Here I Am
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Sakura is starting Sophomore year at an arts school. The students are weird, the music is old, and half the teachers scare Sakura, including her mother. Sakura loves the place, except for the jerk that teaches English. Eventual KakaSaku
1. A New School

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Hi.

* * *

Sakura Haruno scurried up the stairs to her new school. Today was her first day at Konoha School of the Arts, and she was excited. Her mother, Tsunade, worked there as a martial arts teacher and had often talked about getting her in, but not until sophomore year did it actually happen. In addition, it made her proud to be there; according to Tsunade, students rarely got in unless they were very talented.

She passed the security guard and gave him a tentative wave. He smiled back, and then focused on his actual job. Sakura chided herself for distracting him and then made her way to the second stairway.

The first thing she thought of was that there were a hell of a lot of stairs for this school. She reached the third floor, where Tsunade had told her that her locker would be and entered.

Before she could go anywhere she bumped straight into someone. Her face turning red, she apologized as she looked up.

"That's all right." said a cheery voice. The boy was about her age, with blonde spiky hair and three marks on each cheek. Sakura smiled.

"I hope I didn't mess anything up." she said.

"Nope. Sasuke and I were just seeing which classes we had this year." The blonde motioned towards a sullen raven-haired boy next to him.

"On the stairwell?" asked Sakura. The two boys shrugged.

"Why don't you introduce yourself before me, idiot?" asked Sasuke in a low voice.

"Oh yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this emo over here is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ignore him. I'm not emo."

Sakura knew he was probably telling the truth, but the way this kid dressed you couldn't really tell.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"So, what's your first period?" asked Naruto eagerly.

Sakura had no idea how Naruto could just open up to people like that, but it somehow worked.

"I'll tell you if we move." replied Sakura, pointing to the stairs behind her, were an angry redhead looked ready to attack if she didn't move.

"Ok!"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Sakura managed to find her locker and drop off all her stuff while listening to Naruto's chatter.

"Yeah, so Sasuke have been best friends for, like, five years now, ever since we came to this school in sixth grade. And we know all the teachers here-well, at least I do- so I can totally see if you got the teachers from hell." rambled Naruto. "What's your art major?"

"Visual Art."

"Cool. I'm a Theatre major, and Sasuke's-" Naruto let out a snigger. "A dancer."

"Shut up." growled Sasuke.

Sakura found it really weird that they had warmed up to her after about five words. Was everyone here like this?

"So who do you have first period?"

Sakura checked her schedule. "Someone named Shiranui, for history."

"Cool! You have Genma! Me and Sasuke do too!"

"Sasuke and I." muttered Sasuke as they made their way to the class, which was way too far from her locker for Sakura's liking.

They entered the class, and Naruto went off to chatter to the same redhead that had been on the stairwell. Sakura took a seat near the front of the classroom, next to a girl with a blonde ponytail.

The girl turned to her. "You met Naruto, huh?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. He's...explosive..."

The girl laughed. "Nice. That's a good way to put it. I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Sakura Haruno."

Ino leaned back and put her feet on the desk.

"Are you allowed to do that?" asked Sakura, surprised.

Ino snorted. "This is Genma's class. You get to do whatever the hell you want here, as long as you pass. Besides, the music hasn't even started."

At KSA, Music was played in-between the halls instead of bells. The Jeopardy music played as a final warning to get to class, while the first music was whatever the artistic director saw fit, so they usually got oldies. Sakura didn't really mind.

Ino liked to talk too, and Sakura listened. Eventually a Bob Dylan song started playing, marking the fact that there was only four minutes till the start of a new school year. At that time a man ambled in, something long and pointy in his mouth. He had shaggy brown hair with a bandanna tied around his head and wore a pair of ripped jeans with an old band T-shirt.

He sat down in the teachers' desk, which was already messy, and propped his feet on the desk like Ino had. Sakura suppressed a giggle.

The man shifted, and Sakura realized he had a long, thin needle in his mouth. Wasn't that dangerous! The Jeopardy music played and students rushed in, not eager to be late but reluctant to say goodbye to summer.

The music ended, and class had officially begun. After a few minutes he shuffled to the front of the class.

"I'm Genma Shiranui." he said in a slow, southern drawl. "I don't really like being called Mr. Shiranui, because that makes me sound old." He made a disgusted face that made Sakura want to laugh. "I'm a teacher, which makes me old enough, but you can just call me Genma."

He grabbed the attendance sheet and scanned through it.

"Abarame, Shino." he called, sounding bored.

"Here." said a tall boy wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of sunglasses.

"Akimichi, Choji."

"Present." mumbled a larger brown-haired boy through the potato chips he was eating.

"Haruno, Sakura."

"Here." said Sakura.

"Neji Hyuga."

A boy with long brown hair and violet eyes yelled contemptuously from the back row, "Oh, c'mon, Genma, give it a break. You couldn't tell us apart if your life depended on it, you fa-"

He was cut off by a smack from another classmate, who growled something unintelligible but whose meaning was clear.

Genma rolled his eyes. "I'll certainly remember you." he muttered. "Does anyone else have a smartass thing to say before I move on?"

The room was silent, except for the lone snigger from Naruto.

"Nara, Shikamaru."

There was no reply, just a lazy wave from a boy with spiky hair arranged in a high ponytail.

Genma went on to call Tenten Mitashi, Gaara Subaku, Naruto, Sasuke, another Hyuga named Hinata, and Rock Lee.

Afterwards Genma slouched back on his desk, standing there with hands in his pockets.

"I don't really think you need a syllabus at this point in you lives, do you?" he asked, much to the happiness of the students. At least in this class they wouldn't have to suffer the tedious boredom of pages of rules.

"I want you to pay attention to me, don't be a jerk-" He glared briefly at Neji. "Do your homework, respect each other and learn enough to pass. It'd be nice if I had some students that actually cared this year, but we'll see. That's pretty much it. Our course will cover World History."

"What does that cover, specifically?" asked Rock Lee.

"The history of the world."

Students smirked at this sarcastic response. Naruto grinned. "That's cool! Hopefully you won't make this class boring, like most history classes!"

Genma shrugged. "Depends on what you think of me."

Sakura realized one things right then: that Genma really didn't care what they thought of him.

That thought aside, the rest of the class went by smoothly, with Genma clearly illustrating what he wanted in terms of cooperation, his means of punishment and his total intolerance of idiots, all without making anyone bored or uncomfortable.

The fifty minute period ended and the music started playing. Sakura left and checked her schedule. Her next period was art, on the fourth floor. She groaned. More stairs.

Sakura grudgingly climbed her way up to the next floor, where she found her art class, which was taught by a man named Sasori that Tsunade had mentioned once or twice as pretty cute, although Sakura didn't go for men twenty years her senior.

Sasori seemed nice enough, even if he was obsessed with puppets, which was not the kind of art Sakura wanted. She had also caught a glimpse of a gang tattoo, a red and black cloud that marked that you belonged to the most notorious gang in the city, the Akatsuki.

He saw her looking at it and assured her that he had left years ago, but Sakura wasn't completely convinced.

Third period she had Geometry, with a Mr. Morino. He, unlike her other teachers, did not offer up his first name. Sakura was a little intimidated by him, with two scars on his face and how just plain huge that man was. He was a little gruff, but not horribly so, and Sakura couldn't tell how this class would turn out.

Fourth period was her extra period, which she had filled up with music, since she'd taken P.E. the previous year. The teacher was a Mr. Izumo Kamizuke, who also requested to be called Izumo, and his student teacher Kotetsu Hagane. Sakura enjoyed the first day, although she found it a little creepy how close the two teachers seemed.

Then she had lunch, where she sat with Naruto, Sasuke and about fifteen others she didn't know. Naruto then took the time to see the rest of Sakura's schedule.

"Hmmm…You've got Asuma next same as us, and…"

Sakura just had to comment. "Asuma Sarutobi? My mom talks about him. He's the Principal's son, right?"

"Yes." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but how'd your mom know that?" asked Naruto, his earnest face twisting with surprise.

"Oh, my mom's a teacher here. Tsunade, if you know her."

Naruto and Sasuke's faces both showed shock, the first real emotion Sakura had seen Sasuke have.

"Y-You're her daughter?" stuttered Naruto.

Sakura laughed. People who met Tsunade before they met her always acted that way.

"Yeah, I take it you know her?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. "We took martial arts last year for our P.E. credit. Tsunade's scary!"

"We learned a lot." added Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "So who's your sixth period?"

Sakura glanced at it. "Someone called Hatake."

"No way." said Sasuke in a low voice. Sakura looked up and realized both boys were staring at her.

"Let me see!" said Naruto, and he snatched the paper.

"Oh my god, she actually does have him. She's got the Advanced Literature class."

"What?" asked Sakura, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The Advanced Literature and Writing class is two periods instead of one, reserved for only the best Freshman, Sophomores and Juniors, taught by Kakashi Hatake, the biggest bastard at this school. Advanced Literature is the only class he teaches that's available to anyone lower than a Senior, as he usually just teaches them. This school is so small he teaches four periods of Seniors and the Advanced Literature class." said Sasuke, stringing together the longest paragraph he'd ever said to Sakura.

Naruto nodded. "I had a detention with him once. It was scary as hell, you know? He has this…this aura that gets to you. How'd you get in his class? He only takes really good students."

Sakura shrugged, a little embarrassed. "When I entered the school, Mom had me take some sort of writing test. Maybe that's it."

"It is." said the brown-haired boy from Genma's class. "I got in too. What a drag. My dad made me take the test, and unfortunately I got a 100%." he grumbled.

"At least you won't be alone." said Naruto. "You'll have Shikamaru, too!"

As Sakura ate her lunch it occurred to her that she didn't know if she was glad about that.

After lunch Asuma's class went by fairly quickly. He was a tall man with a thick beard and smoked during class, which Sakura was pretty sure was illegal, but no one seemed to care. Probably because Sakura had caught a glimpse of Principal Sarutobi smoking a pipe.

Then it was time to go to Hatake's class. Sakura nervously stepped thorough the door to his classroom. The first thing she noticed was that the man was sitting at his desk already, not roaming about like all the other teachers at the break time.

He was tall, although not Mr. Morino's height. Shaggy silver hair fell over one eye and stuck up at odd angles. He had a black cloth wrapped around his left eye, while his open eye was gray, almost black. He was handsome, and probably the youngest teacher she'd seen so far.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there staring at me?"

Sakura jolted at the sound of his voice. It wasn't particularly low, but it had a rough edge to it, the kind of bitter voice that seems mad at the world.

"Sorry." she said awkwardly, and took a seat at the front of the classroom. Shikamaru wasn't there yet, but as far as she could tell, Shikamaru was late to everything. A few others were in the small classroom, but not many and all of them were upperclassmen.

Shikamaru made it moments before the Jeopardy music ended. He slid into the seat next to Sakura and they listened to the finals chords of the music before Kakashi spoke again.

"I am Mr. Hatake. Apparently you are all good at writing, or else you wouldn't have passed that test as well as you did. I want you to know right now that passing a test does not make you smart. If you fail in my class you will immediately be put in lower class, away from me."

He motioned for a tall, blonde boy to get up. "Why don't you pass out these papers, Deidara?"

Deidara snorted. "Like hell I'm gonna do that, Hatake. Do it yourself."

Hatake's eyes narrowed, but he smirked. "Fine, if you think being a smartass is going to get you anything less than a failing grade. May I remind you that if you don't pass this class you're going to flunk out of your senior year? Might be worth mentioning. But I'll pass out the papers, as you suggested."

He got up slowly and grabbed the sheaf of papers. As he took a couple steps, Sakura became horribly aware that he limped heavily onto his right side, making his progress slow and uneven. That explained why he'd been so reluctant to get up. Sakura glanced at Deidara, who glared at Hatake, apparently accustomed to Hatake's limp. She looked around and saw only a couple people were surprised. Her fault for being new, she guessed.

Did you know?" she whispered to Shikamaru.

"Know what?" asked Shikamaru blearily.

"About his leg."

"Oh, that. Didn't really notice it before." Shikamaru yawned. "Why does it matter?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know." At that moment a large hand slapped a paper on her desk and she saw Hatake making his way past her desk.

"Read. Comprehend." was all he said.

Sakura picked up the paper and realized she was staring at a test. On the first day? She remembered what Sasuke had said about this guy being a bastard. And yet Sakura couldn't help but be a bit sorry for him. If it were her, she'd be bitter too. Especially if she was stuck teaching kids who didn't really care English in an Arts school.

"All of you better answer all the questions, or you'll be staying after school to have an unpleasant talk with me. Got it?"

The got it, even Deidara.

She wrote her name on the test and squinted at the questions. She found that none of the questions were very hard, just meant to assess them. She answered the first half easily and had only a few minor problems with the second half.

_What is your favorite piece of literature?_

That was the last question on the test. It surprised Sakura, and she had to think. She had a lot of favorite pieces, but overall she'd have to say The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe and the Lord of the Rings Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien. It was strange for a teenage girl with pink hair to like Lord of the rings, but she wasn't going to lie. She couldn't pick either one, so she wrote both.

After that she turned the test in, the teacher's only response was to read it through. Shikamaru turned it in a surprisingly short time later and Sakura had the pleasure of watching Hatake's eyebrow raise at his answers.

Sakura had nothing to do but wait for others to finish, so she pulled out her sketchbook. She loved to draw, and it was what had gotten her into this school. Her only problem was inspiration. Sometimes if she just let her fingers move she'd come up with pretty good results.

That was what she did right now. She loved to draw people, and she usually took from her surroundings, so it shouldn't have been a surprise when she ended up drawing Mr. Hatake, Nevertheless, it was weird, especially since the man was so mean. But here she was, drawing a manga-style version of her teacher.

Blushing slightly, she put her sketchbook away. She glanced at the clock and then remembered that this period lasted twice as long. Is this how school rewarded smart people? By giving them teachers who were assholes?

Out of boredom she pulled out her sketchbook again and doodled. Bored, bored, bored. She almost wished he would assign something so she could just do something.

After the last person had turned in their test and he had skimmed through it, Hatake cleared his throat and the class focused their gaze on him.

"I find that if I bother with a syllabus, none of you bother to read it, so I didn't bother to write it." His visible eye landed on each of them in turn. "I will tell you what my expectations are. You are not to goof off, to screw around, you are to give me your best efforts and not do anything that would get me in any trouble."

Sakura found his upfront style a bit like Genma's, although the History teacher was a lot more at ease and seemed to have a great deal better people skills.

"Each of you need to grab a Literature book off the shelf and open it to page 394."

A couple students started shuffling to the back, Sakura included.

"Now!" commanded the teacher.

Shikamaru grumbled and groaned but did as he was told.

The next hour went by faster than Sakura thought it would. They read a few poems Hatake told them to. Sakura had never read them before, and they were mostly about loss and suffering. Then again, most poems were.

"For homework, I want you to write me an essay on a neighbor of yours. I don't care who, as long as its your neighbor. I want five full paragraphs, and whoever doesn't give it to me gets an automatic detention." said Hatake at the end of class. "Oh, and Shikamaru and Sakura? Come see me after class."

Sakura swallowed nervously. Why did he want to see her? And Shikamaru? He didn't really seem to care though. His lack of curiosity and worry was pretty irritating.

The music started playing and all the students bolted for the door. On the way out, Sakura saw Deidara flip Hatake off. Hatake returned this with a sarcastic smirk and holding up a red grading pen.

Shikamaru slowly made his way to his desk, Sakura matching his pace. Sakura really didn't want to talk to this man, but she wanted a detention even less.

"You two" said Hatake without getting up. "Were the only two that had interesting answers to the test. Every student seemed to pick a piece of literature they thought would please me the most, so almost all my answers were telling how they loved Shakespeare. Like hell they do. God, I don't even like Shakespeare. Although…" he looked at Sakura. "You put down two answers to that question, which meant you didn't follow the directions and therefore got the questions wrong.

"Could you get to the point?" asked Shikamaru, yawning. "I wanna go home."

The teacher's uncovered eye scanned Shikamaru carefully.

"I get your meaning. Don't want to be around kids any longer than I have to, either. Look, Mr. Nara, instead of writing an answer you drew a picture Harry Potter defeating various 'bad guys' as you so elegantly put in your caption." There was the ghost of a smile on his haggard face. "And you, Ms. Haruno, put an piece of writing down that has survived several generations and usually interests teenage boys. That intrigues me. The whole reason I'm talking to you right now is that I want you to know that I'm going to have great expectations of you."

Shikamaru grumbled a little bit and Sakura didn't say anything.

"Now get out of here." He waved impatiently.

Sakura and Shikamaru left, Sakura's mind whirling. What was with that guy? He was a total bastard, mean and sarcastic, not to mention the amount of homework he had assigned the first day. And yet when he had talked to them, he had seemed almost nice! And then there was his eye and leg. What had happened to him?

Sakura was determined to figure it out. But for now, she had to do that jerk's homework.

Kakashi Hatake sighed and stared bleakly at his paperwork. It was his fault for assigning a test on the first day. Sifting through the crap people gave him was never fun. Especially when about half the Seniors purposefully gave him the worst answers possible, most of them mocking him some way.

_They'll be sorry. _He thought with cynical amusement._ 'when they get their grades back.'_

"Hey Kakashi, you in here?" called a voice from outside the open door,

"No." replied Kakashi, knowing full well that his obvious lack of invite wouldn't stop his friend from coming in.

"There you are." said Asuma Sarutobi as he entered the room. "Thought you'd never leave this room, you recluse."

"I'm not a recluse. I'm an unhappy antisocial bastard. I'd be a happy recluse if you'd leave me alone."

"Bastard? Sounds like your students are getting to you." said Asuma jokingly.

""Oh, shut up. All your students like you. Hell, they give Genma less trouble than me, and he's completely gay." retorted Kakashi. "And here's little straight me, hated by the student body."

"Oh whatever." grunted Asuma. "So, what're you doing tonight?"

"Not going to the bar with you. I'm grading papers right now."

"You really think _I'm_ going to bring _you_ to the bar? I'm not an idiot, Kakashi. I was going to invite you to dinner with Kurenai."

"I don't think she'd appreciate grouchy old me being there. Besides, I really need to grade these."

Asuma rolled his eyes. "On, come on Kakashi. And Kurenai was the one invited you. Genma'll be there too. And homework on the first day? Now I actually know why your students hate you."

. "You obviously won't leave me alone until I come, so whatever." said Kakashi grumpily

He struggled to his feet, wincing as his left foot made contact with the ground. Asuma watched him with concern.

"You all right there? How's your leg doing?"

"How's it been doing for the last three years?" replied Kakashi testily.

Asuma shrugged. "I can't help it. It's hard to see you in pain."

"It's hard for me to see you at all."

"Why am I friends with you?" muttered Asuma.

"I don't know, why are you? You're the one always chasing me down." said Kakashi, limping alongside Asuma as they made their way to the elevator.

"You are an grouchy old man, aren't you/"

"What does that make you? I'm younger, remember? You're getting as old as your dad, you old geezer." taunted Kakashi.

"Oh, shut up, you hypocrite."

Kakashi shut the elevator door on Asuma, who scowled and had to take the stairs. Kakashi leaned against the moving wall. Everything was the same, so why did he feel like something big was going to change?

* * *

1. This is how I do my Author's notes. If you don't like, well...tough luck.

2. I redid this chapter. I like it better now.

3. The End.


	2. Intro: Mother

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto any more than you do. Unless I'm talking to Kishimoto. Which would be cool.

I'm back. Already. I actually had this written already and was going to upload it at my leisure depending on the response I got. While only a few people read it, I was happy to see I got 6 reviews, which is good for my reader average, which means you liked it. So here's the next chapter. It's not as long (sorry).

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes as her key stuck in the lock. "You gotta be kidding me." she muttered.

Tsunade had moved the two of them last week, for no apparent reason other than to save money. When they got to their new apartment, Sakura had realized why the place had been so cheap. It was a total dump!

This was what she was upset about as she tried to unsuccessfully open the door. School had ended about two hours ago, and she had just gotten home after hanging out with Shikamaru and Naruto (Sasuke had been at dance practice).

Tsunade wasn't there, presumably out drinking. Stupid bitch. Sakura loved her mother, but sometimes she was really inconsiderate. And drunk.

Sakura sat down as she felt a drop of water hit her head. Great. It was raining. Wonderful.

She was on the first floor of the apartment complex, so there was some cover from the rain from the slats of wood on the second floor that were necessary to reach each apartment.

Sakura heard a car and looked up. A red Lincoln was pulling in. That was so not Tsunade. The car was a little beat up, but not near as bad as Tsunade's. That woman had road rage like you've never seen.

The car parked in one of the side lots, which meant that whoever it was had a place on the second story. The rain increased and Sakura felt her hair get flattened. The car door opened and out stepped Mr. Hatake, her Advanced Lit. teacher.

Needless to say, Sakura was surprised and not all that pleased. Hatake had given them more homework in the first two weeks than any teacher combined.

He hadn't seen her, but it looked like he was heading her direction. Sakura almost got up, but didn't as that would cause even more attention to herself.

As Hatake limped by he glanced down and saw Sakura sitting there, completely drenched. He didn't look shocked or anything, but the eye that wasn't covered by a cloth widened slightly.

.

"Sakura? Is that you?" He voice seemed a little less bitter now that he was out of school.

"Who else?" she grumbled.

"How long have you been stuck out here?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe half an hour."

"Did you forget your key?"

Sakura shook her head. "The key doesn't fit, and my mom's out drinking, like always."

Hatake's face seemed to soften and Sakura could've sworn he understood. He seemed to think for a moment, then motioned for her to get up.

"C'mon. You can come to my place for a bit, if you want. Wouldn't want you catching a cold." he said gruffly.

Sakura stood, surprised. "You live here?"

Hatake laughed bitterly. "Teachers are poor, kid."

She followed him to the stairwell, where he started to climb. It was slow progress for him, and each step looked like an effort. Sakura felt embarrassed seeing him struggle just to climb a flight of stairs.

When they reached the top Sakura asked him, "Why'd you get an apartment on the second floor?"

Hatake ran a hand through his silver hair. "At the time, it was the only apartment available. Found out later that if I'd waited a week I could have gotten a great apartment ground level three blocks from here for the same price."

They reached his place, which was as shabby as hers on the outside, and he unlocked the door. She stepped in, not sure what to expect.

It was clean, but cluttered with books. There was a stack of papers on the small table and Sakura felt a kind of vindictive pleasure in the huge amount he had to grade.

"You can sit down if you like. I imagine its not comfortable to stand there all day."

Sakura sat down on an old couch, watching him as he seated himself in a weathered armchair. Sakura didn't know what to do. She had finished most of her homework when she had been in the rain. She supposed she could take out her sketchbook, but she'd be a little awkward.

After two minutes of silence, Sakura couldn't bear it. She rummaged in her backpack for a minute and pulled it out. Now she didn't know what to draw. Hatake was currently tapping his fingers on his chair, thinking about something.

Sakura didn't know what to do, so she sketched a bit. After awhile Hatake noticed this.

"Are you at KSA for drawing?" asked Hatake, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Mmmm-Hmm."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" asked Hatake slowly. "I used to draw, back when I was in school."

Sakura blushed. She didn't want anyone to look at her drawings, let alone that bastard! But she'd feel worse if she said no, so she handed him her drawing book.

He skimmed through, not taking too long on any drawing. Sakura was glad, it was unnerving when people spent too much time looking at her stuff. When he got to some of the last pages, he raised his eyebrows.

"Is this a picture of me?" he asked, holding of the sketches she'd drawn on the first day of school.

Sakura blushed even harder. "I, um, didn't mean to, it was the first day of school and I was bored, and-er- I mean, I had finished my test and…" she trailed off as Hatake started laughing.

Sakura smiled too. She wasn't sure what to think, but this burst of laughter made Hatake look younger, and happier, somehow giving the impression that he had never suffered like he did however he got his limp and bad eye.

"Damn, kid, you've got talent. If you write like you draw, you may actually pass my class." With that statement, he seemed to settle back into his persona of a mean bastard, although Sakura now knew that wasn't all he was.

Sakura caught her sketchbook as he threw it and put it back in her backpack. She looked out the window to see if Tsunade was back, but there was no sign of her car.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A loud knock that didn't seem inclined to go away.

"Open up, Kakashi." said a slow voice Sakura recognized. "We want to come in."

Hatake rolled his eye but limped to the door and opened it. "Go away, Genma."

Genma and another man Sakura didn't recognize burst in.

Genma spotted Sakura right away. "Hey, Kakashi, why do you have a student here? I'm pretty sure that's illegal, although I don't really care."

Hatake, or Kakashi, growled, "She lives below me. Her mom's out drinking, her key didn't fit her door and it was raining. What was I supposed to do?"

Genma shrugged. "What you usually do. Tell her that you're busy, say sorry and then act like a total bastard."

"I'm still a total bastard." muttered Kakashi.

The other man shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care." He turned to Sakura. "I'm Raido Namiashi, Genma's friend."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You two are such liars and you call _me _a bastard."

"I figure I shouldn't tell one of my students my life story." muttered Genma.

Sakura shrugged. "I get it, you two are dating. It's kind of obvious, really."

Raido and Kakashi burst out laughing, while Genma flushed red.

"How'd you know?" he asked in his slow, deliberate, southern voice. Sakura fond his voice mesmerizing, especially in class.

"Neji was making jokes about you, Izumo and Kotetsu." she admitted.

Genma crossed his arms. "Hyuga. God, I hate that kid. He's got it coming to him."

Kakashi got up. "I don't have him. Hope he's not at this school when he's in Senior year. Does anyone want a drink?"

Genma and Raido said yes, so Kakashi limped to his kitchen and returned with, not beer, as Sakura had expected, but Pepsi and threw it at them from a fair distance. Both men caught their pops and Sakura felt distinctly awkward once again.

A few minutes later her phone rang. She answered it, wondering if it was who she thought it was.

"Sakura, where are you!" yelled an angry Tsunade. Sakura swallowed. Tsunade was very drunk.

"I'm in an upstairs apartment with one of my teachers. It was-" she started to explain, but Tsunade cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it! Or…Or maybe I do! Yeah, get down here and tell me where you were!"

"Ok, ok, I will, Mom!" yelled Sakura over the sound of breaking glassware. "Just give me a minute!"

She hung up the phone hastily.

"I, um, guess she's home." said Sakura. "I better get down there."

Kakashi shook his head. "I won't let you go. Not alone at least" He touched his covered eye subconsciously. "It's dangerous when you have a drunk parent around and only you to defend yourself. Why don't you let me come with you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No! You're my teacher, not my freakin' security guard! I can handle my mom, I have all my life!"

Genma and Raido exchanged glances.

"If I were you," said Genma, his slow voice traitorously soothing. "I'd let him come. It couldn't hurt."

Sakura kicked Kakashi's couch in anger. "My mother could kick your ass, any of you. She's a martial arts teacher, for God's sake."

"Your mother's Tsunade?" asked Genma incredulously, somehow not dropping his impenetrable façade.

"I'm not surprised." said Kakashi. "There's a resemblance."

Sakura glared at him.

"And about her kicking my ass, I'd say I'm pretty able to defend myself." commented Kakashi dryly.

"No offense, _Mr_. Hatake, but you can barely walk!" snapped Sakura. "So leave me alone! I don't know why you're even trying to help me here, but stop! I can take care of myself!"

"That's what I told myself, and look how I ended up!" snarled Kakashi. "Your mother is in no fit condition to take care of your safety, and I just want to make sure you don't get hurt!"

Sakura grabbed her backpack. "Fine. Let's go."

They left his apartment together, Genma trailing them while Raido stayed behind.

Kakashi had even more trouble going down the stairs, but Sakura was too angry to really care. Still, it was a bit heart-wrenching to see Genma have to help Kakashi take the stairs one by one.

Their apartment wasn't far from here. Sakura knocked on the door, extremely aware of the two men behind her.

Tsunade opened it, a beer bottle in one hand. She was a short, blonde woman with enormous breasts that didn't diminish her ferocity.

"Sakura." she slurred. "You're back, you stupid bitch."

Sakura felt Kakashi stiffen behind her. Genma took a step forward.

"Hey, looook who it isss." said Tsunade. "The basstard and the gay hick."

"Now, ma'am-" began Genma.

"Shut up!" yelled Tsunade. "Sakura, you get in here right now! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Look, Tsunade, we're not letting her come in alone." said Kakashi icily. "You're dangerous and not yourself."

Tsunade laughed, waving her beer bottle. "Oh, shut up, you…you…" Whatever Kakashi was seemed to have escaped her, so she took a different approach. "I'm fine. Just wanna show Sakura who's boss!"

Genma shook his head. "I think she knows who's boss, ma'am. We're just trying to help."

"Help my ass!" grumbled Tsunade. "You work for Children Services, don't you? Don't you!"

"No, ma'am."

"Give me my daughter back, you bastard!" she screeched, and lunged towards Genma and Kakashi.

Kakashi's gray eye scrutinized Tsunade. Without warning his hand shot out and grabbed her neck. Before she could react Kakashi had pressed one of her pressure points hard enough to knock her out.

"Can't defend myself, huh?" grunted Kakashi as he headed back to his apartment, leaving Sakura alone with Genma.

Genma raised his palms defensively. "Sorry about him. Well, I guess you already know, since you have him as a teacher too. That reminds me, you've got a pop quiz tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know. Take care of yourself, kid. Now I'm gonna go make sure Kakashi doesn't kill himself on those stairs."

He left, and Sakura dragged Tsunade back inside the apartment. Boxes littered their apartment, and their old couch was the only real furniture other than the beds in the bedrooms.

"I can't get you to a bed, sorry Mom." muttered Sakura as she left her unconscious mother on the couch.

Tsunade would've woken up by now if she hadn't been so drunk in the first place. Sakura looked at her snoring mother and realized how hungry she was, so she grabbed a poptart and munched on it for awhile, thinking about what had happened.

It had been a weird day, she concluded. Kakashi, although obviously pretty rude, didn't seem to be a bad person. It made everything complicated. He and Genma hadn't liked the idea of her facing Tsunade alone, and Kakashi had seemed distracted when she mentioned her mom drinking. It felt like it was a puzzle and she was missing most of the pieces.

_Damn it!_ she thought suddenly. _Genma said we're having a pop quiz!_

Sakura had totally forgotten, but for now Kakashi and his friends were on the backburner while she studied for Genma's quiz.

* * *

Raido stretched out on Kakashi's couch. "Hey, Genma, wanna go to the bar? This old miser doesn't have any beer."

Genma playfully slapped Raido. "Watch who you're calling an old miser. I'm three years older than him. Now that I think about it, so are you!"

Raido growled. "You calling me old? You better watch out, or I'll take your sewing needle and stuff it up your asshole!"

Genma winked. "That's not all you'll stuff up my asshole, is it?"

Kakashi groaned. "Could you two shut up?"

Genma and Raido turned to Kakashi with mock anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I want to you to shut up."

"Dam, Rai, he's mean. Maybe we shouldn't come over anymore."

"Maybe you shouldn't." muttered Kakashi. "Maybe you should leave me alone and go over to Asuma's. Or better yet, go home. That way Asuma won't suffer from your dirty jokes."

Genma shook his head. "What got in your pants, Kakashi? You're pissier than usual."

"Than do me a favor and piss off."

Raido got up. "Maybe we should go. It looks like Kakashi's not in a good mood, Gen."

Genma nodded agreement. "Wait for me in the car. I want to have a word with him."

Raido left, and Genma slouched against the wall.

"What's wrong? I won't leave until you tell me." drawled Genma.

Kakashi sighed. "That whole thing with Sakura worries me. I may not look like it, but I don't want anything to happen to my students, and her whole situation is waiting for disaster. She's a bright kid, too, which makes it worse."

"I don' know what to say, Kashi. I can tell you that Tsunade ain't a bad women, just a bit alcoholic. Sakura's a smart gal, like you said, she'll get out of it." Genma turned away. "I gotta get going, Rai might leave without me if I take too long."

Genma left to chase after his boyfriend, leaving Kakashi alone. Getting up, he limped to his kitchen to get an ice pack. He hadn't meant to be so mean to Genma and Raido, but his leg was killing him and he was busy trying to forget about Tsunade. He never really talked to the Martial Arts teacher much, as he was busy teaching his own students, but she'd never struck him as an unpleasant woman.

Why did he care so much? Maybe it was that Sakura had so much potential, but her mother and her circumstances could prevent her from reaching her dreams, whatever they were.

Kakashi berated himself in his mind. If she really wanted to draw in her life, or whatever she wanted to do, she'd figure out her own life. She didn't need him to screw around with her life. Mixing with an unpleasant bastard such as himself could bring her nothing but harm.

* * *

1. Someone pointed out that Kakashi is a little like House. I think they're kinda right (I love House) except that Kakashi's a little too nice. Would that make Genma Wilson?

2. I still love the way Genma talks. I'm sorry if you're adverse to yaoi, but I'm not. So hence Genma was born.

3. I don't have much to say here. I hope you liked it, I hope you review and I hope you come back. As the Japanese say: Matanay!


	3. Medication

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Hi, I'm back. I can't think of anything to say, except that I'm happy with my reviews and i'd really love it if you guys kept it up.

So...without further ado...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Kashi, can I borrow your car?"

Kakashi didn't even look up from his work. Genma's voice was extremely recognisable with that southern drawl that girls liked so much. And boys, for that matter. "No."

"Why not?' whined Genma. The contrast between his whine and his accent made Kakashi chuckle to himself. Raido might find it appealing, but he didn't.

"Because you have your own car. Or did that piece of shit you call a car finally break down?"

"No, Myrtle's fine." pouted Genma. "But I'm going to a concert and the parking's horrendous."

"And my car will help you how?"

"You know…" Genma sifted uncomfortably.

"Genma, it's illegal to use a handicapped car when you're not handicapped. With a physical illness, of course. God knows about your brain."

Genma ignored the jibe. "C'mon, please?"

"No."

"You need to get laid, dude. When was the last time you got some good action?"

"I'm an arrogant, self-deprecating bastard who hates hookers. What the hell do you think?"

Genma's lips twitched into a smile as the sewing needle between his teeth bobbed.

"You know, Kakashi, the answer to that question was probably sometime before you became a prick."

"If you stop telling me I need to get laid I'll drive you to the concert." growled Kakashi.

Genma almost dropped his needle "What?"

"You heard me, now get out!"

Genma grinned, completely shocked. Kakashi hadn't willingly gone out in public in years, not since the accident.

"Thanks, man. Besides, you never use that handicapped sticker anyway."

"Yes I do. I rob little old ladies of their parking spots so I don't have to walk two miles to get to Kroger's. "

Genma shook his head. "Sometimes I don't get you Kakashi."

"You never get me. Now seriously, get out. First period is about to start."

Genma checked the clock and scrambled for his classroom.

Kakashi sighed and watched his students slowly trickle in. This was one of his four Senior classes, and these students, especially this class, didn't hate him. He wasn't sure why, as he didn't treat them any nicer than his other classes.

The music started, and soon ended, and class begun. He called for quiet, and told them to pull out their notebooks.

This class was a bit larger than his others. Kakashi didn't have much trouble controlling them: he had that effect on people.

After he had set his class to work, Kakashi pulled out a stack of papers and started grading them, his mind on other things. Why the hell had he agreed to go to that concert? He didn't even know. No doubt he'd be miserable, trying to block out the music while avoiding anyone who looked like a prostitute, male or female.

"Mr. Hatake?"

"Yes?' he replied absently.

"Can you help me with this?"

He looked up and saw Temari Sabaku semi-glaring at him. "Were you listening?"

"You asked me to help you."

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't get this exercise. Why do we have to explain what Edgar Allen Poe meant when he wrote The Raven and how it relates to his life. How are we even supposed to know how it relates to his life?"

As Kakashi reluctantly explained Edgar Allen Poe's writing, the period passed without incident.

xXx

Sakura yawned. Class was boring these days. She found Morino's class extremely tedious, more so than others, however. Math just wasn't her forte.

It had been two days since Tsunade had gotten drunk. She'd woken up the next day with a horrible hangover and had blearily apologized. Sakura had whacked the stupid women over the head with her book bag and then forgave her.

Sakura was still a bit uncomfortable about the whole Kakashi situation. He wasn't really different out of school, he was still a jerk, but he _had_ helped her. And he was friends with Genma, laidback Genma, Genma that was the boyfriend to Raido, another man! It astounded her that Kakashi was on good terms with anyone, really.

Then there was the fact that ever since she had registered Kakashi's first name, that was what she had started calling him in her mind, even though she still called him Mr. Hatake in class. Weird.

"Sakura, hey Sakura!" whispered Naruto.

Sakura ignored Naruto. This was Morino's class: you didn't talk. Naruto could be such an idiot.

"Sakura!" continued Naruto.

Morino growled and threw a marker, narrowly missing the side of Naruto's head. Naruto flinched and glanced uneasily at it.

"Pay attention." grunted Morino.

After class she went to Music, while she listened as Izumo and Kotetsu played a duet on the piano, Izumo singing as he was a notoriously good singer. Sakura rolled her eyes. Those two were so much gayer than Genma ever was. Kotetsu even talked like a stereotypical homosexual, which either annoyed or made Sakura crack up, depending on the day.

During lunch, Naruto turned to her. "Sakura, I wanna tell you something. Remember during Math Morino yelled at me?"

"Yes." said Sakura, slightly amused.

"Well the truth is that I wanted to tell you about this awesome concert I'm going to. Killer Bee, this rapper is playing, and there's all these cool bands coming on before them, and it would be so totally awesome if you came!"

Sakura was barely considering it when Sasuke muttered. "It's be nice if you came."

Sakura smiled. If Sasuke wanted her to come too, she'd go. That boy was so damn shy it was kind of funny.

"Sure, I'll come. Who's playing, other than this Killer Bee?"

"Oh, Zabuza on guitar and Haku singing."

Sakura smirked. "I think Haku goes to our school. He's in my Lit. class."

"He?"

"Yes, Naruto. Haku is a boy."

Naruto blushed. "It's hard to tell, ok! Anyway, Shikamaru and Kiba are coming too. And Ino. She'd have a fit if we didn't invite her."

"I think I know Kiba. He's the one always tripping backwards over desks, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. You have any classes with him?"

"Science. Idiot's always riling up Asuma with his lame jokes."

Naruto laughed, a ringing sound that was nice to listen to. "So do I. so you're coming?"

"What time?"

"Saturday, 9:00. So, Are you coming!"

"Probably. If my mom lets me."

Naruto snorted. "She loves Killer Bee! She played it in class during cardio workouts last year. That's where I learned about it. You'll just have to make sure she doesn't come with you."

Sakura found it odd that Naruto knew something about her mother that she didn't. And a little bit embarrassing. Sakura decided that she was going to spend a little more time with her mom from now on.

Sakura spent the rest of the day thinking about the concert off and on. School was important to her, but the fact that after only about three weeks Naruto had warmed up to her that much surprised her. She hadn't had many friends at her old school and it really made Sakura feel good to already have some good ones.

'Even Kakashi has good friends.' thought Sakura, unbidden. 'Even he has people who care about him.'

Sakura realized how mean that sounded, even in her head. Well, he was mean too.

"Ms. Haruno, would you please pay attention?"

Sakura's head whipped up. "Sorry, Mr. Hatake."

"Please refrain from daydreaming in my class." he snapped.

She paid attention then.

xXx

After school, Asuma dropped by Kakashi's classroom again, much to Kakashi's displeasure.

"Hey, Kakashi. I heard from Genma that you're taking us to the concert."

Kakashi glanced up from his work. "What do you mean, us?"

"Us. Genma, Raido, myself and Kurenai. Izumo and Kotetsu had something going on, so they couldn't come."

Kakashi scowled. "Thanks for telling me, Genma."

"Kakashi, he's not here."

"I know. I was cursing him. Somewhere, the bastard is sneezing. I don't even know if that many people will fit in my car."

"They will. You driving, Genma next to you, Raido, me and Kurenai in the backseat."

"There aren't enough seat-belts. That's illegal." grumbled Kakashi. "And why is Genma next to me?"

Asuma smirked. "He's known you the longest and therefore can take you the longest."

"Haha. Need I remind you yet again _you_ stalk _me_?"

As he spoke, Kakashi pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and quickly gulped down a pill. Seeing this, Asuma tried to snatch the bottle from Kakashi, who dropped it back into his pocket.

"What were those?" growled Asuma.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Don't overreact. They're not drugs. They're not even painkillers."

"So what were they?"

"Oh, you know, the Pill."

"What pill?" asked Asuma.

Kakashi leaned in closer and whispered, "A pregnancy pill."

Asuma shook his head. "I give up. See you later, Kakashi."

Saying that, the bearded man stomped out, muttering to himself.

xXx

The next day, Sakura tapped her fingers as Asuma droned on about the electromagnetic spectrum. Asuma was cool and everything, but the man was sooooo boring. Naruto was doodling on a scrap sheet of paper and Sasuke was tapping his feet.

There was a knock on the door. Asuma ignored it, as some students had recently been getting out of class just to annoy him by knocking on his door and then running off.

A minute later there was another knock, followed by "Open the damn door, Asuma!"

Startled, Asuma rushed to the door and opened the door quickly.

Sakura watched as Kakashi limped in, his hand clamped over his left eye. Scared, Sakura realized there was blood trickling down his fingers.

"Did you take them?" he groaned.

"Take what?" asked Asuma, confused.

"The pills, Asuma, the pills! Damn it, I needed those and I can't find them!"

"Kakashi, we're in my class! Students, remember?"

"Like hell I care!"

The class was silent, watching the new spectacle unfold in front of them.

Asuma moved towards Kakashi. "Did you search for them?"

"Of course I did! I looked everywhere. You saw them yesterday and thought they were painkillers! I told you then, I'm not addicted!"

Asuma clenched his fists. "I didn't take them! I swear, Kakashi, I didn't!"

"Then where are they?" gasped Kakashi doubling over in pain as blood stained his hand even further.

"I don't know! I'll help you find them!" Asuma looked around wildly. He ran over to his phone and punched in a number. "Hello, Dad? Yeah, call in a substitute. It's important. Kakashi needs my help and...ok, thanks."

Limping, Kakashi left the room, quickly followed by Asuma, leaving the entire class in silence for a long moment. Then the quiet broke and students turned to each other, talking about what had happened.

"Um, Sakura, do you know who that man was?" asked Hinata softly.

Sakura nodded, reluctant to talk about it. It was weird what had happened, but she found talking about Kakashi like that to be a bit mean. She didn't really like gossip, but Hinata was too honest to mean any harm.

"Yeah. He's my English teacher, Mr. Hatake."

"You don't have Mr. Tobitake?"

Sakura shook her head. "He's that weird teacher that has those bandages around his eyes, right?"

"Yes." confirmed Hinata. "Does Mr. Hatake always limp like that? And what's wrong with his eye?"

"Yeah, he always limps. Same with his eye. Usually he's got a cloth around it. I don't know why it was bleeding."

"He must have been in a lot of pain to be bleeding like that." whispered Hinata.

Sakura swallowed, suddenly aware that she was right.

xXx

Kakashi paced his classroom, watching Asuma go through his stuff looking for the pills as he held a rag to his eye.

"It's not there." he muttered.

"Do you mind telling me what the pills were, seeing as I rushed out of class to help you? And speaking of which, where's your class?"

"It's my planning period. The pills are a kind of antibiotic I've been using since I was a teenager. Asuma, you haven't known me that long, but I will tell you that my eye was screwed up when it was transplanted and I have to take that stupid medicine to make sure my eye doesn't grind or something. I'll spare you the real details, they're confusing as hell." growled Kakashi.

Asuma nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry I was so annoying about it, it's just one of my friends died of a drug overdose when I was younger…"

Asuma didn't say what he was thinking. He'd never fully understood why Kakashi was so bitter before now, but as Asuma got to know him better the more he got it. Kakashi, when he was only a kid, was blinded in one eye and had had to be reliant on drugs ever since. Then, just a few years later, he'd gotten in that accident and his leg was crippled, all before he'd even been in his mid-twenties. No wonder Genma put up with all his crap, the poor man was hurting.

"Asuma, would you give up on the pills and help me with this bleeding?"

"Oh, sorry."

Asuma and Kakashi attempted to staunch the bleeding, until Kakashi finally gave up.

"I think I'll call my doctor. She knows when it's an emergency and it is the middle of a Wednesday."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go to the hospital?" wondered Asuma.

"No. Hospitals keep records and that'd make it easier for him to find me. Shizune's been my doctor for years and she doesn't keep my records."

Asuma knew it was futile to ask Kakashi about that confusing last sentence.

Kakashi grabbed his jacket and left the room, Asuma trailing him.

"You don't have to follow me. I can drive." grunted Kakashi through clenched teeth.

"No, you can't. I'll drive you, ok?"

"In my car. As Genma put it, it's a lot easier to get parking spots."

"Nice."

The two got into Kakashi's car, Kakashi grumbling at not driving. The drive to Shizune's was longer than Kakashi remembered, and the pain was becoming unbearable. Asuma kept glancing at him and swerving. Kakashi had to remind Asuma to keep his eyes on the road.

Then his eye throbbed and he told Asuma to go faster.

It turned out Asuma went too fast, though, and they were pulled over. Asuma slowed to a stop on the expressway and they watched the officer take his time to get out of his car.

Kakashi moaned a little as blood dripped into the palm of his hand. Damn the world.

The officer neared, and Kakashi cursed. Of course, the one person Kakashi didn't want to see in police car (excluding Genma, the idea of him as a cop was frightening) was the one person getting out of the cop car.

The cop bent down and his aloof manner didn't change a bit.

"Why, hello, Kakashi." said the cop, his pleasant tone still betraying the coldness behind his words. "Out speeding with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm not gay, as you well know." muttered Kakashi. "Look, Itachi, we need to get to the doctor's. I know you may not care, but I'm in a great deal of pain."

Itachi shrugged and leaned into the window, making Asuma flinch.

"Like I care. You were speeding, and…ohohoho, it looks like you were letting someone else drive in your handicapped car. There's another twenty-five bucks."

"My eye is bleeding. It's not safe for me to drive." snapped Kakashi. "And if I don't make it to my doctor's, there could be irreparable damage."

Itachi snorted. "To what? An eye you already can't see out of?"

Asuma rolled his eyes. "Could you give us the ticket already? This seriously isn't funny. And to answer your question, it could hurt him a lot worse, although he'd never admit it."

Itachi shook his head. "I'll take as long as I want, thanks. Also, I believe I haven't met you, have I sir?"

"The name's Asuma."

"Asuma?"

"Sarutobi."

Itachi's black eyebrows rose to meet his raven hair. "Oh my. I believe you know my little brother, Sasuke?"

Asuma turned questioningly to Kakashi, who muttered, "This is Itachi Uchiha."

"Ah." said Asuma. "Then I have had the pleasure of meeting your little brother."

Itachi shrugged casually. "I wouldn't say it's a pleasure, Mr. Sarutobi. He's quite the drama queen. The whole family was disappointed in him when he came to your school to _dance. _And you_, Kakashi,_ you don't have Sasuke yet, do you?"

"No." said Kakashi through gritted teeth. "I teach Seniors and the rare exception. Can we screw the idle small talk please?"

"If you insist." Itachi pulled out a notepad and scribbled something on it, handing it to Asuma, who wordlessly accepted it. As this happened, some blood fell from Kakashi's hand and onto his lap. Itachi seemed a bit unnerved by this, and a little regretful.

"Sorry about the hold-up." he said. "Guess I just wanted to talk with Sasuke's teachers." His tone was half apologetic and half cruel.

Asuma didn't know what to make of Itachi as he drove off, leaving them with an expensive ticket and some confused emotions. He started the car and turned to Kakashi.

"I'll pay it if you want." said Asuma as he pulled out from the side of the highway.

"It's my fault. I'll pay it."

"I was the one speeding. I'll pay it. I've got more money than you, with all your medical bills."

"Can't argue with that."

They finally made it to Shizune's, and Kakashi almost ran out of the car in his eagerness to get out. Asuma followed Kakashi out, watching his friend limp as quickly as possible towards relief.

The place was nice, although the magazines were at least three years old and the TV was playing old Seinfeld reruns.

The secretary, who also acted as a nurse and part-time veterinarian recognized Kakashi immediately.

"Mr. Hatake! Are you alright?"

"No." replied Kakashi. "I'm not. That's why I'm here."

She nodded and said "I'll tell Shizune straightaway."

She disappeared through a back door and came back shortly. "I'm sorry, but it'll take a minute. Can you hang on for a moment?"

Kakashi nodded, hand still pressed to his eye. "Yeah. So, Hana, how's school going for you?"

Hana smiled. "I'm doing well. I'll graduate soon and then I'll be able to start working as a vet."

"Good for you. I'm glad you get to do what you want in life." He paused. "Could you hand me a tissue?"

She did, and he wiped his eye free of blood. "Thanks."

Shizune came barrelling out of the door. She was a short women with black hair framed by eyes of the same color. She was aging, but her only real wrinkles were smile lines.

"Kakashi Hatake, what the hell did you think you were doing!"

Before Asuma could so much as blink Kakashi was herded into a room by the explosive Shizune.

"…"

In the examination room, Shizune pried Kakashi's hand off of his eye.

"Let's see the damage you did. Why haven't you been taking your medication?"

"I couldn't find it this morning. Someone may have stolen it."

"Now why would someone do that?" asked Shizune sarcastically. "Maybe you should stop being such a bastard."

"Maybe you should leave my teaching methods alone." grumbled Kakashi.

"Maybe you should let me do my job."

Shizune squeezed some eye drops into Kakashi's eye and sighed as he winced.

"It isn't getting better, is it?" she asked.

He ruefully shook his head. "This along with my damn leg will render me a mess of pain by the time I'm old and decrepit."

Shizune snorted as she administered a combination of painkiller and antibiotic. "When you're old you'll be yelling at kids to get off your yard, geezer."

"May I remind you, along with everyone else, that I'm twenty-five years old?"

"Yeah, yeah. Twenty-five, going on seventy."

"Shut up."

Shizune directed her attention back to his eye. "You know, in all my years, I've never seen a case quite like yours. That transplant may have affected your eye in as many bad ways as good. The way the blood formed around your sclera…I've never seen anything like it. You should be glad I know you, because if you weren't my friend, I'd report you to my colleagues and you'd be bothered by scientists day and night, not to mention your father."

Kakashi rolled his good eye. "I know, I know. Can I leave now?"

"Let me give you some more drugs so this doesn't happen again. Speaking of which, don't let this happen again."

Ten minutes later, Kakashi had rejoined Asuma in the waiting room. Asuma, who had been reading a 2006 copy of Seventeen, got right up and followed Kakashi out the door.

"Do you want to go back to school?" asked Asuma.

"Nah. I'm going to play hooky, my eye's still sore. Want to me to drive you back to school?"

"Sure." said Asuma. "My dad's the Principal. I can't play hooky."

Kakashi laughed. "Too bad for you, sucker."

xXx

Kakashi wasn't there for Advanced Lit. that afternoon. Instead, a substitute Sakura recognized as a dance teacher was chilling in Kakashi's seat, feet on the desk. Sakura could just see the scowl on his face if he saw this blatant disrespect of his property.

The woman continued sitting as the students filed in. When the music stopped she flicked some dumplings into the garbage can and addressed them.

"Hello, chi'lens. I'm Anko Mitarashi. You know, the dance teacher. I'm your sub for this period, as Kakashi ran off and left you guys here."

Anko was short, with purplish black spiky hair in a ponytail and wearing nothing but a tan coat, a sports bra, and a pair of booty shorts. And fishnets. Lots and lots of fishnets.

"Dude." said Deidara in an awestruck voice. "How do you dance in that?"

Anko laughed. "With practice. So tell me, why had ol' Kakashi skipped out on you guys? I've heard rumours, but nothing really clear."

Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other. It felt like gossiping, even if it was a teacher.

"I heard he saw some blood and freaked out 'cause he thought he was PMSing." said Deidara loudly.

"No he didn't." defended Sakura. "He was in my Science class when it happened, it wasn't like that at all, you jerk."

Everyone looked at Sakura, including Shikamaru.

"I thought we agreed not to tell them." hissed Shikamaru.

"Sorry." replied Sakura. "Nonverbal messages are hard to catch."

"You saw what happened?" asked Anko interestingly. "C'mon, tell us."

"Well, I was in Asuma's class and he burst in, asking Asuma if he'd stolen his pills."

At this, Deidara let out a weird noise, somewhere between a laugh and a whinny. Anko looked at him strangely before Sakura continued.

"Asuma said no, and Mr. Hatake said that they weren't painkillers like Asuma thought, and then Hatake started bleeding out of his eye really bad and Asuma called for a substitute. That's pretty much it."

Anko smirked and pulled out another bowl of dumplings from who knows where.

"Damn, Kakashi's not the type to make a fuss out of nothing, so this is probably serious. In fact, who ever stole those pills had better watch out, because that man'll get his revenge."

"Do you know him well?" asked Kankuro Sabaku, a boy with brown hair and purple eyeliner so thick it looked like paint.

"Nah, not really. I've just heard the stories. I've heard _all_ the stories." Anko snorted. "So that prick's finally got what's coming to him?"

"Hey." protested Sakura. "He's not as bad as you think. And he was in a lot of pain!"

"She's right." said Shikamaru slowly. "He's not a bad teacher."

"I don't know what you've got against him, but he's _my _favourite teacher!" said quiet Haku so harshly it almost made Anko fall off her seat.

"Yeah!" yelled Kankuro. "Leave him alone!"

"They're right." murmured Yugao Uzuki, a Senior with purple hair that fell down to her knees and soft brown eyes. "He's a good man who doesn't deserve what he's got in life."

One by one, all the students except for Deidara cast their vote with Kakashi. Sakura smiled. It looked like that even though everyone said he was a bastard, in reality they all respected and trusted him.

Anko held up her hands. "Ok, ok, I get it. This is new though…everyone else in the school seems to think he sucks."

"Well, he is a bit…" started Yugao hesitantly.

"Standoffish?" completed Haku.

"More like cruel." said Anko.

"Do you know what happened to his leg?" asked Deidara, obviously looking for blackmail material.

Anko shook her head ruefully. "I may be the biggest gossip queen at this school, but that's the closest guarded secret here. All the people who know…Genma and Asuma, mainly…they're not spilling the beans. I can't even bribe Genma…" Anko bounced her breasts up and down a little. "…with these. Nothing I have interests him, unless I were to spontaneously grow a penis."

Most of the class snickered with laughter, even Shikamaru.

"That guy…He's nice and all, but he's totally stuck up! I went to his class and he looked at me crazy just because I wasn't wearing my coat or fishnets. If he wasn't so gay, he would be drooling over me like the rest of the guys."

"Not all of them." pointed out Sakura. "I bet Izumo and Kotetsu don't look at you twice."

"Damn right, kid." Anko swung her legs over the desk, scattering papers. "What were we supposed to be doing in this class anyway?"

"Something to do with our Literature books." grumbled Shikamaru.

The class groaned as one at the thought.

"That's boring." said Anko. "I'm not spending almost two hours of my time to teach you about something I don't care about."

"We could just talk." suggested Kankuro.

"Sounds good. So, what're your names? Except you, Yugao, you're in my class.

They went in rows, Sakura and Shikamaru going first. When they got to Haku, Anko tilted her head.

"Hey, girlie, you should wear more flattering clothes."

"I'm a guy!"

Anko blushed. "I knew that." she muttered. "You're in that band that's playing soon, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Haku smiled. "Me and my teacher, Zabuza, we're playing. It's gonna be good. Is anyone going?"

"Yeah. I'm going."

When they had introduced themselves, Anko proceeded to tell them every bit of gossip she knew, from Asuma's romance with the 6th grade teacher, Kurenai to Izumo's feet fetish.

The period passed slowly for Sakura. She never had gossiped a lot and didn't like it much.

When the period was over Anko dismissed as the music. Sakura slowly gathered her things. Anko was the first to leave and Deidara and herself were the last. Sakura thought she saw Deidara drop something onto Kakashi's desk as they left.

She found herself thinking about what Hinata had said and was wondering whether or not Kakashi was in pain at that very moment.

'Why do you care so much?' she asked herself. 'Why is he so important to you?"

She kept replaying the way he had helped her with Tsunade and everything he had said to her not school related in her mind.

He wasn't a bastard any more that Sakura was, just a bit gruff around the edges. Sakura smiled to herself at the prospect of breaking his outer exterior and seeing what he was really like. Yet the question still remained: why was she so attached to Kakashi?

* * *

1. Krogers: It's a supermarket. With everything. It's pretty regional, and if you were a stalker you could probably figure out the Tri-state area in which I live.

2. Foreshadowing. don't worry, the concert is coming up. It was supposed to happen this chapter, but things like the plot got in the way.

3. Yugao Uzuki is NOt an OC. She is a real character in the games, anime AND manga. The ANBU chick with the purple hair.

4. Isn't Anko amazing? She might not come back, but she cracks me up. I would like to sat that she is just like out Dance teacher, Ms. Hunker. I have now provided you enough info on my personal life to be stalked for the rest of eternity. Although I don't mind, since you have to read my fanfics to get to this point.

5. Shizune is Kakashi's doctor because Tsunade's already a teacher and Sakura...well, that's a given. Shizune deserves it. Speaking of her, have you ever noticed that she can swing a door two ways? It really isn't natural and I'm considering hiring an investigator to look into it.

6. That's pretty much it. Please review, let me know that you like it and such. Because that's what keeps me writing. XD


	4. Enoki

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope very much you will continue your patronage.

This chapter is LLLOONNNGGGG! But it is a good long. And I like it. And my plot has started to surface.

Yea! Plot!

XD

Please, enjoy.

* * *

Sakura kicked her couch. She liked kicking couches: they didn't kick back, and they were soft enough to not hurt your foot but hard enough to emit a resounding _thump_.

She was worried about Kakashi. That being said, she didn't have to do anything about it, but none of the other students really could do anything.

But that was the problem! She lived just a few apartments from Kakashi, and was _dying_ to see if he was ok.

She checked her pantry and found that the only food she could make was some miso soup. It didn't take her long, and it kept her mind off annoying thoughts, like homework.

After it was done she put in in a bowl and precariously carried it up to the second floor, checking to make sure Kakashi's Lincoln was there.

She knocked carefully, trying to avoid spilling the soup.

"Who is it?" came the slightly angry reply. "And if it's you Genma, I'll have you know I'm fine and that you're not my-"

Kakashi pulled open the door, looking slightly shocked to see Sakura standing there.

Sakura blushed. "I, uh, was wondering if you were all right so I made you some soup."

Kakashi slumped against the door, his silver hair dishevelled and a white gauzy bandage over his eye instead of his usual strip of cloth.

"That was very nice of you. You can come in, if you want."

The invite surprised Sakura, but she accepted.

"Sorry about that. Genma insists on checking up on me every five minutes. I think I finally got him to go away." Kakashi tactfully changed the subject. "So you made soup? What kind?"

"Oh, just miso."

"I like miso." said Kakashi.

Sakura found that when Kakashi was tired he talked a lot more and was less of a jerk. It was a weird discovery, but not displeasing.

Sakura handed him the soup and he looked at it with relish. "Thank you for making this for me." he said gruffly. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, so thanks."

Sakura smiled a little. "Do you mind telling me what happened with your eye?"

Kakashi tensed up and seemed to recover himself. "Yes, I do mind. I will tell you, however, that I'm fine now and it's wasn't serious."

"You were bleeding all over Asuma's floor." pointed out Sakura.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm used to pain. For me, it wasn't serious."

Kakashi then started eating and didn't talk, so Sakura watched him for a while. Her gazed them shifted to a pile of books next to his chair and she got up to examine them. Before Kakashi could react, she grabbed one and opened up a random page, reading a few sentences.

"What the hell are you reading?" she asked incredulously.

Kakashi didn't even look up. "Make-Out Paradise. It's not for kids, so put it down."

"This is porn."

"I know. So put it down."

Sakura did and sat down. "Why do you read porn?"

"Why did you give me soup?"

"Because I wanted to."

"There you go."

Kakashi finished his soup and limped to his sink, where he rinsed the bowl out and handed it to her.

"You don't have to do this again. I'm not a charity case."

"I know." Sakura didn't get up and she added. "Could I stay here for a bit? My mom's out drinking again."

Kakashi muttered something about not being a babysitter, and Sakura replied, "Think of it as the price of my soup."

"Make yourself comfortable." Kakashi got up again and got an ice pack out of his freezer and then grabbed his book.

Sakura realized how awkward the situation was and was beginning to regret ever coming in the first place.

"Mr. Hatake, why are you always so bitter?"

'Oh my god' thought Sakura. 'Did I just put my foot in my mouth or what?'

Kakashi seemed to be of the same opinion and he peered at her over his book.

"Excuse me?"

'I'm already screwed.' figured Sakura. 'Might as well try.'

"I don't think I've seen you happy at all. Or even, like, smile."

"You've seen me laugh, remember?"

"Yeah, but you were laughing at me. It doesn't count."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck while he looked carefully at the pink-haired teenager in front of him. "I don't try to be bitter, I just am. When you've gone through the amount of pain I have...well, it's hard to look at life the same way. It kind of seems like the world's out to get you, but in a roundabout way that makes it so you can't fully hate it."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that. "How…profound."

Kakashi snorted. "Not really. I spend a lot of time alone."

"I'm not surprised." Sakura shifted in her chair. "Sorry. That sounded meaner than I wanted."

"I sound meaner than I want all the time."

As he spoke Kakashi adjusted the ice pack he was holding on his leg.

"Does your leg hurt a lot?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"Maybe if you'd give me a straight answer."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I said yes." snapped Kakashi. "Yes, it hurts a lot."

"Oh." said Sakura.

Sakura looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark already. Tsunade would be coming home drunk.

Another thing Sakura saw was that the bandage on Kakashi's eye was becoming steadily redder.

"You're bleeding." she stated.

Kakashi touched his eye. "You're right. Damn, I can't catch a break today."

"Let me see." said Sakura. "My mom used to be a nurse and I wanted to be like her, so I know a lot about medical stuff."

"I'm a medical anomaly. You wouldn't know what to do with it, trust me."

"At least let me try." protested Sakura.

"No. I can take care of myself. And don't even try to argue: I teach high school students all day."

Sakura smirked. "Touché." Then she frowned. "You're not going to just let it bleed like that, are you?"

"It'll bleed no matter what I do until my drugs kick in. It's been doing it off and on for hours."

"Oh." Foot still in mouth, check. "I hope you feel better."

"I'll live."

There was a moment's silence.

"If you're bored, you can do that essay that's due on Friday."

Sakura scowled. Right then she was starting to feel sorry for Kakashi, he goes ahead and says something like that. One would almost think he did it on purpose.

"It's not Thursday night yet."

"You sound like that Nara kid."

"Oh please, I'm nowhere near Shikamaru's level of procrastination."

"Let's hope not."

The sound of an approaching car sounded through the thin walls, and Sakura looked down to see her mother's car pulling in.

"I'd better go. She's home earlier than nine, so she's probably not drunk. Hopefully."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling to herself. He didn't strike an imposing figure at the moment, with one leg elevated and his eye bandaged while reading his perverted book.

"That's all right. You can't fight all my battles for me. Besides, no offence, but you can't really fight any battles at the moment."

"Thanks." grumbled Kakashi. Then he grew serious. "Hey, if your mom keeps going off like this, you're, uh, welcome to come spend a couple hours here. You know, if you don't have anywhere else to go."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot. And the way my mom's been acting…I'll probably take you up on your offer soon."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, barely moving his head as he examined his leg. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"See ya."

Sakura ran down the steps to her meet her mom as she got out of her car.

Tsunade was lugging a couple of punching bags into their place. Sakura grabbed on and helped her.

"Where were you?" huffed Tsunade when they were done.

"Oh, my teacher was injured so I gave him soup."

"That was nice of you."

It struck Sakura that she hadn't asked her mom if she could go to the concert.

"Hey, Mom, speaking of nice things…"

xXx

In Kakashi's class the next day, he limped in a bit late. Sakura noticed immediately that the bandage was still there, although it wasn't stained with blood now.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I expect you didn't get anything done?"

The class shifted uncomfortably. Truth was, Anko her…aura…was pretty distracting.

"That's all right. I know who your sub was and Anko'll be getting a bomb soon enough."

"Damn, I missed you, Hatake." said Kankuro suddenly. "Anko's crazy, and I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone."

Kakashi gave a rare half-smile. "It's nice to know I'm appreciated. I return the sentiment…for most of you." Kakashi's eye lit upon Deidara, who was busy scowling.

"Now open your books. We have a lot to make up for."

Sakura groaned along with the rest of the class.

The week passed more quickly than Sakura could have believed. Schoolwork, and then homework, kept her busy. Naruto's excitement only increased as Friday approached and Sakura had her ear talked off about the concert.

The day came and Sakura found herself staring at her closet in frustration.

"I have nothing to wear!" she moaned.

Tsunade peeked her head into Sakura's room. "Can I help?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "No offence, Mom, but nothing you have will fit me."

"Actually, I was about your bra size when I was your age…"

"Oh god! I'm gonna turn out like you!"

"You don't have to be so upset…" muttered Tsunade.

"So you said you have something I can wear?" said Sakura, changing the subject.

"Just a couple old things of mine. They're probably vintage by now."

Tsunade handed them over and Sakura examined the clothes.

"These are…cute!"

The jeans were white, with loose legs that resembled bell-bottoms while the shirt was pale green with low cut and shredded sleeves.

"I like it." added Sakura. "Simple, but cute. Thanks, Mom. You've been holding out on me all this time?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I guess I was saving them. Get dressed quick, your friend Naruto called to tell you he was coming in twenty minutes."

Sakura hurried and managed to apply makeup and become adequately satisfied with her outfit before Naruto came in his car.

When Sakura approached his car, she gaped.

"You're kidding me." she said loudly.

Naruto's car was painted bright orange, with a large painted unicorn horn on the front.

"You expect me to come in that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Isn't it hilarious?" asked Kiba, whose head was hanging out the window.

"It's…it's…" spluttered Sakura. "It's…amazing!"

Relieved, Naruto grinned. "Then get in!"

Sakura climbed in and she sat squished in between Kiba and Ino. Ino, as Sakura found out, liked to talk. And she didn't like to stop.

Sakura resigned herself to listening to Ino's chatter the whole way there.

xXx

Kakashi tapped his fingers along the window of his car. Asuma and Kurenai were taking forever to get out to the car, while Genma and Raido were busy giving each other roguish winks. Kakashi wished Asuma would hurry up and straighten them out.

Asuma finally lumbered over to the car and slid into the seat with Kurenai, squeezing Raido into the smallest amount of space possible. Kakashi snorted. Like hell they would all fit.

Genma, who was riding shotgun, laughed at them.

"Ok, everyone." said Kakashi. "You either get slow and relatively safe vs. fast and extremely dangerous. Choose quickly, we don't have all day."

"Are those our only options?" asked Kurenai nervously.

"I can see out of one eye, Kurenai, so it's more likely that we'll be dangerous no matter what."

Asuma shook his head. "Why did they even give you your license?"

"I knew the driving instructor."

"And you charmed him with your charisma?"

"More like scared him out of his wits." muttered Kakashi as he revved up his Lincoln. Genma glanced at Kakashi, seemingly surprised he had even answered the question.

Kurenai gulped.

Thirty minutes later, after Kurenai realized that tales of Kakashi's driving were greatly over exaggerated, they arrived at the concert hall.

Climbing out of the car, Kakashi scowled. "Can I leave now? You can walk home."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Oh no you don't. You drove us all the way here so you're going in with us."

Kakashi continued his scowling in.

He limped along with the others into the building and found a huge crowd in the entryway. They paid and slowly made their way into the main area.

A younger and less apathetic man might have gasped. Kakashi just sighed. The humongous room with decorated with posters endorsing musicians, including but not limited to the performers tonight. Kakashi's grievance with the place was that there were hardly any chairs. He scanned the room for them, and found a couple empty ones by the wall. Without further ado, he limped over and sat down, not caring that Genma and company had to search for him.

The stood near him, and Kakashi smiled a little internally. He wasn't sure why they stayed, but they did, and he was happy they did, no matter what he said.

Twenty long minutes later, a man shuffled onstage. "Good evening everyone." he announced into a microphone. "Before our star performer, Killer Bee, takes the stage we will have some bands open for them. Does that sound alright?"

The crowd cheered.

"That wasn't loud enough!" yelled the man.

Kakashi hated it when performers did this. Just get to the entertainment already.

The crowd roared in response.

"Then I bid you welcome…Haku annnnd… Zabuza!"

Zabuza, a big man covered in gauzy bandages strutted onto stage. Haku, the boy in Kakashi's class, walked next to him. Haku looked especially girly next to Zabuza, but Kakashi knew better.

"That kid's in my class." he said conversationally. Asuma looked at him, surprised.

"Really? I thought he was a Freshman."

"He is. The kid's good at writing, that's all."

Asuma whistled. "He must be good to get a compliment from you."

"Shut up."

They started, and Zabuza turned out to be as good as a guitar player as Haku was a singer, which was pretty damn good.

Kakashi let his gaze wander through the crowd. Normal people letting their hair down for a night of fun. Then he spotted something familiar, and chuckled to himself. Pink hair. Looks like Sakura and her friends were here too.

He didn't do anything about his discovery. If he told Genma, Genma would have insisted on saying hi. There was nothing worse than seeing your teachers at a concert, he knew from experience.

So let them be. It's not as if they'd notice them.

xXx

Sakura watched Naruto and Ino dance with a mix of laughter and revulsion. Beside her, Shikamaru seemed to be of the same opinion while Sasuke was practicing moves that Sakura would nor could never repeat.

She and Shikamaru headed for the wall. She didn't mind being a wallflower as long as it didn't involve dancing. At all. Sakura was not a dancer.

As they settled against the wall Sakura caught a glimpse of silver hair. Was that…Kakashi? She turned to Shikamaru. "Do you see what I'm seeing?" she asked.

Shikamaru squinted. "Two guys making out?"

"No! Hatake, our teacher!"

Shikmaru nodded, seeming relived. "Yeah, I see him. So?"

"Let's go and see what he's up too. I'm bored and he doesn't seem the type to come to a concert.

"Neither do I." muttered Shikamaru as she dragged him along.

As Sakura and Shikamaru hid in the crowd, Sakura realized the two guys making out were actually Genma and Raido. Eww. Beside them, Asuma and a black-haired woman Sakura recognized as Miss Yuhi the sixth grade teacher (which was the lowest grade at KSA) were copying Genma and Raido. Kakashi was in the back busy trying to ignore the two pairs.

Sakura covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh. God, that was funny. Really funny. Poor, lonely, mean Kakashi, surrounded by his friends who were all to busy making out with each other to pay any attention to him. Ha ha.

Shikamaru was having a similar reaction. Sakura almost suggested they should go back to their friends and report this to them when the duo on stage stopped playing and the man from before came back onstage.

"How did you like that?"

The crowd gave a deafening response.

"The get ready for this next band, The Innocents!"

Sakura groaned. The Innocents? That sounded like crap already.

"Let me introduce the members: Suki Subaku, our favourite guitarist!"

A redhead walked onstage and Sakura noticed that she was wearing a pair of pants a lot like Sakura's. Maybe this band wouldn't be so bad.

"Ryukiori Senju, on bass guitar!"

She was a short black-haired girl with a sullen disposition.

"TK, on drums!"

A boy, a little older than Suki and Ryukiori danced his way onto the stage. He had blonde hair with a red bandanna tied above his eyes and a pair of handcuffs slung around his neck on a chain.

"Annnddd…finally, Enoki Hatake as lead singer!"

She was older than the others, but not by much. Her bright brown eyes were visible even at this distance and her height was surprising for a girl, but it wasn't that that grabbed Sakura's attention.

She had shaggy silver hair that went down to a little above her knees and a long scar that travelled from her neck all the way down to her elbow. It was thick and stood out sharply against the searing bright lights from the stage. Sakura couldn't understand why she didn't cover it up with a long sleeve shirt.

Shikamaru was looking at her to, with n expression akin to mild surprise (a lot for Shikamaru).

"They've got to be related." he said.

Sakura glanced behind her at Kakashi and nodded. They looked so much a like! Not just their hair, but their bone structure and their shared height and the way Enoki held herself.

Sakura looked at Kakashi again and started at the expression of complete shock on his face. She'd never seen him look so utterly astonished.

Genma had detached himself from Raido and was looking at Enoki with a similar expression on his face, his needle (which had stayed in place during his snog with Raido) actually falling out of his mouth, giving him a comical appearance.

"Isn't that…" he whispered, his voice barely audible over the voice of the crowd.

"Yeah." replied Kakashi, equally quiet.

Sakura suddenly felt that intruding on them any more would be indecent and she couldn't handle the feeling of guilt she was already developing, so she dragged Shikamaru back to her friends.

xXx

Kakashi stared openly at the girl on stage. There was no mistaking her, not unless he was hallucinating, which was unlikely since Genma could see her too.

Kakashi got to his feet and started towards the stage, but Genma grabbed his arm.

"Wait. It'll make a scene if you just charge up the stage. Wait 'till she's done singing."

So Kakashi ended up back in his seat, agonizing over what was going on.

Asuma sat next to him, obviously trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who is she?"

"Someone I know. Or knew."

Asuma sighed. "You're so specific. Honestly, I think the only reason Genma gets you is that you've know each since kindergarten."

"That's it. Until you've known me for twenty years, I won't spill my secrets."

Then TK started playing the drums, a steady beat. Suki and Ryukiori joined in with guitar and Kakashi fell silent.

Enoki closed her eyes for a moment. Then she sang in a clear, loud voice.

'_Morning comes and I get up to see the sky…Nothing but the clouds see me watching…I straighten my tie and refuse to cry…Once I walk into the classroom…I feel my worries fly…."_

The lyrics could have been better, thought Kakashi, ever the English teacher. But the way she sang…

Enoki's voice was haunting, singing clearly of horrors and pains in the past that were overshadowed by the freedom of life. If Kakashi's suspicions were right, he knew where she was getting her creative inspiration.

Kakashi tapped his fingers, feeling his sense of frustration increase. She was right there, standing in the same room, and he couldn't talk to her yet. Damn it!

That song ended, and another one started. This one was more upbeat and Kakashi saw Kurenai tapping her foot. The crowd was loving it, and so was Kakashi. She was just as talented as any of the students at his school.

The songs after that began to run into each other as Kakashi waited for her to finish and leave the stage. Finally, she announced that she was only playing one more song.

"This song is Japanese and I converted it into English. I think it most accurately describes my life at the moment. It's called 'My Song' by Girls Dead Monster_.'_

'_The day that ended while searching for where I could wipe out my frustrations…'_

Kakashi listened with fascination. The lyrics matched her voice perfectly, and she seemed to enjoy every note as it came out of her mouth.

_Those who ignore common sense laugh; what lies will they tell next?'_

The song was long, so Kakashi got up before she finished. Genma spotted him and quickly stood by him.

"Almost ready?" he asked.

"Not really. Of course I'm going to do it anyway, though."

'_Having dreams you want to come true and dreams you can't reach…'_

Kakashi pushed through the crowd, Genma at his side.

'_For you who feels crushed, here's the strength and confidence for you to be able to fight again and my song…"_

Kakashi found the stage and stared up at her as she sang the final notes of the song.

'_Arigato…'_

xXx

Enoki finished the song, breathing hard. She loved singing, but it took a lot out of her. Pumping her fist, she yelled thank you to the audience before exciting with her band.

She and TK were behind the stage talking a bit.

"TK, that was a good performance, wasn't it?" she asked the blonde.

He grinned and spun around.

"Knockin' on heaven's door."

Enoki shook her head. He was a brilliant drummer, but making sense or even speaking in complete sentences wasn't his thing.

A security guard strolled in. "There are a couple of guys who want to see you. Should I let them in?"

Enoki shrugged. "Do they seem like stalkers?"

"Nah."

"Then let them in. If you're wrong, TK is here too."

"Dancing in the shadow!"

The guard opened the door and two men burst in. One, a man in his late twenties with brown hair and a needle protruding from his mouth. Two…

"And coming on stage, our star performer, Killer Bee!"

Enoki ignored the noise.

"Kakashi?"

He was older, three years older, and he was tougher too, you could see it in his eyes. But he had the same silver hair, the same black trench-coat he'd been wearing since he got it when he was twenty, the same type of fabric tied around his eye.

"Kakashi…and Genma?"

It was Genma, alright. She recognized him now.

"Kakashi!" she screamed, realization finally getting through the shock.

"Enoki." he replied, looking just as surprised.

"I thought you were dead."

It was the only thing she could think of to say, and it sounded so cliché she almost laughed.

"Same here."

Kakashi took a step forward, and she saw his limp. A waterfall of memories hit her, and she understood what had happened.

"That bastard!" she said loudly.

Kakashi gave her a tired smile. "I know."

And suddenly, she was wrapped in his hug, and she returned it completely.

"I'm so glad you're not dead, cuz." she whispered.

"I thought…all this time, that it was my fault."

He let go, and she shook her head. "We should've known. Your bastard of a dad did this, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I suppose he did."

He looked down at her (one of the only people who could) and sighed. "It wasn't _all_ his fault though."

Enoki almost slapped him. "It wasn't your fault! Damn it, Kakashi, you're still doing that guilt thing. It wasn't your fault, and you should know it by now. It was Sakumo's fault for making you drive in the first place."

Kakashi's gaze traveled to her scarred arm. "I see that I'm not the only one who was injured."

"Yeah, yeah. I can still use my arm. You, on the other hand, limp like you just got hit by a train."

"Ha ha. Nice to see you haven't lost your-"

"Hey!" chimed in an outside voice. "Aren't I going to get a hug?"

Enoki and Kakashi turned to look at Genma.

"What?" he whined. "I'm feeling left out. Didn't you miss me, Enoki?"

"Sure." replied Enoki. "As much as you miss an annoying itch."

Genma stuck out his tongue. "Not nice."

"Enoki, you're really good." said Kakashi. "Extremely talented. I work at an arts school now, so my opinion is probably worth something."

Enoki blushed. Out of all the compliments she'd gotten, this one was probably worth the most to her. Her cousin Kakashi had been very close to her, even with the six year difference.

"Thanks. An arts school, though?"

"I teach English."

"Makes sense." Enoki broke out smiling again. "I'm still in shock, Kakashi. I thought you were dead for _three years._ That's not a short time!"

"No, it isn't." replied Kakashi. "You've grown up, Enoki. I wish I could have been there to see it."

"So do I."

Enoki glanced at TK. "How much time left 'till Bee's done?"

"Minus an a quarter, another and three broken hearts."

"Er…right." Enoki turned back to Kakashi. "I think that means an half an hour. By the way, this is TK. TK; this is my cousin Kakashi and his annoying friend Genma."

"You're annoying." muttered Genma.

"C'mon, let's dance!" greeted TK, his typical hello.

"I'll pass on that." said Kakashi warily. "What is he, your boyfriend?"

"Nah, I'm single. He's my drummer and…" Enoki rolled her eyes. "This is sad to admit, one of my closest friends."

"It's sad to admit, but Genma is still my closest friend."

"That is sad." she agreed.

"What is this, bash Genma day?" said the third party in the room (TK was busy snapping his fingers to an invisible beat).

"Listen, Kakashi, I want to catch up completely with you, but Bee only has an half an hour left and I have to go back on. What about meeting after the concert?"

"That sounds good." His eye crinkled in the same smile she had missed and she blinked away tears.

Genma, in his little angry corner, saw the smiles and smiled himself. It had been years since he'd seen the man smile like that and he knew it had to do him some good.

"We can meet at my place." suggested Kakashi.

He scribbled down directions ("I still can't read your handwriting." "Yes you can, you always did.") for his place.

"I'll see you soon, cuz, I promise. I'll make sure I get out early."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm probably going to leave now. I'm tired and Genma wants to get back to his boyfriend."

Enoki rolled her eyes. "Neither of you have changed much, have you?"

"More than you think."

With that, Kakashi left, Genma trailing at his side.

Then, in only TK's company, did she finally release her sobs.

Because, as the nineteen year old singer had found out before, TK had the perfect shoulder to cry in.

* * *

1. Please do not be angry with me in my shameless introduction of OCs. Especially Enoki. I always find that a Kakashi relative is needed, and so Enoki was born. Brothers are so cliche. Trust me, Enoki will be a part of this plot (she won't show up _that _often though). Eventually.

2. The first song...most of the lyrics are mine. The other one really is My Song by Iwasawa of Girls Dead Monster from the anime Angel Beats. The lyrics:

The day that ended while searching for where I could wipe out my frustrations  
The sky shown gray and I couldn't see anything ahead  
Those who ignore common sense laugh; What lies will they tell next?  
What will be gained from hanging that up proudly?  
But I have to keep moving forward  
So I'll keep singing like this

You're crying for sure; You're lonely for sure  
You're right; You're just being human  
That's what the tears I shed say  
This is beautiful too; It's not a lie; Thank you for our true selves

Having dreams you want to come true and dreams you can't reach  
That itself becomes the dream, becomes the hope for people to go on living  
There's a door; I'm waiting there  
So I'll hold out my hand

For you who feels crushed, here's the strength and confidence for you to be able to fight again and my song  
That's what the tears I shed say  
Like this too we met in a dirty and ugly world; Thank you for this miracle.

3. TK is...weird...I love him. And yes, he is a slight crossover with Angel Beats. But that anime is so new, and he is so minor in both this and the anime, who cares? (Please, nobody yell at me, I did change his personality a little. And he's so fun to write!)

4. My computer is prejudiced towards homosexuals. I typed in "Two guys were making out" and it told me to change it to Two_ people _were making out. No computer, it was two guys. Also, it told me to change maid to clothes washer. WTF?

5. If you love Killer Bee, well then I'm sorry, because he isn't showing up. He gets on my nerves.

6. Who stole the pills? Don't worry, it's still coming up. Just, you know, the plot.

7. Please review. It makes my day. XD


	5. Intro: Past

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Or Angel Beats.

Hi guys. I'm really happy with the response I'm getting, because I started this story for myslef hnot expecting anyone to like it. So here you go!

* * *

Sakura approached her front door, waving goodbye to her friends in Naruto's Charlie the Unicorn car. Well, that's what she had assumed it was.

As he unlocked her door and was greeted with the sight of Tsunade threatening a picture of Sakura with a broken beer bottle.

"If you sneak out again, I'll…I'll…." Once again, Tsunade thought process was slowed by the booze, and she spluttered for a moment.

"I'll do something bad!"

"Hey Mom." said Sakura quietly. "I'm home."

Tsunade looked wildly from Sakura to the picture and then laughed. "Oh, I get it. You were trying to trick me. Well, I'm not falling for it! No sirreee!"

"I wasn't trying to trick you."

"Liar!" screeched Tsunade. "Get out! No, don't get out! I want to deal with you!"

Sakura gulped. She didn't want to deal with her mother right now, since she was tired from the concert and wanted to sleep.

"Mom, calm down."

"Come here! I wanna teach you a lesson!"

"Well I don't want you too. Damn it Mom, you need a lesson yourself! Stop screwing around!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Then leave me alone!"

"I said don't tell me what to do!" yelled Tsunade.

"Then don't threaten me!"

"I'm not threatening you!"

"Yes you are! You won't even remember this in the morning, but yes you are! I wish you would stop being such a bitch and stop drinking! I hate it and I hate you!"

"Get out!" screamed Tsunade. "GET OUT!"

"Fine, I will!"

Sakura opened and slammed the door shut as she left. As she exited, she was glad she'd worn her coat, since the October air was chilly.

Where was she going to go? She had no idea. Then she thought of Kakashi's invitation to come if Tsunade got all drunk and bitchy and she started heading upstairs. She hoped he was home, since he'd been at that concert too.

She knocked nervously on his door, hoping he'd answer.

The door opened, and Kakashi's right eyebrow rose.

"Yes?"

Kakashi seemed a bit flustered, and Sakura chewed on her lip.

"Sorry to disturb you, but, um, my mom, she's really drunk and I didn't know where to go…"

Kakashi nodded. "C'mon in. I hope you don't mind, I have someone over.

When Sakura entered his apartment, she saw the singer, Enoki, lounging in Kakashi's armchair. They had been right, he was related to her!

"Sakura, this is Enoki. I suppose you saw her at that concert. Enoki, this is one of my students, Sakura. Her mother…let's just say she's in a delicate situation."

Enoki raised her own eyebrow, and it stuck Sakura how completely alike her facial expressions and Kakashi's were.

"Delicate situation?"

"A situation a lot like mine was when I was younger."

Ah." Then Enoki scowled. "Are you going to talk all cryptically the rest of the night? I came over to catch up, you know."

"I hope I'm not intruding." said Sakura awkwardly.

"Not at all." said Enoki. "If Kakashi says you are, ignore him. He doesn't mean it. He can be a jerk, trust me, I know."

Sakura smiled a little as she sat across from Enoki. "You've got that right."

"And you call me a jerk?" grumbled Kakashi. He sat down again, groaning a little about his leg.

Enoki looked at him in concern. "I don't give a shit about who is in this room, Kakashi; you better explain to me why the hell you are in so much pain."

Kakashi sighed. "You know enough to figure it out. Don't make me explain."

Awkward. They were discussing family stuff, and she just had to burst in because of her stupid mother.

Enoki answered the question heatedly. "Yes, cuz, you do. The last time I saw you before tonight was three years ago watching paramedics pulling you out of that wrecked car, sobbing when I realized your leg was bleeding all over me."

"You have a very graphic way of putting it, Enoki." commented Kakashi dryly. "And the last time I saw you was when some paramedics were pulling me out of that wrecked car, and I was crying with pain since I was bleeding and you were bleeding and I couldn't tell up from down, let alone being able to tell if you were alive."

Sakura realized that they had forgotten she was there. Even Kakashi could lose sight of his surroundings when he was with family. Ok, that worked.

"So what the hell happened, Kakashi?"

"I ended up breaking my leg in four places and severing the muscle, which, by the way, never reconnected right. Happy?"

"Not really. I had to get my arm sewed up again, along with therapy from the damage done to my neck. Honestly, though, it sounds like you got it worse." Enoki fell into a silence that involved staring at her hands.

"I missed you, Kakashi." she whispered. "I had to stay with Sakumo for another two years until I turned eighteen. And that whole time…he told me you were dead. How the hell did he pull that off?"

"Probably by putting us in separate hospitals. And as for me being dead…I managed to get out of his life. I ignored all his phone calls and then got an unlisted phone number. I moved here. The only thing I kept was my job, where the principal understands what's going on and makes it as difficult as possible for him to find me. I pretty much disappeared from his life, and it's staying like that, so I hope you've lost contact with him."

Enoki snorted. "Believe me, I have."

Sakura cleared her throat. She couldn't take them spilling their secrets to her, a total stranger. "I'm, uh, thirsty. Do you have anything I could drink?"

Kakashi nodded, startled by her speaking. "Yeah, I have some Key coffee. Want some?"

"I've never heard of it. Sure, I'll try it."

It turned out to be really good, and she sipped it while Enoki and Kakashi talked about other, less personal things.

"How did you end up in Kenosha?" asked Kakashi.

Enoki shrugged. "I'm on tour with my band. We've been travelling with Killer Bee for a while. It was a good idea: it got me away from home and he's absurdly popular, so my own fan level went up. We don't actually share the same bus, we have two. No, I just share the same tour bus with TK, Suki, and Ryu. Fun, right?"

"How long will you be on tour?"

"Just a couple more months. In fact, this is good timing. I have nowhere to go after this is over. My band will follow me; they're in the same situation."

Kakashi scowled. "You are not living with me."

Enoki stuck out her tongue. "Why not?"

"Why not? Every time I saw you when you were younger you would bring some dead animal you found."

"Oh, please, you were the one who gave me the mouse bones."

Kakashi shrugged and then smiled a little. "I guess I was. And I did like seeing how you managed to pick up a flattened possum without touching it."

"It's not my fault we lived by the highway." argued Enoki.

"I have a squirrel's brain." commented Sakura casually. Enoki looked at her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah." replied Sakura. "It's in a jar on my dresser. I went to the library after I found it, looked up preserving squirrel brains, found the preservatives I needed and I've had it for two years. It's pretty cool."

"They've got stuff on preserving squirrel brains on the internet?" asked Kakashi.

"Duh." said Enoki. "Trust me, it has everything."

"Pretty much. I was surfing the internet and found some religion called rapterJesus where they think Jesus is a bird. Not joking." said Sakura.

"That is everything." replied Kakashi. "Speaking of weird, where did you find that drummer, TK? He doesn't look like he's from back home."

"Yeah, he's not from Texas. He emigrated from Japan. That's how I learned how to play 'My Song'."

"You're from Texas?" said Sakura incredulously. Neither of them had accents of any kind.

Kakashi looked at her, amused. "I've known Genma for years. How could I have been friends with him if I wasn't from where he was? And as for my accent, well, I discovered that talking like Genma does severely diminish how much students fear you."

"I can imagine." Sakura couldn't resist asking another question. "So, you're telling me that this isn't how you normally talk."

Now Enoki was smiling. "Ever seen the show House?"

Sakura nodded.

"Hugh Laurie, the guy who plays House is British. He just fakes an American accent."

"Seriously? I never knew that!"

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Can you talk in your normal voice?"

Enoki nodded and said, "Is this good 'nough?"

Sakura giggled. Enoki's voice changed drastically from one moment to the next in the way she talked, more than Sakura had expected.

"What about you-" Sakura hesitated. Out of school, she didn't know what to call Kakashi.

"At this point, call me Kakashi. I suppose we can screw the school rules."

"Kakashi, could you drop your accent, so I could see what you sounded like?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Sorry, but I stay in character with everyone, including Genma."

Enoki pouted too. "Oh, c'mon, Kakashi. We've been talking like we're from here all day. I only do the accent because most of my concerts take place here. Talk like you did back home, I miss it."

"No."

"Pwease?" whined Enoki. "For your cousin, the relative you care most about, c'mon."

"No."

"I promise I won't tell anyone at school." added Sakura. "I'm not like Deidara, I won't blackmail you."

"I know. No."

"Why not?"

"I sound stupid. I sounded stupid all the time. I don't sound Texan. I sound stupid." insisted Kakashi.

"You're no fun."

"No, I'm not." grumbled Kakashi.

"Besides, you didn't sound stupid because of how you sounded. You sounded stupid because of what you said." replied Enoki.

"That's not going to change my mind."

"Kakashi, if you don't talk in your normal voice I swear to god I will walk into your school and tell them about the time, in full detail, when I stuffed your pants full of socks and made everyone think you had a boner."

Sakura snickered and Kakashi glared at her.

"That wasn't funny." he growled. "And I'll do the damn voice, ok?"

"I knew you'd come around." said Enoki sweetly.

Kakashi cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "It's been 'while since I talked like this. My accent is my normal voice now and to me this jus' sounds stupid."

Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't sound stupid, it just sounds different."

Kakashi snorted. "Yeah righ'."

Sakura wasn't lying, it didn't sound stupid. It was weird, the more she got to know Kakashi the more she realized he was insecure, and hard on himself, and had low self-esteem. Whatever had happened to him had screwed him up pretty bad, but his company was nice, and she looked forward to his class and when she saw him after school. Seeing him lounge in his armchair, laughing and sometimes even joking, pleased Sakura to no end.

Sakura got back on her train of thought. His voice was even slower than Genma's when he was being himself, and it had an easygoing grace to it that Genma's lacked.

"You should let yourself talk like this all the time." suggested Sakura. "I don't think anyone worth thinking about would say anything."

"Don' get used to it." he muttered. "I don' like talking like this. It reminds me…of other things. Things tha' happened in Texas tha' I'd rather forge'. I moved to Konoha to do that. Genma knew Asuma, who's dad neede' teachers, so we applied and got the job, because Genma won' leave me alone, no matter how far I move."

"Tha' sounds like Genma." agreed Enoki.

Sakura grinned. "You two look and sound so alike, it's creepy. You could be brother and sister."

"Thanks, Sakura. Kakashi always meant a lot to me." Enoki checked her watch. "Geez, it's almost midnight. TK's going to be freaking out and Ryu'll sulk for a week if I don't get back soon."

Enoki stood up and stretched. "My joints are as stiff as a thirteen year old boy at a Victoria's Secret showcase."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Are you as stiff as Kakashi with a bunch of socks stuffed in his crotch?"

"Nice." Enoki punched Sakura lightly on the shoulder. "I like you, kid. Make sure my tight-ass cousin gets some fresh air once and awhile. Or at least gets away from those books."

She left after a quick hug from Kakashi, leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone. Kakashi got up after a moment's silence.

"I doubt your mother is in any shape to let you back in right now. I'll get some blankets and you can sleep on the couch." Without even thinking, Kakashi had reverted back into his Konoha accent.

He limped to a closet and grabbed some blankets, while Sakura swung her legs awkwardly. She spotted his pervy series and snorted. He wondered how long he'd had that habit.

When he came back, he shoved some books off the couch that had been hiding in the corner.

"It might not be very comfortable, but it'll do for one night."

Sakura nodded. That's all right. I sleep on a foldout couch anyway."

Kakashi looked at her sharply, but didn't say anything.

After he dumped the blankets on the couch, he disappeared into his bedroom, leaving her to herself for a minute or two. She arranged the blankets on the couch, noting that two out of the three seemed to be handmade and at least ten years old. Interesting.

She looked around for a pillow and sighed. If he'd forgotten one, she wouldn't seem ungrateful by asking for one.

She didn't have to worry though: a minute later Kakashi came out her bedroom and handed her a worn pillow. He had changed and was now wearing plaid pyjama bottoms and an old band t-shirt. She thanked him, and he nodded.

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night."

Sakura laid down on the couch, realizing that Kakashi was wrong: it was comfortable, more so than the foldout couch she slept on. Nevertheless, she couldn't get to sleep at first, her mind whirling with all the things Enoki and Kakashi had revealed about themselves, intentionally and unintentionally.

When she finally slept, she woke up in a few hours. Sakura had found that when she did this, she needed to get up and stretch and she'd get back to sleep. She wandered around his small apartment for a bit when she saw, through his open bedroom door, Kakashi sleeping on his side. She peeked in his doow and saw that he slept on his right side, which made sense considering his bad eye and leg were both on his left side. Sakura leaned closer in and bit her lip, surprised by what she saw. Instead of a pillow, he had a bunch of blankets bunched under his head. With a jolt, Sakura realized that Kakashi had given Sakura his pillow.

Her thoughts even more tumultuous now, she eventually drifted back to sleep.

xXx

Kakashi woke up in the morning in his customary way: the pain in his left leg forcing him to get up and do something about it. He staggered into his kitchen and immediately found an ice pack. He then remembered his guest and limped into his living room. Sakura was there, sleeping on the couch, hugging his pillow in her sleep.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, which was already sore. He knew he should have more than one pillow, but he had never gotten around to it. His fault, really.

When she woke up he had already changed and gotten himself breakfast so he read a little of Make-Out Paradise.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she asked quietly, embarrassed.

"Doughnuts. That, and I think I have some old cereal somewhere. It's probably moudly though. Your choice."

"I'll have the doughnuts."

Kakashi watched her. She seemed uncomfortable, as she always did when she was in his home. He didn't blame her, he knew everyone thought he was a jerk. It stung sometimes when a teacher would give him the cold shoulder beause of some rumor or when a student would make fun of him just because they heard from someone else that he sucked.

Sakura must have seen his expression, because she asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing." replied Kakashi. "I'm a pessimist, that's all."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm more of an optimist. Anyway, I'm done eating, so I'd like to go home. Thank you for letting me stay here overnight. I mean that."

"No problem. I guess it was welcome to have someone that wasn't bathed in homo in my house. If Genma doesn't watch out, Raido's going to get jealous."

"But I interrupted your time with Enoki!" protested Sakura. "I know you guys wanted to catch up."

"And we did. Trust me, I'm glad you came. I didn't really want to talk about what happened with that accident. Like I said, I came to Konoha to get rid of those memories."

"Still, I'm really grateful."

Sakura headed towards the door and Kakashi followed her, grabbing his coat.

"You don't have to come." she said.

"I think I should. Your mother might want to know where you spent the night."

Sakura smiled. "She will. She's a good mom most of the time, it's just when she starts drinking…"

They headed down the stairs, Sakura waiting for him to make his way down those god forsaken stairs. He hated not being able to walk right, and he hated only being able to see out of one eye. He would have taken the farthest parking spot from the entrance from Kroger's every time if it meant the use of his eye and leg back. Damn Sakumo for what he did.

They made it to Sakura's house, where akura knocked on the door. Tsunade answered, massaging her temples.

"Oh, thank God." whispered Tsunade. "I'm sorry Sakura, I don't know what came over me last night. I was so worried when I woke up."

"I'm surprised you woke up so early." snapped Sakura. "You were really drunk."

Tsunade flinched. "I said I was sorry." she muttered. Then she changed the subject. "So, where did you stay last night?"

Kakashi stepped ito view. "She stayed with me." he said.

Tsunade lookd up at him, surprised.

"Kakashi Hatake? You live around here?"

"Yes. Upstairs, actually."

Tsuande looked even more surprised, and he knew why.

"I hope Sakura wasn't a bother. Thank you for taking care of her last night."

Kakashi shrugged, aware that he was the tallest one there by at least a foot. "She was pleasure to have around. Imagine my surprise to learn that you lived here, Tsunade. I hardly ever see you around KSA. In fact, I think I've only spoken with you once or twice. Nevertheless, You've raised a fine daughter."

Sakura smiled gratefully while Tsunade flushed. "That means a lot. You aren't as much as bastard as everyone seems to think."

"Thank you. I don't get that a lot."

Kakashi turned and left before the pleasantries became too sickening. He disliked being so polite, but the situation called for it.

When he made it back to his apartment he spotted the bottle of pills that had been stolen. He had found them on his desk the day after, and he had his suspicions on who did it. Kakashi grabbed his phone and dialed Genma's number.

Genma answered his phone sleepily and a little bit irritated.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you had Guy's number."

"Guy? What the hell do you want to talk to him for? And why the hell did you wake me up for that?"

"It doesn't matter why I want to talk to Guy. And you're usually up by now."

"I had a busy night after the concert. Raido came over and we-" Genma cut off, embarrassed. "Look, I'll give you his number if I don't have to finish that sentence. Seriously, I don't know why you want to talk to him. He's too gay for _me, _and that's saying something."

Kakashi sighed. "Genma, you know he isn't gay…I think. Anyway, I have some business with his fingerprint kit."

Genma rolled his eyes on the other end and then gave him the number.

"Thanks. Goodybye." said Kakashi.

"Goodbye, poptart."

Genma hung up the phone abruptly. Raido had now woken up, and as looking at him blearily.

"Who was that?"

"Kakashi. He wanted another teacher's number."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

Raido looked at Genma. "He never calls you. You aren't cheating on me, are you?"

Beneath Raido's playful tone was a concerned lover, and Genma leaned in closer to Raido so that their noses were touching.

"I'd never cheat on you, love."

"You better not have, you southern hick."

Genma winked. "I think the more appropriate phrase would be 'you southern dick'."

xXx

The next Monday Kakashi watched his students enter his sixth period class with slight interest. Sakura and Shikamaru entered together like always. Next was Hayate and Yugao, who held hands and whispered in each other's ears. It was so endearing it was disgusting. Samui came in alone, with Haku trailing her. Deidara was second to last, and he scowled from the moment he entered the room. Last was Kankuro, who was always late because he was busy in the bathroom applying eyeliner.

Kakashi glanced towards the door. The music ended, and he was relieved to see that his expected visitor had yet to arrive. More time to actually work.

Before long his class was busy with assigned work and Kakashi was leaning back in his chair waiting, watching the clock.

Eventually he stood up, calling his class's attention. "I know how upset you are to have me interrupt your work." he said sarcastically.

His class stared back at him, wondering what kind of drug he was on.

"I expect you all remember a few days ago, when I wasn't here?"

Hayate coughed as the class nodded.

"That was because someone stole my medication and I had a bad reaction."

Deidara and Kankuro stirred from their positions of ultimate boredom to look at him.

"Whoever took my pills returned them the next day. They were obviously taken just to piss me off, where they succeeded. Of course, they also caused me a lot of pain and an unnecessary trip to the doctor's. "

"How do you know you just didn't lose them?" asked Deidara, yawning.

"I know I didn't lose them." replied Kakashi coldly. "And my proof will come right about…"

"Dynamic Entry!" shouted a voice that thankfully didn't belong to Kakashi or his students.

A big man with an entirely green outfit and a black bowl cut literally flew into the room and knocked over an extra chair by the door.

"I suppose you all recognize Mr. Guy, the Theatre teacher at KSA."

They did, even the new kids like Sakura. Guy was hard to miss.

"You see, all of you may know Guy as a Theatre teacher, but what you don't know is that he is an amateur detective."

Kakashi paused, thinking that amateur was a nice way to put it.

"Guy, take it away."

Guy laughed in a deep booming way. "I took fingerprints off of Kakashi's pill bottle. One set matched up with Kakashi's, while another belonged to someone in here. This morning I took fingerprints from your desks and I managed to match the sets up with one of you."

Kakashi limped to stand beside Guy. "Can any of you guess the results?"

Nobody said a word.

"I would like to say that the person who did this has to be incredibly stupid. They not only risked my wrath, but also their position at this school and in doing so, their chance of graduating high school. They should be prepared to accept the full consequences of their actions. Now, Guy, who did it?"

With the full authority of an actor, Guy raised his pointer finger and shook it at the blonder-haired Senior, Deidara.

"You are the culprit, you abuser of the quality of youth!"

Kakashi winced. "Thanks, Guy. I think you're done here."

Deflating, Guy walked out as another figure that had gone unnoticed took the stage.

"Mr. Deidara, I think you should come with me." he said calmly.

Even Deidara looked nervous as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the principal of KSA, glowered at him.

As Deidara got up, Kankuro shouted, "Serves you right!"

Deidara's face grew even paler when the entire class laughed and he was led out of the room by Sarutobi, whose face was seething with rage.

"Kakashi, if you could join me and Mr. Deidara after school, that would be good."

"Of course, sir."

Kakashi motioned to his awestruck class. "If I were you I'd get back to work. If I remember correctly you have a lot of work left."

Slightly miffed, his class did as told.

Kakashi sat down, feeling a bit of sadness mixed with his triumph. This would ruin Deidara's last chance at graduating since he had already gotten in so much trouble. If Kakashi's suspicions were right though, it wouldn't matter much to Deidara, as Kakashi was pretty sure he was already a member of Akatsuki. His loss.

When the class was over, he headed out the door with his students, intending to go talk with Sarutobi like he had requested, when Sakura stopped him.

"I'm glad you found out who stole your pills." she said.

Kakashi shrugged. "I wasn't about to let him get away with it. Although I with he didn't do it…"

Sakura cocked her head. "Why?"

"That was his last chance. He'll probably be expelled."

Sakura sighed. "That's too bad. But I think he deserved it. You were it a lot of pain that day."

Kakashi chuckled, making Sakura smile. "I was, wasn't I?"

"You laughed, Kakashi." she said, her mouth twisting into a devious grin.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose. "That wasn't hardly a laugh. You'll know when I'm really amused."

"Then it's a challenge, huh?"

"I suppose so. I have to go now, Sarutobi's waiting for me."

Sakura watched him go, smiling to herself with the promise that he wasn't unreachable.

* * *

1. this is going to be short, because my dad's giving me two minutes to write this. yikes.

2. I hope you liked this chapter. I liked the character of Enoki. She's cool. and her name means nettle tree. Ha ha.

3. Kroger's again. Whoo!

4. You guys didn't really think I'd forgotten Guy did you? *sigh* Of course I didn't! *sigh* Also, I write his name as Guty for a reason. Every translation I've seen is like that. Screw the fan spelling. I'm a fan, and i don't spell it Gai.

5. Review! XD


	6. Deidara

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

I'm so sorry it's been so long! I had writer's block about five pages in and got stuck. And then there was the bad writing quality that came from writing at midnight. I think I wrote about half of this today, and it's one o'clock. Be proud.

A lot of people have cool stories to put right here, like how there are cockroaches trying to get in the fireplace and they're trying to ward them off. I wish I had that problem.

Ok, not really. But I do with I had a cool story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Sarutobi's door and waited impatiently.

"Come in." came the reply.

Kakashi limped into the room and saw Deidara sitting across from Sarutobi, hands clenched in his lap. Kakashi didn't sit down. The only seat available was next to Deidara and Kakashi was not going to sit in the same place delinquents were sent.

Sarutobi nodded at him. "Deidara and I were discussing the consequences of his actions. He admitted to stealing your pills."

Deidara curled his lip. "Man, who cares about some shitty pills? It was just a joke."

"Not a very funny one." replied Sarutobi sharply. "Do you even have any idea why Mr. Hatake is on medication?"

"Are you crazy or something?" muttered Deidara.

Kakashi laughed, but it wasn't the kind of laugh Sakura had wanted. Even someone like Deidara was a little intimidated.

"I'm not crazy. I am very angry though. No, I take those drugs for my eye." Kakashi tapped the black cloth covering it. "Would you like to see it?"

Sarutobi smirked and pulled out his pipe, lighting it. "Yes, Mr. Deidara, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe you should see why Mr. Hatake was so upset."

Deidara flinched. "Maybe I don't want to."

"It wasn't an option."

Kakashi leaned down over Deidara and lifted the cloth so that Deidara could see his eye.

"What the hell, man?"

"It's not a very pretty sight, is it?" growled Kakashi. "Now imagine this was your eye, and the only way you could stop it from bleeding was by taking some antibiotics and they suddenly disappeared. Wouldn't you be pissed?"

Deidara shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He still seemed distracted by Kakashi's red pupil and his black iris. "How did it get like that?"

"I'm not about to tell someone who just screwed around with my health."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sarutobi sighed. "Do you even have the slightest regret about what you did?"

Deidara turned away. "Man, I don't wanna lie. I don't really give a shit."

Kakashi and Sarutobi scowled simultaneously. They knew what they had to do.

"Then, I am sorry to tell you this, but you leave me no choice but to expel you from this school. You do not show respect for your teachers and have proved me right many times over."

Deidara stood up quickly. "Man, that's bullshit!"

Kakashi frowned. "I think you just furthered his point."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and huffed on his pipe. "Would you like me to call your parents?"

"No! I'll do it myself!" Deidara glared at Kakashi. "I'll make you pay. I know people that will scare even your fake badass self."

Kakashi didn't react, just retied the cloth around his head as Deidara stormed out. Sarutobi stared after him.

"I wish it hadn't turned out like this."

"So do I." replied Kakashi. "It was for the best though. If you don't need me for anything else…"

Sarutobi laughed, and his sudden change in demeanour startled Kakashi.

"Actually there is. Do you remember last year, when the school held our annual school indoor festival?"

Growing uncomfortable, Kakashi shifted and said, "Yes."

"Do you remember the deal we made?"

"Vaguely."

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe. "Ah, so you do remember how you promised you and your class would participate in this year's festivities if I excused you last year."

Kakashi groaned and muttered, "Do I really have to do this?"

Sarutobi smiled. "You promised. I think you'll survive as long as you don't incorporate a dunking booth."

"That is never going to happen." growled Kakashi. "My students have another think coming if they assume they can pull that on me."

"I'll bet." agreed Sarutobi. "You will do it, correct?"

Kakashi shrugged. "If I have to."

"You do."

"Damn." swore Kakashi. "This is not going to be fun."

"For you, maybe."

xXx

Sakura took a bite of her food and smiled. At this school they actually had decent food. Not great, obviously, but decent.

It was the day after Deidara had been taken out of class, and she hadn't seen him since. Good riddance. Now there was only one asshole left at this school (that she knew of) and he was sitting two seats over from her.

Shikamaru currently had his face planted precariously on the top of his tray, somehow managing to not get taco juice all over it. Sakura couldn't tell whether he was genuinely tired or he was sick of hearing Neji talk.

All during lunch he had been either bragging about himself or insulting others. So far she had heard him tell how Anko was a slut, the lunch lady had aids (which was not true) and how Asuma didn't deserve to call himself a man, not to mention what Neji said about Genma, Izumo and Kotestu.

"Anyway," said Neji loudly to a barely listening Gaara and a faintly snoring Shikamaru, "That's enough talk about those fags. Do you know who I really hate? That bastard Hatake. I mean, he's done nothing for anyone here. He has no pride in himself I bet. I wonder how long he's spent crying about how much his life sucks, that emo. Did you hear about what happened in Asuma's class? He just burst in bleeding and shit. What the hell? If he's gonna screw up like that he should stay out of other people's lives."

Neji snorted and Gaara rolled his eyes. "And what's up with his leg? I bet he did something stupid like drugs that caused his problems. He's a freak. I mean, who ever heard of an English teacher who can barely see?"

Sakura clenched her fists. "I would shut up if I were you." she growled.

Neji noticed her for the first time. "Why do you care?"

"The better question is, why do you care?" snarled Sakura. "You don't have him as a teacher so how do you even know what he's like?"

"I'm allowed to care about whatever I want! And he is a bastard. Everyone knows that." retorted Neji.

"Everyone who doesn't know him thinks that. I know better."

Neji laughed. "You're such a stupid bitch. You think you know everything."

Naruto stood up angrily, but Sakura and Neji ignored him in their intense stare.

"You're the one who's so arrogant. Why don't you do something useful and get some manhood?"

Negation a step forward and before he could react, she punched him straight in the jaw. Neji howled while Sakura ignored the pain in her hand. Neji muttered, "I don't want to hit a girl, but-"

"You will if you have to." grinned Sakura, ready for more.

Sakura ended up with a bloody lip and Neji had several bruises on his face by the time a teacher separated them. Sakura looked up to see Genma, a half-amused, half-surprised look on his face.

"What's going on here?" he asked slowly.

Neji rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Sakura felt obliged to tell him, as Kakashi was his friend.

"This jerk was bashing people, so I knocked some sense into him." she said.

"Ah." said Genma. "I 'sume this included me, correct?"

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah."

"I've developed a thick skin, Sakura. You shouldn't get in fights over me."

"That doesn't make it right. Besides, that's not why I punched him. It was sick what he was saying about Kakashi. I wasn't just going to sit there and listen."

Genma smirked. "Good for you. I still have to take you to the principal's office. Both of you." he added as Neji tried to get away.

"Dude, you should go suck on your boyfriend instead of bitching about me." muttered Neji.

Genma glared at Neji. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You should be glad I didn't, because if I had I my fist would meet your face."

"Thick skin, huh?" commented Sakura dryly.

"It's a lot thicker when it's not to my face." Genma marched the two up four floors from the school's basement to the fourth floor office, where Sarutobi was sneaking a smoke on his pipe.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the bloodied Neji and Sakura. They followed Sarutobi into his office and sat as he handed Sakura a detention slip and told her not to get in another fight. Sakura noticed he didn't really seem all that upset with her. Then he turned to Neji.

"I understand that, although Sakura landed the first punch, you were slandering other students and teachers, especially Mr. Hatake. I would like to make very clear to you that I will not tolerate this. Do you have any specific reason for using such debilitating words."

"I was just messing around. I didn't mean it."

"That's B.S.! He said that Kakashi sucked, and that he wasn't any kind of English teacher. Worst of all, he actually said that it was Kakashi who caused his own injuries." said Sakura angrily.

Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi, amused. Sakura blushed and he didn't press the subject. "This certainly sounds bad, Mr. Hyuga. Mr. Hatake is crippled, and you would do well to remember that."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"No, it is not 'whatever'. It is very serious, and you are in very serious trouble. I _will not _tolerate this. You will have an in-school suspension with me in two days. I will contact your parents in a few minutes."

Neji gaped. "You just give her a detention and you do this to me! What the hell, that's bullshit!"

"I would appreciate if you did not swear in my school." said Sarutobi sharply.

"Fuck off!"

Sarutobi's jaw set. "It you don't shut up, you are in even more trouble. Ms. Haruno, you may go while I deal with Mr. Hyuga."

Sakura nodded gratefully, still disbelieving she had gotten off so easily.

xXx

Kakashi was grading papers in his classroom after school like always when Genma strolled in. Genma, without explanation, pulled up a student's desk and seated himself in front of Kakashi's desk.

"What's up?" asked Genma.

Kakashi shrugged. "There must be something going on. You just waltzed into my classroom, after all."

"I do that almost every day. But you're right, I do have something to say. Did you hear about the fight at lunch?"

"Who do you think I am, Anko? I don't keep track of the student' lives."

"It was between the Hyuga kid and Sakura."

Kakashi looked up from his papers. "That's interesting. What was the fight about?"

"Us."

"Explain, Genma." growled Kakashi. "Because if you don't your needle will end up-"

"Up my, ass I know." said Genma cheerily. "Whatever."

"…That wasn't what I was going to say…" muttered Kakashi.

Genma continued. "I told you the Hyuga kid had it coming. He was insulting me, Asuma and a bunch of students. Apparently when your name came into the mix, she got up and punched him in the jaw."

"And who did you hear this from? These things are often exaggerated." commented Kakashi dryly.

"I saw it." replied Genma. "I was the one who broke up the fight."

"That's still not a reliable source."

"Believe me, Kakashi, you can tell she's Tsunade's kid. She packs a mean punch."

Kakashi remained silent, choosing to stare at the paper he was grading instead. After a minute in which Genma spent chewing on his needle, Kakashi sighed.

"I wonder why she did it. She knew she would get in trouble."

"Sometimes you don' care about the consequences." said Genma, shooting a sideways glance at Kakashi. "I know you know wha' that feels like."

"Maybe. I haven't done anything stupid like that in a long time."

Genma laughed. "Yeah, you haven't done anything stupid _like that_ in a long time. You do plenty of stupid things, though."

"Genma, I remember what I said about that needle…"

Genma ignored this. "Sakura's a good kid. I hope Sarutobi didn't go to hard on her."

"Knowing him, Hyuga's the one in trouble."

"As he should be." Genma got up. "I'm leavin' now, see ya. Raido and I are going to eat a great dinner. We're visiting good ol' Colonel Sanders tonight."

"How romantic." remarked Kakashi.

"You know it."

Genma left, and Kakashi continued thinking about Sakura. That girl was a tough one to figure out. To him, she had been nice and smart and a bit witty, but it was obvious that she had a dark side.

No. That wasn't the right way to put it. It wasn't so much as a dark side, but a disregard for rules to stand up against people who made her angry.

Kakashi liked that about her. He also wondered why she had reacted so harshly when his name was said. Had she been upset by everything Hyuga had said and bringing him into it just put her over the edge? Had it been something Hyuga said about him in particular, or did she just get pissed because it was him. Or was it a combination of both?

Deciding that it didn't matter, Kakashi returned to grading Hayate's paper, which was riddled with small spelling errors and a weird stain that may or may not have been cough syrup.

xXx

The next day Kakashi reluctantly announced that their sixth period class was going to take part in the school festival. Everyone with the exception of Shikamaru looked excited, and Kakashi sat there and listened to his students talk about it.

"What should we do?" asked Kankuro and he tried to pull out a mirror without being noticed.

"Maybe we could try a dunking booth." suggested Sakura.

"No." said Kakashi loudly, who had previously not taken part in the conversation.

"Ok, scratch that." muttered Sakura.

"We could do a fortune-telling booth." said Haku.

"Who would be the fortune teller?" asked Samui, who didn't seem to like the idea.

Haku shrugged. "Sakura could do it."

Sakura shook her head.

"Maybe we should get Mr. Hatake involved. Everyone else gets their teacher involved." drawled Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was lucky that Kakashi wasn't in a three foot radius of Shikamaru, because Kakashi was not happy with that kid.

Kakashi sighed as the class roared with excitement. Considering there were less than ten of them, they sure made a racket. He could feel the headache coming on. First Sarutobi made him participate in this, and now he had to listen to them when they could have been doing work.

"A bake sale?" murmured Yugao at one point.

"Oh, please." scoffed Kankuro. "Everyone's going to be doing a bake sale."

Hayate glared at Kankuro. "Maybe, maybe not. We could have a restaurant instead. I mean, how many cakes can a person be expected to eat at one festival? We could serve-" Hayate cut off as he let out a hacking couch. "We could serve real food instead of festival food."

Sakura grinned at the idea. "Yeah. And some of us could be waitresses and waiters."

"I call something easy." said Shikamaru.

Yugao smiled. "I like cooking. I think I could be a chef. Does anyone want to help with that? I don't think I can do it by myself."

Hayate started to volunteer, but Yugao shot him down by saying that he was a horrible cook, coughing wasn't sanitary in a kitchen and he was only doing it to be with her.

Haku raised his hand and said that he could cook, somewhat.

Kakashi watched all of this with the eye of an observer.

Samui ended up cooking with Yugao and Haku, while Sakura, Hayate and Kankuro would be waiters. Shikamaru was going to be supervisor, and they let him because it meant they wouldn't have to listen to him complain.

"Just one person left." said Sakura, her teasing green eyes landing on Kakashi. "Mr. Hatake, I think you should be the hostess."

"The host." he said calmly. "When it's a man, it is called the host."

Kakashi saw Sakura blush and he almost smiled. "That's what I meant."

"Anyway," interrupted Shikamaru. "I agree with her. You should be the host. This is your classroom after all."

Kakashi almost argued that he had never agreed to this in the first place but then he remembered that he was the mature one.

"Whatever." he said, which was, to his class, as good as gold.

As the class discussed the menu and the way they would set the tables up, Sakura got up and walked up to his desk.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked.

He glanced up at her in surprise. "Hmm? Who cares? It's not that big of a deal." He wasn't about to tell her how much he hated festivals.

"Yeah, but…" Sakura hesitated. "I don't know how long you'll have to stand, and…" She cut off abruptly.

Kakashi chuckled. "I am perfectly capable of standing for any amount of time, Sakura. Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine."

He wasn't being perfectly honest once again, since it depended on the day how much pain he was in, but she didn't need to know that.

She glared at him. "That's still not the laugh I wanted."

"If you want me to laugh, say something funny."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun."

"I've been told."

Sakura didn't sit down, and Kakashi continued tapping his pen against the desk, wondering why on Earth she hadn't sat down.

"Do you think it'd be ok…" Sakura cleared her throat. "What I'm trying to say is…would you mind if I came over today? My mom's having her boyfriend over and I try to stay out of his way…"

"Sure." He didn't mind it when Sakura visited. It's not like he did anything interesting anyway.

He looked at the clock. Less than half an hour. He'd let his students talk until the rest of class, but they would make up for it tomorrow.

"I heard about your fight yesterday."

Sakura blushed. "Oh…that."

"That was very kind of you to defend me and Genma. I shouldn't condone fighting, but…eh, whatever. I will anyway. I assume you got a detention?"

Sakura nodded. 'Yeah. Friday."

"Friday? Let's see if I can return the favour…" he muttered.

"Huh?" she said, confused.

"Nothing, nothing." He tapped his fingers. "I think you should go back to your seat."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"You just did."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Another question."

"Shoot."

"You and Genma went to school together, right? And were in the same grade?"

"Your point?" he said.

"He's older than you, isn't he?"

"Yes." admitted Kakashi. "By three years. I went to school a year early and skipped two grades. Being smart in Texas is a bit odd, and I was a bit scrawny, so Genma was the only person who would talk to me."

Sakura cocked her head, making her shoulder-length hair fall over her face, her bangs covering her eyes in a way that Kakashi couldn't help noticing.

"Why did he talk to you if no one else would?"

"Even at the age of six Genma walked around with a piece of spaghetti in his mouth, Sakura. He had few other options."

"No wonder." Sakura laughed, and it sounded a little like tinkling bells. Kakashi shook his head, clearing his mind. Damn him and his knowledge of the English language, it was giving way to cliché similes.

Sakura sat down, and Kakashi returned to grading Temari's paper, his eyes not really focusing on what he was writing.

xXx

Sakura returned to her seat, the lie still fresh on her tongue. Her mother didn't have a boyfriend, Sakura was just sick of Tsunade. She wanted to get away from her, but Naruto was going to the mall with Sasuke (she was beginning to wonder), Shikamaru had a date with his bed and Ino…could be intolerable. Lately she kept bringing up the fight from yesterday, and she wanted to know why Sakura had defended Kakashi like that. She didn't really know, but she wanted Ino to drop it. Fast.

Kakashi was really the only option. He didn't interrogate her like her friends did, and he had a personality that was difficult to figure out but still fun to be around. Sakura felt at ease with him, but at the same time she was at edge to know what he was going to say and what he thought.

The music started playing, and Sakura gathered her things. As she walked out Kakashi sighed, put down his pen, grabbed his coat and followed her out the door.

"I figure you could ride with me, if you want." he said brusquely. "No point in taking the bus if you're just coming to my place."

Sakura smiled widely. Then there was that; Kakashi was kind and had trouble figuring out how to talk to people. He was like a little antisocial rabbit.

Sakura snorted. Rabbit? Why did she of rabbits? Some of them had white hair…although his hair had always reminded her of asparagus.

Rabbits were cuter, she decided. Cuter and adorable, like Kakashi could probably be sometimes when he didn't have that macho guy thing going on.

* * *

1. A school festival! That plot twist has _never _been used in school fanfiction before! 0.0...Yeah right...just bear with me.

2. Again, just in case you forgot, Yugao is not a OC. Just letting you know. In an annoyingly nagging kind of way.

3. Rabbits? C'mon, Luxa, you can do better than that. Sadly, I don't think I can. Sorry for that bit of odd at the end, but I wanted tp update before my friends murder me. *runs from halberd*

4. I will not be getting a beta. The reason being that I like to update as soon as possible and I feel like it would take too long. I do read through my chapters to check them, and I know I miss a couple things here and there (or everywhere). Sorry, but I am trying my best.

5. Sakura's fight...yes, Sakura actually did somthing Sakuraish! I was feeling that she was getting a bit OOC, and I was worried. So here you go, enter an actual Sakura-like Sakura.

6. Please review. I am SOOOOOOOO happy with your guys's reviews and please keep it up. Don't stop just because you think I'm taking it for granted or something.

7. Damn, I'm paranoid.


	7. Game

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

I'm sorry this took so long, but I had some brain diffictulties in the form of forgetting my flash drive when I got to an Internet acessible computer. :) i'm on a friend's computer, and I'm tired, and it's Midnight. Don't blame me for spelling errors, although maybe you should, since I've had it done for two days.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura fidgeted as Kakashi unlocked his door. She was starting to regret coming over to his apartment. Damn, she hated lying. Sakura followed him into the apartment and sat down on the couch that was quickly becoming a familiar seat.

"So." said Kakashi. "Do you mind telling me why you wanted to come over so badly?"

"I-I told you." stammered Sakura. "My mother-"

Kakashi smirked. "You're a horrible liar."

"I hate spending time with her." replied Sakura somewhat sullenly. "She's always drunk, and if she's not, she's yelling at me."

"That's a good enough reason. You didn't have to lie to me."

"Sorry."

Sakura felt even worse now. Kakashi had this look in his eye like he felt betrayed or something, even though Sakura knew that was ridiculous.

"I do feel privileged that you'd rather spend time with me than your friends. I'm your teacher after all, and not a very interesting one." said Kakashi as he picked up a red pen and some essays that needed to be graded.

"Hanging around you is better than hanging around my friends." admitted Sakura.

"I'm glad to see that I can still relate to the younger generation."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap. Your hair threw me at first, but you can't be that old."

"It throws a lot of people." Kakashi drew a big red mark though the top of the paper he was grading and replied, "How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know."

"Guess. If you're right, I'll tell you."

"Twenty?"

"You flatter me."

"Fine, then. Eighty?"

Kakashi didn't merit that with a response.

"Thirty?"

"No."

"Forty?"

"Only in spirit."

"Fifty?"

"Stop climbing higher." Kakashi scowled. "I thought you said you didn't think I was old."

"I didn't. You seemed adamant that I consider you old, so I faked it."

"…"

Sakura continued the game in order to get a response. "Twenty-Eight?"

"Close, but no dice."

"Twenty-Nine?"

"Why can't anyone guess me to be younger, not older?"

"Maybe because you act so old." teased Sakura. "Twenty-Six?"

"No."

"Twenty-Five?"

"Yes."

Sakura grinned. "See, that's not too bad. You are definitely not an older generation. That makes a nine year difference."

"Hmm." Kakashi squinted at the paper he was looking at. "What the hell?" He passed the paper to Sakura. "Can you read that?"

Sakura swallowed through the lump in her throat. Was this because of Kakashi's bad eye? He'd never shown any trouble with it before. After taking one look at the paper, she realized what he meant. The handwriting was barely legible, and wouldn't have been if Sakura hadn't known whose it was.

"Shikamaru Nara." she said immediately.

"How can you tell?"

"The name at the top. If you sift through the excessive amounts of lazy I'm sure you'll find it's really good."

Kakashi chuckled a little. "I'm sure."

Sakura looked at the date for paper. "Is it really the twenty-fourth?"

"No, it's the twenty-fifth. Why?"

"Oh my god!" yelled Sakura, her mood completely changed. "Shit, I totally forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I have to go to the mall!" shouted Sakura. "I have to go right now! I think I have enough money to pay for a bus ride and…" Sakura rifted through her pockets, making sure she could buy it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kakashi, bewildered, although the only way you could tell was the slight widening of his eye and the sudden appearance of a tiny frown. "What did you forget? Is it important?"

"No! Yes! It is to me!" replied Sakura frantically. "I know this is sudden, but I have to go."

"I can take you. Where are you going?"

"To the mall. I have to get something."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised but he obliged. "That'll be fine." He was probably getting roped into taking a teenage girl the mall so she could get a new purse, but whatever. He wasn't used to these random acts of kindness.

He grabbed his coat, which he was suddenly glad was long, black and somewhat imposing when an almost six foot man was wearing it. Sakura grabbed her coat, which was blue and frilly. Kakashi almost laughed when he imagine the two of them walking next to each other in the mall.

Sakura watched him drive in the car this time, paying attention to how he drove. She had always wondered how he drove with only one eye. It turned out, as she had noticed earlier, that he just focused extremely well on the road and didn't let anything distract him. Sakura didn't talk, because she figured that counted as a distraction.

They made it to the mall and the two of them entered, Sakura bouncing up and down a little on her feet.

"Where are we going?" asked Kakashi ruefully.

"Gamestop." replied Sakura.

Kakashi's brow furrowed. Gamestop? There was a Hot Topic near Gamestop, maybe that was what she meant? Why would she go to Gamestop? He let himself smile a little as he remembered going to video games stores as a kid with Obito and Genma…his smile faded.

"Sir, would you like to try our new skin oil?"

Kakashi sighed. This is why he hated coming to the mall. Foreign women and gay men (Genma had the weirdest, most accurate gaydar he had ever seen) would swarm around him, trying to get them to buy weird shit like skin rejuvenating oil and cream from the Dead Sea. They didn't go after everyone, just big, tall men. Hence this verbal attack from an Asian women with long curly black hair.

"No thank you." Kakashi attempted to escape. He could already see Sakura giggling.

"Please, sir. It will help your skin!"

"No thank you. I'm fine with my skin the way it is."

"But-" Kakashi sidestepped her and she jumped in front of him again. "This could be counted as harassment. Let me through."

Sakura somehow managed to fill the air through her silent giggles. The woman looked crestfallen, and Kakashi felt a drop of remorse. And more than a drop of annoyance at Sakura.

"I don't think I'm interested, but my friend here might be. Maybe you should try it on her."

Sakura glared at him as the excited woman told her every way Baltic Healing Oil could help you as Kakashi slipped off. He spotted a pretzel stand nearby and bought two pretzels and some cheese while Sakura carefully explained that she was fine with her skin, her hair wasn't dyed and she wasn't going to any dances any time soon. Kakashi wandered back over to her and rescued her.

"Thanks." she said sullenly.

"Would a pretzel make it better?" he offered, handing her a pretzel.

Sakura grinned and took it gratefully. "Thanks."

He sat down gratefully at a small table while they ate. He leg ached with a familiar pain, and he just wanted to sit down.

Sakura finished the pretzel a couple minutes after he finished his, leaving a bit of cheese on her upper lip. Without warning, he grabbed a napkin and wiped it off for her. Sakura looked surprised and blushed a little. So did Kakashi, and he hoped it wasn't as easy to tell.

"Off to Gamestop." said Kakashi, standing up abruptly. Sakura stood up too.

Sakura spotted it first, and in her excitement she grabbed his hand to pull him along. He felt how soft her hand was compared to his large, calloused palm and felt a twinge of something in his stomach. She ran to the store, Kakashi quickening his footsteps to keep up with her.

She didn't let go as she slowed down, and Kakashi didn't make her.

"Found it!" she cried suddenly. Kakashi couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed harder than he had in a long time, too.

"You have got to be kidding me." he said as his laughter died down. "We're here so you can pick up Mortal Combat?"

Sakura smiled shyly. "You laughed. And you're right, there's a difference between when you're really amused and you're not."

Kakashi looked down and smiled as warmly as he knew how. "I suppose I was right, wasn't I? I know myself best of all."

"Do you like video games?" asked Sakura, changing the subject.

"I used play." said Kakashi. He then laughed a little more. "A lot. If you think back to any old game for any old system, I've played it. And probably a lot of the ones you don't know."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Sakura mockingly. "Maybe we should play each other with this," she waved the game in her hand. "And see if you can hold up to that claim."

"I didn't claim I was any good at them." replied Kakashi. "But I was. I accept your challenge."

As Sakura paid for the game, Kakashi realized he still hadn't let go of her hand.

xXx

Sakura brushed some hair out of her eyes and returned to her controller. "I'm so not going down yet." she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking." he grunted.

It was less than an hour later and Sakura had retrieved her PS2 from her empty apartment. Now they were locked in an epic battle, sitting cross-legged on his floor with the game hooked up to his TV.

Sakura hated to admit it, but he was winning. Not by a lot, but still…He hadn't been exaggerating. Kakashi was in the same position she was, cross-legged, shifting one and awhile due to his leg.

"This harder than I remember." he grumbled.

"Your eye, maybe?" she said without thinking as she pressed hard on the jump button.

"Nah." he said, totally ignoring her blush. "I've been playing video games long after I got this scar. I'm just out of practice."

Well, at least he was comfortable with it.

"Yes!" Sakura said suddenly as she broke through Kakashi's defences. "Got you!"

"Not so fast."

Kakashi performed a complex series of moves that not only won him the game but also caused him to fall over on top of Sakura. She ended up stuck under him as he tried to disentangle himself from the cords and Sakura.

At some point she managed to clamber over him and lay on his back. "Give up yet, mighty conqueror?"

"Uncle!" he called out, laying flat on his stomach. "Uncle, Uncle!"

She slid off his back as he leaned on one hand, pulling himself upright. "I won the game, but you won the fight, I guess. Probably karma."

Kakashi glanced at the clock. "Are you getting hungry? It's almost six-thirty."

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I'm starving!"

Kakashi finished getting up, and with Sakura at his side they opened his fridge and examined the contents.

"Any preferences?" asked Kakashi.

"Got anything really unhealthy?" Sakura peered into his fridge. "My mom's on a health food binge. I don't ever want to see anything green again."

"Sorry." said Kakashi. "I eat pretty healthy." He shrugged. "Ladies first. Your choice."

Sakura picked up some spaghetti out of his cupboard while Kakashi withdrew some milk before shutting the fridge. "I hope this will do." he said.

"Sure."

He grabbed the spaghetti out of her hand and started cooking. "Don't protest. I'm the host."

Sakura smiled a little and sat down. "Thanks for spending time with me today."

"No problem. You don't value your company enough, Sakura. I enjoyed everything we did very much." Kakashi turned away from the stove to give her a heartfelt smile, his eyes closing as he did so.

Sakura blushed. He could be so cute! It was usually easy to forget how young he was with his personality being so…gruff. But today she felt like she could spend the rest of her life with him, talking and eating and having fun. Glancing up at him now, she saw him adding some salt to their meal and admired his gravity-defying hair, which was currently swept to the left in their tussle earlier. She's always like the color silver, but not until now had she realized how beautiful it really was.

Crap.

Sakura swallowed, hoping that the feeling in her stomach wasn't what she thought it was. If she was right, he was beginning to develop a crush on her teacher. Obviously it wasn't unusual, but nothing ever came out of crushes. Sakura resolved to ignore her feelings right now and wait for something to happen. She wasn't sure what, but something to tell her the time was right to let go of her feelings.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was finishing up with the spaghetti. Sakura had forgotten how short of a time it took to make. For once she would wait for food if it meant time to think about this.

After dinner Sakura pulled on her coat. "I think I should go. I can see that my mom's home. I don't think she's drunk, it's too early for even her."

Sakura bid him farewell and carried her PS2 back down to her apartment. She unlocked her door and greeted her mother.

"Where have you been?" grumbled Tsunade as Sakura entered.

"A friends." replied Sakura. "They live in this apartment building."

"That's nice." said Tsunade absently. "If you're hungry I have a TV dinner in the freezer."

"I already ate." Sakura was glad she had. Tsunade had horrible taste in TV dinners.

Sakura dumped her Playstation on her bedroom floor and quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjamas. She spend the rest of the night reading a new book she had found, something called Going Bovine about a kid with mad cow disease.

xXx

Four days later, Kakashi was stuck inside his transformed classroom wearing a musty old suit that was a little tight around the shoulders (understandable, considering that the last time he'd worn it he'd been nineteen). All around him his students worked on their classroom-turned-restaurant. Yugao, Haku and Samui were putting up a curtain to hide their dishes from the customer's sight. Shikamaru was sleeping while sitting on the windowsill (Kakashi would never do that, what if the window opened? They were four stories up.) and Hayate was in the bathroom for the sixth time that hour.

Kakashi was watching Sakura. She was wearing a very flattering old-fashioned waitress outfit, one that almost resembled a maid's clothing. Currently she was prodding Shikamaru with a skewer, making sure he hadn't died at some point. Kakashi wouldn't count on it.

The school doors would open in five minutes to let parents in the doors. Kakashi almost hoped that his reputation would ward people off, but as he knew his students would be crushed if their efforts turned out for nothing he wasn't going to do anything to purposely keep people away.

The first visitors began to trickle in, so he greeted them as he was supposed to and watched Sakura take their orders in her annoyingly well-formed dress.

He was extremely bored and was sick of old ladies complementing his attractiveness when Genma strolled by his classroom. At least, he tried to stroll by. He didn't get very far, because when Kakashi saw him he grabbed onto his arm.

"What happened to you?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "What do you think? My class wanted a dunking booth."

Kakashi could tell. Genma was dripping wet from the top of his head to the squelchy squishy noise of his shoes. Not only that, but Genma seemed to be dressed as a British monarch, the only familiar article on his person being his sewing needle.

"You look nice." said Kakashi. "Classy. You should send Raido a picture."

Genma growled. "Damn you. I'm off to get a towel. I had Inuzuka take my place. He's probably getting a kick out of it." Kakashi noticed that there was actually water dripping off of Genma's needle. Genma then saw what Kakashi was wearing.

"I haven't seen you in that suit in forever! I thought you threw it away." Genma snickered. "I can't believe Sarutobi got you to participate in this. I volunteered, and looks where it got me." He pointed to his Napoleon style hat.

"That had nothing to do with English monarchs." pointed out Kakashi.

"I know. My students picked the outfit." said Genma reproachfully. "It's like a walking history disaster."

Kakashi waved a fat, bald parent into the crowded classroom. The restaurant was a total success and he hadn't stood so long in years. Both his feet were starting to hurt and he was leaning heavily against the door frame. Genma trudged off to dry off and Kakashi had a fleeting image of the janitor's face when he saw the mess he had left behind.

"Are you bored out of your mind yet?"

Kakashi was jolted out his mind by Sakura, who was standing next to him.

"I have been for at least an hour."

Sakura shrugged and looked back into the room. "It's starting to slow down in there. Do you want to skip out on them?"

"Sorry, I can't. It comes with being the teacher."

"I think I can get around it."

Sakura marched back into the classroom and said loudly, "Shikamaru, you're in charge. Mr. Hatake said so. I've got to go up to the art room to get fabric. I'll be back soon."

Kakashi was soon walking next to Sakura as she pulled him somewhere she wanted to show him. He noted that she could be incredibly bossy to her classmates and resolved to try and make sure she didn't start controlling their entire class. Or him, for that matter.

Sakura led him to a small door that Kakashi had somehow managed to miss in the three years he had taught at KSA. She managed to fit in easily while he knocked his head on the top of the door. Rubbing his hair, he looked around. It looked like a closet. It smelled like a closet. It was a closet.

"Why are we in here?" asked Kakashi, a bit confused.

"It's quiet. And we can ignore all the people that would try to bother you. And you can sit down." replied Sakura as she secured an empty carton for herself.

Kakashi's brain sent him a fleeting thought that he was probably going ruin his old suit. He ignored it and sat on a crate.

"Been having fun?" asked Sakura teasingly.

"No." said Kakashi. "I've been standing for hours listening to old ladies telling me how cute I am. That's not fun."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I wish people would tell me I was cute."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "You want old ladies to tell you you're cute?"

"Not old ladies, specifically."

"Who? Shikamaru?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Why does everyone say that? Can't a guy and a girl be friends?"

"Ok, not Shikamaru."

Sakura fell silent.

"Did you know that every awkward silence someone is thinking of Abraham Lincoln?"

Kakashi chuckled for a moment at her bewildered expression. "Just trying to ease the tension."

"I wish you would say I was cute." she said quietly.

"I don't think you're cute." he said.

She looked up at him, a hurt expression on her face.

"I really don't." he whispered, getting so close to her that he could smell her shampoo. Minty pine forest fresh, he guessed.

"I think you're very attractive. Beautiful, even. But you're not cute." he murmured.

The door opened to reveal a angry child with pigtails. "Mommy! Is this the fortune-teller?"

A woman came into view. "I'm really sorry for disturbing you." the woman said hurriedly.

"That's all right." said Kakashi, a bemused expression on his face.

"My daughter wants a fortune teller. There isn't one here, but she won't give up…"

The little girls stomped her foot. "Fortune-teller!"

Sakura giggled and Kakashi motioned with his hand for her to come over. "What's your name?"

"Angelina."

"That's a very pretty name." replied Kakashi. "Ok, Angelina. As for your fortune, I think you'll grow up, marry some rich sailor, have three kids and eventually get divorced because of your husband's affair with Connie from the corner condo. And then you'll find a dollar. Always remember, finding a dollar makes any boring story interesting."

The wide eyed girl looked at her mother. "What does divorced mean?"

The woman bit her lip. "I'll tell you when you're older."

The object of the girl's attention changed abruptly. "Mommy, look, a funny man in a clown suit!"

The mother was dragged after her daughter as Angelina chased Asuma. Kakashi had gotten off lucky compared to the other teachers.

"Spoiled brat." muttered Kakashi. He stood up, hit his head on the ceiling of the closet and swore. Sakura laughed a little at that. "Too tall for your own good."

"You obviously don't have that problem." replied Kakashi.

Sakura scowled as he held open the door for her. He limped back to the classroom and returned to his post as host while Sakura rushed around serving people drinks and food.

xXx

Sakura's mind was whirling around, too fast for anyone to follow. That moment in the closet…one, she had no one idea what had made her bring him there in the first place and she couldn't explain the feeling she'd had when he told her she was beautiful…

She checked the clock and grimaced. Only ten minutes left to the day. After school she had detention with Mr. Sarutobi. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Time always seemed to pass quickly when you were dreading something. Reality didn't disappoint her now. She wound up in font of the principal's office, still dressed like a waitress and walked in.

Her first impression was that someone had popped a large, confetti-filled balloon in the office. Streamers and bits of confetti littered the entire room. Sakura spied Sarutobi behind a potted plant.

"Sir? Are you ok?"

Sarutobi smiled and stood up. "Sorry about this. The festivities. My grandson decided to pull a prank on me….I don't think you know him. Konohamaru?"

Sakura shook her head, totally nonplussed.

"He's an eighth grader, I didn't think you would." The old man laughed. "What are you doing here, anyways? Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what, sir?" asked Sakura, confused.

"Your detention was cancelled. Mr. Hatake requested it. Said something about you having enough on your plate with some family situation," Sarutobi looked at Sakura closely. "You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"No. I'm fine, really. I, er, really appreciate this. See you, sir."

"Have a good afternoon, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura exited the office feeling both elated, confused and happy. Kakashi had requested that she get out of detention? She suddenly remembered him saying something about returning the favor when she had told him about the fight. Why hadn't he told her then? Had he not been sure he could get her out of it? She smiled broadly. Getting out of detention was an unexpected treat.

Sakura pounded down the stairs and stopped at her locker. The festival/school day had ended, and mostly everyone was gone. Sakura grabbed her coat and headed down another floor, stopping suddenly when she heard and odd noise. It seemed to be coming…from behind the stairwell. She hefted her backpack above her head, ready to hit whatever it was. She might actually need to squish something, considering the rumours she's heard about cockroaches lately.

She crept behind the stairwell and found Sasuke veritably sucking the face off of Naruto. At least, that's what Sakura thought it was at first. When she realized what they were doing, a blush crept up her cheeks as she stood there unnoticed, book bag still raised above her head.

It was one thing to hang out with Genma and Raido and knew they were going out. It was fine for her to hear Genma make raunchy jokes about him and Raido. It was all right for her to have suspicions about Naruto and Sasuke. But for her to see them making out….Sakura retreated quickly, her nosebleed starting and her blush increasing.

She knew it! She let out a loud yell of triumph when she got outside, making a startled Gaara jump back in surprise.

Sakura knew this day couldn't get any better. Seeing Kakashi in a suit, watching him tell a little girl's fortune, him telling her she was beautiful, Naruto and Sasuke making out, her not getting detention….maybe if she was lucky, Tsunade wouldn't get drunk that night! Sakura almost laughed at that thought. Yeah right. And pigs could fly.

1. Hi. I always forget what I'm going to write here. It's annoying. Very annoying.

2. Argh! I remember! Look, I get that you all see the resemblance between Kakashi and House, but I'm _sick _of people commenting on it. I know I even made the comparison, but really! 0_o

So I'm going to break it down for you. There are several key similarities between Kakashi and House and they are: One, they both have limps, Two, they both are jerks and…crap, I can't think of anything else. How about…Three, they have a mean sense of humour.

Ways they are different: One, they got their limps in totally different ways. Two, House is totally incapable of a good relationship while Kakashi is just a little withdrawn and has low self-esteem. Ok, he's very withdrawn. But he's getting there! ;) Three, Kakashi is a teacher. House is a doctor. He had proven in several episodes that he sucks at teaching. Four, their personalities are fundamentally different. House is mean-spirited while Kakashi is gruff and mean but really kind. Yes, I know House cares, but he goes out of his way to bother people.

From now on anyone whose reviews include the word House in it is going to have their spleen ripped out and fed to them unless you are commenting on how right I am. Seriously, I'm getting pissed. Besides, now that I think about it, Genma is nothing like Wilson. Wilson isn't gay, unfortunately.

3. Yes, I know I end the chapters badly lately. I promise they'll get better.

4. Thank you for the comment about me getting "us artsy kids perfect". I should hope so, considering I'm an artist at an arts school. No, I've never heard of the New World School for the Arts. I go to TSA. If you're a stalker, I'm doomed. And KSA? Acronyms are almost identical to mine. Go originality! :)

5. The random little girl named Angelina and the SasuNaru at the end. They were both a direct product of the fact I needed to fill the pages. And I had a couple suggestions that I used from my reviews. See, reviews can come up with good stuff! :) Please give me more and prove my paranoia that people give less reviews every chapter wrong!


	8. Return

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Hi! this is a quick update considering how L.O.N.G. this is! God, you have no idea what you're in for. Have fun! XD

* * *

Kakashi dropped him pencil in frustration. He was sick of grading. He glanced up at his class and thought vengefully how he was glad they were as miserably doing work as he was. Technically, it was his fault that he graded so much, but he wasn't going to think about that.

Then again, maybe he was. Boredom dictated that he take drastic measures.

"You don't have any homework tonight." said Kakashi abruptly.

His class looked at him in surprise, a collective expression of relief and happiness on their faces.

"Why?" asked Haku, doing something you never did if a teacher suddenly said you didn't have any homework. He questioned it.

"I hate grading." muttered Kakashi. "And you hate homework. Unless you want some?"

Haku shook his head vigorously.

It wasn't long until the music started playing and his classroom emptied out. Kakashi grabbed his coat and a bag he had hidden from his students under his desk. He was going to the gym today, since he figured he wanted to stay in shape.

He was halfway out the door when he almost ran into someone. Judging by the height he had guessed it was a student, but looking down he realized his mistake. It was Sasori the Art teacher.

"Kakashi?" said Sasori, skirting around him as Kakashi tripped a little in his attempt to not knock over the shorter man.

"Yes." replied Kakashi. "Were you looking for me?"

Sasori nodded. He seemed agitated and upset, his brow furrowed. "I need to tell you something."

"Good timing." said Kakashi. "What is it?"

Sasori licked is lips and rubbed his arm subconsciously. If Kakashi remembered correctly, he was a former member of the gang Akatsuki, and if he also remembered correctly, that was the spot where the Akatsuki tattoo would be.

"I'm not a member of Akatsuki anymore, but I do still have contacts that associate with them. I heard from one of them that they were joined by that student you got expelled, Deidara."

Kakashi grimaced. "I thought he would. It's too bad."

"Wait." said Sasori sharply as Kakashi turned to leave. "I'm not done. Yura was very specific when he told me this. Deidara told the rest of his gang about the man who got him expelled from his high school. You. They all hold grudges a long time. I know this from experience."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kakashi, knowing the answer.

"They're after you. They might even go after you specifically. If they see you, they will take you on. I don't know how strong you are, but they are…they are probably the worst people I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people." Sasori grimaced.

Kakashi shrugged. "Thanks for the warning. I care take care of myself, though. I'll be fine."

Sasori sighed. "I hope so. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"So would I." said Kakashi, chuckling.

Kakashi drove to the gym and worked out for about two hours. He didn't do so well on the treadmill, as always. Running wasn't the thing to do when walking was difficult. By the time he left he was so slick with sweat that he had shed his shirt and coat and stuffed them in his bag.

The crisp early November air didn't bother Kakashi as he drove back the short distance from the gym to his apartment. As he got out of his car, he spotted a figure sitting outside an apartment.

"Sakura?"

She looked up, her eyes red. Her eyes went from his face to his chest. He realized he was still shirtless and laughed a little.

"Nice abs." she said, whistling a little. "Very washboard."

He knew he probably blushed, but he just retrieved a towel from his bag and wiped some of the sweat off.

"Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing." she said, wiping her eyes hurriedly.

"It's obviously something." he said. "What's wrong?"

Sakura bit her lip and it looked like she was going to cry some more. "My mom and I had a fight."

"What happened?" Sakura didn't get up, so Kakashi lowered himself to the ground, trying not to wince as he settled next to her.

"She's drunk tonight, and I asked her if I could go to Naruto's house and she yelled at me for no reason and I yelled at her and she said…" Sakura's eyes let out a few traitorous tears.

"What did she say, Sakura?" pressed Kakashi.

"She said it was my fault my dad left us!" cried Sakura. "That's what she told me."

Kakashi felt anger boil up inside of him. "She's drunk, huh?"

"Yes She used to only get drunk every once and awhile, but it's becoming more often lately. And now…I can't believe she said that! It's not true. I know it's not true!" sobbed Sakura.

Kakashi took her hands in his. "Listen to me, Sakura. I know what it's like to have a drunk parent in your house all the time." He took a deep breath, his mind automatically thinking back to his life as a teenager. "You have to accept that it _isn't _your fault. That you have nothing to do with the way she's acting. It took me a long time to figure that out. You didn't do _anything._"

Sakura gave him a watery smile. "Kakashi, I don't mean to be rude, but…could you tell me what happened?"

Kakashi closed his left eye for a moment. He had never willingly revealed his past to anyone. The only reason Genma knew was because he had been witness to everything that had happened. Should he tell this pink-haired teenager what had happened to him to make him the way he was? He heard a crash from inside Sakura's house and decided he would tell her.

"My mother died when I was three, I think. Somewhere around that time. My father Sakumo, instead of raising me, gave in to alcohol. Damn him for it. By the time I was thirteen he was horrible. He was out of a job and we were about to get kicked out of our apartment. My Aunt Rin came over to see if I was all right and she and Sakumo were fighting when my friends Genma and Obito and I came in. He was drunk and he threatened Rin. Obito, who had some distant relation to Rin, jumped in front of her when Sakumo grabbed a butcher's knife. And me," He grinned self-consciously. "I jumped in front of Obito just in time for my own father to rip open my eye and blind me permanently."

His fingers traced a line through the fabric that covered his eye. He lifted it gently and Sakura saw, for the first time, the scar underneath. It was long and thin, running over his eye and part of his cheek. His smile disappeared suddenly.

"Obito died a few years later. He drowned."

xXx

Sakura didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? Her situation was drastically better than Kakashi's had been. She lowered her eyes, dropping her gaze from his injured eye to his chest. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and Sakura found it gratefully distracting.

"Do you need to come up?" asked Kakashi, pointing to his apartment.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm fine, really. I'm only out here so I can cool off."

"Hey, if you don't have anything better to do you could come over tomorrow. Genma and Raido are coming over and I'd appreciate your company with those buffoons."

Sakura nodded. "I'd like that. They're not as bad as you think."

Kakashi snorted. "Ha. Yeah right." He pulled himself up. "I'm starting to get cold. I need get inside and get a shirt on."

He limped up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Sakura staring after him and wishing that her mother wasn't such a bitch.

The next morning Sakura woke up and got dressed for school. She was carpooling with Naruto today. She hadn't mentioned that she'd found Naruto and Sasuke making out to either of them. She would, but she was waiting for the right moment. You know, the exact moment where you can tease someone and not make them feel bad at the same time.

Sakura climbed into Naruto's car, wincing a little inside as she saw the giant unicorn horn glued to it. Wow. Naruto could be so….Naruto.

"What's up?" asked Naruto as she climbed into the backseat of his car. As she had expected, Sasuke was riding shotgun. Since she knew their secret, it was easy to tell their affection for each other. For instance, Naruto's hand was a little farther from the gear shift than it should have been when she got in, suggesting that he had just quickly removed his hand from somewhere Naruto didn't want it to be seen. Sakura stifled a laugh.

"Not much."

"Do you want to come over after school? Me and Sasuke are going to the mall."

"Sasuke and I." corrected Sasuke, reminding Sakura of the time she had met the pair.

Sakura remembered Kakashi. "Sorry, I can't. I've got somewhere to be."

"Why?" said Naruto teasingly. "You got a date?"

Sakura put her hands behind her head. "No, not really. Do you?"

The car swerved a little and Naruto stammered, "I just told you, Sasuke and I are going to the mall." The was a blush creeping up Naruto's cheeks and he said it. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hmm. I was under the impression the two of you were dating."

"What gave you that impression?" growled Sasuke.

"Seeing you make out behind the stairs, that's what.' replied Sakura cheekily. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"What! You saw that?" said Sasuke loudly, his face contorting with a cross of embarrassment and outrage.

"I suppose the secret had to come out sometime." replied Naruto cheerily. They were almost to KSA and Sakura would have to suffer through eight hours of school very soon.

"Baka." said Sasuke.

"You two make a lovely couple." said Sakura.

"Don't be a hater." said Naruto, winking.

"I'm not. I spend most of my time with gay guys, between you and Sasuke and Genma and Raido…."

"You spend time with Genma?" asked Naruto, surprised. "Outside of school?"

"Yeah." said Sakura, turning a little red. "Raido's his boyfriend. He visits someone in my apartment complex."

"Who's he visit?" asked Naruto. "Raido?"

"Is it Mr. Hatake?" cut in Sasuke before Sakura could reply. "Genma and him seem to be good friends, according to rumour."

"Does that rumour include anything Anko said?"

Sasuke shrugged.

They arrived at the school and Sakura grabbed her backpack and head inside with he friends. She met Ino on the way up and they chatted about school and homework and teachers.

The day didn't go fast to Sakura. She was bored all through-out the day, the only thing keeping her awake being the idea that she would be released from this prison by three-fifteen p.m.

Finally, _finally, _the music started playing and the school day ended. She waited for Kakashi to grab his coat and to catch up with her, so that she could ride home with him. Genma had to pick up Raido, so he would take a while to get there.

Kakashi drove quickly enough, so they made it to his home in good time. Sakura breathed deeply, smelling fresh air and car fumes and possibly weed. Good old apartments.

"How was school today?" asked Kakashi for lack of a better subject.

"Boring. Tedious. Horrible. Filled with teenage angst." replied Sakura vehemently. "I'm sick of school."

"My sentiments exactly." Kakashi chuckled and sat down, grunting as his leg throbbed.

"How many papers do you have to grade today?"

"None. I caught up, and I'm currently continuing my nice streak so I can have a break.'

"Thank you, by the way."

Sakura leaned back and pulled out her sketchbook. It was no longer awkward when they were silent, just nice. It was nice to be somewhere with someone that didn't require talking. She was sick of the meaningless talk she had to indulge in every day.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" called a voice from outside.

"No." replied Kakashi loudly, getting up to open the door.

Predictably, Genma and Raido were standing behind the door. "What's up?"

"I saw you an hour ago. Nothing's changed."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Always so serious."

"Always so Remus."

"Huh?"

Sakura burst out laughing, and so did Raido. Genma continued to look confused. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." said Kakashi, his eye closing in a smile.

"What!"

Raido patted Genma on the back. "I told you that you should have read those books."

Genma shook his head and sat down. Kakashi returned to his seat and Raido perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Kakashi, we brought a game!" announced Genma.

"Oh no." groaned Kakashi. "What is it this time?"

Genma pulled out from behind his back….

"Apples to Apples!"

Kakashi shrugged. "This game's not that bad."

"How do you play it?" asked Sakura.

Genma dumped the game on the floor unceremoniously. "You get a green card that has an action on it and you get dealt seven red cards. The green card will say something like 'Huge' and you put down what you think is huge. Or you put down a card like Christmas tree or Kakashi or some dumb shit like that." Genma sniggered. "Opposites rule after all."

Sakura blushed and giggled, while Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"How would you know? I've made sure you of all people have never seen my penis."

Raido shrugged. "He's got a point, Gen. And there is that rumour I heard when I came to your festival…"

"What rumour is this?" asked Kakashi sharply.

Raido snickered. "That dance teacher and her class were demonstrating the male hotness factor of the staff of KSA. Anyway, Anko and her class had it rated by personality, hotness and penis size…"

"How was I rated?" asked Genma playfully as he dealed out the cards.

"Very high, although there was a big X on your face. Apparently Anko did it to show that you were unavailable." Raido nudged Genma. "Nice women, that Anko."

"Anyway." continued Raido. "I was surprised to see that you were number one in both the looks and size category, Kakashi."

Sakura expected some snappy retort, but she didn't hear one. Looking at Kakashi, she realized that his face was turning a bright red.

"Is it true then?" guffawed Genma. "My god, it's true, isn't it?"

"I have no idea how Anko knows the male staff's penis size." muttered Kakashi. "Someone should look into it."

"How big is it?" pressed Genma.

"I haven't measured it!" snapped Kakashi. "And it's not like it matters anyway! Bigger doesn't necessarily mean better."

"Here I think you are wrong, oh Great Penis Mcpeniston." sniggered Genma. "How many living people have even seen your penis? I bet you can count on one hand."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something in response, but Sakura laughed too loudly for him to say anything.

"As opposed to you?" she snorted. "Really? I bet Raido's the only one to have seen it since your mom last gave you a bath."

Raido fell over from laughing and Kakashi chuckled while Genma turned red from indignation. "I've had at least five boyfriends since the last time my mom gave me a bath!"

"What, when you were fifteen?"

Genma glared as Kakashi said, "That's not true. Besides, lots of people have seen Genma's penis. There was that time he stripped and ran naked screaming about how turkeys were chasing him."

"That was all your fault." Genma muttered. "It was your dare."

"I told you couldn't make my cousin kiss you. Enoki knows you're gay." replied Kakashi.

"Don't be too mean." said Raido. "It isn't that bad."

"That bad?" said Genma, feigning anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Answer the question, Kakashi." said Sakura, ignoring the other two. "How many people have seen your penis?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think that's an appropriate question for a sixteen year old girl to ask?"

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever. Stop avoiding the question."

Kakashi raised one hand. "When it comes to living people, I think it's my father, my first girlfriend, my old friend Aoba on a weird dare we did once, another girlfriend and Enoki…I don't even want to go into what happened there." He waved five fingers at Genma. "Looks like I can count the people on one hand after all, although I don't see how that's a bad thing."

Genma stop playing with Raido's hair long enough to wink at Kakashi. "True, true. In the past three years it's only been Rai."

Raido laughed. "Good. I don't want to share you."

They started the game of Apples to Apples and played three full games before Kakashi glanced at the clock. "It's almost six o'clock." he said to their surprise. "We need to start dinner. Genma, did you bring the ingredients?"

Genma laughed a little awkwardly. "Uh….no. I forgot."

Sighing, Kakashi got up. "I'll go to the store. Any favourites?"

Sakura got up too. "I'll go with you, if you want."

"It's fine, it's not far." replied Kakashi.

"I like spaghetti." Sakura said.

"Angel hair or regular?" asked Kakashi, smirking. "There are different kinds you know."

"Angel hair."

Kakashi grabbed his coat. "See you. I'll be back in a minute or two."

"See you." said Genma. "You're going to the carry-out around the corner, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi left, leaving Sakura to play Apples to Apples with Genma and Raido.

xXx

Kakashi picked up the groceries relatively quickly and was walking home when he noticed that there was someone behind him. Not unusual, as it was a well-used street.

Glancing up at the sky, he realized that it was dark outside. The whole atmosphere was creepy.

"Well look who it is."

Kakashi stiffened. He knew that voice. He turned and spotted a figure swathed in shadows standing by a dark alley.

"Deidara."

Deidara laughed. "Hello, Mr. Hatake."

"Good evening." Kakashi tried to figure out how many people there were, but it was dark and shadowy and his eyesight wasn't the way it used to be.

"I just came by to return a favour you gave me."

He remembered Sasori's warning and cursed. He should have taken the man seriously.

"Oh? What is that?"

"Don't play dumb." snarled the man next to him, a huge hulking man wearing a large mask. "We're hear to teach you a lesson, Professor."

Kakashi turned and found two more people blocking his way, a man with an oversized sword and a white haired teenager.

"Damn it, Kakuzu. Can't we get to the fighting?" snarled the white haired man.

"Shut up, Hidan."

They closed in on his, and a ball of dread settled in on his stomach. He was strong, and had a good punch, but it was four on one and these were hardened gang members.

Hidan yelled incoherently and swung at him. Kakashi ducked, and before he knew it he was being dragged into the alley. He dropped the bag of groceries as Deidara landed a punch to Kakashi's stomach.

"That's for getting me expelled!"

Kakashi grunted in pain. He was pushed roughly against a wall and his head was slammed against the concrete. He felt the impact and blood run down the back of his neck. Shit.

Hidan held his arms as Deidara punched him again.

"That's for getting me kicked out by my parents!"

Kakashi didn't say anything. What was there to say? He wasn't about to beg.

The unnamed man laughed, a harsh bark of a laugh. "Don't beat him up all by yourself."

He walked up and Kakashi was surprised to see that his skin was tinged with blue. "I bet you wish you'd never messed with Deidara. He was right you know, he has powerful friends."

"Powerful?" said Kakashi. He couldn't help it. "You call yourself powerful? All I see is some unhappy teenagers ganging up on a crippled schoolteacher."

"Crippled, huh?" muttered Kakuzu. "You didn't mention that, Deidara."

Deidara shrugged. "It's just his leg. He can't walk right and thinks that entitles him to be a bastard to everyone else."

Kakashi watched helplessly as Kisame pulled out a blade. "Which leg?"

"Left, I think."

Kisame snarled, a gleeful expression twisting his face. Hidan held Kakashi's arms, but as Kisame bent over he lashed out and kicked him. Kisame retaliated immediately, shoving the blade into Kakashi's thigh. They watched in pleasure as pain wracked Kakashi's body, increased in measure because of the old wound already there. Kakashi gritted his teeth and tried not to cry. God, it hurt.

"Look at all that blood." said Hidan thirstily. "Damn, that looks like it hurts." He didn't seem unnerved at all.

Hidan's grip on his body slackened for a moment and Kakashi swung out and punched the bastard. Hidan's face was soon bloody as he howled in rage. He punched Kakashi back, and he felt blood fill his mouth. Before he could move, Deidara was back on him with another blade and slashed Kakashi in the side. His shirt was now soaked with blood, and the multiple injuries were making his mind fuzzy and slow.

He slumped to the ground, Hidan not even holding his arms back. Unfortunately for him, Deidara wasn't finished. Heavy combat boots entered his line of vision, and Kakashi looked up to see the blonde sneering at him.

"Had enough fun?" said Kakashi tiredly. "I can't take much more."

"Good." said Deidara. "So I'll just do one more thing."

He stomped on Kakashi's groin hard, not once but twice. Kakashi flinched, but made no other reaction.

"Stop before you hurt him too badly." said Kisame laughingly. "You wouldn't want to stop him from having kids, would you?"

"Oh please." snarled Deidara. "Like anyone would ever want to have his child. He's too much of a bastard."

"Don't say too much." mumbled Kakashi. "You're already being a hypocrite. I think women would prefer me to someone who beats people up daily."

Deidara clenched his fists and prepared to hit him, but Kakuzu stopped him. "You said you would join Akatsuki as long as you didn't have to kill anyone. Are you going to go back on that now?"

Deidara nodded. "You're right." He glared one last time at Kakashi's limp form on the ground. "See ya, teach."

They left, laughing and jeering. Kakashi knew that he needed to make it back home before he collapsed. The moment his foot touched the ground he fell down again and gave up. He would go home, but right now he couldn't walk a step. His head fell back as pain embraced him and he closed his eyes.

xXx

Sakura yelled in triumph as she won the second game in a row of Apples to Apples. She stuck out her tongue.

"Haha, I win." she teased.

Genma grinned, but Raido seemed preoccupied. "Genma, don't you think Kakashi's been gone a little long? It's been almost an hour."

Genma nodded. "Yeah, it's odd. That carry-out is only a little ways from here. Maybe he got distracted by the Playboy magazines in the corner."

"Or maybe something happened." muttered Raido.

"You worry too much." said Genma. "Still…maybe we should go and see where he is."

Sakura nodded. "I'll come too." Anxiety rumbled in her stomach more than her lack of food.

Raido leaned back onto the floor. "I'll stay here in case we're just being stupid."

"We probably are." said Genma. "But just in case…"

They left and were soon walking down the road to the carry-out. The women behind the counter said she had seen a tall, silver-haired man in a black trench coat leave about forty minutes ago. Sakura hadn't really been worried until then, but now she couldn't help it. Even Genma seemed a bit paler than usual.

Sakura tripped over something on their way back. She looked down and found that she had tripped on a box of spaghetti. Angel hair. Sakura swallowed and held up the box.

"It doesn't mean anything." said Genma automatically. "Let's, uh, check out that alley."

Sakura looked down the dark alley. "Maybe."

They walked down the alley together.

Genma found him first. "Holy shit." he breathed.

Sakura kneeled down. "Kakashi? Are you there?"

Slowly, his right eye opened. "Sakura?" he rasped.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. His bad leg was leaking blood and there was a dark stain in his shirt. His face was bruised and bloody.

"Akatsuki."

Genma muttered, "Shit. Holy shit. Kakashi, can you stand?"

"No. It hurts." His sentences were short and painful.

"I'll help you." said Genma quickly. Genma pulled him up and draped Kakashi's arm around his shoulder. Kakashi's eye was closed again. Genma walked a few steps and then staggered, so Sakura grabbed Kakashi's other arm.

"Are you strong enough?" wheezed Genma.

"Yeah." said Sakura. She held the groceries she had picked up in one hand and helped Kakashi with the other. It took them forever to reach the apartment and even longer to walk up the stairs.

Raido opened the door. "God, what happened?"

"A gang." replied Genma in short gasps. "I am so out of shape. We need to get him on the couch."

Raido helped them lay Kakashi on the couch. "Wow, Sakura, you're really strong."

Sakura shrugged. "I guess."

"Raido, would you please call Shizune?" asked Genma. "She's Kakashi's doctor." He fished around in Kakashi's coat pocket for a moment. "Here."

Raido nodded and called her.

"Oh, and call Asuma afterwards. Tell him what happened and that Kakashi won't be able to come in tomorrow. He can tell his dad."

Genma ripped open Kakashi's pants leg and found the knife that was imbedded in his leg.

"We need to get it out." said Sakura as she examined the wound. "Kakashi, can you hear me?"

He nodded slightly.

"We need to take out the knife. It's going to hurt, ok?" said Sakura. She remembered what Tsunade had once told her about removing sharp objects, and she winced inwardly. She grabbed its handle and eased it out of his leg, ignoring his pain and the increased blood flow.

"Ow." he whispered weakly, and it almost broke her heart. Why had Akatsuki done this to him?

Raido paced the floor, talking on the phone. "Yes, this is Raido. Raido Namiashi, a friend of Kakashi's. Do you know where he lives?"

There was an inaudible response, and Raido continued. "I know it's late, but do you think you could make a house call? You see, Kakashi was beat up pretty badly and-" Raido was abruptly cut off by a woman yelling into his ear, and Sakura wondered what kind of woman was Kakashi's doctor. Raido hung up a minute later and was left looking slightly traumatized.

"She'll be here in a minute." said Raido with eyes wide open. "Who the hell is that women?"

"Old friend." muttered Kakashi hoarsely. "Reconnected with her when I moved up here."

Sakura redirected her attention back to Kakashi as Raido called Asuma. Genma was pacing in Raido's footsteps.

Sakura pulled off Kakashi's coat, which was already unbuttoned. There was a red stain on his shirt that turned out to be from another knife and she cleaned and bandaged it. The rest of his injuries were smaller and didn't look as serious.

Raido told Asuma everything that had happened and that Kakashi was probably not going to make it tomorrow. As Raido put Kakashi's phone down, he walked over to Genma and sat down next to him.

"Asuma wanted to come over, but I talked him out of it." said Raido to the room in general.

"Good." said Kakashi quietly. "I wouldn't want to worry him."

"How're you doing?" asked Genma.

"Better."

They spent a few awkward minutes in silence before there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Open up! I have a patient in there!" yelled a voice from outside the door.

Genma got up and let the woman in. She was slightly taller than Sakura and black hair framed her face.

"There you are." she said impatiently. "You have no idea how many laws I broke in order to get here so fast."

Kakashi grunted in response and her eyes softened. "Damn, Kakashi. You need to take better care of yourself."

"It's got nothing to do with how I take care of myself." he muttered.

Shizune bent down and examined the bandages around his torso and leg. "Who did this?"

"I did." said Sakura.

Shizune, who hadn't noticed Sakura, gave a start of surprise. "Who're you?"

"I'm one of his students." said Sakura. "My mom used to be a doctor."

"You're pretty good." Shizune un-bandaged Kakashi's side. "This isn't as serious as it looks, but you'll have to watch it." She checked his leg. "They really did a number on you, didn't they? I swear, the gangs in this town…"

Shizune proceeded to bandage Kakashi's head. "Do you have any crutches? You were stabbed right where your scars were."

Kakashi nodded. "Closet."

Raido pushed open the closet and extracted some old crutches from a pile. "You wouldn't have this problem if you had a cane."

"No. I don't need one."

"You could use one right now." said Shizune. "I know you prefer the crutches though."

Sakura noticed, as Shizune bent away, that Kakashi's leg had two scars on it, a long, pink one with a bulge in the middle where the muscle hadn't reconnected and a puckered surgery scar running in the middle of that one. The new wound was near the end of the scar.

"Are you hurt anywhere that I can't see?" asked Shizune cautiously.

Kakashi gestured with one hand to his groin and Sakura quickly averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"One of them kicked me. Twice."

"What kind of shoes?" asked Shizune.

"Combat boots."

Shizune winced. "Ouch. The three of you need to hide in the bathroom, I preserve my patient's modesty."

They filed into the bathroom and shut the door. Shizune's conversation was still audible through the thin walls, along with Kakashi's short labored responses.

Genma and Raido, now that it was clear that Kakashi was going to be okay, were talking to each other in low tones.

"Are you okay, Gen?" Raido asked.

"I'm fine." replied Genma. "Seriously, he's fine."

"I worry…" Raido took a deep breath. "I worry that you care more about him than me."

"No." breathed Genma. "He's my oldest friend, and probably my first crush, but I'm not in love with him and I'm not going to leave him for you. Rai, dammit, I love you and you need to accept that."

Raido smiled. "I have. I just like to hear it."

Sakura turned around as they shared a long, passionate, _gay, _kiss. It was amazing to think that two hours ago her biggest worry was what she was going to eat for dinner and now her teacher was bleeding all over his couch and she was stuck in a bathroom with a couple of gay, openly kissing men.

"You'll be fine." she heard Shizune say. "It'll hurt to urinate for a couple days, but it'll go away."

"Yeah." Kakashi groaned.

A minute later Shizune called for them to come out and they vacated the bathroom. Kakashi was sitting up on the couch, his cheek and eye badly bruised and his expression tired and weary. Bandages covered one leg and arm, and he had changed into an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"You won't have to go to the hospital as long as you take care of yourself. If you have _any _trouble you contact me, ok? And you should have someone stay here tonight and tomorrow. You won't be able to change all of the bandages by yourself." said Shizune.

Genma looked at Raido. "I can't stay, I've taken a couple sick days already and Sarutobi'll be mad."

Raido shrugged. "I've got work early at the construction site.. Iwashi will be mad if I don't show up."

Construction worker? Sakura never would have guessed.

Raido continued. "We could call Asuma, right?"

Genma shook his head. "Asuma's got school, same as me."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

They looked at him sceptically. He was slumped against the couch, bruised and battered with bandages all over his body. He looked like he had just been hit by a truck, and he wasn't very convincing when he said he didn't need help.

That being said, they ignored him.

"I could stay." said Sakura suddenly, without thinking.

They looked at her in surprise.

"I mean," said Sakura, continuing on her statement. "I know a little bit about wounds, and I'm here already. I could call my mom and ask her if I could stay. As for school…Genma, you're a teacher, so if you excused me I'd be fine, right?"

Genma smirked. "That would solve our problems, wouldn't it?" He glanced at Kakashi. "Would you be ok with that?"

Kakashi groaned. "I guess I have no choice."

"If you don't want me too-" began Sakura.

"Better you than them." he pointed to Genma and Raido.

Genma rolled his eyes. "You're so mean."

"Same as always, I guess."

"Good." replied Genma. "You haven't changed. I'm tired and hungry and so is Raido, so I think we'll go home."

Kakashi nodded. "Too bad about dinner."

"I'll get over it." replied Genma apologetically. "You'll be all right?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"So convincing." muttered Genma. "Call me if something happens."

Sakura called her mom and confirmed that she was allowed to stay overnight at a friends' house and Genma and Raido left. Shizune stayed for a minute to tell Kakashi something about taking his medicine and making sure he checked with her in a week. She left too, leaving Kakashi and her alone.

"I hope you're not mad at me for forcing myself on you." said Sakura quietly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't take it like that. I'm just tired and injured and crabby. It was nice of you to volunteer to stay with me."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"I'm surprised you think it's not."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."

"I told you."

"No, not that." Sakura laughed. "I don't understand how someone like you, who's smart and kind and funny and has a great body can think so little of themselves!"

"I thank you for the compliment, but I'd like to point out that I'm gruff, mean and students hate me. That's the reason I look like shit."

"Why did the Akatsuki hurt you?"

"Deidara joined Akatsuki. He's still bitter about getting expelled." Kakashi shrugged. "It's his fault. He's obviously not welcome in schools if he's going to beat people up."

Sakura glanced at a clock hidden between stacks of books. The blinking red letters turned from 8:59 to 9:00. Time had flown by.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm to bruised to eat."

"Too bad, I'm starving."

Sakura made herself something to eat and ate it quickly while Kakashi sat there reading one of his Make-Out Paradise books. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, but not in too much pain, so Sakura didn't say anything. After Sakura finished her meal Kakashi grabbed his crutches.

"I'm going to hit the sack. I'll see you in the morning." He limped off into his bedroom and turned off one of the lights.

Sakura said goodnight and grabbed one of the blankets he had set out. She was tired too, even if it was early. All the excitement of the day had worn her out. She laid on the comfy couch and tried to sleep. It didn't come easy because of all the things she had to think about.

Kakashi was injured. Not just physically, but emotionally. Genma, Asuma, Raido, Enoki and even Shizune were all protective of him, despite the abrasive way he acted. Sakura knew what had happened to his eye, and snippets of what had happened to his leg from Enoki, but the way he had cut off when he talked about Obito's death was unnerving.

Sakura realized that she didn't give two shits, to put it bluntly. She really didn't. Tsunade had messed her up, albeit not as badly. She could sympathize with his crappy family life.

Sakura wondered about what Deidara was doing right now, and if he was regretful at all about what he did. She wondered a little about her father, and if he even knew she was alive. She wondered where the next day would take her, and if Kakashi would be feeling all right. She wondered if Naruto and the others would notice if she was gone.

But most of all, she wondered if Kakashi felt the same way she did right now.

1. Longest. Chapter. Ever. For full effect, imagine Comic Book Guy saying that. Now you know the feeling I am having. I am proud, actually, and I hope you guys like it. A full twenty pages. My god, I honestly cannot say I've ever even _read _a fan fiction this long, let alone written one. The limit of one I've read is, I think, about nineteen pages.

2. I am not British, but my Dictionary is. The computer is stuck on the U.K. dictionary (not that I mind) and and rumor is spelled like rumour and favor like favour. Sorry if it bothers you.

3.I am not a GenRai fan. I like KakaGen much more, but I don't think that one is an option. Raido himself is awesome, by the way. In fact, the pairing is growing on me.

4. Ah, Genma. I was watching Naruto Boxed Set 5 (ok, you got me, re-watching) and he got tons of lines! I was so happy! I have these little lonely parties with myself and cheer loudly whenever I see someone I like. Hayate died in that one. I was sad. Anyway, Genma has a slightly southern voice even in the anime. The voice actor, Johnny Young Bosch, is from Texas.

5. Today I ran around my house using a can of Febreze air freshener as a microphone singing out of tune Pokemon and Harry Potter Christmas carols. I had tons of fun.

6. I hope this wasn't too angsty for you all. I led up to it and left subtle clues, so it wasn't out of the blue! Yeah, Sasori is good in this. I think he's cool. Kakashi's all eat up….is it wrong that I find that attractive?

7. I'm glad you guys like these author notes. Otherwise, I'd be talking to myself, and I do that enough already. Thank you for all the feedback!

8. I hope I put enough of Sasuke and Naruto in it. I feel like I leave out Sakura's friends to much.

9. I'm going to go play Naruto: Ninja Council 3! If you know what game that is, you get a cookie. Tell me in your review! :)


	9. About time

Kakashi woke up more sore and in more pain then he had in a long, long time. It was almost nostalgic. He groaned and shut his eyes, trying to shut out the memories of the previous day along with the sunlight.

He vaguely heard sounds coming from his kitchen and remembered that Sakura was in his apartment. He would have rolled over but he knew it would hurt him even more. Opening his right eye, he reached for his crutches.

He started to get up, but before he could do so a sock hit his head. He glared in the direction it had come from and lifted his head. Sakura stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

"You're supposed to be resting!"

"There's a difference between resting and being comatose." He sat up and gingerly felt the side of his face. It was swollen and puffy and Kakashi was glad he didn't have a mirror on him.

"I don't care. If you want breakfast, stay there."

Kakashi sighed and grabbed the remote to the TV. Now he was happy that he'd put it in his room.

Ten minutes later Kakashi was treated to breakfast in bed by Sakura, eating eggs and bacon served to him by a pink-haired teenager. It struck him how odd this was. He had never been one to make friends, and he did so very rarely. To have someone as lively and friendly as Sakura, who seemed to be the embodiment of a teenager, make friends with him was disturbingly weird. Here he was, beat up, barely awake, and unable to walk and she just breezed in to his life, making him feel better about himself and shit like that.

"There was no reason for you to make me breakfast." he said as he ate.

"I like cooking." she replied cheerily.

"Thank you anyway."

Sakura sat on the bed and watched him. "I need to check your bandages."

"I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

She raised her eyebrows. "Just keep telling yourself that."

She climbed over to him and removed the bandages around his torso. He winced as she probed him with her finger. "It looks fine. You should be glad you're not infected."

Kakashi shrugged. "I think you're just using my injuries as an excuse to look at my chest."

Sakura snorted. "And what gives you that impression, you perverted weirdo?"

"I remember you saying something about that last night, so I don't think you should be so quick to call me a pervert."

Sakura blushed the color of her hair. "Finish eating your food."

Kakashi obliged her. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve." replied Sakura. "You slept a long time!"

"I'm bruised from head to toe, Sakura." he muttered. "Let me sleep."

"Touché."

He turned the ignored television back off and decided to indulge his mind by pulling the curtains shut and falling back asleep.

xXx

Sakura smiled as Kakashi laid back down and slept. Truth be told, she was glad that she was there instead of school. She knew that if she's gone to school all she would have done was worry. Now not only did she get to play hooky, but her anxiety would be appeased.

Sakura was loathe to admit it, but she was growing closer to Kakashi every day. She obviously didn't spend every day with Kakashi, not even close, but it was becoming more frequent. She couldn't pretend he was in love with her, nor she him, but it was obvious that she meant something to him. He had told her what had happened with his eye and Sakura knew that he didn't trust people easily.

Sakura looked at his piles of books to see if there was anything she could read. After a good thirty minutes of going through books she finally settled on Make Out Paradise. The whole thing made her blush, but she couldn't help it. It was too tempting.

The plot wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and the sex scenes weren't nearly as frequent as she'd thought..

For a long time the only sounds were of pages being turned and Kakashi's light snores from the other room. Then, so suddenly that it made Sakura jump out of her chair, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered warily.

"Sakura?" said the voice of her mother. "Where are you?"

Tsunade didn't sound angry, so Sakura went with the truth. "I told you last night. I'm at a friends' house. He got hurt pretty bad last night. Where are you? Don't you have a class to teach?"

The receiver crackled as Tsunade laughed. "No, my classes are in the mornings. So, you really are with a friend?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping right now."

"I hope you're taking care of him, Sakura. If you're going to skip school to make sure he's ok, then you'd better do just that, got it?"

'This is a weird conversation.' thought Sakura. "Of course. I made breakfast a couple hours ago."

Tsunade sounded happy. "Good. Sometimes I worry that I'm not being a good enough mother, but the fact you automatically make yourself available for a friend makes me happy. How much time will you be there?"

Sakura bit her lip. "How much time do I have?"

"You said your friend's a guy? Do I know him?"

"You might. If you do, it wouldn't be very well."

"What's his name?"

Sakura took a deep breath and lied, "Enoki Hatake."

"Hatake? It does sound familiar. Is anyone else there?"

"Not now, but I think his friends might visit later today."

"If you have to you can spend the night again." said Tsunade.

"Uh-ok." Sakura said, stunned. Was her mother drunk? Or had all the alcohol finally turned her loopy?

"Love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom."

They hung up, and Sakura was left staring at the wall. Well…that was weird as hell.

Right then Sakura glanced up to see Kakashi on crutches and steadily approaching his favourite chair.

"I told you to stay in bed!"

"I'm not that injured." replied Kakashi. "I'm not going to stay in bed just because you think I should."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but just then her phone rang again. It was Naruto.

"Turn on the TV!" yelled Naruto in her ear, not even bothering to greet her. "Hatake's on the news!"

"Ow!" yelled Sakura in response. "Don't hurt my eardrums!"

"Sorry." apologised Naruto. "Just turn on the news."

"Ok. Is that all?"

"Yep! See ya!"

Sakura hung up on him and turned off her phone. "I do _not_ want to be called anymore."

"I'm on the news?" Kakashi asked casually. "That's probably not a good thing."

He crutched and she walked back into his room, where she turned the TV to the channel Naruto had specified.

Sure enough, a spiky haired woman with red marks on her cheeks and fangs was announcing the next story.

"Next we have another report on the local gang Akatsuki." said the newscaster. It broadcasted her name across the bottom; Tsume Inuzuka. Sakura thought of Kiba while Kakashi thought of Hana, the girl who manned Shizune's desk.

"According to an unidentified source, a high school teacher was cornered by the gang, ridiculed, beaten and left to rot in a dark alley." Tsume said as she propped her feet up on her desk. Sakura found the woman strangely fascinating despite her rather… obscene… way of speaking. "This teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was found by concerned friends and treated at his home for his injuries."

"She makes it sound like someone saw it happen and didn't bother to do anything about it." muttered Kakashi.

Tsume continued. "Whoever this 'unidentified source' is, they should be ashamed. I mean, you witnessed a gang assault someone and didn't bother to help? Lame." Tsume seemed to echo his thoughts.

"Akatsuki had been growing more open in its attacks, and the police assure us that actions have been taken to prevent any more incidents like this one." Tsume snorted. "I'll believe that when my teenager gets straight As. Anyway, next is a story about a federal prison. A large scale fight broke out between the inmates. Apparently only one of the convicts did not get involved. If you ask me, they're feeding them something pretty funny…"

Kakashi took that moment to shut the TV off with his remote. "That wasn't nearly as interesting as I'd hoped. I thought they would mention something about my courageous and brave acts in the face of grave danger."

"Brave acts?" said Sakura questioningly.

"I got sliced in the chest and kicked someone in the balls." Kakashi sighed. "All I've done today is eat and sleep and I'm still tired."

"Maybe you've been working too hard." suggested Sakura.

"I think it's probably because I was beaten to a pulp not twenty-four hours ago."

Kakashi sat down on his bed. "I don't think I'll actually to sleep again. Would you like to pick out a movie?"

"Sure." said Sakura. He gestured to a bookcase filled with not only books, but movies.

"I hope you don't mind that I don't have many kids' movies." said Kakashi, chuckling a little bit.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I'm not a kid."

"I suppose not."

She spent a few minutes choosing, then pulled out a movie titled _The Princess Bride._"

"What's this about?"

"You've never seen The Princess Bride?" asked Kakashi, incredulous. "It's a classic."

"Who's in it?"

"Peter Falk, Mandy Pantanken, Carol Kane, Billy Crystal, Andre the Giant…"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I've never heard of any of those people."

"They're all very famous."

Sakura shrugged. "If you say so."

Kakashi scooted on the bed so he was sitting with his back to his walls, and more importantly, his pillows.

"Humour me, I'm injured. And I swear you'll like it."

She did seem to be the kind of girl who liked both sword fighting and romance scenes. He personally was fond of Inigo Montoya. Genma, if Kakashi remembered correctly, thought the Wesley was hot.

Sakura stuck the DVD in the slot and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to sit up there. It's more comfortable up here."

She nodded and climbed over the double bed to Kakashi's side. "Are you sure this movie is good?"

"I'm sure." he assured her. "Settle down and watch."

As he had suspected, she warmed up to it almost immediately. As time passed he found himself enjoying the movie despite the soreness he felt in his….well, everywhere.

She was tired, though. She must have stayed up late the night before and he knew she had woken up early. Since then she'd been stuck taking care of him and he knew she had to be tired.

She ended up watching the movie with her eyes half closed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He felt her hair on his neck and could smell the scented shampoo she used. He breathed it in as she watched the movie.

He was suddenly feeling very light-headed. Butterflies he hadn't felt since he was a teenager alighted in his stomach.

He swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening. If it was, it meant he was falling for a student, a teenage girl. He knew that, if he was being realistic, she could very well harbour a crush for him. He was the adult there and he had to accept that whatever he felt could never be acted on, especially by him. There were parts of his past that made it impossible for him to fall in love with _anyone, _let alone Sakura. It didn't matter how much he felt for her, he was too old and too bitter for her. Besides, if she really knew his reason for keeping other people, especially women, at a distance she would relinquish her ties with him automatically.

'_Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'_

Sakura let out a squeal as Inigo managed to ignore the pain in his stomach and kill the six-fingered man. She gripped his arm tightly and he was reminded harshly of what he would lose if he said goodbye to her.

He needed to let go. He had to, for her sake.

But he didn't want to. He didn't want to care about the fact she was nine years younger than him or that she was a student and he was a teacher or that he was more injured on the inside than anyone could tell. He didn't want to give up the someone who had made him happier than he'd been since the accident.

The credits rolled, and Sakura sighed loudly and leaned even more heavily on his shoulder. "That was _really good_. Thanks for showing it to me. Although it does surprise me that you own it…"

"It is a classic."

Sakura looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"Sorry. The pain must be getting to me."

Sakura jumped up, looking abashed. "I'm so sorry! Do you need me to check your bandages?"

"No, no, I'm fine." He shook his head. "Just sore."

Sakura nodded and blushed a little. He noticed for the first time how easily she blushed around him. He hope he wasn't being arrogant in thinking she had a crush.

"I wonder how you can stand to be around me."

"Huh?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I must stink. I haven't had a shower in two days."

"Now that I think about it, you usually smell like aftershave…" said Sakura. She blushed even harder as she accidentally admitted that she knew what he smelled like. He had a strong feeling he wasn't imagining it.

"I'm taking a bath." he said.

"You can't!" protested Sakura. "You have open wounds!"

"I've taken baths with open wounds before and I'm not dead."

"Fine." huffed Sakura.

Kakashi smiled to himself. She was so cute and easy to rile up.

He crutched into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for his bath while Sakura pulled Kakashi's comforter over her, feeling a sudden chill.

Sakura spent the next hour thinking about Kakashi. She knew it probably wasn't healthy, but she couldn't help it. Sakura hoped, really hoped, that what she felt wasn't infatuation. She didn't want this feeling to go away, ever.

She heard the shower turn off and perked up. A minute later Kakashi appeared at the door to the bathroom, fastening a towel around his waist. If Sakura had one ounce less of self-control she would have been drooling. Water still dripped off his hair and ran in rivulets down his back and chest. The towel, casually slung around his waist was riding low enough on his hips that she could see the slightest hint of silver strands of hair…

Even more distracting, however, was the footprint shaped bruise on his stomach, the half-scabbed gash under his ribs and the other swollen, puffy bruises on his face, neck and arms. He used the wall to make it back to the bed, forsaking the crutches.

Sakura ran to the living room and pulled some more bandages out of the closet.

"Water makes scabs softer, so I'll need to bandage it immediately." she said. He let her wind the cloth over his injured skin. Sakura gave him credit; he hardly winced at all.

"I'm tired." he murmured.

"It's getting late." replied Sakura. Figuratively, of course. It was only about eight o'clock.

"Sakura?" he hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"What…What do you think of me?"

He said it so low and in such a different tone than he normally used that Sakura didn't reply at first. "What do I think of you?"

He shifted nervously. "As a person."

"I think…" Sakura found herself hesitating too, afraid to say what she really thought. Then again, wasn't that what he wanted?

"I think you're a kind person with a really gruff exterior. I think you really care about the people close to you. And I think…I think you were really hurt in the past and it makes you afraid to get close to people."

He smiled, the saddest smiled she'd ever seen. "Anything else?"

Sakura smirked. "I also think you've got the hottest chest I've ever seen."

He blushed, his cheeks reddening in the adorably hot way they always did.

"What do you think about me?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I think…" he said slowly. "I think you are adorable and beautiful. I think you are much more fun to be around than I thought you were and you have a great taste in games. I think…your sense of humour matches up with Enoki so closely that it's kind of scary and that making you angry would be a very bad idea."

"Anything else?"

"I'm not good enough for you." he whispered.

Her heart thudding in her chest, Sakura met her green eyes with his black eye, wishing she could see the other eye beneath the closed eyelid. "Why?"

"You know why. I'm too old. I'm your teacher and it's illegal."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't explain it."

"What?"

"You said you weren't good enough. I don't care about your age or the fact that you're my teacher."

Pain crossed Kakashi's face and she regretted whatever she had said to make him react like that. "I'm…injured."

"I know."

"More than you think."

"I don't care."

Kakashi sighed, his right eye closing for a brief moment. "Can I ask to tell me something?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me your past."

"What?" asked Sakura, surprised.

"I've told you parts of mine. Tell me yours."

Sakura smiled. "On two conditions."

"Yes?"

"You tell me the rest of your past and…"

"And?"

"Take me on a date." she said, shocking herself.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise and, if Sakura wasn't mistaken, happiness. "Do you listen to me when I talk? I'm not good for you."

"If you say that again I'll sock you in the mouth." growled Sakura. "I don't care how 'good for me' you are, as long as you promise not to try to convince me otherwise. Please, if you can't…car for me because of our age differences, then tell me now."

"I don't think my mind would listen to reason even if I tried." he replied evenly. "I agree to your conditions."

Sakura cleared her throat. "I'll warn you now, my past isn't very interesting to listen to…"

"You underestimate your experiences."

"I'm actually from Texas." said Sakura sarcastically. "My best friend is gay and in love with a construction worker. I'm a high school teacher."

"Those are _my _experiences." said Kakashi curtly. "Not part of the deal."

Sakura snickered. "Ok, ok. I was born in Denver."

"Denver?"

"Hey, you're from Texas, so you can't talk. My Mom met my Dad and although they never got married, Tsunade said she loved him. They moved back to Konoha, Tsunade's home. I don't know if my dad ever actually met me, because my mom never talks about him, but he disappeared one day and no one knows where…" Sakura sighed. "Ever since then she's been a hopeless drunk…I went to public schools before this year. Everyone teased me because I was small and I like to draw so much. And now I'm here, at KSA. There really isn't that much to tell about my life." Sakura took a breath. "Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino are probably my closest friends right now…"

"You've already met my friends." said Kakashi. Sakura didn't think she was imagining that his eye looked even droopier than usual.

"You really are tired, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm. I sleep a lot when I'm injured. Part of the recovery process." grumbled Kakashi drowsily.

"You can fulfill your deal later." said Sakura quietly. He laid in the bed, almost asleep already, and she, without thinking about it, kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Night, sleepyhead."

"Night." he murmured.

She blushed and bit her lip, walking out into the other room. She'd spend the night again, like Tsunade had said she could, and then she'd go to school in the morning. She'd get Kakashi to tell her what had to sometime later, maybe during their date.

Date! She was going to go on a date with Kakashi! She couldn't believe it! She hadn't even hoped wanted to hope for that!

She swallowed her nerves and smiled. He'd seemed just as happy as her. Could it be possible that Kakashi really felt the same way as she did?

He was nine years older than her, a teacher and injured, just like he'd said. But he was also sweet (more than he thought) and the way he acted, like he was a kicked puppy…it was adorable. He was adorable.

Sakura laughed as Kakashi's snores hit her ears. Somehow, they just reinforced her opinion. He was adorable.

* * *

1. Shortest chapter yet! Considering that short for me is eleven pages, however, I don't think that's too bad. :)

2. No, I am not from Texas. I went to Texas once. The most boring three hours of my life. I know lower Texas is cool, but upper Texas was...anticlimatic. Lots of sand, if you like that sort of thing (Gaara). We did meet a nice hobo though. I think he was smoking pot. Willie Nelson! :D

3. No, I'm not smoking pot.

4. Number two may have led you to wonder where Konoha is. The answer is simple. Ohio.

5...

6. Yes, you heard me. Ohio. Ohio has lots of leaves. Green ones. And fires are abundant. And...I live there. It's the state with the first astronaut, the first astronaut on the moon, the first disposable diapers...

7. Anyhoodle, I feel really bad for your teacher, OMGtheIrony. I don't base anyone off of real people, I base them off of...anime characters. Fanfiction. I don't exactly know what advice to give, unless you want to be his Sakura?...I'm really hoping you're a chick now.

8. Short author's note for short chapter. Reviewehoodle!


	10. A Little Info

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Hi! I rant at the bottom, not here, so I've got nothing to say here.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was another full school day before Kakashi felt decent enough to teach. He, still using his crutches, limped into the school precisely one half hour before school started. He usually got up earlier than that…but what could he say; he was injured and bruised in way too many places.

By sixth period he was tired as hell, he could barely walk even with the crutches and he had had almost fifty students walk into his class just to ask him if what they'd heard on the news was true. He'd replied yes, as could be seen by his crutches and black eye (it had faded to a pasty yellow).

"Hello, Mr. Hatake."

He looked up from his computer. It was Kankuro. "Afternoon, Mr. Sabaku."

"Dude, you never call me tha-" Kankuro whistled when caught sight of Kakashi's face. "They sure got you, man."

"I noticed."

"So, did you get any hits in? Or are you a wimp like Nara over there?" He pointed at Shikamaru, who was sleeping on his desk.

"It was four against one. I ended up stabbed and bleeding on an alley wall, as the news report said."

Kankuro laughed. "So you are a wimp?"

"Not exactly." Kakashi almost winked, but realized having one eye open to begin with made it pointless. "I work out at least once a week, after all."

"So you did land a hit?"

"A few." Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sit down now. Class is about to start."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

His class looked at him attentively. Nothing caught their interest like a bruised teacher who came in on crutches after missing two days of class.

"Did you really fight Akatsuki?" asked Haku.

Kakashi shrugged. "I think the correct way to put it was that I got beat up by Akatsuki."

Yugao stifled a laugh behind her hand. He looked at Sakura, who was smiling at him from her front row seat.

"What were they like?" persisted Hayate.

"They're the kind of cowards who can only confront someone by ganging up on them." replied Kakashi casually. "It wasn't very pleasant."

"Are you all right?" asked Samui. "You look rather…"

"Beat up?" chuckled Kakashi. "That I am." He gestured to the crutches sitting upright on his desk. "I'm also dead tired, too. Teaching you kids wore me out fast."

"I wouldn't blame it on us." said Shikamaru sleepily. "I'd blame it on the stab wound."

"Touché." He ruffled his hair tiredly. "I haven't had a chance to say this yet, but good job on the festival. Sarutobi won't be bothering me for a while."

"That means a lot." said Sakura, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Since you're all so interested in the Akatsuki, why don't you write a short story about gangs? Creative writing, due on Monday."

"Dude." said Kankuro. "You're going soft. You used to assign stuff like that as one night homework."

"Do you want that?"

"Sorry, never mind."

The class quickly set to work, leaving him to furtively down some of his pills when they weren't looking. His eye had started to throb.

The pills had made him even more lethargic than before. He was finding it a struggle to keep awake and gave up on grading the quiz he'd given his Seniors earlier that day. He yawned and glanced at Sakura again. She was writing furiously. In fact, all of them were writing furiously. It looked like he had finally given them something worthwhile to write about.

Two long, boring hours later the music started playing. The sounds of hurried packing up was all Kakashi heard from his head's place between his arms as he tried to sleep.

"Mr. Hatake?"

That was Sakura's voice. "Yes?" he said, straightening his head.

"Kakashi."

"Yes?" he said again.

"About your promise." She smiled nervously. "We're still doing that, right?"

"Of course." He adjusted his tie. "Do you think we could wait about two weeks? I want to be properly healed and awake for our date, ok?"

By that time everyone had left the room, so they could talk freely.

"That's fine." she replied. "And you can fulfill the other part of the deal then."

His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he thought of what that meant he had to tell her, but he smiled and said, "Of course."

She blushed and said, "I can't wait."

"Two weeks from this Monday? I'll take you out to dinner."

"Ok! I have to go, Ino's waiting for me."

"Go right ahead."

She left, and Kakashi re-lowered his head to the desk. He must be crazy. He was taking a sixteen year old on a date. He could get fired for this. Hell, he could go to jail for this. But…he couldn't help it. She was pretty, nice, entertaining and being with her lifted his otherwise dead spirits. He'd felt more alive in the past few months than he would ever admit, and the only possible explanation was her presence.

"Did I hear that right?"

Kakashi groaned. He should've known that someone had been listening to them talk…

"Hello, Asuma."

Asuma walked in, his brow furrowed.

"Did I?"

"Probably."

"So I heard that you agreed to go on a date with a student correctly?"

"Yeah." sighed Kakashi. He was actually glad Asuma had found out. Maybe he'd be able to talk him out of it.

"Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Yes." replied Kakashi, getting annoyed.

"The one who stayed with you the night you got hurt?"

"A hello would work too." muttered Kakashi. "And how do you know about that?"

"Genma." said Asuma, walking up to Kakashi's desk. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit." said Kakashi. "And after you're done yelling at me, I'll probably go home and cry all night."

"Haha." grumbled Asuma. "It's no laughing matter, Kakashi. Why are you doing this?"

"It wasn't on purpose." said Kakashi unhappily. "It just happened."

"Just happened?"

"She invaded my life with miso soup and her cheery personality. How was I supposed to know? For God's sake, she likes Mortal Combat!" moaned Kakashi. "I ended up telling her a lot about myself and she told me about herself and it just ended up like this…"

"So, you fell for her?" asked Asuma, starting to smile. "Wow. In all the time I've known you, you've never been like this. Maybe she is good for you."

Kakashi caressed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I can't believe this happened."

Asuma slapped Kakashi on the back jovially, causing the smaller man to wince. "Ow. I just spend the last two days recovering from a gang fight, remember?"

"Sorry, sorry. I won't tell Dad about it, ok? I should…but I can't in good conscience take away the first happiness you've had since I've known you."

"Corny and cliché." replied Kakashi gloomily. "Please go away."

"What?" teased Asuma. "Can't accept happiness?"

"Oh, God." groaned Kakashi. "Don't say stuff like that. Our relationship isn't even serious."

"So you haven't…" Asuma cut off.

Kakashi actually blushed for the first time in Asuma's memory. "Of course not! I'm not going to take advantage of her like that. I told you, we're not serious yet."

"Ah, yet." said Asuma, still teasing. "Yet, yet, yet. That's what I said about Kurenai, you know."

"Leave me alone." mumbled Kakashi. "I need to get home and sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm really tired…"

Asuma grimaced. "Sorry for being a bit of a jerk. You're a bad influence."

"Haha."

Asuma helped Kakashi get up and followed Kakashi on the elevator.

"Do you need me to drive you home?"

"Nah. My car's here."

He bid Asuma goodbye at the school door. It seemed to take forever for him to get home and by the time he did he was so exhausted he just fell into bed, fully clothed. He'd rather be asleep than in pain.

xXx

The next two weeks went by slowly for both Kakashi and Sakura. She was absolutely dying for their date and Kakashi was finding that his injuries healed slowly. His apprehension grew as he thought about all the negative consequences being with her could bring.

He had made a deal though and he couldn't deny that he wanted to go on that date. She, on the other hand, had thought about it just as much as he had and had come to the same conclusion. They both hoped that the guilt wouldn't ruin the date.

Sakura ended up approaching Kakashi Sunday evening at his apartment. Her hands covered by mittens in the freezing cold weather, she knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

He had abandoned the crutches a day or two ago, the only sign of that injury being his slightly more pronounced limp. The bruises were almost nonexistent and his excessive sleeping had worn off.

"I'm worried." she stated.

He leaned against the doorframe. "So am I."

"I've been thinking about it, and I want you to know that _I _really don't care about our age difference. But…" She frowned. "I do care that I could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry about it."

She stuck out her tongue. "If I know you as well as I hope I do, you'll worry about it. I don't want everything we do together to be plagued by fear."

"I don't either. If anything comes up, we'll worry about it then."

"I guess we should just look forward to our date then." she grinned.

He smiled back at her. "I guess so."

The next day passed excruciatingly slowly for Sakura. She spent the rest of Sunday comparing outfits and seeing which one would be better. Even Tsunade had to notice.

"Sakura, what're you doing?" asked her mother curiously as Sakura threw a skirt past her head.

"Looking for clothes." she hissed.

"For school?"

"I have a date!"

"Really?"

"Don't act so surprised." muttered Sakura. Tsunade joined Sakura in her search for clothes.

"Who's the date with?"

"Just a guy you don't know."

"That Hatake kid?"

"Errr…" said Sakura. Did she know?

"You know, the one you helped. Enoki or something?"

Sakura wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. "Yeah. Him."

Tsuande picked up a sparkly sequined shirt. "How about this?"

"Mom! That's yours! No one's worn those since the seventies!" complained Sakura, eyeing the shirt like it was some sort of infectious disease.

"Fine then." Tsunade shrugged. "Have it your way. What about these?" She held up a slightly off-red shirt, a tan skirt and off-red leggings.

"Cute!" Sakura glanced at Tsunade. "Where did you get these? I've never seen them before."

"Consider them a gift."

Sakura hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you!"

She packed them into her backpack and spent the next school day in agony, waiting for the day to be over. When it finally was she ran up to Kakashi's desk.

"Can you wait a minute?" she asked. "I need to change."

"Sure." he said, he head lowered as he finished grading a paper. "You don't have to get all dressed up though."

She smiled at the hypocrisy in that sentence. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, no tie, and a pair of grey pants. If Sakura had to choose a word to describe it, she would say it was _spiffy._

She laughed at the thought as she changed. Haha, spiffy. That word really _did not _describe Kakashi. Abrasive would be better. Much, much better.

When they finally got going Kakashi drove her to the mall.

"I know it's a bit stereotypical." said Kakashi, his eyes on the road. "But teenagers like movies and malls?"

"What are we going to see?"

"Depends. Whatever you want."

Sakura smiled a little at that. Now she knew why dating boys her age had never appealed to her. They weren't mature enough. And having someone who could drive that wasn't bathed stupid was a good bonus. Of course, maturity wasn't dependent on age, just look at Genma.

They climbed out of the car and headed into the cinema. Sakura hadn't been to the movies in a long time, so she looked up and tried to figure out what she wanted to see."

"The Harry Potter movie looks good, I guess…" she muttered.

"Doesn't sound like you really want to go there." commented Kakashi.

She frowned. She looked around and saw a line of elderly men and woman in line for something. "I wonder what they're watching."

"It's a Monday special this theatre puts on." replied Kakashi. "They show old movies."

"Do you know what it is?"

Kakashi squinted at the neon screen. "The Marx Brothers. Animal Crackers."

"Marx Brothers?"

"You've never heard of them?" He shook his head sadly. "What a sad, sad, day. You know those glasses with a nose and moustache attached?"

"Yeah?"

"That's modelled after Groucho Marx. He's one of the Marx brothers."

"Are they funny?"

"Very."

"Then let's go!" In her excitement she grabbed his hand, and he felt that strange feeling in his stomach as her soft hand gripped his large one.

They stood in line with the old people for almost twenty minutes. When they got in he got her popcorn along with one of those big drinks. He bought nothing for himself.

"Don't you want anything?"

"Nah. I don't really like sweet things."

"You can have some of my drink." she offered. He didn't respond and they went into the movie.

It was a good movie. Sakura watched the comedy, aware that most kids her age thought that black and white movies were stupid.

She wasn't like most kids her age, and she was actually kind of sick of it. She liked stuff most kids hated, and she hated her weirdness.

She felt Kakashi's arm draped around her shoulder and realized that even though she was weird, not every girl got to be with someone like him. Maybe it was _because _she was weird that he liked her.

The movie ended and they filed out of the movie theatre with the old people.

"Do you want to go to dinner?"

"Sure." said Sakura. "I didn't eat much of the popcorn, so I'm really hungry."

"Good." replied Kakashi. She put her hand on Kakashi's elbow and followed him back to the car.

They drove for a minute or two until he drove her to a little diner.

"It's not very elegant, but I like to eat here every once and a while." he said.

They went in and seated themselves. It was an old diner with red-checkered seats and tables. There were guitars hung on the walls and an old style jukebox on the wall.

"This is cool." said Sakura, looking around. "I didn't know there still were places like this out there."

"They're for old guys who miss the past." replied Kakashi. "I happened across it a year or two ago."

Sakura had a sudden image of Kakashi, sitting all by himself at that very same table and felt a sudden desire to hold his hand. How many evenings had he spent alone in the past few years? He was so isolated it was amazing. Genma, Raido, and Asuma seemed to be the only ones he came in contact with that weren't students.

They ordered drinks and dinner. Sakura found it great that she could order a hamburger and not feel guilty.

He tapped his fingers on the table. "I'm sorry this isn't very romantic."

She smiled. "I like it! You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I think you give me too much credit."

"So," she said slowly. "Are you gonna fulfill your part of the promise now?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "You sure cut to the chase, don't you?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Sorry. If you don't-"

"I'm kidding," grumbled Kakashi. "You don't always have to take me so seriously."

"I'm afraid to think you're joking. You always look so serious!"

"I'm not sure if I should apologize for that or not."

Their drinks came, and Kakashi sipped his coffee as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed, and Sakura felt bad about dredging up his past.

Sakura watched him, one hand on her chin. What was he thinking?

"The only thing important left to tell you in the accident." he murmured.

"No it's not." replied Sakura, without thinking.

"What?" said Kakashi, in surprise.

"There's got to be a lot more to your life. I mean, your whole life can't be all pain! What about Enoki?"

"What about her?"

"How is she related to you? She mentioned that you gave her dead animal bones. What were you like as a teenager? I know you liked video games, is that it?" asked Sakura. "I don't just want to know about how much pain you've been through, I want to know about _you._"

He looked almost shocked by what she said. "Really?"

"Hasn't anyone ever just wanted to know you?" she asked.

"Not really." he admitted. "I thought you just wanted to know about what Enoki and I talked about the night after the concert."

"You thought wrong."

"I was six years old when my Aunt Rin gave birth to Enoki." stated Kakashi. "I thought she was the most annoying thing at the time. Stealing all of my attention, that bitch."

Sakura giggled. "I can't see you as a six-year old."

"A lot has changed since then. Anyway, by the time I was twelve and she was six I had grown so used to her that I showed her how to pick up dead animals and stuff like that."

"That's morbid." replied Sakura. "Cool. Did you live with her?"

"Nah. When my dad wanted to get rid of me he'd drop me off at Rin's." he shrugged. "There's really not anything else to tell about that."

Their food arrived and they ate for a while.

"I've got an idea." said Sakura. "Why don't we trade stories? I'll tell you one if you tell me one."

"Fine." replied Kakashi. "And then I'll tell you what I actually meant to tell you."

"Sorry about that, by the way.

"Don't be. It's not really all that pleasant of a story."

Sakura nibbled on a piece of lettuce. "As for my story…I'll tell you how I found out I was good at drawing."

"Sounds good."

"I was in third grade." started Sakura.

"And you realized crayons weren't good enough, so you moved on to colored pencils?" he drawled.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Moving on. Our teacher made us draw hand turkeys for Thanksgiving."

"And?"

"Will you listen!"

"Sorry."

"_Anyway, _I hate turkeys. I have a burning hatred for turkeys. I always have, so I wouldn't draw the turkey. Instead I drew an Indian tribe killing settlers."

"How old were you again?"

Sakura grinned. "Nine."

"Ah, that's not so bad. I was thinking you'd be five or six years old."

"You're a teacher! Why would you think that!" said Sakura emphatically.

"I was comparing with myself. Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"You were six when you were in third grade?"

"Five," he muttered, forking some food. "I told you I skipped a couple grades."

"No wonder you think everyone in our class is stupid." remarked Sakura.

"I don't think anyone in our class is stupid." he said sincerely, surprising her. "I think you're all extremely talented and intelligent. You wouldn't be in my class otherwise."

"I'm just curious, what's your I.Q.?"

Kakashi shifted in his seat. "I'm not really comfortable discussing that."

"Why?"

"I'm just not."

"You promised you'd tell me everything." reminded Sakura.

He sighed. "Fine. It's…" He hesitated. "Two-hundred and forty two."

Sakura dropped her hamburger. "_Two hundred and forty-two!"_

He mind reeled with that information. That was as almost as high as Einstein's! Sakura remembered reading about how geniuses had problems interacting with people. Kakashi was rather blunt and bitter…maybe it wasn't just because he was in pain. Maybe he didn't know how to interact with people.

"I didn't want to tell you." he muttered. "It's embarrassing. Although it does tie into the story I was going to tell you…"

"How?"

"I was going to tell you about why I decided to become a teacher."

"Ok, I'll go with it."

Both of them had finished their food but neither of them had any inclination to leave. Instead, Sakura ordered some ice cream.

"There was this teacher. My seventh grade teacher, Minato Namikaze."

"You know," interrupted Sakura. "I'm surprised you only skipped two grades."

"Yeah, well, I was lazy. Can I continue?"

He sounded a little unhappy and Sakura felt guilty for making him tell her his I.Q. It was none of her business, after all.

"Yeah."

"I didn't like school. It was easy, my only friends were complete idiots who couldn't solve a linear equation to save their lives and I was short, scrawny and I got bullied for being smart. Seventh grade was no different and my home life was getting worse, so my grades dropped. Can you guess what the teacher did?"

"Did he yell at you?"

"No," Kakashi smiled, reminiscing. "He understood. He told me that it was all right to be who I was and I didn't have to pretend to be dumber than I was. And he said…he was proud of me and that being smart wasn't a bad thing. I thought he was the best person I'd ever met, at the time. He made me want to be able to tell students that they were smart and that they could do great things. Lately I don't think I'm doing so well…"

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Just because he told you that you were smart? It doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

"It was to me. My father always told me that he was ashamed of me. Now that I think about it, all my problems stem from him…"

"What do you mean?"

"My eye, my absolutely horrible self-esteem, my leg…"

"He caused that accident?"

"Indirectly." sighed Kakashi. "He…" Kakashi stopped for a moment. If he continued, he would end up telling her something he'd never told anyone. She was a good friend, maybe something more at this rate.

What that really all she was to him?

No. If he was honest with himself, she wasn't. He'd told her more than he'd told anyone. She's trusted him too, he could tell. She came to him before she went to her friends, and she had told him several times she was attracted to him, physically and romantically. He knew he felt the same way, but it wasn't right. He shouldn't…

He would anyway.

"My medication for my eye had been filled wrong. I didn't know it at first, but by the time I did I was in pretty bad pain and my eye was bleeding all over the place. I managed to drive to my dad's to see if he would take me to the hospital. He refused, saying it was my fault I was hurt and that I was old enough to take care of myself. Enoki, who was living there after her mother died, volunteered to come with me to make sure I was ok. On our way to the hospital we were hit by a truck. It almost paralyzed my left leg when it was broken so badly."

Sakura shuddered as she thought of the pain that must have been. Maybe it _was _the pain thing, not the genius thing.

"There was something else, but…Please let me tell you later…"

"You promised!" protested Sakura.

"Sakura…" murmured Kakashi. "Not now…"

His eyes were downcast and his face was distraught. It was the closest to pleading she'd ever seen Kakashi.

"All right." grumbled Sakura.

He paid for their bill and drove her back to their apartment complex.

"Do you want to come back to my place or go home?" asked Kakashi. "I know home much you like spending time with your mother."

"Your place."

He limped back up to his apartment and unlocked it. They entered it and Kakashi sat on the bed, rubbing his thigh. She sat next to him.

"Is your leg hurting?"

"Yeah. A little more than usual, but it's not too bad."

"It sounds…painful."

"Yeah, well…" He shifted and Sakura leaned on him.

"Why do you hang out with me?"

He smiled softly. "You ask me those sort of questions. You think I'm someone special and that makes you special to me."

"Is that it?" she asked, her lips slightly parted.

"No." whispered Kakashi. "You have a great personality and I think you're beautiful…"

They leaned closer together, their noses almost touching as Sakura smelt his aftershave and some deeper, more masculine scent.

"You do? Really?" she murmured in response.

"You were supposed to say something about how handsome I was." breathed Kakashi. "But yes, I think you're beautiful."

And he leaned in even closer and kissed her, long and hard.

* * *

1. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss! Finally! Ten full chapters of development towards this moment! WHOOOO!

2. In case any of you were wondering, Minato is, in fact, Naruto's dad. Minato moved to Konoha at some point after Kakashi went to eighth grade. It's part of the reason Kakashi moved to the Leaf. Minato died shortly after his wife died in childbirth and Naruto was raised by a good friend, Umino Iruka, who, coincidentally, happens to be a prison guard.

3. I've known that all for ages, I just haven't had time to put it in the story. Being able to say that makes me feel like a real author!

4. Kakashi's I.Q. wasn't completely made up. It has been alluded to and hinted several times that Kakashi is smarter than Shikamaru, who is obviously a genius with an I.Q. of over two hundred. If you think about it, it makes sense. The reason Kakashi doesn't do quantum physics or make airplanes is that, well, as he said, he's a bit lazy. Like Shikamaru, he doesn't have any inclination to make anything more of himself.

5. Marx bothers! Groucho, Harpo and Chico (and sometimes Zeppo!). If you know who they are, I love you. Hint: those funny glasses with an attached nose and moustache were originally Groucho's face. Yeah, I know I'm corny and allude to way too much old stuff no one's ever heard of.

6. Sorry this chapter took a while. I had writer's block around page six and it took me a couple days to get past it.

7. If you want to read something else of mine that's complete crack, look up Awkward Elevator. I've also got a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover called It's A Small World After All (not crack, by the way).

8. That reminds me. I can go one of two ways from here. I can keep this rating at teen and only _allude _to…certain acts. Or…I can dig up my hidden ability to write the sex and change the rating to M. I want a vote from you guys. Whatever you want me to do, it's up to you.

9. I have reached one hundred reviews! xAsmodeus, come claim your prize! I will do a commision fanfiction every hundred reviews and if the lucky reviewer doesn't claim their prize in three days, I will chose the closest person to that reviewer. I will do similiar prizes at the end of this fanfiction. The commision can be any person, any pairing, any rating, and plot. Just tell me what you want me to write in a PM, xAsmodeus!

10. Dear I don't feel like logging in.

I would respect your opinion as to the H-word, and your review admittedly made me laugh, but I'm afraid I have to be adament about this.

Go fuck a tree.

Love,

Luxa

11. Whoo! Long author's note. Um….keep reviewing guys! If I get enough I'll try to stick a shirtless Kakashi in! :)


	11. Kisses

Sakura drew back from the kiss, her eyes on Kakashi's visible one.

It wasn't Sakura's first kiss, but it was undoubtedly her best. And now…Kakashi was looking at her with the most amazing look on his face….she had never seen him so tender.

"I'm sorry." said Kakashi. "I…"

"Don't be. How could you be…" she whispered, her lips moving ever so slightly.

"I shouldn't…I have to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

Her eyes searched his and she couldn't help it then. She slipped the bandage off his eye and pressed her fingers to his scarred eyelid.

"Let me see…please."

He obliged, blinking his eye open. Instead of the milky white she'd expected she saw a blood-red iris and black pupil.

"That's not…it's not…"

Kakashi lip trembled and she realized he was holding back tears.

"I'm scared to tell you this…"

"What is it?" pressed Sakura.

Kakashi gripped a pillow with one hand. "I'm going to tell you this before we get serious…before it gets even harder."

"What?" she breathed.

"If we fell in love and got married when you were old enough, you would want what anyone wants. A house, a family….I can't provide that."

He said it in a whisper, a low murmur that was barely audible that told Sakura how hard this was for him to say.

"Why? Why can't you provide that? I know you're not rich, but-"

"I can't have children." whispered Kakashi. "I can't."

Tears suddenly overcame his resolve and started flowing freely.

"I'm sterile."

Sakura didn't know what to say. What could she say? She hugged him as his shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

"Everything a woman wants…I can't give it to you." He buried his face in the pillow. "It was the accident. I was twenty-two when any hope of being happy was taken from me."

"That's not true." said Sakura forcefully. "Why would you say that? It's so melodramatic and it's not true! That doesn't change anything."

His sobs suddenly ceased. "It does. Maybe not now, but when you're older you'll want kids. Everyone wants kids. I never really realized what having they meant until it was too late."

She laid on the bed next to him, trying to see past the arms covering his face. "And what is that?"

"It's the most simple function we humans are supposed to perform. Humans were made to reproduce. I…I can't even fulfill that."

"Can you still…" Sakura trailed off.

A bit of Kakashi's natural sarcasm shone through his anguish. "Are you asking me if I can still have an orgasm? Because I can."

"I still don't care." murmured Sakura. "I'm not going to say it's not a big deal, because it is, but…I don't know. If we ever get to the point where we wanted children, we could always adopt or do a sperm transplant or…"

"It always amazes me when I hear stuff like that come out of your mouth." muttered Kakashi through the pillow.

Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry."

"You sure don't sound sorry." grumbled Kakashi.

He wiped his eyes hurriedly, trying to cover the fact he'd been crying. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent.

"I am. About everything that's happened to you."

"None of any of that was your fault." replied Kakashi. "You have nothing to do with the reason I'm so screwed up."

"Why do you think you're screwed up?" whispered Sakura. "Just because you're injured doesn't mean you're screwed up."

Kakashi let out a snort. "You are so naïve." He shook his head, smiling. "You are so…so naïve." His eyes welled up with tears again and he let out a noise that was a mixture between laughing and crying. "Damn it, Sakura. I'm so screwed up inside. You have no idea…"

"I do, Kakashi." replied Sakura softly. "You've told me more than I think you've told anyone. And I've…I've never told anyone about what my mom says about my dad."

Kakashi let go of her, leaning back on the wall. "The only person who knows about…_that _is Shizune. She's my doctor, after all…And I think Genma knows, but he's never mentioned it."

Sakura glanced at her watch. It was almost eight o'clock. Her mom would be wondering where she was.

"It's getting late." said Kakashi. "You should get home."

"I can't just leave." protested Sakura. "You-"

"I," said Kakashi, heaving himself off the bed and wiping his eyes for once and all. "Will be fine. I am an adult. And I feel better, telling you…that."

Sakura smiled. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

Kakashi smirked. "Yeah, I guess it does."

She reached up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the nose. He laughed. "Very mature."

"I don't have to be mature all the time, do I?" retorted Sakura. She grabbed her coat and waved goodbye, the feeling in her stomach almost making her float. She'd process what Kakashi had told her later, but for now she'd just skip.

Back in his apartment Kakashi shook his head. Sometimes he wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

xXx

"_What _is wrong with you?" said Shikamaru wearily. "You're weird today."

Sakura snapped to attention. She'd been zoning out all day, thinking about Kakashi and everything he'd told her the day before. His past, his intelligence, his sterility…all things she knew he didn't tell anyone. But he'd told her, and that made her feel more special than anything ever had.

"Hello?" said Shikamaru. "Seriously, are you there? It's time for lunch."

Sakura stood up gratefully. "Thank god."

"School is so boring." grumbled Shikamaru. "I can't wait 'till winter break."

"When's break?" asked Sakura.

"Two weeks from tomorrow." sighed Shikamaru. "Troublesome. That's my three month anniversary."

"Anniversary?" questioned Sakura.

"I've got a girlfriend, you know."

Sakura's jaw almost dropped. Almost. She managed to constrain her shock.

"Who? Does she go here?"

"You might know her. She's older than us." shrugged Shikamaru. "Temari Sabaku."

"Temari? Kankuro's sister?"

"Yeah." replied Shikamaru.

"But….she's hot!" said Sakura, disbelievingly. "And kind of bossy."

"Yeah, she's both. Don't you think I can get a hot girlfriend?"

"Sorry, sorry." They walked down the stairs and reached the lunchroom. Naruto and Sasuke weren't there, probably making out under the staircase again.

"So, how's _your_ love life going?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, um, it's…um…"

Shikamaru grinned lazily. "Did you get a boyfriend when I wasn't looking?"

"Wow, Shikamaru, you sound like you actually care."

"I care about my friends, believe it or not." He pulled out a chair and plopped his bottom in it. "So, do I know him? Should I go to his house and beat him up, just in case?"

Sakura snorted. "I think you've have a bit of trouble beating him up."

"Muscular, huh? Tough guy, probably." used Shikamaru. He cupped his fingers, thinking. "It's not Choji, is it?"

"For a smart guy, you can be pretty dumb." replied Sakura. "Choji's not muscular, Shikamaru, Choji's fat."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Shikamaru sighed. "Not Choji…Kiba, then. He's muscular."

"Not my type."

"I do know him, right? All my intelligence won't help me figure this out if I don't know him."

"You know him." reassured Sakura. "I shouldn't even be telling you I'm seeing him, but I can't keep it to myself…"

"Forbidden love?" muttered Shikamaru. "Troublesome. If you can't tell me I'll just have to guess. What's he like?"

"Gruff on the outside. You have to get to know him before you actually can talk to him person to person. Tall and handsome. Really smart. Genius, even."

"Are you sure you're not dating me?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Handsome?"

"Temari thinks so." muttered Shikamaru.

"Whatever." replied Sakura graciously.

"It's Hatake, isn't it?" asked Shikamaru.

Sakura blushed and dropped her sandwich. "Yeah."

"Thought so from the beginning."

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"No, not really," shrugged Shikamaru. "The genius thing."

"You don't think it's…wrong?" asked Sakura nervously.

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's up to you to decide who to love, not me. Is he really that smart?"

"Well, I don't think he likes to tell people, but his I.Q. is probably higher than yours."

Shikamaru whistled. "That's pretty damn high."

"Conceited much?"

"Just being realistic."

Naruto and Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, a sly smile on Sasuke's face.

"What's up?" asked Naruto, sliding into his seat.

"We're discussing Sakura's boyfriend." said Shikamaru.

"You've got a boyfriend?" asked Naruto, surprised.

"Can we go beat him up?" asked Sasuke.

"Is he hot?" asked Ino as she sat down.

"Yes, no and yes." said Sakura quickly. "I can't tell you who he is. You're all gossips."

"And he doesn't want people to know you're his girlfriend?" said Ino, eyebrows raised. "Sounds like a jerk."

"If certain people found out, he'd be in a lot of trouble." said Shikamaru. Sakura smiled, grateful.

"What, an older guy?" said Ino.

"Maybe." grumbled Sakura.

"Why would an older guy date _you, _forehead?"

"Why would a guy date you at all, pig?"

"Is he hot?" asked Naruto, repeating Ino's question.

"You're not open for business and neither is he." growled Sasuke. Naruto was dragged away from the raven-haired boy, presumably for another make-out session.

Ino furrowed her brow. "That was weird."

"You obviously don't know Naruto and Sasuke as well as you think." replied Shikamaru.

"…Oh."

xXx

Sixth period came and Sakura walked into Kakashi's classroom to see Kakashi working at a laptop. She'd never even seen it before.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"I've had it." he replied, squinting at the screen. "It hurts my eye if I look at it too long, so I don't use it often."

He was typing extremely fast, and her eyes tried to keep up with the pace of his fingers but failed.

"What're you typing?"

"Lesson plan."

"You mean you plan the stuff we do? You don't just go along with whatever comes up?"

He shot her a scathing look in-between typed words. "I am a teacher, Sakura."

Sorry."

He grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't trying to snap, it's just that typing this fast takes a lot of concentration."

"Dude." said Kankuro, coming in the classroom.. "That's insane."

Kakashi had returned to typing and ignoring whoever happened to see him.

"Don't you misspell words?" asked Haku.

"No." grunted Kakashi. "Get to your seat."

Unfortunately for him, he was concentrating hard enough on his typing that he'd let his guard down- or more accurately, his accent.

"Huh?" said Hayate. "Hatake, was that you?"

Kakashi groaned. "Damn it."

He stopped typing and glared at them. "Didn't I tell you to sit down?"

"I don't know, did you?" asked Shikamaru. "I can't tell when you talk like that."

Kakashi sighed. "Just sit down."

"What's with the accent?" asked Yugao.

"I said _sit down._" snapped Kakashi.

They obeyed him at last and sat in their seats. Sakura saw him pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. She could remember how much he hated people knowing where he was from.

Everything he had told her washed over her then as she watched him close his laptop and grimace at them all. She knew now that he'd gotten more than his fair share of hardships. What kind of god would do this to a person who'd done nothing wrong? It just didn't seem right.

"I have a proverb for you." he said.

They all groaned. Proverbs were usually boring and has some hidden meaning none of them cared enough about to find.

"God is a comedian with an audience to afraid to laugh."

"That's a proverb?" asked Samui.

"It's French."

'What a coincidence.' thought Sakura. What an irony it was that he brought that up right when she was thinking about him and the way God treated him.

"Does anyone have any thoughts on its meaning?"

"I think it means that there are many cruel ironies in the world that are funny but people are afraid to laugh." said Shikamaru.

"That is one way to interpret it." replied Kakashi. "Any others?"

"People are too afraid to enjoy God's endeavours because they're afraid God will smite them." said Hayate.

They spent the next hour and forty minutes discussing that and similar proverbs before Haku had the guts to raise his hand.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi.

"Why _did_ you have an accent at the beginning of class?"

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, did I?" asked Kakashi, trying to sound like he didn't know what Haku was talking about.

"Yeah, seriously." added Kankuro. "Where did that come from?"

"It didn't come from anywhere." replied Kakashi. "I'm from Texas."

There was silence in the classroom and you could almost hear the crickets sounding.

"W-What?" stuttered Yugao. "Texas?"

"Yes, Texas." grumbled Kakashi.

"It makes sense." said Shikamaru, easing the tension. "He _is_ friends with Genma."

"That hick teacher?" asked Haku.

Haku and Kankuro, who said next to Haku, flinched as a marker came barrelling down their row and narrowly missed Haku's face.

"I will not stand for anyone making fun of Genma or anyone else in my classroom." said Kakashi. "If you do that again, Haku, I'll give you a detention."

"Sorry, Mr. Hatake."

"You can all talk the last five or so minutes of class."

Sakura walked up to Kakashi's desk. "Seems you do care about Genma after all."

"Don't tell him that, he'll never let me live it down."

Sakura smiled. "I guess I won't then."

"That reminds me." he said. "Genma's coming over again. Do you want to come save me?"

"From Genma?" said Sakura skeptically.

"Him and his waves of homo, yes."

"You're such a hypocrite. No one but you can make fun of him, right?"

"That's right." he chuckled. "So, what about it? You coming?"

"Duh, anything to get me away from my mother." replied Sakura cheerily.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you just using me as an excuse to avoid her?"

"No," said Sakura hurriedly. "Of course not!"

"That was convincing." he muttered, looking down at some paperwork.

The music started playing and the class started to leave. Sakura took no notice.

"I'm not using you as an excuse." she hissed. "How could you think that?"

"Why else would you want to spend time with someone like me?" he whispered, his open eye still on his paper.

"Why?" she replied. "Because you're sweet and nice and…" Sakura struggled to put her thoughts into words. "You're amazing. I wish you knew that."

"I'm older than you, I'm crippled, I'm useless…"

Sakura slammed her hands down on the desk. "You are _not _useless! I'm the one who should feel like you're to good for me, and I do!"

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but she continued. "We won't get anywhere if we spend the entire time thinking that we don't deserve each other! Let's just forget that dumb idea."

Kakashi looked dumbfounded for a moment and then laughed. "I couldn't have put it better myself."

He got up, gripping the table for support. "Let's get out of here. I like school just about as much as you do."

Sakura smiled. "You must not like school much."

"Repeating what I said would just be redundant."

He drove them to his apartment and they waited for about half an hour before Genma showed up.

"You never offer to drive _me _home." he grumbled, entering Kakashi's apartment cold and windswept.

"You have a car, do it yourself." replied Kakashi.

"We work at the same place. It would be nice once and a while." muttered Genma.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Get over it, you big baby."

Genma winked at Sakura. "I heard about your date. So, is it official?"

"Is what official?" asked Sakura.

"You two, together. Dating."

"What are you, twelve?" groaned Kakashi. "And if you must know…yes."

Genma let out a whoop. "Thank god! If you weren't I was going to give you a man-to-man talk, Kakashi."

"How? You're not a man."

"Who's immature now?" said Genma, sticking out his tongue.

"You."

Genma sat down. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

Sakura gave him a look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You must of suffered from some sort of brain trauma. Were you dropped on the head as a baby?"

"No." huffed Sakura. "I'm not crazy just because I'm going out with Kakashi. That'd be like saying Raido was crazy."

"That's entirely different." retorted Genma.

"Yeah." said Kakashi. "Raido _is_ crazy."

"Stop making me want to punch you."

Genma, Sakura and Kakashi spent the next couple hours talking before Genma declared that he had to get home so he could "have some funny with his honey".

Direct quote.

"He's so…" Sakura struggled to put it into words. "…funny?"

"There's a good way to put it." Kakashi smiled a little and put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Have you…" He hesitated. "Thought about what I told you last night?"

Sakura smiled back. "Yeah. I say what I said last night. I don't care."

He shook his head, bemused. "You are so…"

"Funny?"

"Hell no. Different. I've never told anyone that, anyone. And you just jump into my life and take away all my privacy."

"No I don't." protested Sakura. "I haven't surprised you while you were taking a shower or anything like that."

"I didn't mean it like that."

He was close to her again and she could smell his aftershave. She didn't think any smell had ever been so good.

She leaned in, longing for a kiss. He caught her message and pressed his lips to hers. After a moment she pressed her tongue against his lips, hoping that he would let her take that step, however small. He obliged and let her brush her tongue against his teeth.

She put her hands around his neck as he put his hand on her hair, caressing her head. She didn't know if he was an experienced kisser but she knew he was good at it.

She slipped her fingers around his strip of cloth, pulling it down again. She just wanted to see both of his eyes when she looked at him.

They kissed for as long as they could before Kakashi drew away.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured. "I don't think you know it, but you are."

"Thank you." replied Sakura, leaning her head against his chest. "You're very handsome."

"Am I a good kisser?"

Sakura smiled as she hugged his neck. "You have no idea."

"Good, I'm out of practice."

"When wasthe last time you kissed someone?"

"Three, maybe four years ago. I haven't been in very many relationships."

"That's still a long time." said Sakura. "You avoid people, don't you?"

"There's an understatement if I've ever heard one. You must not be very observant if you haven't figured that out yet."

"Don't worry, I knew."

Sakura's phone rang, ruining the moment. Her head sapped up, hitting his chin. "Ow!" she said loudly, rubbing her head as she answered the phone.

"Sakura, _where are you!_" yelled Tsunade's voice.

"I'm at a friends." said Sakura. "You told me you wouldn't be home today."

"I'm home now! Did you have dinner?"

"Yes! I'm upstairs, in Mr. Hatake's apartment."

"What are you doing up there?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm just visiting. I get lonely, Mom."

"Oh, whatever." snapped Tsunade. "Grace me with your presence whenever you're ready."

Sakura hung up on her and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think she's the teenager."

Kakashi shrugged. "She's probably drunk, you know that."

"One more kiss?" begged Sakura.

Kakashi smiled. "Maybe I am a good kisser."

He indulged her for another minute or two before Kakashi pulled them apart.

"You shouldn't make your mother wait any longer than necessary."

"I guess you're right."

He stood us. "Should I come down with you? Your mother may be dangerous."

"Sure." Sakura handed him his cloth bandage and he tied it around his head.

He limped down the stairs, Sakura close behind him.

Tsunade was waiting at the foot of the stairs, not wearing a coat despite the cold December air.

"Hello." snapped Tsunade. She had the definite air of booze around her.

"Hello." said Kakashi calmly, leaning against the railing at the foot of the stairs.

"Sakura, come here."

"Bye." said Sakura, walking over to stand with her mother.

Tsunade grabbed Sakura's neck. "Let's go."

"Don't." said Kakashi sharply. "Let go of her."

"Why do you care?" hissed Tsunade.

"I am her teacher and her friend. Do you think I could stand around and watch her get hurt? It's my duty to make sure she stays safe."

"Fine," snarled Tsunade. "She'll stay safe." She let go of Sakura, who shot Kakashi a thankful glance.

"See you at school." she said casually. The look on her face told him that she was grateful he hadn't told Tsunade any more about their relationship.

"If you need me, just call." said Kakashi. He limped back up the stairs, thinking that the two of them would be very lucky indeed if they made it unscathed by Tsunade's wrath.

* * *

1. xAsmodeus's commission is finished and is called Picnic Perfect if you want to read it. Go read it! No, wait, don't! Reverse psychology….ooohhhhh…..

2. Oh, yeah, the actual story. The beginning of the chapter was quite a shock, wasn't it? At least you know that I'm not going to go the way most AU Kakasakus do, ending with Sakura pregnant. XD Yeah, individuality! :)

3. I haven't decided on what rating to bestow upon this yet. I've got a lot of people telling me to go all the way, some telling me not to and some telling me they didn't care. I had one person to tell me to do a side story, but I don't think I will. I think I just go along with the story and decide when it comes to it. In fact, I probably won't write the sexin' itself, just get close enough that I'll have to change the rating. Or maybe I will. If I do it won't be very descriptive. And it won't happen for several chapters anyway. Not until they're ready.

4. What kind of person reads ten chapters of a fanfiction and then tells me it sucks and I should take it down so I didn't insult more serious writers?For your information, I am a serious writer who doesn't like writing angst _all the time._ I write it sometimes, not all the time. This is a romance for a reason. *shrugs* At least it was anonymous so I delete it.

5 Genma didn't need to be in this chapter. I know that it was a totally unnecessary addition. I don't really care.

6. Don't you guys just love my heartless addition of ShikaTema? ;) Sorry, but I love that pairing. Hey, at least it wasn't yaoi.

7. I love you guys. You're amazing. I got tons of reviews! I think I got more this chapter than any other chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL! Except in a non-creepy way. Thank you so much and please keep it up.


	12. Changes

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next week passed without incident. Kakashi and Sakura didn't spend much time together since exams were coming up. It meant more work for both of them; Sakura had to study and Kakashi actually had to make the test.

A week to the day after Sakura visited him he woke in agonizing pain. His leg was seizing from the thigh up.

He groaned. It had been a long time since he'd had a day like this. It had been like this in the beginning, almost every day. As the years had passed the frequency of the days had diminished, but not the intensity.

He hadn't told Sakura the details, just the important stuff. His thigh to the left side of his groin ached and throbbed now. Usually it was just his thigh, but on days like this…

Surgery hadn't been kind to him. He'd almost lost his leg, and saving it had caused him a lot of pain. It always would.

Sometimes he wondered whether it was worth it.

He staggered out of bed to limp to his kitchen, grabbing his pills and his cell phone. He leaned heavily on the wall and pressed eight on the speed dial.

"Hello?" said Asuma's voice.

"It's me, Kakashi." said Kakashi hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" said Asuma, concerned.

"It's one of those days." moaned Kakashi as his leg throbbed. "I can't come in. I'll probably be good by tomorrow."

"Should I come over?"

"No." muttered Kakashi. "I don't want anyone here. All I'm going to do all day is sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." replied Kakashi. "Just tell your dad."

"See you tomorrow."

"You too." Kakashi hung up on him and hobbled back into bed. He pulled the covers over his head and drifted in and out of sleep for hours. It didn't come easily when you were in pain, but oh well.

xXx

Kakashi wasn't in school that day.

That fact registered in Sakura's mind as soon as she saw Anko sitting in Kakashi's seat.

"Where's Ka-Mr. Hatake?" she asked, correcting herself.

Anko gave her a strange look and Sakura remembered her penchant for gossip. She resolved to be careful around this woman.

"He's sick or something." said Anko. "Asuma all but ordered me to watch the class today."

"Can we have another day where we just talk?" asked Haku eagerly.

"Aren't exams coming up?" asked Anko sweetly. "You forgot I'm a teacher too."

Kankuro cursed foully and she pretended not to notice.

"But…" said Anko, smiling coyly, "I guess, since he didn't leave a lesson plan, I _could _let you guys talk."

Everyone but Sakura and Shikamaru cheered. He just lifted his arm half-heartedly. Sometimes Sakura wondered if he would ever have children with the minimal amount of effort he put into everything.

"How're you and your boyfriend doing?" asked Shikamaru.

Sakura glanced at Anko, who was chatting with Samui and Haku.

"Be careful around her." she hissed.

"I know, I know."

"Did I hear that right?" asked Yugao. "You've got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." said Sakura, her cheeks reddening.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," said Sakura. "He's older."

Yugao's eyebrows rose. "Forbidden love, huh?"

"That's what I said." muttered Shikamaru from under his arms.

"You know, Hayate and I aren't technically allowed to be together." said Yugao thoughtfully. "I'm still seventeen."

"Why, is he eighteen?" asked Sakura.

"Nineteen," replied Yugao. "He got sick so much last year he had to repeat the grade."

"That sucks." said Sakura.

"Not really. This way I get to spend another year with Hayate. In fact, both of us have had Hatake for three years now."

"Hasn't he only been here three years?"

"Yeah." said Yugao, smiling. "We're his oldest students. So I can tell you that he's changed over the past few months."

"He has?" asked Sakura, surprised. "We're still getting tons of homework."

"Not compared to years past." smirked Yugao. "Am I right, though? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Who?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Hatake." said Yugao, exasperated.

"Yeah," admitted Sakura. "But you can't tell anyone!" she added fiercely.

"All right, I won't!" said Yugao. "I don't want anything to happen to Hatake, anyway. He _is _my favourite teacher."

"What, do you think I'm going to murder him when he's not looking?" asked Sakura teasingly.

"No," said Yugao, smiling. "I think you might break his heart. And god knows what that'd do to him."

Shikamaru nodded. Sakura swatted him.

"I'm not going to break his heart." reassured Sakura. "We've only been together a week or so."

"You'd better remember your anniversary." said Yugao. "Because he will. He's got a photographic memory, you know."

"Seriously?" asked Sakura. "Isn't that really rare?"

"Yeah," shrugged Yugao. "He's a very rare kind of guy. He should be making billions in some high security government job, but he's here, teaching kids English."

"Circumstances led him here." said Sakura softly. "But I think he likes it nonetheless."

Yugao smiled. "I think so too."

After school Sakura called her mom, hoping for a ride. She didn't answer, which meant she was at a bar. Sakura went home with Naruto instead.

She stopped at her door. She wanted to know why Kakashi hadn't been in school that day.

Walking up the steps, she contemplated him once again. She was beginning to realize how much she cared for him just by the worry she felt whenever he wasn't in school.

She knocked on the door. There was no response, but he knew he had to be there. His car was there, and Genma had told her that he had stayed home.

She knocked again, and she heard footsteps that had to be Kakashi's, judging by the limp she could actually hear.

He opened the door halfway and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello?" he said drowsily.

His hair was skewered everywhere and he was dressed in his pyjamas. She felt a little ill just looking at the bags under his eyes.

"Kakashi?"

"Sakura." he said slowly. "Sorry I didn't call you this morning."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My leg." he groaned. Sakura realized his hand was gripping his thigh. "Bad day."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

His voice was grittier and lower than usual, and Sakura guessed that he was in a lot of pain.

She walked in and shut the door, dropping her backpack on the floor. Kakashi staggered into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

"How bad is it?"

He groaned in pain. "It hurts."

His eyes were screwed shut and he was breathing heavily.

"Is it always like this?" whispered Sakura.

He squinted at her through one opened eye. "Of course not. If it was I'd probably never leave my apartment."

She clambered onto the bed next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "How long will it last?"

"A few more hours."

"That's good." said Sakura encouragingly.

"Or all night."

He put his head back on the wall, banging it slightly. "Ow." he whimpered.

Sakura felt a pang of sympathy. "Have you been in bed all day?"

"To painful to do anything else." he muttered.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He shrugged.

"Have you eaten at all today?" asked Sakura, trying to figure out some way to help him.

He shook his head.

"I'll make something." she said, getting out of the bed and going to the kitchenette.

She found some miso and beef stock in his cabinets and set to making a soup. She wasn't sure if those two were supposed to mix, but whatever.

She served the soup with some tea she'd found and he ate gratefully. "Thanks."

She didn't press him to say anything. It was obvious that doing anything more than necessary hurt him.

He passed the bowl to her from slightly shaking hands. "Sorry."

"For what?" she said as she returned the bowl and glass to the sink.

"I'm not much company today."

"So?" shrugged Sakura. "Being in a relationship isn't about being good company. It's about being with each other. I don't really care if you're in pain."

"That's very kind of you." he said through gritted teeth.

She sat back down on the bed and glanced at his leg. "Can I see it?"

"My leg?"

"I'm not trying to be insensitive, I just…" Sakura trailed off.

"Go ahead." grunted Kakashi.

"What?"

"You can look at my leg. Go ahead."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "How? I'm not about to take off your pants."

"Why? I'm wearing boxers."

He obviously wasn't thinking straight because of the pain, but Sakura couldn't help but grin.

"If you insist."

She pried his hand off his leg and pulled down the pyjama bottoms. He was wearing gray boxers and Sakura bit her lip at seeing his well-muscled legs. He must have worked out a lot in order to make up for his leg.

She'd glimpsed his leg before when he'd gotten injured, but not until now had she actually had a chance to really look at it. There were three scars on his leg. One was long and raised and went from his lower thigh and disappeared into his boxers. The second one was a puckered surgery scar that crossed it at the place where the muscle should have reconnected, the result of a failed surgery. And the third was the stab wound the Akatsuki had given him.

She pressed her hand to his leg and he winced. "Cold." She withdrew it immediately.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"I didn't say stop." said Kakashi slowly. "Your hand is cold, that's all."

"And that's not a bad thing?"

"I think I have a fever. I'm really hot."

Sakura smiled. "You sure are." she murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sakura put her hands back on Kakashi's leg and he let out a breath through clenched teeth.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

She didn't know what to do next, so she kept her hands on his leg while she leaned on his shoulder.

Her face brushed his chin and she smiled again as she realized he hadn't shaved.

He turned his head towards her, both of his eyes open for once. He leaned down and she smelled more of the musky scent that was usually masked by his aftershave. She leaned up and they kissed. His eyes closed as he groaned from the pain of his leg and she tried to comfort him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't stop." He groaned. Tears were starting to show through his injured eye. "Please."

He was almost begging and Sakura opened her mouth so that they could start making-out. When she drew away he was panting and her gaze travelled down to his neck. She pressed her lips to his throat and he moaned. She bit down and he arched his head.

Then she let go. He smiled at her vaguely. "You didn't have to go that far." he said, sounding slightly shy.

"I know." she replied.

He slumped back down on the bed and pulled the comforter up. "I'm tired."

"I can't blame you."

He _was _tired; he didn't even pull up his pyjamas and fell asleep in the next couple of minutes. She curled up next to him and yawned. Maybe she would take a nap.

xXx

Kakashi woke some hours later to find Sakura curled up next to him. His leg still throbbed but was much less painful than it had been and he could think clearly now.

He shifted his leg and realized that his pants were down. His memories from when Sakura had come in were fuzzy, and he flushed bright red, wondering what had happened.

"Kakashi?" said Sakura blearily, waking up.

"Yeah." he said, smiling awkwardly.

"How're you feeling?"

He chuckled at her concern. "Much better. My memories are a bit blurry though. Could you, er, tell me what happened?"

Sakura giggled when she realized that he was talking about how his pants got around his knees. "I just wanted to see your leg. Nothing happened."

"I know. There's no way I could have done anything like that with my leg…" he trailed off, not finishing his sentence because of the blush they both had.

She decided not to tell him about the purple mark that was forming on his neck from when she had bitten and sucked on it. Maybe he wouldn't notice it.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around eight-thirty." replied Kakashi. "Do you want to go home?"

"How did you know it was eight-thirty without checking?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Internal clock." shrugged Kakashi.

Sakura dug her phone out of her pocket. "I guess I'll call and see if my mom is home."

"Good. I don't want you getting in trouble." He winced as he shifted again.

She called her mom and she picked up on the third ring.

"Sakura?" she said blearily.

"Yeah, it's me." replied Sakura.

"I was asleep. Where are you?"

"A friend's."

"Of course." muttered Tsunade. "You spend more time at your friends' house than ours."

Sakura heard a loud noise in the background that sounded like music.

"You hypocrite!" said Sakura sharply. "You're not home either, are you?"

"No, I'm not." snapped Tsunade. "You obviously don't care."

"I'd care more if you were actually home some of the time." growled Sakura.

"Well too bad, because I'm not going to be home at all tonight. You can stay at your little friend's house for all I care."

"Fine, I will!"

Sakura hung up her phone, fuming. Kakashi was looking at her sadly.

"It didn't go well, I take it?" said Kakashi knowingly. Sakura wished for once that he wasn't so smart.

"No." said Sakura sullenly. Then again, you didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going on between Sakura and Tsunade.

"Can I…" she didn't finish her sentence, wondering if what she was about to ask would be imposing on him.

"Spend the night?" finished Kakashi. "Sure."

"I'll sleep on the couch again." said Sakura, preparing to move. Kakashi stopped her.

"You don't have to. I'm not going to try anything, you know."

Sakura smiled. "I know. I trust you. I just thought…"

"That I wouldn't want you around?"

"Well…yeah, I guess."

Kakashi took her jaw in his hand and kissed her on the lips. "Don't say that. I'll always want you around, just so I can have someone to talk to.

"Is that your way of saying I'm not a good kisser?" asked Sakura, a smile curling at her lips.

"Of course not. You have no idea how much effort it takes for me not to kiss you in public."

Sakura bit her lip and blushed a little. He could be very romantic, and she wondered how he could have fallen for _her _of all people. He smiled back. "I'm not tired after that nap. Do you want to watch TV or something?"

The moment was gone the moment she had thought about it, and she nodded her agreement.

They watched another movie from his selection, Sakura's hand lingering on his injured leg in an attempty to ward off the pain she knew he was hiding.

xXx

Kakashi drove Sakura back to school the next day, his leg completely back to its normal pain. The day continued normally and Kakashi found it exceedingly boring. By the time it was sixth period so many of his brain cells were fried from intense under-stimulation he had about as much inclination to do anything as Shikamaru.

"How's your leg holding up?" asked Sakura as she entered the classroom.

"Fine." replied Kakashi. "No different than usual."

"That's good." she said, and then her eyes saw something just below his jaw line that made her blush. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what.

"Hey, Mr. Hatake." said Hayate as he walked in. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." said Kakashi truthfully.

Then Hayate sniggered and Kakashi felt the seed of annoyance alight.

"What happened to your neck?"

Kakashi's hand flew to his neck and he blushed. Looking down, he saw a purple mark that could only be…a hickey. Sakura must have done it the night before. He glanced at her quickly and found her trying not to laugh.

"I must have bumped something." replied Kakashi evenly.

Hayate laughed. "I can't believe you of all people…" he trailed off. "God, that sounded mean. Um, can I try that again?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "By all means."

"Now we know why you weren't in school yesterday." said Hayate.

"That had nothing to do with why I wasn't in school." snapped Kakashi. "Sit down."

He turned his collar up to hide the purple mark, but it was too late. Hayate's loud voice had alerted the rest of the class to Kakashi's "lovebite".

He had to endure several minutes of ribbing and teasing before he managed to get his class under control. It turned out to be pointless, however, because three people interrupted them before they could get to the actual learning part of the class.

It was two men and one woman. She had red hair and red eyes, and her hair was unkempt on one side and combed on the other. She had an obvious attitude by the way she stood, her hands on her hips. One man had white hair and eyes of the same colour, with pointed teeth and was drinking out of a water bottle as he stood there looking at them. The third was over a foot taller than the other two, with bright orange hair and eyes.

"Hello." said the woman. "I'm Karin from the Otagakure College of Linguistics. Are you Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi turned to face the visitors. "Yes, I am. I'm also teaching a class right now and I don't want to be interrupted."

Karin scoffed, "Teaching them? They're high school students! I'm sure you of all people have better things to be doing."

"Actually, I don't," said Kakashi pointedly. "Why are you here?"

"This is Suigetsu Hozuki and Jugo from Kiragakure University. Can you guess why we're here, sir?"

Kakashi groaned. "Can't you wait until after class?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'd rather you anwser a question of mine. Why did it it take us so long to fine you? And why are you here, teaching these kids when you should be doing something so much better?"

"That's two questions." said Kakashi sharply.

Karin continued without stopping, turning to the class. "Do you have an idea who your teacher is?"

The class looked at her with interest as a whole. The only one who wasn't looking at Karin was Sakura, who had her eyes on Kakashi's stony face.

"You're being taught by the man who not only has the highest known I.Q. in the western hemisphere but is also the youngest person to have more than one Ph.D. He's known globally for his work in translating several lost documents from ancient Greek to English and his interpretation of many modern works of the day. That is, until his disappearance three years ago." said Karin snottily, acting like it was her who had achieved everything she had said.

Kakashi ran his hands over his face. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" said Karin, offended.

"I told you to shut up," snarled Kakashi. "I didn't ask you to come and brag about me. I don't care if Sarutobi himself let you in here, which he probably did, but I usually like for my visitors to have some modesty, even if they're not talking about themselves."

Kakashi stood up as he said this, the expression on his face dark. Karin took a step back and Suigetsu came to the forefront.

"I'm sorry about her." he siad, shooting Karin a nasty look. "The reason we're here is that we were sent by the heads of our colleges to request your presence for the annual Linguistics, Language and Writing Art convention in Hawaii."

"No." replied Kakashi sharply. "I'm not going."

"Every professor of language around the world will be there." said Suigetsu, exasperated.

"Every one except me."

"Kakashi." said Sarutobi's voice from the door. "I need to speak to you for a moment."

The class stared at their principal, watching the drama unfold in front of them.

"Of course, sir." said Kakashi, adding the sir just for the intruders' benefit.

He limped to the door, watching with relish the shocked look on Karin's face. He gave her a crooked, malicious grin.

"I bet all you read about me didn't tell you about that, did it?" he whispered as he passed her.

She didn't respond.

Kakashi leaned against the wall as Sarutobi addressed him.

"I need you to go on that trip." said Sarutobi sternly.

"I'm not going." replied Kakashi, just as forcefully.

"This isn't about you." said the principal fiercly. "Do you have any idea how much publicity we'll get if you go to that convention? You're world-renowned and you managed to disappear for three years, so you going there will make the news, for sure."

"That's exactly what I don't want, and you know it." said Kakashi.

"I know, Kakashi, but our school is in a lot of danger. Our biggest donor just dropped us and we have no money. They dropped us because they said our school didn't have good enough academics," said Sarutobi. "You're a testament to that not being true. I promise you we'll take the nessacary precations and make sure that your father won't find you."

"And how do you proprose doing that?" asked Kakashi.

Sarutobi smirked. "I've lived a long time, Hatake. I may not be as smart as you but I know a hell of a lot more people."

"I'll go on one condition."

"And that is?"

"That my Advanced Lit. class goes with me."

Sarutobi's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"It's an all expense paid trip, isn't it? If these colleges want me to go so badly they can pay a little extra to take seven kids to Hawaii. We both know any college could pay for that."

Sarutoib shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Hatake. Fine, I'll agree as long as they pay for it."

Kakashi nodded and limped back into his classroom while Sarutobi went back to his office, muttering to himself about crazy teachers.

He entered to find tension rolling off the walls in waves.

The entire class was staring at Karin unblinkingly, unnerving her. Suigetsu and the silent Jugo seemed to be having trouble keeping themselves from laughing.

"I'm back." said Kakashi cheerfully.

He turned to Karin, who flinched as his right eye crinkled into a smile. His abrupt change in manner seemed to scare her a little.

"I'm agreed to go if you do one thing for me." said Kakashi.

Karin nodded hastily.

"My students are in the Advanced Literature class, and I'm sure they would appreciate coming to the convention too," said Kakashi. "Oh, not in the actual convention itself," he added as Karin opened her mouth to complain, "Just to Hawaii with me. I'm sure it would be a great learning experience."

Karin and Suigetsu exchanged glances and began to talk to themselves. Before they could say anything, however, Jugo said, "Yes, I'm sure that would do. At no cost to yourselves, of course."

Karin looked furious with Jugo, who smiled.

"Yes, thank you." said Kakashi. "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now. Class is still in session."

"But we still have things to discuss!" objected Karin.

"I don't care." retorted Kakashi. "You can wait downstairs in the principal's office. My class comes first."

Jugo and Suigetsu dragged Karin away before she could complain some more.

He class just stared at him as he took his seat.

"Wow." said Kankuro. "That was entertaining."

"Is that all you can say?" said Kakashi. "I get you a trip to Hawaii and all you can say is 'that was entertaining'?"

Shikamaru actually laughed. "Cool, Hawaii."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "And you all call yourselves literate."

"We're still getting over the fact that you're a genius." said Samui.

"Yeah, pretty much." agreed Haku.

"Well, get over it." replied Kakashi. "I did."

"So, when are we going to Hawaii anyway?" asked Yugao.

"That convention traditionally takes places three days after Christmas. It's a week long." Kakashi sighed. "It's also really boring."

"Haha." said Hayate. "You get to go to Hawaii and you don't even get to enjoy it."

Kakashi glared at him. "Don't remind me. You're making me think twice about taking you all."

"Thank you." said Sakura, smiling. "They're grateful too, you know."

"I know." chuckled Kakashi. He caught his students' attention. "What're you looking at? Get back to work."

The rest of the class time was spent in silence, Kakashi thinking about his misfortune that he had to go to this stupid convention. At least Sakura would be going with him.

Kakashi shook his head as the music went off. He'd better have a good Christmas to make up for this, damn it.

* * *

1. Wow. I'm actually starting my author's notes ahead of time so that I don't forget what I wanted to write. Anyway, have you ever wanted to go into your favourite series or fan fiction and tell the characters something so you could clear up a lot of angst? Like, "Holly, don't go in there or Commander Root'll be killed", or "Lupin, Tonks will love you no matter what you do, there's nothing in this fucking world that will change her mind", or "Kakashi, the reason you got that chick pregnant was because it was actually Iruka and you need to get over the fact that you thought you'd never have children".

2. ….I'm dead serious about that last one. God, I hate KakaIru. I feel like I was either ranting or waxing poetic. If you knew what all of those were rant/poetry thingies were from, please tell me so. I will award you a cookie. Or, if it's a really spectacular review that includes the correct answers and humour, I'll give you a commission.

3. That reminds me, happy New Year! It won't be the New Year when I post it, but it is now, so I have every right to wish you a happy New Year. I also have every right to say….

4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIGHT GUY!

5. Is it possible to wax poetic about cheese?

6. Anyway, Hawaii! It was originally Boston, but I changed it to Hawaii. Hawaii's cooler. Figuratively speaking, of course. I'd hate to be in Boston in the winter. Brr. Not that it's any less cold here…..

7. Random plot twist! I seriously didn't plan that until halfway through the chapter.

8. Sakura is NOT getting pregnant. I specifically stated that last chapter and I'm reiterating it now. SHE'S NOT GETTING PREGNANT! I'm not angry, I'm just making it clear. Kakashi is sterlie, he can't reproduce, his baby-making nessaities are nonexistant, to put it bluntly enough. And Sakura's not going to cheat on him. Besides, he would know immediently and she'd get kicked out on her ass.

9. I'm really sad because I only got ONE review for my other fanfiction I'm writing (It's A Small World After All). Please make it up to me by reviewing this fanfiction. :) ...Please?


	13. Hawaii

disclaimer- I do own Naruto. Actually, I own Kishimoto. he'd tied up in my basement right now.

Hi.

* * *

Sakura could only think about one thing through the next week, and it wasn't going to Hawaii. It was Christmas. She couldn't even believe she had a boyfriend to spend Christmas with.

She wouldn't be spending Christmas morning with Kakashi, however. Tsunade had Sakura had a tradition in which Tsunade didn't drink and Sakura actually spent time with her mother. Even with Kakashi this wasn't a tradition Sakura wanted to break.

There was another thing. Sakura knew a lot of kids snuck in and peeked at their presents, but she never had. What was the point? It ruined the whole Christmas theme. Lame.

Sakura spent the days before Christmas trying to figure out what to get Kakashi. She didn't know that much about what he liked, to be truthful. He already had all the Make-Out Paradise books (she'd checked), she wasn't even going to think about getting him clothes and a cane was simply out of the question.

It had come to her when she had been out shopping with her mother for groceries. They'd passed a CD rack and Sakura had spotted something that she knew he'd love. Hopefully.

She did think about Hawaii too. He mother had signed the release form, saying that if it was free she didn't think there was any reason to say no. In fact, everyone's parents had signed the release form. Kids from other classes couldn't believe that Kakashi of all people had gotten them a trip to Hawaii. Naruto had even tried to transfer to their class.

The only bad thing about the trip was that Kakashi's I.Q. had gotten out. You'd think it would make people respect him, but it didn't. On the contrary, people had been taunting him and leaving crap like rubix cubes all over his desk. She had known he didn't like to tell people that, and now she knew why.

It was Christmas Eve now. She was at home, trying not to be impatient about Christmas day. Most of the time she didn't care about Christmas, but she cared quite a bit the day before. Tsunade was bored too, and they didn't have any idea what to do.

"We could play cards." said Sakura lamely.

Tsunade drank some eggnog (her beer replacement) thirstily. "I'm horrible at cards. Wrestling?"

"Yeah, I'm going to wrestle with a martial arts teacher." said Sakura, too bored to even put sarcasm in her words. Pity.

"I'm going to bed." said Tsunade without moving.

"It's eight o'clock." replied Sakura.

Tsunade sighed and turned on the TV. They watched Tsunade's favourite channel: the news.

Tsume Inuzuka was back, feet propped up on her desk. "Today's news is that one of Konoha's teachers will be going to a convention for writing. It is reported that he is a gifted linguist and has an I.Q. well over two hundred. Apparently I'm not allowed to report his name or something, but we do have a picture of him."

A picture of Kakashi appeared on the screen. Sakura could have sworn it was either a mug shot or a driver's license photo.

"That's your teacher that lives downstairs, isn't it?" asked Tsuande apathetically.

"Yeah." replied Sakura in the same tone. Energy. She remembered energy. Ah, how nice it would be to experience that feeling again.

"Is that why you're going to Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

"Is he really that smart?"

"Yeah."

Tsume continued. "Reports have shown that this teacher goes to a well known arts school. The only well-known arts school in Konoha. Hell, it's probably the only one period. My kids goes there, in case you were curious. Anyway, now that I've identified him in all but name, I'll continue with my report. Reports have also shown that not only is this the unidentified teacher who was attacked by Akatsuki, but he doesn't even want to go to this thing. If you ask me, leave the genius alone."

Tsume yawned. "I want to be home right now. For God's sake, it's Christmas Eve. My kids are pining, so I'm taking the rest of the day off and going home. Like hell any of you cared about that last story anyway. The only reason it was on the news was because the Principal paid us off. See you in two days."

With that, she walked off the set.

The channel switched to a flustered producer explained that their station would be off the air for a while as they tried to get a replacement. It then switched off. Tsunade stared at it for a moment. Then she switched the channel. Her lethargy was matched only by Sakura's.

Sakura moped around for another hour or so and then went to bed. She lay awake, thinking more about Kakashi then any presents. She couldn't wait for Christmas.

xXx

For Christmas, Sakura got a new art set, several different manga (Tsunade could never remember which ones she liked), a Harry Potter movie seven T-shirt and a headband with a leaf engraved on it. She tied it over her head, admiring it. Nice. She hoped Kakashi liked it.

The morning went fast, and soon Sakura was telling Tsunade that she'd be back by nine. She trekked up to Kakashi's apartment and knocked on the door nervously. He opened it, his eye drooping as he slouched against the door frame.

"Morning."

"Did you just wake up?" asked Sakura, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe." grumbled Kakashi as he opened the door to let her in.

"How pathetic," replied Sakura teasingly. "You slept right through Christmas morning."

"Pity." yawned Kakashi. "Besides, what was the point? You weren't here."

Sakura suddenly felt her throat constrict. "I got you a present."

"I got you one too," said Kakashi, pouring himself some coffee. "Want some?"

Sakura glanced at the pitcher of mysterious liquid. "Er…no."

Kakashi turned to face her and she noticed something.

"Are you growing a beard?" she asked, surprised.

"Kind of." admitted Kakashi. "I haven't shaved in a couple days."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to look as grubby as possible for that stupid convention." said Kakashi. "They expect me to dress up for it so I'm going to dress down."

Sakura smirked. "So you're going to a lot of effort to look lazy?"

"Yeah, pretty much." he replied, sitting down. His scruffy beard was almost endearing and she smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously. "I mean, if you think it looks bad I'll shave."

"No, I like it," she said hastily. "Really, I do," she added when he didn't look convinced. "I think it makes you look younger."

He raised his eyebrow. "Usually it works the other way around."

"You different, I guess. Maybe because you're actually old enough to grow a beard."

"Maybe."

He sat down in his armchair and pulled something from a stack of books. It was a wrapped present.

"Wow." said Sakura. "I'd tell you that you didn't have to get me anything, but I think I'd be pretty pissed if you didn't."

He chuckled. "I see."

She took her present from him and unwrapped it. She opened the box and found a necklace. It was a gold locket, and when she opened it she furrowed her brow.

"There's nothing in it."

"I figure it's up to you to put whatever you want in it," replied Kakashi, slightly apologetically. "I know it's not great, but I wasn't sure what to get you…"

Sakura jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it," she said softly. "And I already know what I want to put in it."

"What?" he asked.

"Just give me a moment." she responded, opening a couple of his drawers and pulling out a knife.

She walked back over to him, him eyeing her apprehensively.

"I'm not going to hurt you." said Sakura teasingly.

She took some strands of his hair and cut them off with the knife.

"There," she said, satisfied. She put the hair in the locket. "This way I'll always have a bit of you with me."

He smiled back and pulled her in for a kiss. "I hope you don't mind the beard."

They kissed, Sakura relishing his smell and even the scratch of his hair against her cheek.

"The beard's not so bad." she said.

"Really? It itches like hell."

She giggled. "I still have to give you your present. It's not as good as yours, but I hope you like it…"

She handed him his present and he unwrapped it. It was Enoki's first CD, complete with a picture of her singing on the cover and the songs on the back.

"She didn't tell me she had a CD out." he said in wonder.

"See? It's not that great." grumbled Sakura. "Not meaningful like yours."

He brushed as strand of hair behind her ear. "I think it's fine. If I had known Enoki had a CD out I would have definitely wanted it."

"So, do you like it?"

"Very much. Although…" he trailed off.

"Although?"

"I think being able to spend part of the day with you is much better." he finished.

She blushed. "I think so too."

They watched an old Christmas movie with Bill Murray in it called Scrooged. It was a version of A Christmas Carol, just a lot less lame.

Sakura cuddled next him the rest of the day, just glad to be there. She still felt unbelievably lucky to have Kakashi. Even if they just watched a movie together, she loved it because she got to be there and feel Kakashi's warmth. He didn't realized it, but he was very comforting to be around, even if he thought he was so gruff (he was, but not to everyone).

"What do you want to do now?" asked Kakashi as the movie ended.

"Make-out?" suggested Sakura coyly.

"I don't think it works like that." replied Kakashi, smiling.

He obliged her anyway and she twined her arms around his neck as usual. He placed one hand on her back, drawing her close and one hand on her hip, under her shirt. She wondered whether his hand would move up, but it stayed put. She loved that about him; he really was a gentleman.

He pulled back before Sakura and looked into her eyes. "That good enough?" he said huskily.

"Un-uh." said Sakura, shaking her head. She latched back onto him and she heard him chuckle deep in his throat.

"Did you like this Christmas?"

"It's not over yet." she replied dreamily. She sat on his lap, her head on his shoulder. "But, yes, I do."

He smiled back at her and she got the feeling he was thinking the same thing Sakura had. He was probably wondering why she liked him.

"I was just wondering," said Sakura slowly. "Why do you have such low-self esteem?"

Kakashi flinched. "I don't have-"

Sakura cut him off. "There's no point pretending otherwise. It's kind of obvious."

"I can't help it." muttered Kakashi.

"I just don't get it." replied Sakura thoughtfully. "You're extremely intelligent, you're really nice, you've got a great body…" She nudged him playfully. "What's the reasoning?"

"There is no reasoning." he grumbled.

"There has to be. Genius's always have reasoning."

"You watch too many movies." groaned Kakashi. "But, yeah, I guess you're right. I do have a lot going against me, if you haven't noticed. The eye, the leg, the…" He glanced away. "The sterility…those don't exactly boost any feelings of self-worth I have."

"Those are all physical." said Sakura. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover?'"

"That's bullshit." said Kakashi sharply. "Everyone judges everyone. But…yeah, I guess there is reasoning."

"And…?"

"I'm a genius, like you said. I know that people with my I.Q. have issues. You can't be this smart without paying with some of your sanity. I guess my low self-esteem is a result of my oversized brain."

"What's wrong with being smart?"

"Nothing." said Kakashi earnestly. "And I believe you are smart. You should never judge yourself on my insane level. You're very intelligent."

"Thanks." said Sakura, looking away.

"What, you don't believe me?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura shrugged. "I know I'm not dumb, but compared to you…"

"Didn't I just tell you not to compare yourself to me?" said Kakashi. "You're very smart, Sakura. I mean it. And you'd still be smart if you did compare yourself to me. Smart, but without the mental issues. What's wrong with that?"

Sakura laughed. "Nothing. Maybe you're right."

"I bet I am." he murmured, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Sakura smiled again. She was glad she wasn't him, because being with him would be impossible.

xXx

It wasn't long before Kakashi was looking at his class from the parking lot of the school. Class was still out from the break, but this was a place they could all meet.

"Whose car are we going in?" asked Samui.

"What, are we driving to Hawaii?" asked Hayate.

"Yes, Hayate, we're _driving _across the ocean." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Duh." said Hayate sheepishly.

"We're driving to the airport." said Kakashi. "And we're going in two cars. That is, when the other chaperone gets here."

He looked at his watch. Sarutobi had refused to tell him who would be coming on the trip with him.

"Are we going with you?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah." said Kakashi, unconcerned.

"Is that…safe?"

Kakashi glanced at his car. "My Lincoln's not that bad, kid."

Kankuro shifted uneasily. "Yeah, but is it safe. No offence, dude, but you're kind of…"

"Crippled?" said Kakashi. "I've noticed."

"How do you drive?" asked Haku curiously.

"Very carefully." replied Kakashi casually. "Now, where is that chaperone?"

Right then a station wagon pulled into the parking lot, barely making the turn as it speeded to a halt.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." muttered Kakashi. "I know that station wagon."

Genma hopped out of the front seat of the car. "Morning, kids. Isn't it a great day?"

It was windy, snowy and freezing cold.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru. "A great day for going to Hawaii."

Genma winked. "Damn straight. Ok, so who wants to go with me?"

You could see the kids glance as a whole from Kakashi to Genma.

"I'm taking my chances with the cripple." said Shikamaru. He dragged his suitcase to stand by Kakashi's car.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with him on this one." said Sakura, eyeing Genma.

"I can only take one more person." said Kakashi.

"Me," said Kankuro immediately. "You snooze, you lose." he said to the others.

"I don't mind," said Yugao. "As long as Hayate and I are together, it doesn't matter to me."

"I'm just warning you," said Hayate to Genma. "I get carsick easily."

Genma hid his apprehension well. "I have some extra space, if you want to store your luggage in my car."

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Sakura. "Why in the hell do you own a station wagon?"

"Language, young lady." grunted Kakashi as he loaded Haku's bag into Genma's wagon.

"You wouldn't believe how many cousins Raido has." replied Genma, shaking his head. "It's ridiculous."

"Um…ok, but that doesn't really explain the station wagon."

"It doesn't? I thought I explained it well enough."

They finished loading luggage into the cars and they packed themselves into them. Sakura manage to steal the passenger seat from Kankuro when he got up to fix his eyeliner. The poor guy looked horrified when he thought about the prospect of having Shikamaru's sleeping head on his shoulder.

It took about half an hour to get to the airport. They got there before Genma, whose crazy driving made Hayate sick and their car had to take a short stop.

It took the same amount of time to get everyone on the airplane. They already had their tickets, and the seats were assigned. Sarutobi had been given money by the convention committee and he was in charge of the airfare.

He had an window seat and looked down to see Sakura on the aisle.

"I get this feeling that Sarutobi knows everything that goes on in his school." said Kakashi, bemused.

"It's almost like he has a crystal ball or something." said Sakura with a similar expression on her face.

"I wouldn't put it past him," replied Kakashi as he scooted past her so he could sit down. "Have you been on an airplane before?"

"Yeah," shrugged Sakura. "I'll be fine as long as we're not near Hayate."

"Why do you say that?"

"If he throws up in a car, imagine what he'll do in an airplane?"

Kakashi got queasy just thinking about it.

xXx

It took forever for them to get to Hawaii. Hour upon hour of complimentary peanuts, in-flight movies and listening to Hayate use the barf bag (it was worse for Yugao, she had the seat next to him).

The only upside was that Kakashi was sitting next to her. He lifted her spirits by telling jokes, making comments on the passengers pointing out clouds shaped like various objects. He was acting out of character, and Sakura knew it. He was trying to keep her occupied.

Sakura appreciated it.

She had to stop him when he began talking about the molecular structure of certain kinds of cumulonimbus clouds, though. _He_ didn't even look interested in that.

"Isn't there something you'd rather be doing?" asked Sakura.

"Reading. Getting a root canal." he responded.

"You'd rather get a root canal than talk to me?"

"No. I'd rather get a root canal than talk about clouds," He glanced at Shikamaru, who was snoring in the seat behind them. "If you want that, wake him up."

"No thanks," she laughed. "Go ahead and read your book. I won't mind."

He nodded gratefully and pulled out Make-Out Paradise from some pocket. Sakura stared at it.

"Is that…appropriate to bring to an airplane?"

Kakashi's silver head was quickly buried in the porn.

"Probably not."

Sakura shook her head and smiled. Sometimes she didn't understand him. She probably never would.

xXx

The finally landed in Hawaii several hours later. Kakashi set his book aside and limped off the plane, brushing aside the annoying-as-hell flight attendant. Genma, ever the adult, made sure that everyone got off the plane safely. He even helped Hayate off, who was still slightly green.

Once they were in the airport they waited a long time to get their luggage. Then they waited an even longer time to get through the new security measures imposed by the government, not that Sakura even paid attention to the news (except when Tsume was involved).

"Someone's supposed to be meeting us." said Kakashi to his group of kids. He scanned the large room and groaned when he saw a large sign that said "Hatake and Co." Or more specifically, who was holding it.

"Give her hell for me," he said to the class. "Unofficially, of course."

"You wouldn't want to be held liable for any emotional damage we inflict, would you?" smirked Shikamaru.

"Your kids are scary." said Genma.

"I'm glad you made it, Professor Hatake." said Karin as they closed in on them.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a professor."

"Technically-"

"Technically nothing." said Kakashi sharply. "I'm Mr. Hatake to you."

"Are _you_ a professor?" asked Haku sweetly.

Karin scowled. "Not yet, girly."

Haku narrowed his eyes. "I'm a guy."

"You're pretty short for a guy." said Karin nastily.

"Don't call me short!" yelled Haku suddenly. "I'm not short! I suppose you want to call me a bean, a pipsqueak, someone so small you can't crush with your boot because I slip through the grooves!"

Before the shocked Karin could move, Haku had thrown Karin completely over his back and on the floor. It was quite a sight.

"What was that for!" shrieked Karin.

"I was just doing my best Edward Elric impression." said Haku. "Did you like it?"

"Edward Elric? Who's Edward Elric!" said Karin shrilly.

"You don't know Edward Elric? That's classic literature you're missing out on." said Kakashi as Genma helped Karin up, brushing off her coat.

Karin looked troubled as she tried to remember what classic literature she had missed. Truly troubling, as she was an English major.

She ushered them into a limo where they were taken to a ritzy-looking hotel.

"Wow." whistled Shikamaru. "You must be really important, Hatake."

"Didn't I make that clear the last time I met you all?" said Karin irritably.

"Sorry, I don't make it a habit to pay attention to people like you." said Shikamaru as they walked in the double doors.

"People like me?" asked Karin resignedly.

"Yeah. Jerks and know-it-alls."

"That's enough, all of you." said Genma mildly. He didn't really sound like he cared either way. Karin glanced at him.

"And you are?"

"Genma Shiranui."

"Karin."

They shook hands briefly.

They all got their room keys. Kakashi glanced at the register. This place was really expensive. Hell, he couldn't have paid for one night here by himself, and whatever college he was representing was paying for three rooms for a week.

Too bad for them. Like it was any of his business.

He opened to door to the suite where he and Genma were staying, Karin having finally bid them goodbye. It was huge, much bigger than a hotel room needed to be. Their were two beds (thank God) and a TV. It was attached to one of the other rooms through the adjoining door.

He and Genma peeked in the other two rooms and saw much the same thing, except a cot had been set up in the boys' room. He laughed inside when he thought of who would have to share a bed.

It's too bad Naruto and Sasuke weren't there.

"Kakashi?" said Sakura as she joined him in the hallway. Genma was entertaining everyone else with tales of his fishing escapades.

"Yeah."

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"Probably just lounging around the hotel. Tomorrow I have to go to that damn convention."

Sakura looked at him. "You will have time to spend with us, right?"

"Yeah. It ends before dinner so I should have the evenings to spend with you guys. Besides, you always have Genma."

"Genma's not you." she muttered. He felt a sudden sense of satisfaction and smiled.

"Nothing I can do about it. And I do get one full day here with you after it ends."

"Really?"

He grinned at her. "Really."

He pulled her into his room for a moment so they could kiss. They didn't have time for anything long, but Sakura was glad he had. At this rate the entire class would know about them by the end of the week.

She didn't really care.

xXx

_A girl ran up to him, her face familiar and alien at the same time._

'_Daddy!" she cried. "I brought you flowers!'_

_She held out flowers in her stubby hand and Kakashi felt his throat go dry._

'_I can't be your Daddy, I'm sorry.'_

_She looked up at him with big, emerald green eyes. Sakura's eyes. 'Daddy, what do you mean?'_

_Daddy. She had called him Daddy. He couldn't be her father._

_He gave the toddler a quick look, trying not to see the silver hair. It couldn't be._

'_Kakashi, what are you telling our daughter?'_

_Sakura walked in, older, beautiful and pregnant. He stared at her. This couldn't be. There was no way._

'_Kakashi?' said Sakura, her voice concerned._

'_Daddy?' said the toddler. _

Kakashi woke up crying. He bolted upright, trying not to shake. What the hell had that been? Why had he been dreaming something like that?

Why was his subconscious taunting him?

He tried to calm his heart rate, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a choked sob.

"Kakashi?"

Shit. He'd woken Genma. He'd forgotten the joint bed hotel room.

"What's wrong?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Nothing. I just…bad dream, that's all."

"What kind of dream?" asked Genma, pushing the covers off his bed and walking over to where Kakashi was.

Kakashi didn't answer him directly. "I think I'm serious about her, Genma."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah." He shut his eyes, trying to get the memory of that girl out of his head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, It's…nothing."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's the whole gay thing, but I hate it when you act macho. What happened, and tell me the truth or I'll stick my own needle up your-"

Kakashi cut him off. "I haven't had a girlfriend since the accident, you know."

"I know."

"You…you know why, right?" choked out Kakashi. He'd always assumed Genma did, he'd hate to have to tell the man now.

Genma was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm scared. I've never been much for relationships, and now…I don't know what to do."

"Did you tell her yet?" asked Genma.

"Yeah." admitted Kakashi.

Genma seemed surprised by this; Kakashi was not by any means an open person.

"And the dream?"

"Us. With kids. She had my…she had my hair." said Kakashi quietly, trying not to cry any more than he already had.

"Go ahead and cry," murmured Genma. "It's not fair to you that you've been hurt like this. If there's anything you should cry about, it's that."

Kakashi gripped his blanket with shaking hands and let out a sob. "She had Sakura's eyes."

Genma looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if there's any way I could, you know, not be gay."

Kakashi didn't answer.

"That's when I think about children. And it's hard enough for me, but you…it sucks for both of us, huh?" Genma snorted, trying to hide his own pained voice. "Life sucks."

"Yeah." whispered Kakashi. "Yeah, it does."

Genma sighed and slapped Kakashi on the back. "Should I go back to bed?"

Kakashi nodded and then grimaced. "As long as it's not in my bed."

Genma laughed, trying to release the tension. "You caught me."

He went back to his bed, and Kakashi took one last deep breath.

"Thanks." said Kakashi softly.

"Of course, man. Any time."

Kakashi smiled.

* * *

1. Hi! ok, i have one thing to say (it''ll turn into several, but for now...). I"M REALLY SORRY! It's been two and a half weeks since I last updated. Isn't it ironic that I update during exam week? Another reason might be...

2. I'm really lazy.

3. by the way, I'm sitting here with one of my best friends Madeline. She would like to say something (I don't know what, but who cares?)...

4. HI! I'm wearing cool socks today. (Madeline)

5...um...ok...do you have anything about the actual story to say?

6. ...you're a jerk... I was crying while reading this! (Madeline)

7. Now that i've had my daily dose of feeling special for the day, I'm going to continue with stuff my readers care about. No offense, Madeline.

8. I'm still here you know. (Madeline)

9. Trust me, I've noticed. _Anyway, _I luffles this chapter, especially the part with Genma and Kakashi at the end. I feel like Kakashi's sterility has been taken fairly lightly by both readers and myself so far, and I wanted to put it in perspective. And Genma has a lot of his own problems. I don't know if you remember the way Neji treated him back in the first chapter? He has to take a lot of that shit every day. My friend you know the one) says I should put in a sentence that i told her, which is that I really like the dynamic between Kakashi and Genma. Even if Kakashi's issues are more severe, Genma can still relate. I also love the dynamic between the class and Kakashi. I'm glad it's a small class, because that promotes individuality in the character's growth and development. I also love the way

10. Your use of "dynamic" makes me think of *cut off by Guy* DYNAMIC ENTRY!(Madeline and Guy*

11. Karin. What a bitch.

12. By the way, Karin is not going to be at the convention. I don't want to write any more of her bitchiness.

13. I love Haku in this. *drool* (Madeline)

14. Uh...yeah...sure...Edward Elric! So I have now referenced Harry Potter, the Marx Brothers, Fullmetal Alchemist, Angel Beats, Going Bovine and some other stuff I don't remember. Wow. See, you guys get my lesser obsessions along with Naruto. When I like Fullmetal, which is now, you tend to get a couple Fullmetal references.

15. This Author's note is really fucking long. You've probably noticed.

16. I changed the rating of the story to M, if you haven't noticed. Considering future content, and my use of swearwords (it happens more often in the Author's Notes than in the story, somehow), I think it's appropriate.

17. Its only this long cuz I was here.(comment if you enjoyed this and maybe I'll get to come back, Madeline)

18. Or don't. I don't really care. Review please! You reviewed so much last chapter and i was happy! Please keep it up!


	14. Still Hawaii

Disclaimer-Bye bye miss american bye

Enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi took a shower first thing in the morning. Genma had gone to get some coffee from the café (their goddamn hotel actually had a café) and check on the kids. Genma had gone at the opportune moment; Kakashi didn't like taking showers when people where near. Sakura was about the only exception he'd made.

He got out of the shower and was about to wrap a towel around his waist when he heard someone clear their throat.

He turned to see Karin looking at him from the doorway.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" said Kakashi loudly.

"I'm supposed to show you where the convention is." said Karin coyly, hands on her hips.

"You could knock."

In his shock, Kakashi forgot to pick up the towel for a moment and blushed when he realized what she was staring at.

"Could you please look away?"

Karin shrugged. "Why?"

"Because I'm naked, that's why!" exclaimed Kakashi hotly. "My privates are none of your business."

He snatched up the towel and wrapped it around his waist. She grinned.

"How did you get in here?" he asked angrily.

"The owner gave me a key." she said.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Kakashi said, "Do you mind?"

Karin didn't answer him and changed the subject. "You need a shave."

He hand rose to his half-grown beard and she smirked.

"That's not what I meant."

He turned even redder, but before he could say anything the door opened and Genma walked in.

He hid his surprise well. He was smart enough to figure out what was going on, especially when Kakashi mouthed _'Help me.'_

"This _is _a surprise." said Genma mildly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Karin snidely.

"Well, Kakashi isn't the type to be found naked with a woman, if you get my drift." said Genma.

"I'm afraid I don't."

Kakashi chuckled, having figured out what Genma was up to.

Genma leaned against the wall. "Kakashi and I are, you know…" He winked. "Dating."

Karin went from smug to horrified in an instant. "What?"

"To a true intellectual, any kind of relationship can be beautiful and rewarding," said Kakashi from his spot next to the bathroom. His eyes crinkled shut in his customary smile. "All of us geniuses have our quirks, you know."

Karin covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Either way, walking in on Kakashi isn't very ladylike." shrugged Genma.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait outside your room, take as long as you like." she mumbled.

"I won't be too long." replied Kakashi cheerily, and she left.

The moment the door was shut Kakashi collapsed on his bed.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Genma.

"I think she's got some sort of obsession with me," groaned Kakashi. "She snuck in on me just so she could see me naked."

"Yeah, about that…" Genma coughed. "I know you were faking about the whole gay thing, but I wasn't, so could you please…"

Kakashi nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry."

He got the clothes he wanted and changed in the bathroom, away from Genma's embarrassed eyes.

When he got done Genma was sitting on his bed, reading the room service menu.

"This place is crazy expensive," whistled Genma. Then he looked up at what Kakashi was wearing. "Holy shit, man, you said you were dressing down."

Kakashi shrugged. "This is dressing down for where I'm going."

He was wearing a dark green turtleneck with a pair of gray pants. It wasn't that elegant of an outfit, but the effect was immediate.

"You look like a jazz musician." said Genma.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" said Kakashi self-consciously, rubbing his new beard.

"It's a good look for you." snorted Genma.

"You're not making me any more confident."

"You do realize you're wearing a turtleneck in Hawaii, right?"

Kakashi tugged at the neck. "I won't be outside much, so it doesn't matter."

He bade Genma farewell and met Karin in the hall.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Karin, not meeting his eyes.

"Not quite. I have to check on my students first. I'm a teacher first."

The Karin of yesterday would have argued. The Karin of now didn't care anymore.

He knocked on the girls' door first. "Hello?"

Yugao wasn't there, even at this early hour. Kakashi knew she was probably making out with Hayate at the ice machine. Samui was reading a book and Sakura was yawning as bounced a rubber ball at the wall.

"Morning," said Kakashi. "Sleep well?"

"The people above us are honeymooners." said Samui sourly.

Kakashi winced. "Sorry, I can't help that."

Sakura threw the ball at him and he caught it. "I have to go, when you want to do something ask Genma."

"Ok." said Sakura. "Love you."

Samui and Kakashi stared at her and she blushed, realizing her mistake. "Er…"

Samui shrugged. "I knew it."

"You too." said Kakashi as he shut the door.

He checked the boy's room, where everyone was still either sleeping or barely conscious.

Just as he'd thought, Hayate was nowhere to be found. He rolled his eyes and rejoined Karin in the hall.

"Is it far?" asked Kakashi, putting his hands in his pockets as he limped along with her.

"Jut across the street." she stammered.

He much in a much better mood as he walked. His only concern was that she wasn't really the type to keep a secret. Her peers and superiors would learn about what Genma had said before long.

Kakashi reflected on it, and realized that he didn't care. In fact, now that his peers knew he was alive, it might convince them to leave him alone.

When he got outside the Hawaii air was warm and he was glad he wasn't staying outside. Much longer in the heat and he would sweat.

She led him to a building that was, indeed, right across the street from their hotel.

"Thanks." he said, smiling and waving Karin goodbye.

Karin gave him a watery smile.

He opened the door and found his self faced with huge lobby. He scanned the room and found that there was no evidence of the convention.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked the doorman.

"Yes?" said Kakashi.

"Are you here for something?"

"Yeah, the Linguistics and Literature Convention."

The man looked down at a clipboard. "And you are?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh, Mr. Hatake, sir, I must apologize for not recognizing you." said the doorman quickly.

"Why? I've never seen you before in my life, why would you know what I look like?" said Kakashi sharply. He just wanted to get to the damn convention and get it over with.

"Yes, sir. Anyway, the convention in up four stories, the door to your left."

Kakashi glanced sceptically at the spiral staircase. "Do you have an elevator?"

"Of course, sir. But, it's….it's out of order right now."

"You've got to be kidding me." grumbled Kakashi as he limped towards the offending flight of stairs.

xXx

Four stories later he found himself at the room he had been looking for. He leaned on the wall for a second, trying to regain his breath.

He staggered into the room without knocking. He saw exactly eight other people.

"Convention, huh?" panted Kakashi, hand gripping his thigh.

Mei, the Dean of Kiragakure and the leading Linguist of the south raised her eyebrow at him. "Saying convention got more funds than saying meeting would have."

She smiled. "It's been a long time Kakashi."

"You too."

Mei was the probably the only person he'd missed. She actually had an amiable personality and seemed concerned with he welfare.

Suigetsu and Jugo, the two that had been with Karin that first day, were there, sitting in leather armchairs. If Kakashi remembered right, judging by their age, they were grad students that had been 'privileged' enough to attend the convention.

Sitting around a table were Danzo, Chiyo, Ebizo, Koharu and Himura, each from their respective colleges. Kakashi took his empty seat and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

"It's nice of you to join us, however late." said Danzo in a flinty tone.

Kakashi ignored this. "How…nice to see you. I was worried you wouldn't be around after this long."

This could apply to any other the five old codgers present, but it was meant towards Danzo, that bastard.

Chiyo laughed. "Yes, I'm surprised that still I'm hanging on myself."

Himura said happily, "It's been a long three years. We missed your brilliance."

"My brilliance? You're right, three years is a long time. As far as you know, I could have passed my prime."

"Says the twenty-five year old," grumbled Koharu. She was, as Kakashi had christened her years before, the meddling one. "Suigetsu and Jugo mentioned your leg. How did it happen?"

Kakashi tapped his cloth-covered eye mysteriously. "Secrets. I haven't changed that much since all of us last met."

He was lying. He had changed more than they could imagine since their last meeting. Apparently, they could tell he was lying, because they glanced at each other in exasperation.

Kakashi realized that someone was missing. "Where's Yagura?"

Mei lowered her gaze. "Yagura's no longer with us."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry."

He was. He had liked Mei's partner.

Chiyo cleared her throat. "Now that the reintroductions are done, shall we…as the kids say, get this party started?"

Kakashi smirked. Some things never changed.

xXx

Now that Kakashi was at the convention, Genma took charge. He barged into the girls' room soon after Kakashi left and told them that they were going to the beach.

Sakura and Samui couldn't find it in themselves to argue.

Half an hour later they found themselves, along with the boys, in front of a huge beach that had been hiding behind their hotel.

"This is gonna be great!" yelled Kankuro, jumping in the air. Sakura stared at him. This was the first time she had ever seen him without a hood and eyeshadow, and he looked drastically different.

Haku actually whooped along with him. Even Shikamaru had a smile on his face.

Hayate and Yugao came out late, Yugao looking stunning in her bikini and Hayate almost seemed to accentuate her. They were a great couple.

"The plane here was worth it just for the view." said Hayate, slightly awed.

"Yeah." agreed Sakura.

She dragged Genma and Shikamaru in the water.

"I don't wanna." moaned Shikamaru when she threw a beach ball at him.

"Too bad." laughed Sakura.

They had a three way game of catch for some time before Haku joined in. Sakura missed the ball and was splashing around, trying to get it when she saw something she never expected to see. Samui, who had been doing laps in a wide circle, had stopped to talk to Kankuro. _Kankuro, _whom she had always seemed to hate.

Sakura saw Samui laugh and _blush. _Could it be possible? The older, reserved Samui going for the younger, goofier, makeup-obsessed, Kankuro? Sakura suppressed a giggle. She couldn't believe it!

She finally retrieved the ball and passed it to Genma.

"You guys won't believe what I just saw!" gushed Sakura.

"Samui hitting on Kankuro?" smirked Shikamaru. "We know."

"Really? How?"

Haku laughed. "It's been going on for a while now. You're too busy with Hatake to notice."

Sakura turned red. "What do you mean, too busy with Kakashi?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "Do you realize what you just said? If you're going to deny it, don't use his first name."

"How long have you all known?"

Haku shrugged. "A while now. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

Sakura changed the subject. "So, Kankuro and Samui. How far along are they?"

Shikamaru snorted. "They're close to joining Hayate and Yugao on the beach over there."

Sakura glanced at the couple that was currently making out under an umbrella. "Wow."

"Speaking of that, how far along are you and Kakashi?" asked Genma. Sakura didn't know it, but he was thinking about what Kakashi had told him last night.

Sakura blushed even more. "The same spot as Hayate and Yugao."

Shikamaru whistled and Haku giggled. In a manly way, of course.

Of course.

xXx

"I'm just saying, Boo Radley symbolizes what's wrong with America, especially in the thirties. He's not just a person, he's a symbol." finished Suigetsu.

"Nice, kid." said Mei before Danzo cut in with something mean.

"I think we've fully butchered that subject," said Kakashi. "Now what?"

Himura put a book on the table. It was Brave Souls, a new release by some hotshot author. Kakashi rolled his eyes. He should've known.

"Have you all read this?" asked Himura.

Kakashi sighed and answered with the others. "Yes."

"What do you think of it?"

"I think it was very poignant," said Koharu. "Beautiful."

"I think it was idealistic and unrealistic," said Kakashi. "People that are that crippled have no right to be that optimistic. At the very least, a man like that should harbour some bitterness towards the future."

They all looked at him.

"Why would you say that?" asked Mei, surprised.

"I myself have more than one crippling disability," remarked Kakashi dryly. "And I know I'm bitter."

He nodded at Jugo and Suigetsu. "You two have much better prospects than me, despite my similar age and, excuse my lack of modesty, higher intelligence. I'm not at liberty to discuss why, but it's true. Brave Souls in extremely cliché in that regard. I guess that's why it's called Brave Souls, because of an unrealistic expectation of an injured soldier."

Chiyo snorted. "I forgot what a pain in the ass you can be."

"You contacted me, remember? You must have expected me to voice my opinions in the same way."

"You're right," murmured Mei. "You have changed."

Kakashi shrugged, unsettled. "It's been a long three years."

xXx

It was dinner by the time the class and Genma dragged themselves back to the hotel. Haku and Samui were bright red, having forgotten to put on sunscreen. Sakura could foresee a long list of complaints by the end of the week.

She grinned. She'd had a great day.

As they sat down to eat in the hotel restaurant, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"How'd it go?" asked Genma.

Kakashi sighed. "It was tedious and they haven't changed."

"That boring, huh?" asked Kankuro, who had sat next to Samui. He was trying to be discreet about it.

It didn't work.

"You look beat, man." he added.

"Talking to eighty-year old men and women is harder than it looks," replied Kakashi, taking his seat in-between Genma and Sakura. "You really have to practice."

Haku laughed. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah, really," said Hayate. "I'm really glad I'm not you."

Kakashi chuckled. "Aren't we all?"

They ordered dinner and set to talking to each other.

"Kankuro and Samui started something while you were gone." said Sakura.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I. Apparently everyone else did. They all know about us, you know."

"I'm not surprised on that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We didn't exactly hid it very well."

"My mom still doesn't know." pointed out Sakura.

"I shouldn't say this, but that's probably a good thing."

Sakura smiled. "You've said it before."

"That doesn't mean I should say it again."

After dinner they migrated back to their rooms. Sakura snuck into Kakashi and Genma's room after a spending a short while deciding whether that would be a good idea. Genma was nice enough to leave to get some ice or call Raido or something.

"How was it, really?" asked Sakura as she swung her legs over his bed.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," admitted Kakashi. "I think I surprised them by actually showing up."

"Wow, you must be known for being punctual."

"Pretty much."

He flopped on the bed. "One day and I'm already sick and tired of the whole thing."

"It's too bad you missed out on the beach today," said Sakura thoughtfully. "Can I make it up to you?"

He eyed her. "Make it up to me?"

She crouched over him and kissed him full on the mouth. He emitted some weird noise of surprise before giving in and kissing her back.

He pushed himself off the bed so he was sitting up and put his hand around her waist again.

She moaned in pleasure and grasped his hand on her waist. She didn't want everything, but she wanted more. She placed his hand on her breast, under her shirt. He shook his head as they kissed.

"I don't think you want that now." he said throatily.

"I don't want much," she whispered between kisses. "Just this."

She let go of his hand. Hoping it would stay where it was. He moved it slightly, so it was on her side, and caressed the skin. Then it moved upwards so that it was on her neck. He rubbed it gently as they kissed.

When they let go a tingling sensation was travelling from her neck down her spine. She smiled nervously.

"I hope I didn't surprise you." she said softly.

"You always do," he murmured, his hair scratching her chin. "I think I should shave, don't you?"

She shook her head. "No. I like it."

She put her head on his chest and breathed it. She somehow felt like they had taken another small step.

"Is it safe to come in?" yelled a distinctly southern voice from outside. Genma.

"Yes." replied Kakashi grouchily.

Genma walked in with a phone to his ear. "I'm talking to Raido."

They heard indistinct muttering from the phone and Genma said, "Yeah, that's them."

He glanced at the pair and winked. "You might want to straighten your shirt, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and did so.

As she left she heard Genma say…

"Don't worry, I'm getting a suntan….wait, what?….you don't want me tanned?…why not?…seriously, UV radiation? Don't pull that on me. Just because I'm a teacher…."

Sakura smiled. Thing were going great.

xXx

The week passed in a blur for Sakura. Kakashi, on the other hand, had to suffer four more days of old people arguing about what book was better and whether or not to use who or whom.

Before she knew it it was the last day of the their vacation. Well, their last full day. Sakura would delay packing until the last minute, like everyone else. The only good thing was that Kakashi was there.

"What do you want to do?" asked Sakura.

"How many times have you been to the beach this week?" asked Kakashi as they ate breakfast.

"A couple times. We went sightseeing a lot."

"The how about the beach?" asked Kakashi.

"Sounds good." chirped Sakura happily. The week had been great, and seeing Kakashi in swimming trunks would end it well.

Genma, Hayate, Yugao and Haku weren't there, being set on finding Mt. Fuji. Sakura didn't have the heart to tell them it was in Japan. Besides, Genma probably already knew. He _was _a history teacher, after all.

Shikamaru was practically sleeping on his oatmeal and Kankuro and Samui were giving each other 'covert' kissy faces. Ew.

"How about the beach?" asked Kakashi to the three remaining students.

"Fun." groaned Shikamaru under the porridge/oatmeal. Sakura wasn't really sure what it was.

"I'm bringing sunscreen this time." scowled Samui.

"You look good as a lobster." grinned Kankuro.

"Don't be so immature."

Kankuro's face fell. "Sorry." he muttered.

Samui gave him a reluctant smile. "It's fine."

Half an hour later Kakashi walked out of his room drastically different. It wasn't the great swim trunks that changed his appearance. No, it was…

"You shaved!" gasped Sakura.

"I told you I didn't like it," replied Kakashi solemnly. "The convention's over, why keep it?"

Sakura nodded. "I guess you're right."

He laughed and Sakura looked at his swim trunks. Gray, nothing special. He glanced down at them self-consciously.

"Do they hide my scars? I don't think they do."

Sakura looked and found that the end of one of Kakashi's scars was indeed visible from under the shorts.

"Only a little. And only if you're looking."

He grimaced. "I guess that'll do."

They rejoined Kankuro, Samui and Haku and headed to the beach.

"Finally," sighed Kakashi. "I've been stuck inside all week."

Sakura too is head and dragged him into the water. "You're not going to enjoy it unless you're actually swimming."

He gave her a half-smile. "I guess."

They splashed around for a while. Sakura played Marco Polo with Haku and Kankuro while Samui sunbathed. Kakashi spent the time swimming until Sakura got sick of her game and jumped on his back without warning.

"Aargh!" he yelled. "Tell me before you do something like that!"

Sakura apoligized, but hung on while Haku and Kankuro tried not to laugh.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "C'mon, carry me."

He craned his neck and rolled his eyes. "A little immature, aren't we?"

"Please?" she pouted.

He hefted her legs with his arms. "Just a little bit. I on't know how long I'll hold out."

He carried her a little ways, then stopped. "Is that good enough?"

"Uh-uh."

"Don't blame me if my leg gives out."

She put her head on his shoulder as he limped around in the ocean.

"Now?"

"Nope."

They spent another minute like that before he hopped on one foot for a second, reminding her of a flamingo. She slid off, figuring that was his way of telling her he'd had enough.

"My turn!" screeched Haku before literally launching himself onto Kakashi's back.

"Aarrrgh!" yelled Kakashi again. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh, come on, I'm lighter than her!" complained Haku.

"I don't care!"

He dropped Haku in the water and gripped his leg.

"Are you ok?" asked Haku, wide-eyed.

"Fine." he panted.

Haku looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." replied Kakashi.

"But-"

"It's partly my fault," said Sakura soothingly. "He'll be fine."

"Thanks for your care and concern." grunted Kakashi.

"You will be fine, right?" asked sakura.

"I already am." admitted Kakashi, straightening.

Haku relaxed. "Good."

"I'm sorry." said Sakura.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," said Kakashi. "I let you, didn't I?"

"Yeah." muttered Sakura. She pouted for a minute before a beach ball hit her on the back of the head.

She turned to see Kankuro grinning at her. "War!" he yelled.

"Oh, you're on!" screamed Sakura back at him.

By dinner they were all exhausted, even Samui, who hadn't joined in their war for almost an hour. Genma and the others joined them for their last night in Hawaii. Then Genma brought out some fireworks and they lit them in the back of the hotel. They got caught, but since Genma was the only one who got temparaily arrested, everything was fine.

The day ended more quickly than she ever could have imagined. It sucked, since they would be leaving early that morning. Now she sat on Kakashi's bed, looking out the window at the view of some mountain. It was beautiful.

"I had a great time," she said softly. " I hope you enjoyed yourself at least a little."

"It is Hawaii," said Kakashi amiably. "I'd have to be a complete jerk to not have a little fun."

Sakura looked away. "Yeah…a complete jerk…you've never been that…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I get your point. But yes, I did have a good time. Even the convention wasn't that bad. And I managed to scare Karin, although she does think I'm gay now…"

"What?" asked Sakura. "You didn't tell me about that!"

Blushing, Kakashi explained exactly what Karin had done five days ago, ending with Genma's "revalation" about Kakashi and what Kakashi had said about it.

Sakura laughed. "That's a great story. Although….you better not be gay."

"I think you know I'm not," he said, putting his arm around her.

"I hope not," she giggled. "Because that would make kissing you pointless."

She leane in and did just that, thinking that that week really had been amazing.

1. Ok, I'm going to tell you something while I still remember it. I wasn't going to go into detail about this, but someone asked me if the reason Kakashi is sterile is because his penis was chopped off. They basically implied that I'm too immature to have thought this through. Now don't get me wrong, because their review still meant a lot to me. It was constructive criticism, and I'm not trying to offend anyone. Anyway, the full details about Kakashi's sterility is that when his muscle was severed, the wound travelled all the way up to his scrotum and they had to operate on all of it to try and help him live. I don't know about you, but I think that was a pretty serious injury. Moving on, if you didn't know, the scrotum protects the testes from becoming too hot to produce sperm. When his scrotum was damaged so was his body's ability to keep his sperm at lower temperature. So, therefore, Kakashi testicles themselves aren't injured, but permanently heated to a level that makes him incapable of reproducing.

2.…

3. I don't know about you, but I'm kind of worried about me. You do realize I'm fourteen years old, right?

4. Actually, the whole reason I know that is health class. I'm not that creepy.

5. Kankuro/Samui. I have serious issues. Now it's Kankuro/Samui, Kakashi/Sakura, Hayate/Yugao, Genma/Raido and Sasuke/Naruto. Or would that be Naruto/Sasuke? Hmmm…..

6. I swear to god I wanted Sakura to tell Kakashi that he was her ostrich when she was on his back. And then I realized that wouldn't make sense. Because it's an inside joke.

7. Chicken cemetery.

8. Anyway, didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. I know that last chapter, along with this one, wasn't as good, but I was hoping for more than I got…I think I'm just being ungrateful, so ignore me.

9. In case you didn't know, Mei is the Mizukage. Himura and Koharu are those really annoying elders that argued with the Third and continue to argue with Tsunade. I think we all know who Danzo and Chiyo are. And Ebizo is Chiyo's brother, the one who fishes and has that freaky scream.

10. Also, I need ideas for the next big plot thing. I have two set ideas, but their relationship needs to work up to those, so please give me ideas! :) See you next time!


	15. Let's Have Fun

The next couple of months went quickly. Exams were over shortly after break and Sakura did fairly well. Shikamaru, much to everyone's surprise, got the lowest scores in the grade. Sakura knew he just couldn't be bothered to try.

Kakashi and Sakura's physical relationship hadn't gone any farther, but they had been spending a lot of time with one another. She went out of her way to spend time with him after school, and she could tell he appreciated it. She did make time for Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, but the truth was that they were second to Kakashi.

Sakura was sitting in Kakashi's armchair in early March, thinking about an upcoming event that she'd forgotten to mention to him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Kakashi as he read the newspaper.

"It's my birthday soon." she blurted.

"I know." he said, smiling over his paper.

"You do?"

"I read your school file. March 17th, right?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Were you planning on saying anything?"

"I was waiting for you to mention it."

"So…"

"Oh, you mean you actually want something?"

She scowled at him and stuck out her tongue. "You're in a good mood."

"I suppose. Don't worry, I have something planned."

She smiled. "Good."

"You're being awfully materialistic." he remarked, chuckling.

"I am a teenager."

"That has nothing to do with being materialistic. There are millions of adults obsessed with toys."

She giggled and he turned red. "I didn't mean it like that." he muttered.

"It's true." she teased.

"_Anyway, _I'm just saying it isn't a good idea to want nothing but items."

"I don't! I want you much more than anything you could give me!" She blushed but continued. "I was just kidding!"

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." said Kakashi, starting the crossword puzzle.

"You jerk." grumbled Sakura.

He crossed the room in a surprisingly short time and kissed her on the forehead, then the lips.

"Don't be like that," he said. "I promise you that you'll like your birthday present. Will you be coming over on your actual birthday or will you wait until the day after?"

"I'll come over on my birthday." said Sakura thoughtfully. She'd have to talk to her mother, but she'd manage it.

They spent the next few hours talking and eating dinner. Afterwards, Sakura said goodbye and went home. Tsunade was home and sober, so Sakura sat in the living room with her.

"Hey, Mom?"

"What do you want?" asked Tsunade. She knew that tone.

"Could I spend my birthday with one of my friends?"

"You mean your boyfriend, right?" asked Tsunade coyly.

Sakura jumped. "N-No." she stuttered.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Who is it?"

"A boy from school. You don't know him."

She hoped Tsunade was thinking that the nervousness was from her mother finding out and not that she was lying.

"Does he take martial arts?" asked Tsunade.

"No."

"Damn. Then I really _don't _know him."

"I told you." replied Sakura, regaining control of her emotions.

Tsunade scowled. "When can I meet him?"

Sakura bit her lip. "That isn't a very good idea."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "Why not?"

"Well…"

"Does he have horrible piercings or something like that?" asked Tsunade sceptically.

"Oh hell no. No, I just…" Sakura tired to think of a story. "It's hard for him to get his parents to let him go anywhere. They're divorced, you see, and his Mom's got a mental illness, so…"

"Sakura," said Tsunade sweetly. "You're a horrible liar."

'_Not as bad as you think.'_ she thought. Her mother didn't know it was Kakashi, after all.

"Mom, can't you trust me? He's not going to take advantage of me or anything like that. He's really sweet."

"Then why can't I meet him?"

"Trust me, it wouldn't be a good idea right now. Just wait, I promise you'll meet him in the future. Just not now." _'Or anytime soon.' _she added in her mind.

"It is a _he_, right?"

There was an awkward silence before Sakura turned beet red and threw a sock at her mother.

"How can you say that!" she yelped.

"I'm just wondering. It's all right if it is a girl, you know."

"I'm not lesbian!"

Tsunade snorted. "A little defensive, aren't we?"

Sakura huffed and looked away defiantly. "I'm not gay."

"Then why can't I meet your boyfriend?"

"I told you, it's not a good time. Can I go to _his _place on "

"Fine, fine."

Tsunade laughed and Sakura went to bed.

xXx

"My mom thinks I'm lesbian." was the first think Sakura said to her friends the next morning.

"What, you aren't?" asked Neji snidely. Apparently he had been listening in on them. Sakura shot him a look and he rolled his eyes. Gaara took over and engaged the prick in conversation.

"So, what happened?"

"I was telling her that she couldn't meet my boyfriend and she assumed it was a girl."

"That's bitchy." said Sasuke from his desk in a complete deadpan.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, I wouldn't be any different if I was lesbian, but my mom shouldn't just assume…"

"It's better than her finding out about Hatake, wouldn't it?" asked Naruto. He and Sasuke had found out about Kakashi recently that brought the total up to him and Sasuke, Raido and Genma, and their entire class plus Shikamaru. Ino, thankfully, had not found out. If she had the whole school would know.

"Yeah, it is. She would totally freak out."

"I remember when Iruka found out I was gay," said Naruto nostalgically. "I thought he'd be angry. He just smiled and told me to use a condom. I was twelve."

"You have been using condoms, haven't you?" asked Sasuke.

"No!" said Sakura, embarrassed.

"What?" asked Naruto, alarmed. "He could get you pregnant!"

"No he-We're not even close to that point!"

"You're not?" asked Sasuke. "Good. When you do, tell me and I'll beat him up."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, we're taking it slowly." Then something dawned on her. "Are you saying you two have…"

Naruto and Sasuke shot each other a look. "Well…yes." said Sasuke.

"You have been using condoms, haven't you?" mocked Sakura.

"Not anymore." shrugged Sasuke, and Sakura gagged.

"Hey, if we had STDs we would've passed them to each other already. No point in condoms anymore."

"Please stop throwing the word condom around." drawled Genma as he ambled in the classroom. The other students shot him looks of confusion.

"Sorry." chirped Naruto loudly, to Sasuke and Sakura's eternal embarrassment.

xXx

Sakura's birthday approached much more slowly than she would have liked, but it did come. She found herself sneaking up to Kakashi's apartment. It was a Sunday, so they had school off and Kakashi had told her that he was taking her somewhere.

"Good morning." he said cheerily as she walked up to his apartment. He held out a jacket she had never seen before.

"I think you left this here."

"That's not mine." replied Sakura, confused.

"Really? Well, it is now."

She grinned as she realized that it was her present. It was pink and matched her hair and had a rose stitched onto the collar. She pulled her necklace over it.

"There," she proclaimed. "Now you can see both of my presents. Thank you!"

She hugged him around the middle and he ruffled her hair.

"We're we going?"

"Have you ever been to Konoha Point?" asked Kakashi.

"No." said Sakura sullenly. Konoha Point was a very popular amusement park about an hour away. Tsunade hated roller coasters, so she had never brought them. Sakura's face lit up at the thought of going to Konoha Point.

"Are we going to Konoha Point?" asked Sakura excitedly.

"How'd you guess?"

He limped down the stairs and she followed, checking to make sure her mother wasn't nearby. They clambered into the car and Kakashi slipped a disk into the CD player. It was Enoki's CD, the one Sakura had gotten him.

"She's very good." said Sakura he started the car.

"She is, isn't she?"

The drive seemed shorter because of the music. Usually she didn't like driving with him because of the quiet that seemed to permeate her being (melodramatic, but she felt like it was true). She knew he had to concentrate though, so she didn't begrudge him for it.

They pulled in the huge parking lot for the park forty-five minutes later. He climbed out after she did and they walked in, Kakashi handing the workers two tickets he had already bought.

The suddenness of it all was shocking. She'd always wanted to go here, and now she was actually there.

"Happy seventeenth birthday."

She grinned. "If I was taller I'd kiss you."

He leaned down and she did just that.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Kakashi, looking around with faint interest.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"No. You mentioned you wanted to go here a while back, so I thought of it when I was thinking about what to get you."

Sakura snagged a map from a nearby stand. "Let's go find a roller coaster."

He tried as hard as he could not to look apprehensive.

They found a roller coaster named Disaster Transport. It was indoor and Kakashi was hopeful that it didn't have too many twists and turns.

Sakura was excited, and he could tell that bringing her here had been a good idea. He had been a little worried that she would be one of those kids that had been there so many times she had lost track.

"C'mon, let's go!"

She dragged him into the building and they waited in a long line. Sakura grew bubblier and bubblier with every passing minute. He was sure she would explode soon.

They were ushered into a seat and the coaster started. Sakura looked thrilled as they went up the first dark hill. Kakashi couldn't really feel anything but dread.

She squeezed his hands and screamed loudly as they went down the first hill. He kept his breakfast, barely.

After that roller coaster she latched onto him and searched the park for every roller coaster there was, save the biggest. He really, really hoped she ignored that one.

After lunch, which consisted of pretzels (Kakashi was feeling to queasy to really eat), she looked up. Kakashi looked up too and gulped.

It was that stupid monster of a coaster, the Top Thrill Dragster. It was the second biggest roller coaster in the world and the biggest on the peninsula. It was also the one Kakashi feared most.

"Let's go!" chirped Sakura.

"Haven't we been on enough roller coasters?" asked Kakashi hopefully.

"No!" she replied, aghast. "Wait…don't tell me…."

She grinned. "Are you afraid of it?"

"No." he said hastily.

"You are!" she laughed. "C'mon, Mr. Highest-I.Q.-In-The-World. How can you be afraid of a little roller coaster?"

"I don't have the highest I.Q. in the world," said Kakashi. "I have the highest I.Q. in the Western Hemisphere. There's a very big difference. There's at least three people in China and-"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The point is, how can you be afraid of that?" She gestured to the huge, imposing roller coaster.

Kakashi scowled. "See, the thing is, I actually know how those work, so I know how horribly unstable they-"

"Who cares! Do one's died yet!" she said as she dragged him to the awful thing.

'_No.' _he thought unhappily. _'Just maimed.'_

xXx

"I'm sorry!" wailed Sakura as Kakashi leaned over some bushes. She heard a nasty retching sound.

"I told you I wasn't good at these things." he groaned, leaning back over the bush.

"I didn't think-"

"Could you get me a napkin? Something to wipe my mouth off with?"

"So you're done?"

Kakashi started to nod, but his face turned slightly green again and he bent back over the bush. "Not quite."

She got him a bunch of napkins and he gratefully took them.

"It's only twenty seconds!" grumbled Sakura. "You shouldn't have gotten sick."

"Excuse me, but the length doesn't have anything to do with how sick I am. Probably the speed. Oh, and the height."

"I can't believe I got you sick on my birth day!" whined Sakura.

"It's better than you getting sick." shrugged Kakashi. She leaned in for a kiss, bue he pushed her away.

"I don't think you want to taste my vomit." he said. A old lady passing by nearly fainted.

"Let's go sit down." said Sakura.

"That's all right," said Kakashi. "I'm fine now. Why don't we go find some ice cream?"

"Sounds yummy." said Sakura, smacking her lips.

Two ice creams later they were sitting on a bench watching people go by. Kakashi put his arm around her, drawing her close. He still refused to kiss her though, because he said his mouth still tasted bad.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. It's still to early in the season for the water rides to be open."

"How about a roller coaster?" teased Sakura.

He made a face. "How about not? There's always the arcade. Or we could go to a show."

He hadn't needed to say the last bit, because her face lit up at the mention of the arcade.

"Let's go!"

He reflected then that he must've been dragged around more in that day then ever before. By the end of the day they ended back in his car, Sakura beaming as she held several new stuffed animals that Kakashi had won for her.

"How'd your birthday go?" asked Kakashi as he drove back. He usually didn't drive and talk because of the concentration driving crippled took.

"Great! Thank you!" she gushed, kissing him on the cheek. The car swerved and someone honked.

"You really are one immature seventeen-year old." grumbled Kakashi.

Sakura scowled. "No need to be mean."

"I'm not mean."

"No, you're grouchy. Ms. Immature and Mr. Grouch."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Proving my point today, aren't we?"

"You are too!"

They made it back to their apartment building in a timely fashion.

"My mom wants me home." said Sakura, hefting the stuffed animals in her arms. Kakashi kissed her gently and ruffled her hair.

"I think you're great, Sakura, just the way you are," he said, his eye twinkling. "I don't care how immature you can be, because you accept me the way I am."

"How very profound." she giggled.

He winked (she thought so, she couldn't tell). "Thanks. I had a great day, and it would've been great no matter how many times I puked."

Sakura grinned back. "That's comforting. Thanks for everything, I had a great time."

Kakashi kissed her goodbye and she entered her home, still smiling.

* * *

1. This chapter took really long to write. Sorry. But I have tons of homework. A paper on symbolism, two chapters to read, a research paper, a worksheet on naming ionic compounds (could someone please explain those), a packet for world history, this really dumb formula thing for math and a business paper. God, I miss junior high.

2. I don't like being called kiddo. Just putting that out there.

3. Konoha Point? Yeah….Have you guys ever heard of Cedar Point? Because that right there is Konoha Point, if you haven't guessed. I didn't even change the roller coaster names. I'm lame. And bored.

4. This chapter is short. Get over it. I worked really hard on it and such. i lost interest the moment they went to Konoha Point, so churning that out was hard. C'mon, normal stories, are, like, two pages long. I'm at least triple that! Give me a break! :)

5. I If you would like to be my beta, please contact me. I don't need a spelling beta (I don't have many mistakes), but I need someone to bounce ideas off of. My friends all read this, so they'll kill me if I spoil anything...:(

6. Please review! :)


	16. Party

Sakura leaned back on Kakashi's couch. "I'm bored." she said.

"And I'm surprised why?" asked Kakashi. He was cooking dinner, his back turned to her as he did something on the stove.

"I guess you're not," Sakura yawned. "I'm still bored, you know."

"I didn't expect it to change in the past five seconds."

"Five seconds? Why five? It was more like six or seven."

Kakashi shrugged. "Five is a better number."

Five is a better number? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"What?" she asked, confused.

He turned to her, grinning sheepishly. "It's my O.C.D. shining through."

Sakura smirked. "I get it, the genius thing."

"That reminds me," he said, returning to the food. "This may seem rude, but you're a little old for a Sophomore, aren't you?"

"Yeah," grumbled Sakura. "My mom forgot about kindergarten, so I got started a year late."

"That explains it."

"It's kind of weird when you think about it," she continued. "I'm the same age as Yugao, and she's a Senior."

"Speaking of Yugao," said Kakashi conversationally. "Did you know she's pregnant?"

Sakura almost fell over. "What!"

"She told me yesterday. Apparently she just found out and wanted me to know."

"Aw," cooed Sakura. "You're like a role model."

"Don't say that." muttered Kakashi, embarrassed.

"I though Yugao was smart enough to use a condom." said Sakura thoughtfully. "It's kind of weird that they didn't."

"They've been dating for years. I'm sure they usually did."

"It's a good thing we'll never have to use one, huh?" joked Sakura.

The joke didn't have the intended result, and Sakura immediately realized her mistake when Kakashi dropped the pan he was holding.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped.

Kakashi didn't turned back to her. Instead he said softly, "I don't feel well. I'm sorry, I don't think I can make you dinner tonight."

Sakura swallowed. "Do you want me to go?"

She could see him gripping the stove with his hands. "Sorry, but if you could…"

"Yeah, I should go anyway, my mom's probably wondering where I am."

She grabbed her bag and looked at him from where she was. She could see the way his shoulders were shaking and wished she could live the last five minutes over again.

* * *

Kakashi barely spoke to Sakura during class the next day, and Sakura tried to concentrate on how glowy Yugao was. After school ended she tried to talk to him, but he left the classroom before she could.

The next week was the same. He didn't talk to her except on strictly school-related business and his seemed unhappier with every passing day, assigning an enormous amount of homework like he had back in the first month of school. The other kids had noticed and were either shooting her dark or sympathetic looks.

Sakura mad at herself for saying something that hurt him that badly, but she was also mad at him for taking it so far. She knew that he was very private and didn't like discussing it, and it had been tactless to talk about him like that, but he was overreacting.

Her other friends and Tsunade were beginning to notice her newfound melancholy. She didn't know whether Kakashi considered them over or if it even counted as a fight. She just wanted it to be over and for them to be on good terms again.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from her work. Kakashi had left class for a couple minutes to find out why the copy machine was jammed. Hayate was standing over her.

She was surprised, to say the least. She had never really talked to him. Anything she needed to say could be said to Yugao.

"What's up?" asked Sakura.

"What happened between you and Hatake?" asked Hayate, coughing a little.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, a little too fast.

"He's miserable," stated Hayate. "And so are you."

"So?" muttered Sakura. "It's my business."

"Yeah, but Yugao told you before, we care about him."

Sakura gave him a half-smile. "I said something stupid. Like, foot permanently wedged in my mouth, I wish I could die in a hole, stupid."

Hayate grimaced. "I've had a few of those."

"Yeah, but I'm sure mine was worse."

"I'll bet." he snorted. She narrowed her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to agree." grumbled Sakura.

"Too bad," shrugged Hayate. "We've always figured he had some secret that he never told anyone, worse than his leg and his eye."

"He does," sighed Sakura. "And he told me. I'm not going to betray his trust, but I will tell you that I made a dumb joke."

"How long ago?"

"About a week. In fact, we were discussing you and Yugao."

Hayate's cheeks reddened. "You heard about that?"

"Yeah. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I mean, the bay will come after we're graduated, and I already have a job so I think I'll be able to support her…I'm saving up now." he said hurriedly.

"Good for you."

If any father wouldn't run out on their girlfriend, it was Hayate. Sakura tried not to think about her own father as she told Hayate he was lucky to have Yugao.

"Anyway," added Hayate. "I hope you and Hayate make up. I think you cheer him up. Make him less of a jerk."

"He's not that bad." said Sakura accusingly.

"Yeah, maybe not to his girlfriend. But seriously, it would cost be a lot of my peace of mind to see Hatake stay so melancholy."

Hayate sat back down next to Yugao and Sakura realized just how empty the classroom would feel next year without Yugao, Hayate and Samui.

And since when did Hayate use words like melancholy?

* * *

Had telling her everything been a bad idea? Had he misjudged her? He wished he wasn't smart enough to know that she had just made a mistake. Still, it hurt.

She was a teenager and he knew it. No matter how much he enjoyed her company, no matter how beautiful she was, she was a teenager and he needed to acknowledge that in order for them to be in a relationship, especially a romantic one.

He was being immature by not talking to her. He should take the initiative…but he was scared. What if she was mad at him for not talking to her?

He approached her at the end of class a week after the fiasco.

"Sakura." he said as the rest of the class left.

She looked up nervously. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

He expected her to tell him to shut up, or that he was a moron, but she did neither of those things. Instead, she hugged him.

"I'm more sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He awkwardly returned the hug. "I overreacted and I took to long to talk to you about. I'm at fault as much as you are."

She laughed. "You sure are."

Ah, there was the Sakura he remembered.

"Really, though, that was insensitive. I'm really, really sorry."

"You've said it enough." replied Kakashi, smiling at his own idiocy for thinking about letting her go.

"Good, because I'm hungry and you are _not _getting out of it this time!"

Kakashi chuckled as she dragged him out the door, barely giving him enough time to grab his bag.

When they reached Kakashi's apartment Sakura couldn't believe how happy she was to be back. The stacks of book and papers he needed to grade, the hidden TV among all the stacks of books and papers he needed to grade (did she mention there were a lot?), the old stained couch he'd gotten from a thrift store…

One week away from him had reduced her to missing paperwork. She was glad they'd made up now, before she went completely crazy.

He embraced her suddenly, completely out of the blue. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I can't believe I let this get between us for so long."

She felt him rest his chin on top of her head and she smiled. "You've said it enough."

He bent his head and his lips met hers. "Have I? I don't mean to be redundant."

His tongue brushed her open lips, asking for entrance. She obliged and let out a moan as he invaded her mouth. He was more aggressive than usual, but Sakura didn't mind, just wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself into the kiss.

When they stopped his arms were around her waist and she let go of his neck unwillingly.

"I think that's all the dinner I need." she whispered, grinning shyly.

"I disagree." he replied throatily. "I think food in necessary to maintain human life."

She rolled her eyes. "You're probably the only man in the world who could say that sentence in a sexy way."

"I don't mind that."

He let go of her and limped back to the kitchenette. "Now I'll finally make that dinner I promised you."

"Good, I'm hungry."

"I thought you said kissing me would suffice?"

"Yeah, well…I might need something more."

She winked, and Kakashi actually blushed. "Don't say things like that." he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah."

Dinner was served soon and they ate while sitting next to each other, Sakura enjoying his body warmth.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the gym, if that's all right." he said at one point.

"Sure, go ahead. Now that I think about it, what did you do the last week?"

"The gym," he said, looking displeased. "Genma would have wanted to know where you were, so I didn't visit him."

"Do you ever?" asked Sakura curiously. "He always seems to come over here."

"Yeah. See, going over there involves effort on my part. If he wants to see me he can get his ass over here."

Sakura smirked. "You like spending time with him, I know it."

"Yeah, well…don't tell him."

"Do you think he might like to know that you do appreciate him?"

Kakashi thought about the night in Hawaii he'd had that nightmare. "I'm pretty sure he knows."

"You don't always have to assume that," said Sakura. "He would probably feel great if you of all people told him you like having him around."

He finished his food and leaned back, putting his arm around her shoulder. Sakura reflected, due to the recent absence of that arm, how much security it gave her.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, are you coming?"

Sakura zoned back into the conversation and blinked. "Huh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're spazzier than I am today."

"Just thinking…" murmured Sakura.

"Anyway, are you coming?"

Sakura really did come back to reality now. "To what?"

"The party!"

"What party?"

"The one I spent the last ten minutes telling you about!" cried Naruto, exasperated.

"Oh," said Sakura. "That party."

"Yes, the one at the dance hall next Saturday. The one where you're going to bring your boyfriend. You just told me that." said Naruto, grinning from ear to ear all of a sudden.

"Did I!" said Sakura, alarmed. She couldn't bring Kakashi to a party. They were secret until she turned eighteen, and a party would completely defeat the purpose of the whole secret thing.

"Yeah," said Sasuke, eyebrows raised. "You did. Is there a problem with that?"

"Do you remember that conversation a couple months ago involving the fact my boyfriend is an older guy I can't tell you about?"

"Duh," shrugged Naruto. "We've been trying to get it out of you for months."

"Seriously, Sakura," said Sasuke quietly. "If you come to the party, you can bring him without worrying. We'll tell everyone he's your cousin or something."

"Um…well…" said Sakura awkwardly. "If there're a lot of kids from school there they'll recognize him…"

"Are you saying you're dating a teacher?" asked Naruto, shocked.

"Maybe." said Sakura evasively.

"Then we'll say he's your cousin." said Sasuke in a bored voice.

"What?" asked Naruto and Sakura.

"That makes no sense!" added Sakura.

"Just give him a serious makeover," said Sasuke. "Like, really serious. Not irremovable, but enough to make him mostly unrecognizable."

Sakura smiled. "Good idea, Sasuke!"

"Totally!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura winked. "You're going to need a condom tonight."

To her utter shock, Sasuke winked back. "I told you, we don't use them anymore."

She could have gagged.

Kakashi was currently going through a horrible, horrible thing in his classroom. Genma, who had his free period now, was terrorizing Kakashi's Seniors, who were halfway between amusement and terror.

"Would you get out?" he snapped.

"Not yet, my friend," said Genma loudly. "So, who wants to hear about my escapade to the inner oceans of my beloved-"

Kakashi cut him off before he could finish that awful sentence. "Outside the class, now."

Genma sighed. "If you insist."

Kakashi lurched out of his seat and limped over to Genma, grabbing his arm to drag him outside.

"What the hell, Genma?" hissed Kakashi.

Genma bobbed the needle in his mouth. "I was getting you warmed up to the invitation."

"Invitation?"

"Yeah. Invitation. You've been invited."

Kakashi scowled. "To where?"

"A dinner party," said Genma cheerily. "Held by Asuma."

"It's an engagement party, isn't it?" sighed Kakashi.

"We're not supposed to know that, but…yeah."

"Which means I really do have to go, right?"

"Not _required_…but, yeah, if you don' want Asuma to hate you forever."

Kakashi groaned. "I'll go then."

"Wow, it was tha' easy?" Genma snorted. "You _are _goin' soft. Sakura's good for you."

Kakashi grumbled, "Are you sure? I could still kick your ass verbally any day."

"Yeah, but I can just plain kick your ass."

"Not true," argued Kakashi. "I could totally beat you up."

Genma glanced at Kakashi's leg. "No offence, man, but you're crippled."

"Not mentally, like some people I know. I work out enough to make up for the limp."

Genma could see that he was hurting his friend's feelings and dropped the subject. "Anyhoodle, you should bring Sakura."

"How many people will be there?"

"Twenty, thirty…"

"No."

"Why not?" whined Genma.

"Do you have any idea how bad it'll look if I bring my seventeen year old girlfriend to an engagement party? I don't have any inclination to label myself as a pedophile."

"Like you said, Kakashi, you're dating a seventeen year old," said Genma. "I think pedophile pretty much describes you at this point."

Kakashi made a face. "I don't think of it that way."

"I know you don'. Other people will though. You'll have to live with that."

"That doesn't mean I have to bring her to this party."

"Aw, why not?" drawled Genma. "You don't have to introduce her as your girlfriend. Just say she's your niece or something."

"That's not a bad idea…"

"So you'll bring her?"

"If she wants to come."

Genma grinned and started walking off. "Man, you really have gone soft."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The next day, Sakura was once again sitting on Kakashi's couch. Well, she had been sitting, but now she was stretched out, her feet on his stomach.

"Sakura," began Kakashi hesitantly. "There's this engagement party that's coming up and I was wondering…"

Was Kakashi actually inviting her to a party with him? Granted, it was a completely different party than the one Sakura was going to invite him to, but still…

"Are we going as a couple?"

Kakashi grimaced. "Sorry, no. You'll be my niece."

"That's fine," said Sakura. "I'll go…_if_…"

"What?" asked Kakashi, concerned.

"Will you come to a party with me?"

"What kind of party?"

"A teenager party," replied Sakura. "Not a really crazy one or anything, but a party…"

"And how will you explain away my presence?"

"You'll be my cousin. My extremely attractive cousin who happens to be taken."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "How will you pull that off?"

"The extremely attractive part?"

"Yeah, that."

"That's not the hard part. I'll just have to give you a makeover."

Sakura thought she would treasure the look of horror on his face for the rest of her life. "What?"

"A makeover. You know, make you actually look like you're twenty-five instead of forty."

He glared at her. "If you'll come to my party, fine."

Sakura grinned. She got up, pretending to examine him. "Good, good."

A sudden bit of inspiration hit her and she said, "Do you have any skinny jeans?"

The look of horror was back. "What? No! I'm a teacher, why the hell would I want to defile myself like that?"

"You know…" Sakura winked. "To accentuate your crotch."

Kakashi gagged. "Gross. Why would I want a bunch of horny, drunk teenagers looking at my crotch?"

"I don't know," shrugged Sakura. "In fact, you shouldn't if you want to keep a girlfriend."

"I'm not planning on it. Ever."

Sakura sighed. She would have given Naruto's virginity (if he still had it) in exchange for seeing Kakashi in skinny jeans.

"Damn. How do you feel about dog tags?"

Kakashi stuck out his tongue in an imitation of Sakura.

"No?"

"I tried to join the military when I was twenty. The government actually stopped me because they didn't want me to waste my genius and die on the battlefield. Now I can't because of my leg. Actually, I don't think they would have accepted me anyway." He motioned to his eye.

Sakura wondered how important you had to be for the government to step in and prevent you from joining the army.

"So you don't have any aversion to dog tags?"

"No."

"Good. I'm going to need at least twenty bucks for your clothes."

"Twenty dollars?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "I thought these things usually cost more than that."

"I'm going to Savers," shrugged Sakura. "But I wouldn't mind more money."

Kakashi made a face and pulled out a twenty. "Don't spend it all in one place."

"Didn't you hear me? Savers."

"Whatever."

"When is your party?" asked Kakashi, unhappily eyeing the money in Sakura's hand.

"Two days from now. Friday."

"Mine is Saturday. Asuma's engagement party."

Sakura's eye widened. "Really? He's getting engaged?"

"Yes, to Kurenai Yuhi."

"Oh, the sixth grade teacher I saw him making out with at the concert."

"Yeah," grumbled Kakashi. "Stupid sixth graders."

Sakura snorted. "You don't like sixth graders?"

"No. I'm licensed to teach anyone older than the age of thirteen for a reason."

"Aw, you'd be a great kindergarten teacher."

"No."

"Anyway, you'll need to where something dressy."

"Are there going to be a lot of teachers there?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. Asuma's friends are all teachers. How lame."

"So are your friends." pointed out Sakura.

"Whatever," pouted Kakashi. Then he got her point. "Shit. For a genius, I sure didn't think of that soon enough. Everyone will recognize you."

"And no one will believe that I'm your cousin."

"Niece. I'm _your _cousin, remember?"

"How on earth could I have forgotten that?" asked Sakura sarcastically.

"Don't be rude." said Kakashi, ruffling her hair.

"You're one to talk. What are we going to do?"

"Simple. You go as my friend. My purely platonic eighteen-year old friend." replied Kakashi.

"I don't look eighteen," argued Sakura. "I barely look seventeen."

"Your choice, my niece or my friend."

"I'll go as your friend." said Sakura.

She didn't want to go as Kakashi's friend. She wanted to go as his girlfriend.

He stroked her hair. "I know, Sakura. I don't want to hide any more than you do, but it's necessary. Either we hide or we aren't together."

Sakura attacked him and kissed him on the mouth. He laughed from under her lips. "Aggressive, aren't we?" he murmured.

"Mm-hm."

She bit on his lower lip, hard enough to leave a mark. "That better not last."

"Who cares?" asked Sakura as her tongue ran over his teeth.

He drew away, smiling. "That was fast."

"Would you like some more?"

"I'm good for now." chuckled Kakashi.

Sakura curled up in the crook of his arm, as he had somehow managed to squish onto the couch with her.

"G'night." she yawned.

"It's not night yet."

"I don't care."

* * *

"This was a horrible idea."

Kakashi peered into the mirror and scowled. "I look ridiculous."

"You look hot." said Sakura, smiling.

"You have horrible taste in men then."

"I know, right? I'm dating you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I guess I set myself up for that."

"Yep."

Kakashi's hair was slicked back in an attempt to make him look younger and Sakura had to say it worked. He was dressed in a used shirt that had a picture of a stick figure on fire with the caption "I tried it at home", plus Sakura had managed to procure some dog tags and even he admitted they looked good. He had a white cloth around his eye instead of a black one, which made quite a difference. His jeans weren't skinny but they were low riding and his shirt was tighter than he realized, adding some nice curves Sakura could appreciate.

"How much hair gel did you put in my hair?" he muttered.

"A lot. Tons. Your hair should be really, really stiff because it took me forever to keep it down."

"My hair isn't made to stay down," grumbled Kakashi. "It knows when it's being messed with and tries to resist."

Sakura giggled. "C'mon, let's go. We're gonna be late."

He groaned. "Fine."

He drove her to the dance hall that was holding the party. Dance hall. He had laughed when she had said dance hall. Who in the hell called anything the dance hall anymore?

He pulled into the parking lot and stepped out after Sakura.

"Let's go in!" she said loudly, grabbing his hand and pulling. He stumbled forward, losing balance.

"Sakura, my leg!" he gasped as he tried not to fall.

"Oh, god, sorry!" she exclaimed before dragging him the rest of the way inside.

The lights blared and Kakashi winced. This was the kind of party he had always avoided. Well, by Sakura's age, he already had a master's degree, so he'd never really had a chance.

He was glad now that he thought about it.

"Sakura!" yelled a blonde girl as she ran up to them. "Hi! I can't believe you came! I thought you didn't like this kind of party."

"Normally I don't." shrugged Sakura, laughing with the girl. "Kakashi, this is Ino."

They had stuck with his name because they had figured that everyone from KSA would know him as Hatake, not Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded at her and she blushed. "Hi. Sakura, who's this?"

"My cousin, Kakashi."

Ino looked from one to the other. "You sure don't look alike."

"Way to state the obvious." replied Sakura.

Ino winked at Kakashi. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," lied Kakashi easily. "My fiancé couldn't come today."

Ino's face lit up at twenty and fell at fiancé. "That's nice."

"I'm going to go be a wallflower now." said Kakashi, starting towards his designated spot on the wall.

"Oh, c'mon, I didn't bring you here for that." complained Sakura.

Ino raised her eyebrows. "I think I'll go see if Kiba's here yet."

She sidled off, leaving Kakashi to limp to the wall.

"I'm not a great dancer." he said pointedly.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I'm sure you could dance if you tried."

"Sure, if you want me to end up in the hospital."

Sakura didn't even like dancing, so she had no idea why she was trying to get him to dance.

"At least mingle." she protested.

"Am I really the mingling type?" he asked.

"Well, you have to meet Sasuke and Naruto. They know that you're actually my boyfriend and have been dying to meet you."

Sakura had told him all about Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi would have been reminded of Genma and Raido if Sasuke hadn't been so much more emo than Raido.

He hadn't even met the kid yet.

He let Sakura lead him to a table, where she sat him down. "Ok, Mr. Twenty-year-old, I'll be back with the boys soon. Just stay here, since you don't want to do anything."

"May I remind you that you asked me to pretend I was twenty for this?"

She disappeared through the crowd and returned with a raven-haired boy and a blonde. The blonde looked almost like…

"Hi!" shouted Naruto as he approached Kakashi.

"Hello." said Kakashi warily.

"It's nice to meet you." said Sasuke sourly. He sure didn't sound like he meant it. In fact, he was sizing Kakashi up as though he was trying to see how easy it wound be to beat Kakashi up.

"So you're the teacher dating Sakura, huh?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura. "They don't recognize me?"

"Well, they've never had you," shrugged Sakura. "And you do look pretty different."

"I've noticed." grumbled Kakashi.

Naruto held out his hand, and Kakashi stood up to shake it. He tried not to laugh as he towered over the boys. Sasuke scowled at Kakashi even more.

"Hatake?" gasped Naruto.

"The one and only." replied Kakashi dryly.

"Holy shit, Sakura, you're dating him?" said Sasuke. His face turned even more unpleasant, if possible. "Look, Hatake, we may not look like much, but if you touch Sakura we will hurt you."

Kakashi laughed. "You've got good friends, Sakura."

She giggled. "Thanks."

"Naruto? Uzumaki, right? I gave you a detention a year or two, didn't I?"

"Dating a teacher is weird." muttered Naruto.

The blonde hair, the voice, the expression on his face was all too familiar. "I think I knew your father." said Kakashi slowly.

"You did?" asked Naruto, shocked. "He died right after I was born."

"Yes, I remember. Minato Namikaze, my third grade teacher."

Sakura looked at him, shocked. "What? The teacher you told me about?"

"The very same."

Naruto looked from Sakura to Kakashi. "My father?"

"Yes. He was the reason I became a teacher."

"Thanks a lot Dad." grumbled Naruto. Sakura laughed.

"So, surprised?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I didn't think you would go for the boring type."

"That's not fair," protested Kakashi. "You don't even know me."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He clearly hadn't expected that response from Kakashi.

"Sorry." said Naruto, subdued.

"Whatever." shrugged Kakashi. He fingered his hair, wishing it wasn't so flat.

"Sakura, would you like to dance?" asked Sasuke, glaring at Kakashi.

"Oh no you don't," said Kakashi firmly. He got up and grabbed Sakura's arm. "I don't care if you're gay, I'm the only one who'll be dancing with her."

She grinned as he drew her out onto the dance floor. It looked like she'd get her dance now.

"It's a good thing this is a slow dance," said Kakashi softly as they started out. "Otherwise…I wouldn't be able to do this."

His voice was almost wistful and she knew that he was thinking about his leg.

No one she knew was nearby, so she put her head on his shoulder. He put his hand on her waist and put she put hers in his other hand. They revolved on the spot, Sakura immensely happy that she had managed to steal this dance.

"This is almost relaxing." murmured Kakashi.

"Good."

"I'm still not going to do it again."

"I know."

"I love you."

Sakura didn't lift her head, but her heart was racing. That was sudden. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

1. Random Facts 1: Hi, guys. Random facts are going to be…random facts. About minor characters of the series. Series? Is this a series? I don't know. Anyway, the character of the day is Ibiki Morino! Yes, the math teacher. Kakashi isn't the only one hiding an accent. Ibiki is actually Russian, and not only that, but a former hit man of the Mafia. He was ordered to take up the mantle of a teacher to somehow do something Mafia related. He didn't realize how much he would like teaching until he started and he "quit" the Mafia. My Mafia is somewhat different than the real Mafia (I have no idea how the real Mafia works) and he let the higher ups beat the shit out of him so he could leave. Then he continued teaching at the school. He thinks Sarutobi doesn't know, but Sarutobi does and believes in giving people second chances. The only trace of Ibiki's Russian Mafia origin is the humongous black trench coat he still wears. :) Can you tell I like Ibiki?

2. Is it weird that Kakashi cooks just as much as Sakura does? I grew up with a single dad that doesn't make me cook (thank the Will of Fire!), so it doesn't seem weird to me.

3. I put the loopy in crazy! ;)

4. You know, the government actually does stop people from joining the army if they are to smartastic…..Guess what! I'm in the 98th percentile in the U.S. for Rhetorical Skills! T.T I can't believe it! I'm sure ninety percent of Chinese kids could beat me, but in the U.S. I'm pretty good! Of course, I still have no idea what rhetorical skills are.

5. Savers! The only resale department store! :) :) :)!…..That's how they advertise it, anyway.

6. Without the smiley faces, of course.

7. And…..Ta-da! I wrote a short story that takes place shortly after Kakashi gets out of the hospital for his leg, three years before now. Enjoy the following angst.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and it was like a shot had rung out. The silver haired man's head shot up immediately.

Genma looked at him. "Should I answer the door?"

Kakashi looked away. "Yeah. I can't avoid him forever."

His voice was raspy and there were bags under his eyes. Genma couldn't help but wonder if he shouldn't answer the door despite what Kakashi had said.

Genma opened it and found himself looking into the black eyes of Sakumo Hatake.

He was Genma's height, five foot nine. They were both several inches shorter than Kakashi, a fact both of them found irritating. Sakumo was also heftier than Kakashi because of his beer gut, caused by years of alcohol abuse.

Other than that, the two men were identical.

"Hello?" asked Genma cautiously.

"Yes," said Sakumo, sparing no time. "I heard my son is living here?"

Genma glanced back at Kakashi wondering if he should answer or shut the door in his face.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes." said Genma.

Sakumo pushed past Genma and entered the small apartment they were sharing. Genma looked between the two of them and sighed.

"I'll go out and have a smoke."

He left.

"I didn't know he smoked." said Sakumo.

"He doesn't." replied Kakashi sharply.

The room fell back into silence.

"How's your leg?" asked Sakumo awkwardly.

Kakashi gestured towards his crutches darkly. "Not well."

"I thought you got the cast off."

"That doesn't mean I'm healed."

"So, how long _will _it be before you're healed?"

Kakashi glared at his father. "Never."

"What?" scoffed Sakumo. "You're over-exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. I'm crippled for the rest of my life. Congratulations, you've officially ruined my life even further."

Sakumo sighed. "Your eye-"

"I know what you're going to say. You did this to my eye, whether or not you remember it. There are eyewitnesses."

"Not anymore," sneered Sakumo. "Rin, Obito and Enoki are all dead."

Kakashi flinched at Enoki's name but didn't back down. "Genma's still alive."

"Fine, but your leg was not my fault."

"You sent me out into the night with blood pouring out of my eye, telling me to drive myself to the hospital!" said Kakashi, his composure slipping a little.

"I didn't make Enoki come with you!"

Kakashi's eye widened and he gritted his teeth. "Neither did I. But fine, if you say its my fault, it's my fault, right?"

Silence dominated them.

"Why are you letting that man live with you?" asked Sakumo, shattering the quiet.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

"You know what he is. Can't he find his own place?"

"_Genma_ is letting me stay with him," ground out Kakashi slowly. "And it is very kind of him, considering that I don't have any money."

"What?"

"Medical bills are expensive."

"I could pay-"

"No."

Kakashi could use his father's ill-gained money, but he would never take it. He would never accept his father back into his life.

Kakashi glanced at the window. Genma really should be back by now.

Sakumo continued to antagonize Kakashi. "I thought you were giving lectures at the university."

"I can't walk enough to do that yet."

"Ah," Sakumo paused. "Are you sure you want to live with this man? You could-"

"No. Genma has been my best friend for years. His homosexuality has no voice in this matter."

"Fine."

Kakashi stood up, surprising Sakumo. He gripped his crutches and managed to make it to the door, which he opened. "Get out."

"What?" asked Sakumo, flustered.

"You have scarred me internally and externally and you've done nothing to convince me you've changed. I'm an adult and I don't have to take your shit anymore. The only reason I was still here was Enoki. Now that you killed her-"

"I did not kill her." interrupted Sakumo vehemently.

"Indirectly, albeit, but you still killed her. I can't stay anywhere near you. Please leave."

Sakumo frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Very. Get out of my sight."

Sakumo was losing his temper. "You'll get nothing from me, no inheritance, nothing."

"I think I'm smart enough to get by on my own. Of course, you never told me that yourself."

"Fine." said Sakumo.

He left, and Genma returned less than a minute later to find Kakashi back on the couch.

"How'd it go?" asked Genma.

"I'm moving," said Kakashi abruptly.

"What?"

"I can't take this city anymore. I've always wanted to move to Konoha."

Genma nodded slowly. "I know a guy there. Asuma Sarutobi. He might be able to get us a job."

"You don't have to come with me." said Kakashi softly.

"Of course I do," grinned Genma. "Who else would look after you?"

"My I.Q. is two times as large as yours."

"Yeah, yeah, but for all your brains you still can't talk to people, huh?"

"I'm working on it." grumbled Kakashi.

Genma knew he was. He had caught Kakashi with books on interpersonal relationships and such in the past few days. It was nice to know his friend cared.

Genma slapped Kakashi's back playfully, making him wince. "Konoha it is."

Kakashi smiled a little, the first real smiled in almost a month.

"Sounds good."

* * *

1. Sorry for the wait. I made the mini story at the end to make up for it! Did you like it? It was alarmingly cliche, but oh well...

2. Please review! :P

3. HAHAHA! Ooopsie-doopsie! Update: I just found a contiunity error and I will fix it as soon as I have the means. Which I don not have. Because I am on a library computer to check my reviews, Which are very disspointing so far. Sorry and thank you for pointing it ou! :)


	17. A Better Party

"Are you ready for the most boring night of your life?"

Sakura glanced at him and nodded. He wasn't dressed in his suit, just a sports jacket. She was wearing a dress she'd had for a long time that revealed absolutely nothing, a good choice for an engagement party.

"Let's do this thing." she replied, laughing.

He knocked on the door and less than a second later Kurenai appeared, looking beautiful in a red evening gown.

"Good evening." she said smoothly.

"Hello," grumbled Kakashi. "It's cold out here, let us in."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at Sakura. "He's a grumpy one, isn't he?"

"Tell me about it." she grinned.

Kurenai ushered them in and Sakura glanced around. Apparently they were already living together, because that place was too nice for one teacher's salary, especially KSA's. Then again, Asuma was Hiruzen Sarutobi's son, who was a former mayor turned principal.

People milled around the house and Sakura recognized some of them as teachers.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi shrugged. "Mingle."

"I don't wanna mingle." whined Sakura.

"Hypocrite." smiled Kakashi.

"I'm going to go hide in the bathroom."

"Oh no you don't," replied Kakashi, grabbing her arm. "You can sit down at the table if you want. I made sure to get here late so this wouldn't be too awkward."

Sakura smirked. "That's just like you."

"Yes, I would assume so."

He led her to a large table where she saw, to her surprise, Shikamaru sitting next to Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru. She checked the card on the table next to him and found that she was sitting in-between Shikamaru and Kakashi. She'd have to thank Asuma when she saw him.

"What's up?" she asked as she slid into her seat.

Shikamaru glanced at her. "Oh, hey. You're here too?"

"Yeah, I came with Kakashi."

"I forgot, Asuma and Hatake are friends, aren't they?"

"How do you know Asuma?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Friends with my dad."

"Ah."

They sat there for a second before Konohamaru said loudly. "Asuma's my uncle. I'll be having his class next year. Who're you?"

"I'm a student at KSA too." said Sakura.

"Why are you here? Are you friends with Uncle Asuma?"

"I'm friends with another teacher."

Sakura was hoping three seats away from Kakashi was far enough. He'd hate this kid.

"Who?" pestered Konohamaru.

"Mr. Hatake."

"Oh yeah, Kakashi," said Konohamaru knowingly. "I've met him."

"You have?"

"Yeah. He's a jerk."

xXx

"It's a surprise to see you here, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked down to see Sarutobi smiling up at him. "Asuma's my friend and he'd murder me if I didn't come."

"I see. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. The same as always."

"Parents tell me that your booth for the festival was very enjoyable."

"I have good students."

"So, how are you really?"

Sarutobi was too smart for Kakashi's liking. He was, probably, the most intelligent man other than himself he had ever met, and that included college professors and such.

Kakashi thought of Sakura and smiled. "I'm doing better than usual actually. I just hope it will last."

He really hoped _she_ would last, is what he was thinking.

"Good for you."

Sarutobi patted him on the shoulder. "Ah, I see that Mr. Morino is approaching. I wouldn't want to stop you from mingling."

He ambled off with a drink in his hand, leaving Kakashi with Ibiki, not that he minded. He liked the larger man.

"Hello." rumbled the man. He seemed sober despite the large, nearly empty glass of whiskey he was holding.

"That's quite a drink you have there." said Kakashi, nodding at the mug.

"It's nothing," shrugged Ibiki. "I am used to much stronger drink where I am from."

"Really?" asked Kakashi curiously. Ibiki's voice was more guttural than usual and he was beginning to think Ibiki had had more than enough, even if he didn't realize it.

"Yes. Russia had much worse. No foreigner could drink it without throwing up."

"Russia?"

Kakashi's mind put it all together and it explained everything he had always wondered about Ibiki.

Ibiki looked surprised with himself. "Did I say that? Ignore it."

It was hard to ignore Ibiki's words when his voice was rapidly getting thicker with an accent.

"Of course." said Kakashi, slyly taking Ibiki's bottle from him and dumping it in the trash behind him. He limped past him, clapping the giant on the shoulder. "You might want to watch your drink."

Ibiki reached out and grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Wait."

His black eyes were boring into Kakashi's gray one. "What?" asked Kakashi, surprised.

"We're the same."

"Huh?"

"We're injured. Both of us are injured."

"Yes?" Kakashi knew he was right. You could just tell with Ibiki. You could tell with him too, he knew it.

"Have you ever noticed that about our school? That it's for the teachers just as much as the students? Sasori, who is skittish and jumpy, was severely beaten and abused by Akatsuki and barely managed to get out, and ended up here. You and Genma have your own emotional baggage-"

That was true too. Genma's life hadn't been easy and their similar situations had drawn them together.

"-Izumo and Kotestu were bullied as kids, which sounds normal, but they were bullied so badly they ended up in a hospital for suicide attempts, and even Guy has severe self-esteem problems stemming from his father's abuse. Anko was in that gang, the White Snakes, and it took the death of their leader for her to get out. Our entire staff with the exception of Asuma has issues. Sarutobi is running a charity in us."

Kakashi had to lean closer to understand Ibiki's accent. He wished the man would just speak Russian because the weird mix he was using now was barely intelligible.

"You're a smart man, Ibiki."

Ibiki nodded. "Thank you, urlanski."

He was gone like that, leaving Kakashi dazed. Ibiki was completely right and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Sarutobi was continuing his work as a mayor even after his post was over. The only reason he hadn't won again was the term limit.

Kakashi wandered back over to the dinner table and saw Sakura talking to Shikamaru. He sat in his designated spot.

"Hello, kids." he said.

"Don't call me a kid." said Sakura and Konohamaru in unison. Sakura looked appalled that she agreed with the little brat.

"G'night." muttered Shikamaru from between his arms.

"What've you been up to?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi glanced at Konohamaru. "I just had a very enlightening talk with Ibiki."

"Enlightening?"

"Yes. He pointed something out to me that I had never noticed before."

"Which is?"

"I'll tell you later." said Kakashi, to Konohamaru's obvious disappointment.

"Hi! I remember you!" he said loudly, trying to pull the attention back to himself.

"Really? Did I give you a detention?"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "No. That was Moegi, duh."

"Yes, I do recall it. She covered for you and I thought by punishing her you'd give up the truth. You didn't. How rude."

Konohamaru turned pink. "That was a long time ago."

"Earlier this year." snapped Kakashi.

Genma sat down at the seat across from him, Raido following close behind him. "Fancy meeting you here." he drawled.

"I'm so surprised," said Kakashi. "Have you seen Ibiki?"

"Ibiki?" asked Raido, confused.

"The big man in the coat," explained Genma. "Yeah, we saw him. Pretty drunk, isn't he?"

"Completely plastered," nodded Kakashi. "He's even letting his accent loose."

"What?" asked Genma, surprised. "Accent?"

"I'll tell you more some other time, but yes."

Genma scowled. "Sakura, did he tease you with this info and then refuse to tell you too?"

"Yeah," shrugged Sakura. "I'm used to it by now."

"I guess I should be too."

People had started to gather around the table, and Kakashi knew there were less people than he'd originally thought. Asuma and Kurenai must not have wanted many people there.

"Dinner is going to start in a minute or two." said Kurenai loudly. As she turned back towards the kitchen Kakashi caught sight of a scar on her neck he'd never noticed before. Even Kurenai, hmm?

Seats scraped as people sat down.

"I haven't seen you in a while." said Sakura to Raido, who was picking at his napkin, bored.

"Yeah, I've been busy with work." he said.

"He barely has any time for me." pouted Genma.

"We're saving money." explained Raido.

"What for?" asked Sakura.

Genma and Raido exchanged glances. "We want to adopt a kid, but it costs money."

"I didn't think it was that much money." said Sakura, glancing at Kakashi, who was staring at his hands.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to pay extra. Not married…"

"And if we were, it would be to each other…" finished Genma. "People don't want to give us children, not unless we have lots of money."

"I might look into adopting someday." mused Kakashi. He looked at Sakura. "What do you think?"

"Sure, when I'm older."

"Obviously."

Raido looked surprised at Kakashi saying he might adopt, but didn't say anything. Genma and Sakura shared a look that said that both of them hadn't expected him to mention something so close to his sterility.

Asuma and Kurenai were the last to take their seats.

"Good evening, everyone."

Kakashi glanced around and saw Anko, Sasori, Tonbo Tobitake, who was a fellow English teacher, Izumo and Kotetsu and Guy (who was thankfully at the other end of the table) along with Ibiki, who took up two seats and Sarutobi, who had one end of the table.

The table looked at its head, where Asuma sat with Kurenai.

"This party, if you haven't guessed, is to formally announce our engagement."

Everyone at the table started clapping and Asuma had to wait for the applause to die down. He was a little red in the face when he said, "Thank you. So, without further ado, let's dig in."

Dinner was served and Sakura dug in with gusto, eating the delicious food while keeping an eye on Konohamaru, who was seemed to be trying to steal everything on her plate item by item.

"So, is your dad here?" asked Sakura to Shikamaru.

"Yeah," grumbled Shikamaru. He pointed down the table at a man who was obviously Shikamaru's close relative. He had a goatee and a few long scars, but other than that they were identical. "Shikaku Nara."

"How's Temari?" asked Sakura suddenly. She must have caught Shikamaru off guard, because he almost choked on his drink.

"She's fine. We're fine. More than fine. Great. We're great."

Shikamaru was blushing furiously and Sakura gasped, figuring out why he was so flustered. "Shikamaru, did you guys have sex?"

Shikamaru sunk in his seat. "Possibly."

"Congratulations!" she laughed.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

"It is something to congratulate you about, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Konohamaru burst in and saved Shikamaru with an equally inappropriate subject.

"Hey, Kakashi!"

"I told you, kid, don't call me that." muttered Kakashi.

"You must have a large penis!"

Kakashi stopped eating. "Excuse me?"

Genma laughed. "You heard what the kid said, didn't you? You have a large penis."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think you should be saying this so loudly? People are starting to stare."

People weren't, but Kakashi wanted to direct the conversation away from the subject at hand.

"How do you figure that?" asked Raido to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru beamed. "I learned that the bigger a guy's hand, the bigger his penis. Kakashi's got the biggest hands here, except Ibiki."

Everyone's heads turned simultaneously towards Ibiki, who had managed to procure more liquor and was downing it enthusiastically. Kurenai, who saw them looking, said hastily, "Normally he doesn't drink like this. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Is it really that big?" continued Konohamaru.

Kakashi, who blushed easily when the subject turned to this, cleared his throat. "I have nothing to compare it with, so I really have no say in this subject."

"We could zip down our pants and show you if you wanted." winked Genma. Raido smirked in agreement.

"No!" said Kakashi firmly. "God no."

"You didn't answer the question." said Konohamaru accusingly.

"Is this really appropriate?"

"Of course not," said Genma. "Who cares?"

"I do! I don't really like discussing my penis." said Kakashi. His face could have fried an egg.

"Good thing for you, Kono, is that I do." replied Genma cheerily to the eighth grader.

Raido chuckled. "You have penis stories to share with us?"

"Why do you torture me?" moaned Kakashi.

"This is great." was all Sakura could think to say. Beside her, Shikamaru had returned to his nap.

"Well, not many," admitted Genma. "I can tell you, however, that the school gave Kakashi the wrong size gym shorts in high school and his junk was accented nicely."

"They weren't the wrong size."

Kakashi's voice was muffled as he had stared banging his head on his arms, but it was unmistakable.

"What?" said Genma.

"They weren't the wrong size. I just told you that so you'd shut up about it."

"Then why'd they show off so much?" asked Genma. He glanced down at Kakashi's hands, unnerved.

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"Anyway," said Genma, veering away from that line of conversation. "I caught him jacking off once."

"You say you did," said Kakashi glumly. "You just saw my back in the shower."

"_Anyway,_" continued Genma, glaring at Kakashi. "I don't think there was anything else he could have been doing."

"How could you tell?" asked Konohamaru.

"The seamen on the shower probably gave it away," cut in Raido. They looked at him. "What? I've heard this story before."

"Thanks a lot, Genma. How do you know I didn't just have a girlfriend over?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "I was in the apartment the whole time, dumbass."

"This is a wonderful thing to be talking about at an engagement party." grumbled Shikamaru.

"Yes, yes it is." grinned Genma.

"Fine, I was masturbating, will you leave me alone now?" said Kakashi abruptly.

"How long ago was this?" asked Sakura.

"When Genma caught me? Three years. It was just after my accident when Genma and I were still living together in Texas."

"You lived together?" asked Konohamaru, wrinkling his nose. Apparently living with a gay man wasn't high on his priority list.

"Yes." said Kakashi sharply. He was liking Konohamaru even less now that he'd brought up Kakashi's penis.

"Wait," said Sakura as something dawned on her. "What do you mean, when Genma caught you? Have you masturbated recently?"

Kakashi was blushing again. "How recently is recently?"

Sakura grinned. "Really? When was the last time?"

Kakashi shifted. "When we fought that time."

"Do you mean, like, two weeks ago?"

Kakashi's face was practically glowing. "Yeah."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt not to laugh. "Wow."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Women don't usually like it when their boyfriends masturbate, Sakura."

"I don't really care, Kakashi. In fact…it's kind of attractive."

"What?" You find masturbation attractive?" He sounded scandalized in an old lady kind of way.

"Well…not attractive, per say. More like fantasy material."

Kakashi glanced at Genma, who was engaged in a conversation with Raido and Konohamaru.

He smiled deviously. "I'll show you some fantasy material."

He grabbed her hand and whisked her away from the table, leading her to the bathroom down the hall. Without turning on the light he shut the door, and before she could do anything she felt his lips press down on hers. She opened her mouth and obliged to his silent request to let him in.

She pressed her hands against his shirt, wishing for a second it didn't exist. She un-tucked it without looking, moaning softly as he explored her mouth. She pressed her hands onto his chest, looking for abs she had seen before. She noted that he had relatively little chest hair and his muscles were very defined. One of her fingers brushed his nipple and he let out a soft groan.

Sakura hadn't been expecting that and she broke away from the kiss to experiment with it. She lowered her mouth over his nipple, feeling pleasure as he let out another moan, but before she could get much farther he stopped her.

"That's enough for tonight." said Kakashi huskily. Sakura glanced down and saw, despite the dark, that Kakashi's pants were slightly tented. She tried not to grin. Apparently she'd been good at what she was doing.

"I think you're the one who gave _me_ enough fantasy material to last a while," he chuckled. Then he grew serious, and at the same time, embarrassed. "I really don't masturbate often, Sakura. I want you to know that. In fact, I'm thinking that I won't do it until we're ready to consummate our relationship."

"And when will that be?" asked Sakura, the taste of Kakashi's skin still in her mouth.

"Whenever we're ready." replied Kakashi.

" That could be a long time. Are you all right with that?"

"Sakura, you know I'm-"

"A better question, are your _pants _all right with this?"

"My pants will do whatever I want them to. Seriously, before two weeks ago it had been almost a year and a half since the last time I..."

"Masturbated." said Sakura clearly. He looked at her.

"What?"

"It's a fun word to say. Masturbate, masturbate, masturbate."

"Stop saying that." Kakashi hissed as they left the bathroom and rejoined the party.

"_Masturbate, masturbate, masturbate…_" chanted Sakura as they took their seats.

"Where were you two?" asked Genma.

Kakashi tucked in his shirt. "I just had to tell her about that time you were dared to wear a cheerleader outfit in front of the entire school and give Aoba a lap dance."

Raido wolf-whistled. "Sexy."

"Shuddup." muttered Genma.

"Nice." laughed Sakura.

Sakura and Kakashi congratulated Asuma before deciding to leave.

"Man, it's later than I thought." yawned Sakura.

"We got lost in the talk about private parts of my body."

"Sorry about that." said Sakura apologetically.

"It wasn't really you. It was Genma and that brat, Konohamaru."

"Yeah, but I laughed."

"Ok, if you want me to blame you for that I will."

"Jerk." grumbled Sakura.

"I don't see how."

He drove her back to their apartment complex, giving her one last kiss before she waved goodbye and returned home.

He leaned his arm on the dashboard for a second. Somehow that girl had intruded on his life and his privacy without him noticing.

And somehow, he didn't really mind.

Besides, it was a little late to wonder about that now, wasn't it?

xXx

1. Hi guys! My immaturity is evident in this chapter. See, it was late when I wrote this, and the whole masturbation thing takes place over, like, five pages, so I didn't want to change it. Sorry if it offended you. No, twenty-eight year old Genma probably wouldn't have been talking about penises, but fourteen year old me would have been, so that's how it ended up.

2.…Actually, Genma might have ended up talking about that. I have a gay Uncle and he has a boyfriend, an they talk about stuff like that…..if front of me….

3. Random Facts 2! Yay! Anko Mitarashi might seem like nothing but a gossip, but she was once a gang member, as mentioned by Ibiki. The White Snakes were once a gang just as powerful as Akatsuki and had been around for almost twenty years until seventeen years ago, when a mysterious man showed up and took it down, including the leader, Orochimaru. Anko was very young at the time, maybe fifteen. Yes, that makes her thirty-two years old and Kakashi twenty-five. The ages are already a little skewed, so who cares? She just has a very womanly figure and will retain it for the rest of her life.

4. Did you know my five favourite characters are, in this order, Kakashi Hatake, Genma Shiranui Ibiki Morino, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Yugao Uzuki? Probably not. Unless you know me. Which is doubtful. Anyway, I love Ibiki. He's getting more scenes simply because I love him.

5. This chapter feels really short, but I know it's not that short …yeah. Short chapter because of the lack of review. C'mon, can't you all do better than 11? Anyhoodle, thank you Audburrito for reviewing so much! :) Thank you everyone else too, quarterdark, x Cookie Jar x, everyone! I would list you all but I can't access the Internet from here, so I'm sorry if I didn't mention you.

6. I'm out of things to say. Bye! And _review! _


	18. Conversations with Tsunade

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy.

I have nothing to say.

* * *

"I got you a present." said Sakura cheerily, reaching into her backpack as she sat on Kakashi's armchair, deciding to switch up the order of things. Kakashi could sit on the couch if he wanted.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi warily.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be so mistrusting."

"I know that look in your eye."

"You could be wrong."

"But I'm not, am I?"

"No, not really."

He warily accepted the book she handed him and unwrapped it cautiously.

"Sakura!" he said, scandalized.

He held out the book to give back to her. The title read _How To Live With A Large Penis._

"Where did you even get this?"

"I found it in my mom's stuff," shrugged Sakura. "I've still got something else to give you."

She handed him a tape measure. He stared at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I'm curious to know just how big it is."

It was funny how that simple sentence could make Kakashi start blushing. "Why would you think I would measure it for you?"

"Because you loooove me."

"Why would that have anything to do with measuring my penis?"

"Because you loooove me."

Kakashi sighed. "If I do this, will you try your very best not to bring up this subject ever again?"

"Seriously?" gaped Sakura. She had _never _expected him to agree. "Fine, I won't bring it up again after this next conversation."

"After this next conversation…" He sighed. "We have a deal."

Kakashi left the room, making it evident he wasn't going to whip it out and measure it right there. Sakura was only slightly disappointed.

Five minutes later, Kakashi limped out of the bathroom looking disgruntled.

"Did you do it?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"Yes."

"So…?"

"I didn't say I would tell you. That wasn't part of the deal."

"Oh, come on," whined Sakura. "I give you a tape measure, you measure it, and now you won't tell me?"

"Sakura, I'm not comfortable-"

"How long?"

Kakashi looked away, blushing. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"About seven and a half."

"Seven and a half what?"

"Inches, all right? Happy?"

Sakura giggled. "About seven and a half? Is it over or under?"

Kakashi didn't look her in the eyes. "Over."

He really did look upset and she felt a little ashamed. "Why are you so sensitive? Most guys would be really proud."

"I'm not most guys."

"There has to be some story behind it."

"If you really want to hear it…"

"I do!"

"My first girlfriend…well, not my first girlfriend but my first sexual girlfriend, if you know what I mean…" Kakashi was flustered and looking cute in that flustered way he had.

"Yeah." prodded Sakura.

"She didn't like my size. She thought I was too big. Even though I tried my hardest to be as gentle as I could, she complained that I hurt her." Kakashi looked unhappy and a little lost. Sakura could imagine that he hadn't had many sexual partners and his first would have left a pretty big emotional impact.

"I'm sure she was just being a bitch." comforted Sakura.

"I don't know…no one else ever complained, but I don't know if they were just being nice…It's…oh, I don't know…"

It was sad, not funny. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to imagine having such low self-esteem. She didn't try to be arrogant or anything, but she did have some sense of self value. Something most men would brag about actually made Kakashi embarrassed. He thought being big was bad and she wished she could sock whoever told him so. Size didn't mean everything, but it wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"Kakashi, I'm sure you did your very best and I'm sure it was good enough," said Sakura, actually comforting him this time. "There are just some people in this world who are mean, and I'm sure she was one of them."

"I know, you don't have to tell me that. I can be pretty mean myself."

"You're not mean, you're just grouchy." argued Sakura.

"Wonderful. That's so much better."

"Or sarcastic, since that seems to be your specialty."

"I realized."

"Were you being sarcastic?"

"No."

Their conversation paused and Sakura said after a moment, "Kakashi, I want you to know I don't really care about your size, despite all the jokes I make. I guess I'm just being silly."

"Yeah, you are."

"You didn't have to agree." pouted Sakura.

"You admitted it. What else was I supposed to say?"

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to tell me how mature I am."

"I don't see why I should have to lie."

Sakura made a face at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding. You are mature, Sakura, more-so than you think. Obviously you still have the mindset of a teenager, but you do have maturity."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She yawned. "I'm tired. Do you mind if I go home?"

"Be my guest. I'm tired too. Is your mother home?"

"No, she's out drinking. I'm feeling grimy, so I want to take a shower."

He limped over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep. Love you."

"….Love you too."

Sakura smiled as she left. He was so cute when he said that, his face pink from embarrassment.

xXx

"Sakura, I want to meet your boyfriend."

Sakura's neck snapped up from her book to stare at her mother. "What?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Did you hear me? _I want to meet your boyfriend_."

"W-what? Why?"

"You said I could. That was months ago and my patience has worn thin, Sakura. I want to meet your boyfriend."

Sakura wanted to tell her that she could suck it, but that wouldn't end well. If she refused her mother, she wouldn't let Sakura leave the apartment when she could help it, cutting into Sakura's time with Kakashi. If she let Tsunade meet Kakashi, she would probably go ballistic and try and hurt him.

Not good either way. A plan started forming in Sakura's mind.

"I guess you could meet him." she said cautiously.

Tsunade gave her a smug smile. "Good. Tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, wonderful…"

By the following day Sakura had a plan all worked out. Kakashi might be a genius, but she was smart enough to come up with her ideas.

Sakura sidled up to Naruto and Sasuke before first period, draping her arms around their shoulders.

"Hey, guys."

"What's up with you?" asked Sasuke suspiciously. He had a right to be so.

"Does my mother know you're gay?"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her.

"No." said Naruto blithely.

"No," affirmed Sasuke warily. "We never mentioned it. We weren't even dating last year."

"Good," grinned Sakura. "Which one of you wants to pretend to be my boyfriend?"

They stared at her. "What?"

"My mother was to meet my boyfriend, but I can't tell her it's Kakashi. If I don't have her meet him, all hell will break loose. So, who will it be?"

Naruto winked. "I can do it."

"No," growled Sasuke, causing them to look at him. "I'll do it. Naruto, you'll let something slip."

Sasuke fought the urge to laugh triumphantly. That had been way easier than she'd expected. It looked like Sasuke was been protective of her even in regards to her own mother.

"Cool. Is tonight good?"

Sasuke sighed. He was having trouble believing that he'd agreed to this so quickly.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Ok, just stay with me after school. We'll take the bus home and my mom'll be waiting for us, she promised."

Sakura skipped off, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto behind.

"Wow, Sasuke," said Naruto. "That was nice."

"Don't tell anyone." muttered the raven.

"I'm not planning on it," smiled Naruto. "In fact, I think you actually being nice is sweet, not to mention sexy."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

Sasuke fought the urge to blush as he looked away from Naruto.

xXx

"What's up?" asked Kakashi a minute or two before class started. No one else was there yet, and Kakashi was leaning back in his chair, revelling in the happiness that could only come with an soft reclining office chair.

"My-mother-wants-you-to-meet-her-but-that's-not-possible-so-I-set-Sasuke-up-for-it-instead-and-I-hope-you're-all-right-with-that-because-I-don't-want-you-to-be-mad-at-me-even-though-Sasuke-is-going-to-pretend-to-be-my-boyfriend."

Sakura said this so fast Kakashi stared at her a moment, letting his brain process what she had said.

"That sounds like it'll work out great." he said after a moment.

"Really?" asked Sakura, surprised.

"Really. He's gay, and even if he wasn't I'd kick his ass if he tried to take you from me. So, no, I don't mind that Sasuke is going to pretend to be your boyfriend."

Sakura hugged him. "Thank you."

"I have no intention of creating a rift between you and your mother, especially due to our relationship. Go ahead and do whatever is necessary tonight. I assume it is tonight, right?"

"Yep. The music's playing, so I'd better sit down."

She did so, and Kakashi started class. Sakura had never found Kakashi's class boring before that day, but as she waited to get out of school so she could introduce her gay best friend as he boyfriend to her alcoholic mother who also happened to teach Martial Arts she found that learning about the difference between ironies boring.

She waved to Kakashi as she left and he waved back, distracted by some paperwork sitting on his desk. It felt kind of silly, introducing Sasuke as her boyfriend, but it really wasn't. Everything was on stake tonight in regards to her relationship with Kakashi. She didn't want to lose him, so if Sasuke messed up she would boil his head over an open fire.

Sasuke was waiting for her by the front of the school and the walked to the bus stop together. The ride was almost as agonizing as school had been, Sakura and Sasuke only chatting a little the entire boring time.

"So, this is where you live?" asked Sasuke, looking at the shabby apartment complex where Sakura and Kakashi lived, albeit on separate floors.

"Yeah. I know it's not very nice, but it's home. For now, at least."

Sasuke nodded. "I like it. Our place is too fancy. Uchiha are much to materialistic for my taste."

"Thanks."

Sakura unlocked the door and found Tsunade waiting expectantly on the other side, arms crossed.

"Hello." she said, her smile obviously fake from the way it stretched across her face.

Sasuke stepped into view. "Hello."

Tsunade's smile disappeared and a look of shock, then relief took over.

"Uchiha, what are you doing waiting outside? Get in here, you ass."

Sakura snorted and dragged Sasuke into the apartment.

Tsunade motioned for Sasuke to sit on the couch. He looked unnerved, a rare emotion on Sasuke.

"Hello." said Sasuke again for lack of anything better.

"Good afternoon." said Tsunade sweetly.

Sakura joined Sasuke on the couch, trying to stay away from her mother, who looked on the verge of exploding, figuratively and literally.

"So, how long have you been dating my daughter?" asked Tsunade.

"A couple months." said Sasuke vaguely. He was shooting daggers at Sakura and Sakura realized she had forgotten to brief Sasuke on her relationship with Kakashi and how much Tsunade knew about it.

"_Have you had sex with my daughter?_"

Sasuke turned read. "No, ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the fleeting respect he had shown gone. "I think I would have noticed that."

"Mom, you can't just ask him that!" said Sakura, appalled.

"I can and I will," snapped Tsunade. Then she smiled. "I'm glad it's you, Sasuke. You're a good kid, even if you are bitchy, goth and effeminate."

"Thanks, I guess." grumbled Sasuke.

"Also, I'm relieved for your sake. I thought you were gay."

Sakura laughed. "Imagine that, huh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Yeah, _imagine that._"

The next few hours passed slowly and awkwardly, but not badly. After dinner, Sakura and Tsunade waved Sasuke away as he walked a few block where Naruto was waiting to pick him up, unbeknownst to Tsunade.

"So, what'd you think of him?" asked Sakura as she washed the dishes.

Tsunade laughed. "You could have told me it was Sasuke. He was broody last year, but anyone could tell he was a good kid."

"Yeah, yeah," said Sakura. "Couldn't you do the dishes?"

"I figure it's good practice for when you get married."

"Who says I'm getting married?"

Tsunade stuck out her tongue, making it evident where Sakura had got the practice from. "Who knows, you could end up with Sasuke. Did you know I met your father in high school?"

Sakura barely managed to keep hold of the plate she was scrubbing. "Oh, really?" she said, trying to be nonchalant while her heart hammered in her chest.

"Yep. We dated off and on for twenty years before we decided to settle down. Or course, he left anyway, so I guess it didn't matter."

Tsunade's voice ended bitterly and she seemed to realize she had let more out about Sakura's father than she had in seventeen years, because she stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Mom, it's only eight-"

"I said I'm tired!"

Tsunade stalked off, leaving Sakura by the sink staring down at cruddy dishes wondering what had crawled up her mother's ass.

She finished the dishes she had been doing and then sat down with a book, glancing down at the couch as she did so. She wished their apartment had more than one bedroom or that her mother was nice enough to let her daughter have the bedroom. It was only fair. No, instead she got the pull out couch.

Two hours later she was in bed, having just finished reading The Two Towers over again.

Sleep came quickly, tired as she was from the emotional roller coaster the day had been. Sasuke being her boyfriend, Tsunade _liking _that Sasuke was her boyfriend, her mother mentioning her father, crap like that. Kakashi had better do as he said and not get jealous, or she might just burst.

The next day she climbed all the stairs to Kakashi's classroom first thing in the morning. Usually she didn't, but she just wanted to see him right now and not seven hours later during class.

"Good morning." said Kakashi, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Morning." chirped Sakura.

"So, how'd it go?"

Straight to the point, and Sakura was grateful. "Good. Tsunade had no idea Sasuke wasn't my boyfriend. She did used to think he was gay, but I think we changed her mind."

"As long as he's still gay I don't mind."

"That's very kind of you." she giggled.

A blonde with spiky hair that Sakura recognized as Temari walked in and shot her a strange look, probably due to the fact Sakura was leaning across the desk, her face almost touching Kakashi's. She drew back and grinned at Temari.

"You're Temari Sabaku, right? Shikamaru told me about you."

Temari blushed and gave her a half-smile and a wave. From what Shikamaru had told her, this was uncharacteristic. The older teen must have been embarrassed.

"The music's going to end soon, so you'd better be going. You wouldn't want to be late to class, now would you?"

"I don't really care." grumbled Sakura.

"Tell me all about it tonight, ok? I promise I'll give you my undivided attention."

"You'd better." pouted Sakura teasingly.

"I promised, didn't I?"

Sakura saluted him and ran down the stairs to homeroom where her class was about to start, with or without her.

xXx

By lunch Kakashi was hungry and also a little lonely. For the first time in a long while he contemplated going down to the lunchroom instead of holing up in his classroom to eat (he wasn't supposed to do that, it attracted the already present cockroaches).

Maybe he should stop being so antisocial. Hell, his friends could be counted on one hand. He would never be outgoing like Sakura or Genma, but he could at least make an effort to talk to someone different once and a while.

Kakashi sighed. He needed to stop talking himself into things like this, he thought as he walked down the floor lights of stairs to the lunchroom in the basement.

He sat down at the teachers' table, leaning back as he caught Genma's surprised stare.

"Hey, man," said Genma. "It's rare to see you down here. What's up?"

"Why does anything have to be up?" asked Kakashi.

Ibiki sat down as the same time as Anko Mitarashi, his long-time sub. Now that he thought about it, he'd never actually met her face to face. Hearing about her from his students was more than enough. She saw Kakashi and laughed.

"Wow, even you decided to show up for once. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion."

"Don't be a bitch," rumbled Ibiki. "Let him eat in peace."

Kakashi pulled a salad out of his bag and started picking at it, wondering if this had been a mistake.

"So," pestered Anko. "What's with the sudden change of heart? Why'd you suddenly become friendly enough to sit with us."

"I'm not being friendly, can't you tell that?"

Anko rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do."

However, Kakashi did have some fortune on his side, as he had had the forethought to bring a book with him. He pulled out, flipping through it to find his page.

"See, Anko, you scared him off." pouted Genma. Kakashi noticed that Genma's pout was nowhere near as cute as Sakura's.

"He's right here."

"Figuratively." sighed Ibiki.

Genma squinted at the title of Kakashi's book, trying to read the title. "What language is that?"

"German." said Kakashi.

"You can read German?" asked Anko curiously, storing that fact into her large gossiping brain.

Genma answered before Kakashi could. "He can read more than half than the languages in the world."

"Don't be ridiculous," chided Kakashi unwittingly. "They are too many dialects. I only know a few Chinese and Native American languages. Plus, there are several extinct lang-"

"For god's sake, Kakashi, you know Ancient Greek. You know it better than anyone else alive. You know it well enough to translate some of the oldest writing alive."

"I came down here to eat my goddamn lunch, Genma, not to discuss past academic achievements. Shut up."

"Here here," laughed a new voice. A familiar, busty blonde sat down next to him. "Now, what are we talking about?"

"I'm not really sure." muttered Ibiki, forking a potato on his plate. Kakashi wrinkled his nose.

"Ibiki, do you really buy the school lunch?"

"Of course. That's what it's there for, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…never mind."

Tsunade laughed. "Hatake, right? Aren't we neighbors?"

"Yes. It never ceases to surprise me that you live in the same slummy neighborhood I do."

"Oh, you know, I have old debts to pay off…"

"My problem is medical bills." shrugged Kakashi. Anko zoomed in on the conversation, hearing something that sounded precariously close to Kakashi's leg and eye.

"Really? I used to be a doctor, you know."

Doctor? Sakura had said it was a nurse. Maybe she'd gotten it wrong. That, or Tsunade was bluffing.

"Hm. That's very interesting to know that a doctor ended up a martial arts teacher," lied Kakashi. He really didn't care, but he figured being on good terms with Sakura's mother wouldn't be a bad idea.

"If you ever need emergency treatment or you're really low on cash, you could always come to me."

"That's very kind of you."

Anko huffed, disappointed that she hadn't gleaned anything useful from that conversation.

"So, I saw you on the news a couple months back," said Anko, looking for another way past his wall of privacy. "It mentioned that you're one of the leading linguists in the U.S."

"You're a dance teacher. Why would you care?"

"Fine, be that way," snapped Anko. She didn't give up, however. That was one stubborn woman. "You were beaten up by Akatsuki, weren't you?"

"You subbed for me for two days because of me. Don't you remember that?"

"Of course, but I didn't know that when it happened."

"Sure you did. You're a horrible gossip and everyone knows it. Don't try to hide it."

"Bastard," grumbled Anko. "Why did they do it, anyway?"

"An expelled student blamed me for his expulsion, joined Akatsuki and got them to gang up on me. It's not that hard to believe, I'm not known for my great personality."

Anko laughed. "Maybe you're not so bad."

"I get that a lot."

Kakashi stabbed a piece of lettuce before eating it. He couldn't tell whether this was a good idea or not at this point.

"Hey, Hatake. Another rumor about you. I heard you got a lady friend recently."

Genma gasped dramatically. "You're not gay?"

"That's rich, coming from you."

Anko rapped the table. "Back to the important person. Answer me. Is she brain-damaged?"

"That's rude, Anko." admonished Ibiki.

"We all know that." replied Tsunade, pulling out a flask. It made Kakashi's blood boil, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes, I am in a relationship and no she does not have a mental problem." grumbled Kakashi.

"I don't know," said Genma. "She might. Considering the amount of time she willingly spends with you, I'd have to say there's something wrong there. And I know you're not having sex, you're way too proper for that."

Kakashi blushed slightly while Anko snorted. "You haven't had sex? How long have you two been together?"

"About five months."

Anko whistled. "I've never been with a guy that hasn't fucked me before five months."

"You haven't been with very good men, then." growled Ibiki, looking surprisingly protective.

She flashed him a look. "No, I haven't."

Tsunade hit Kakashi on the shoulder, who winced. "Be nice to the fellow. He's a good guy. C'mon, don't we all wish we had a boyfriend that cared for our emotions?"

"Hear, hear." said Anko.

"I don't know about you, but I do." boasted Genma.

"We know!" said the three friends exasperatedly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"I'd better get going. Lunch is almost over."

"Wait," cried Anko. "Aren't you going to help us with lunch duty?"

"What? No."

"Why!" she wailed. "I don't want to collect those sixth graders and stick them back in their classes ever again. You ate down here, you should help out!"

"You can't _honestly_ expect a cripple to do all that walking?"

And with that, he was gone.

"He seems to be in a much better mood as of late." mused Tsunade.

"We knew that," said Anko. "He actually talked to us."

Ibiki nodded thoughtfully. "I think his lady friend is being good for him."

"Is being?"

"Yes."

Tsunade laughed. "I know he's a good guy, but he really should make a move, sexually. For god's sake, that woman must think he's a virgin."

Genma sighed and tried not to smirk. Oh, the irony.

* * *

1. HAHAHA! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY HERE! :):():):):):):):):):)

2. I think I wrote a frowny face in there...

3. I'm listening to my friends Errol and Josh play games ad such on youtube. If you don't care about raunchy jokes or random crap about our school (there isn't much) look up . Please do.

4. I really have nothing to say.

5. Please review! I love you reviewers so much! :):):):):):):)


	19. Doctor

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Hi! I would like to thank my new beta, Eclaram23, for her input and ideas! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi's phone rang. This was probably the most unexpected thing that could have happened, and he stared at the cell like the rest of his class. Kakashi, being the tech moron he chose to be, still had the default ringtone on.

He answered it.

"Hello?" he said brusquely.

"Hello." chirped Shizune.

"What the hell do you want?"

The class sniggered, and Kakashi ignored Sakura, who was giggling from the front row.

"I want you to come into the clinic today."

"You do realize this is during the school day? I'm teaching."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so sorry," said Shizune cheerily. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Full physical, today. Bring Asuma or Genma if you need someone to hold your hand."

"I am not bringing Genma to a physical, you idiot."

The class really did laugh.

"Well, your insurance only pays for this type of exam every ten years, so get your ass down here as soon as your school lets out."

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?"

Shizune let her voice rise. "If you don't come I will shout out the size of your penis to your class."

Kakashi burned red. She had said it loud enough that the class had heard.

"I'm coming. Shut up."

He snapped his phone shut and the class stared at him, wicked grins spread across their faces.

"Wow," said Kankuro. "Why didn't you want her to say anything? You must be small."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Back on track, kids."

Haku gave a dainty snort. "You are, aren't you?"

"What, small?"

"Duh."

"I'm not telling any of you this."

Yugao buried her face in her hands. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Neither do I." groaned Kakashi.

"So are you small?" asked Hayate.

"Sure, why not?" muttered Kakashi. "Let's get back to school, shall we?"

He slammed the book on the desk, looking mortified enough that they all took pity on him and paid at least a modicum of attention.

After school Kakashi packed up his bags with everyone else, knowing that Shizune usually had a good reason to call him in. Sakura approached him as he pulled on his coat.

"Are you going to see your doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

Kakashi frowned at her. "Do you really want to?"

"Why not?"

"You're not coming into the room with me though."

"Why not?"

"You do know what a full physical is, right?"

Sakura gave him a cocky grin. "I know."

"That's exactly why you're not coming in with me."

"Oh, _fine_."

He drove her along with him to the clinic, his face contorted in a grimace.

They entered the doctor's office together, Kakashi growing ever more apprehensive by the second.

Hana was there at the desk, as usual. Sakura looked around, noting that the atmosphere of the office was warmer and cheerier than most.

"Kakashi, Shizune's waiting in the back."

"You're kidding me, right? I come in with my eye bleeding and she takes half an hour. Then when I come in for a physical she's waiting."

"You know her." shrugged Hana.

Sakura smirked. "I remember Shizune."

"You met her?" asked Hana curiously.

"Yeah, when she came to help Kakashi after he got beat up by Akatsuki."

"Thanks." muttered Kakashi.

Hana ushered Kakashi in as Sakura sat down. The young vet wondered who the pink-haired teenager was. Kakashi had only ever come with someone once, and that was because Asuma had forced himself there.

Shizune looked up from a clipboard when Kakashi got into the private room.

"Welcome home."

"You love torturing me, don't you?"

"Yes. Shirt off."

Kakashi sighed and pulled his tie and shirt off, dumping them on the counter.

She set down the clipboard and started examining him.

"You seem fine. Have you been working out more?"

"A little."

"Bored, I'll guess. I would have thought an intellectual like you would read or do something like that."

"I'm always reading. I don't _just _work out."

Shizune poked one the muscles in his stomach. "It's hard. You work out enough."

She checked his back and motioned for him to take off his pants. She was uncharacteristically silent, and Kakashi wondered what she was thinking about.

"I'm sixty years old today."

Kakashi looked at her in surprise as she sighed and he unbuckled his belt. He felt no awkwardness in baring himself to her; she'd been his mother's doctor and had been there when he was born.

"From what you've told me, it's been a good sixty years."

"It has, but when you reach my age…you start to reminisce. Ever since my husband Nawaki died…you're the person I've known longest in my life, sadly enough. Everyone else is dead. I had my kids late enough, so even they're younger than you. None of them are up here in Konoha…you're the only tie with my past I have left."

Kakashi sat on the crappy bed and waited for her to examine his leg. She ran her fingers over his scars, seeing if anything had changed.

"I remember when your father brought me to you when you were thirteen. There was blood everywhere…you were in shock, you wouldn't talk. He said you had been slashed in the eye by accident, run into a knife or some shit like that. I didn't believe it for one second, but I treated you because you needed it."

She pulled out some softening oil and applied it to the biggest of his scars, something she did every time he came. She told him he ought to do it himself, but he couldn't care less how soft his scars were.

"You have no idea how angry I was at him. He used to be my friend, Sakumo did. He was a good man before he started drinking. And then he ruined your eye and scarred you for life. I was so upset that he did that and that he didn't even bring you to a hospital because they would have wanted to know what had happened. No, he woke me up to get me all worked up and…" She took a deep breath and patted his leg. "The leg's no different than usual. Have you had any attacks recently?"

She was talking about when his leg seized up and his mobility and pain tolerance were reduced to that of a turtle, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. "About a month ago…Shizune, you don't have to stop talking."

She stared at him for a second, startled by his reaction. The Kakashi she was used to would have stayed silent, hoping she would stop making him feel uncomfortable.

"Where was I…your eye was such an anomaly that I stayed in Texas longer than I meant to. See, I was already planning to move even then. But when your goddamn worthless father got your leg screwed up and I heard about it a month later from a friend I was furious again. You were so promising, and he had to go make everything harder for you, physically and mentally."

Kakashi nodded. She was working towards something.

"When you moved here you were different. A twenty-two year old with the mindset of an old soldier. I wasn't surprised, but I was sad. And then…I was relieved. You were the only thing that hadn't changed. You came to Konoha jaded and you stayed jaded. You were the only thing stable in my life that I could look to the past with. But recently you've started to change. You're happier, and I'm glad. Wanting you to stay bitter was undeniably selfish, and I never really wanted that in the first place."

She checked his other leg.

"I can't put into words how much sorrow I feel when I see you. You're one of the most intelligent men in the world, you're personality isn't half bad, you can read most of the languages in the world…and you have to push people away like this. I don't know whether it's because you're so smart or because of what your father did to you…but it's wrong and I feel unbearably sad every time I see you."

Kakashi fought a frown. He hated it when people pitied him.

"Then why are you still my doctor, if you feel so unhappy when I'm here?" asked Kakashi.

"I didn't say unhappy, I said sad. And I don't feel just sad, I also feel happy to see you. Well, I have recently at least. You seem to be happier and I'm happy not seeing you waste your life."

"I wasn't wasting my life." protested Kakashi.

"Yes, you were. You were miserable and in my opinion you were wasting your life. I have an idea that it has something to do with the pink-haired girl sitting out there waiting for you, but I can't be sure. Her name was Sakura, wasn't it? She was there when you got beat up?"

Kakashi ignored what she said about Sakura. "Why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because I'm sixty years old, and you're the only one I can tell it to."

"That's a good enough reason to me."

Kakashi reached for his clothes, but Shizune stopped him. "I wasn't done."

"What? You checked pretty much everything."

"'Pretty much' isn't everything. There's always the prostate exam."

"What! I'm twenty-five, I don't need-"

Shizune cut him off. "Your shitty insurance only pays for a prostate exam every ten years, so-"

"_This _is the exam you mentioned on the phone? This whole thing was to get me out here for a prostate exam?"

"Ten years is a long time. Prostate cancer is serious, so you'd better get checked out while you can."

Kakashi was starting to blush. "I don't need this."

"I don't know, Kakashi, maybe you do. There's a study going around that the bigger a man's penis the more likely he is to get prostate cancer."

"You just made that up."

"You can't afford to take chances, can you, Mr. Eight Inches."

"For the last time, it is _not _eight inches!"

"Want me to measure it again?"

"No, I don't. You know as well as I do that it's less than that."

"Fine, then, seven inches eleven…what would that be, mille-inches?"

"No, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm not eight inches and I don't need a prostate exam."

"Give it up. I'm your doctor, and I say you need a prostate exam."

"You're just doing this to torture me, aren't you? I'm twenty-five, I don't need one!"

"I don't care, so shut up and bend over. Don't worry, I'll be gentle, as this is your first time."

Shizune approached him with a wicked grin and Kakashi muttered something about sexual harassment.

xXx

Sakura picked up one of the magazines on the tables. No matter how nice a doctor's office was, you got bored waiting.

"How do you know Kakashi?" asked Hana, who had finished doing some paperwork and seemed equally bored.

"I'm a student at his school."

"KSA?"

"Yeah."

"My brother goes there. He's a Sophomore."

"Really? So am I."

"Oh? I thought you were older than that."

"I'm seventeen. It's a long story about why I'm a Sophomore."

"All right. Anyway, my brother is Kiba Inukuza. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's a jokester, isn't he? I'm friends with him. I mean, we're not great friends, but we do hang out."

"My little brother is a good kid. Goofy, but good."

"I think goofy describes him perfectly."

Hana was silent for a second. Only a second.

"Are you good friends with Kakashi?"

"Yeah. I kind of made him bring me here today. My mother is out drinking so I figured, why not?"

Hana understood why Kakashi had brought that kid (she thought she did at least). Shizune had told her that Kakashi's father was an alcoholic. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah. My mother was a doctor for a long time, you know."

Hana nodded. To be polite, she asked Sakura's mother's name.

"Tsunade Senju."

"Tsunade _Senju_? Senju is the surname of my boss's late husband. Nawaki Senju."

"Nawaki? That's my mother's older brother!"

Hana and Sakura stared at each other. Then, without warning, they burst out laughing.

"I guess it really is a small world." snorted Sakura.

"Yep." replied Hana insightfully.

"So, Shizune and Tsunade were sisters-in-law?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's far out." pondered Sakura. She realized how hippie-ish she sounded and giggled.

Hana frowned at her computer, which had just made a noise. "That means I have more work to do. I don't really want to be a nurse, I want to be a vet. My training as one is almost over."

"Really? Being a vet sounds interesting."

"You have to be more than interested to be a vet. It can be gruesome, I'll tell you that."

"I said interesting, I didn't say I wanted to do it."

"Touché."

The door to the back opened, and Kakashi exited, looking severely disgruntled.

"What happened?" asked Sakura, worried by his expression. "Did everything go all right?"

"It went fine." he muttered, looking uncomfortable. Shizune poked her head out of the office door.

"Come back in three weeks, I want another look at your leg."

"Yeah, yeah."

"It wasn't rape, you big baby. Get over it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What wasn't rape?" asked Sakura, bewildered.

"Prostate exam." explained Hana without looking up from her computer.

"Yeah, yeah." grumbled Kakashi, embarrassed.

Sakura laughed as she tried to push away the mental image of Shizune's fingers all up in Kakashi's prostate. Ew.

Besides, that prostate belonged to her.

"Let's go." muttered Kakashi. He grabbed her arm none to roughly and pulled her out the door with him.

"Wow. They having very interesting personalities."

"I know. I guess you just have to get used to them."

"Did you know Shizune was married to my mother's brother? Or at least that's what it sound like."

"Funny how the world works."

They drove back to Kakashi's apartment and she hopped out, noting with some satisfaction that her mother wasn't home. Thank god.

"Wanna make out?" asked Sakura as they trudged up the stairs, Kakashi's arm grasping he railing as he limped.

"Not out here. It's a little chilly for that."

"Not very. You know March, goes in like a lamb, out like a lion."

"It's the other way around."

"Oh, who cares? It's April anyway."

He unlocked his door, ruffling her hair as he did so. They stepped in to see someone sitting in Kakashi's armchair, reading Kakashi's porn and eating Kakashi's cheap ramen.

"Oh, hello," she said around a full mouth. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get home."

"Hello, Enoki." sighed Kakashi, a smile forming on his face despite his best efforts.

Enoki, who had cut her long silver hair in the months since Sakura had seen her, smiled at her cousin. "Hey, Kakashi, Sakura. Still hanging around with that loser?"

"Don't talk about Sakura-"

"I wasn't talking about her, idiot."

"Ha-ha."

Enoki set down Make-Out Paradise and her bowl of ramen to hug Kakashi. She was several inches taller than Sakura, but her most noticeable feature was the long, raw scar that ran down her right arm.

"What brings you here to break into my house?"

"You gave me a key. Anyway, my tour's over, so I figured I'd come over and tell you."

Kakashi sat down on the couch and Sakura sat next to him, not sure what to say. She didn't have to worry however, because the talkative Enoki knew how to fill in the awkward silences.

"Did you know that every awkward silence someone out there is thinking of Abraham Lincoln?"

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Sakura.

"Now every time there's an awkward silence you'll think of Abraham Lincoln."

"There you go." replied Sakura.

Kakashi got up to get them something to drink and Sakura turned to talk to Enoki better.

"So, what is it between you two?" asked Enoki coyly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, trying to look innocent.

"You hang around him and he shoots you these soppy looks when you're not looking. Are you two going out yet or what?"

Sakura figured she could trust Kakashi's cousin. "Er…yeah."

Enoki laughed, her brown eyes twinkling with mirth. "Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. He never ceases to get himself into the most ridiculous situations."

"Dating me is ridiculous?"

Enoki shook her head emphatically. "That's not what I meant. Well…maybe. Kind of. It's just, he's been cursed by some kind of hate god for most of his life, and he gets himself into relationships that'll either end up good or horrible. You're seventeen and he's twenty-five. You know the consequences if he gets caught."

"Yeah…I know. But he promised me he wouldn't let that get in our way."

"Ah. Kakashi never did know what was good for him."

"Are you saying that him dating me is a bad decision?"

Kakashi was taking a long time with those drinks and Sakura had a feeling that it was on purpose.

"I think Kakashi's smart enough to make his own decisions." said Enoki, smiling softly.

Kakashi came back and sat back down, handing the Pepsis to Sakura and Enoki.

"Thanks, cuz." Enoki popped the lid and downed about half of it.

"So, Enoki, why are you really here?" asked Kakashi.

"Why do I have to have an ulterior motive?"

"Because I know you."

"For a couple reasons. One…I missed you. I find out you're not dead and then I don't get the chance to visit you for months? I blame the tour for that. And two, I saw on the news a couple months back that you were going to some conference. Are you actually embracing your intellectual ability again?"

Wow. Big words. Sakura understood them, but they sounded like something a minor character from a bad romance novel would say.

"No, not really. I went because they promised my class a free trip to Hawaii."

Enoki grinned. "That sounds like you."

Sakura shifted in her seat. This whole thing was kind of awkward.

"Yeah. Who did you expect it to sound like?"

Enoki chuckled. "Good point."

The was another awkward silence, and Sakura said, "Abraham Lincoln."

"Enoki, could I speak to you in private? Is that all right with you, Sakura?"

"Yeah, it's fine." said Sakura hastily. Kakashi and Enoki hadn't had any time by themselves since they had re-met, and she couldn't blame them for wanting a little bit of privacy.

Kakashi dragged Enoki into the bathroom, where he shut the door firmly. The space was small and Kakashi ended up crammed next to his cousin, looking down on her. She may be tall, but he was at least a couple inches taller.

"What's up?" asked Enoki.

Kakashi sighed. "I haven't had a chance to tell you everything. Sakura knows, but I would rather tell you one-on-one."

Enoki's eyes darkened. "What happened? Does it have anything to do with Sakumo?"

"No, it's nothing new. I..." Kakashi took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he was supposed to tell Enoki this. "That accident messed me up more than I told you last time."

"What else did it do to you?" asked Enoki calmly. "Besides killing your leg, of course."

It was so hard to say these words, words he'd only said once, to Sakura. "I'm sterile."

It took a lot for Enoki to be truly shocked, but the expression on her face told him that she was. "What?"

"The injury that you saw that night didn't stop at my leg...it was pretty bad. But..."

"But what?" asked Enoki quietly. It seemed fate had had one more painful thing to hit her cousin with.

Kakashi ran his hands through his silver hair.

"But...I think I'm all right. It's a lot to lose, but I think I'm doing fine. It took a long time...but I'm all right."

Enoki gave him a small smile, but it looked like her mind was on something else. "I'm glad."

"Enoki, tell me what you're thinking."

"It's because of Sakura, isn't it? Why you're letting yourself get over it as much as you can?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Is that...are you all right with that?"

"I think..." Enoki smirked. "I tihnk I'm jealous that it wasn't me. We were always so close, and then you were gone. When I found out you were alive I was so happy...but it felt like you had replaced me."

Kakashi wrapped her in a hug, feeling slightly awkward as he did so. "I could never replace you. Sakura means just as much to me as you do, but in completely different ways. She's my girlfriend, and you're my cousin, the closest family I have left. Is that why you didn't call me?"

Enoki nodded, looking a lot happier in an uncharacteriscally shy way. "Yeah. By the way, does Sakura know about your tattoo?"

"What?" Kakashi said, caught off guard. That was surprising, to say the least.

"Well, has she?"

"I had my shirt off this one time on the way back from the gym, but I think my towel might have been over it...why?"

"Because I am _totally_ going to go tell her that story."

Kakashi's eye widened. "You're going to do _what_?"

But Enoki was already out of the room.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Kakashi. "Get back here!"

Even as he limped quickly out of the bathroom, he felt better. Everything, in a weird way, was as it should be.

* * *

1. ARRRGGGHHHH! This chapter took FOREVER! It's not for lack of trying, I just had no time to get on the computer. Boo...:(

2. Random Facts #3: Shizune is the topic now. The truth is, Shizune had been peiced together as I go. Shizune and Tsunade do know each other, but only barely. This Shizune may seem OOc but that's because what shaped canon Shizune is Tsunade's constant presence. without that, I figure she'd be a very different person. By the way, Tsunade is ten years younger than Shizune, and her brother Nawaki was five years older than her. Hey, I've already scrwed with tons of age timelines, haven't I? A few more won't hurt! wow, that was short.

3. I still have tons of stressful homework, so I'm taking a break. Don't freak out, it's going to be for ONE week. That's all. That's a long time to break from writing completely for me, so don't breath too hard. I'll be back soon enough.

4. Enoki's back. Only for this chapter, by the way. Well, not only for this chapter, but only this chapter for a while. She's going to play a major part in the future and I didn't want you guys to forget about her.

5. Kakashi's ANBU tattoo. Maybe someday I'll give you the story, but that'll be when I get one. Um...I totally forgot about it until half an hour ago, so if you go back to reread chapters there will be NO MENTIONS of it. Because I forgot about it. But I also love that tattoo, so i'm not getting rid of it.

6. I hope you loved this chapter and please review! I love you all for your reviewing and thank you soooooooooooo much! :):):):):) :D

7. Bye!


	20. Bet

Discalimer- I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

I'm tired!

* * *

Sakura usually did well on her grades. Mostly As, a B or two. So when she got her grade card back for the last grading period or the year, she was shocked.

She'd gotten a D. In two classes.

It was June now, and school would be ending in less than a week. Sakura was dying for it, but now she was going to be stuck thinking about her almost-failures. Ds! In Math and _English. _She had almost failed Kakashi's class! Now she would have to worry about not having him as a teacher next year.

He hadn't said anything either, just a few reminders to make sure she got her assignments in. That's what it was, really. She's missed a couple assignments in Lit., but she hadn't thought they were that major. It sucked. It sucked majorly.

Tsunade wouldn't care. She maintained that high school was for fun rather than school and as long as you pushed through it didn't matter. But Sakura had always figured she was good enough at school that she would get fairly good grades.

She was sinking into a high-school style depression, and fast.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

Kakashi was reading the newspaper, the only part of his head visible being the top of his hair. Somehow he had managed to figure out she was biting her lip from suppressed worry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kakashi peered at her from the top of the newspaper. "Hm?"

"My grade. Why didn't you warn me?"

"It's against school rules."

"But…but we're against school rules! Would it really matter so much?"

"To me it would. Besides, we're allowed to tell you if you just ask. You never did."

"I guess I never thought about it," Sakura was silent for a moment, then piped up again. "Why aren't you allowed to just tell us? Why do you have to wait for us to ask?"

"Ask Sarutobi, he's the one who gets orders from the state."

"Damn."

"Potty-mouth."

"You say it too, so shut up."

Kakashi folded his newspaper up. "Sakura, I was trying to be professional, that's all. I would like to keep our private life and my work-your school- life separate as much as possible. There's less of a chance we'll be found out that way."

"I guess I understand."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, and he smiled, relieved. That was her way of saying everything was ok.

And then, suddenly, she was on him. His good eye shot open as he tried to figure out how she'd gotten over to him that fast and kiss her back at the same time.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he managed to make out between her sudden, frantic kisses. Whatever was wrong, she had been bottling it up for a while.

"You must think I'm so stupid." she muttered. He held her awkwardly, trying to shift her weight off his leg. Wrapping his arm around her back, he pushed her gently next to him on the couch so she could still look him in the eye.

"Why would I think that?" he asked, confused. A second ago she had been fine. A little upset at her D, but fine.

"Because you're so smart and I'm so…not. I You graduated high school at fifteen and I'm barely making it through. I don't see what you see in me."

Sakura face was on his chest, and he patted her head as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I don't think you're dumb, Sakura. You're not dumb or stupid or anything like that. As for what I see in you…I've told you before. You're beautiful and smart and you see past my leg and my eye. No idiot could do that. No idiot could make me happy. Listen, I just think you're a little overwhelmed when it come to school. A little behind on paperwork, that's all. You are by no means stupid."

"Do you really mean that?" she whispered. Kakashi nodded, still a little bewildered but hiding it well.

"Of course. I don't lie, especially to you."

"You promise?"

Kakashi had a rebellious thought that if he was lying, his promise wouldn't really matter. He squashed it and replied, "I promise."

He drew her slightly happier face towards him and kissed her on the lips, replacing the memories of the last frenzied kisses Sakura had attacked him with. It was a real kiss, the kind of kiss that showed someone how much you cared. Sakura returned it, closing her eyes as she did so.

When they had finished, Kakashi looked down to see Sakura's green eyes staring into his black one. Without saying a word, she untied the black cloth covering his left eye, pressing her fingers to it softly. Leaning up, she kissed it, and Kakashi felt as if hot liquid was pooling in his stomach. He opened the eye, seeing no difference in the blackness on his left side, but Sakura traced his eyelid.

"Your eye is beautiful, you know," she murmured. "It's mesmerizing."

He nodded absently, brushing his lips on her forehead. He considered her more mesmerizing than his eye, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"It's odd…sometimes the things we think badly about ourselves can be our best traits."

How had she gotten to that? Kakashi could hardly keep up with her today. She was constantly changing subjects. He didn't mind so much, but it was a bit of a roller coaster.

"Are you trying to tell me that my bad leg is really good?" asked Kakashi, smiling a little.

"No," replied Sakura, rolling her eyes. She didn't look too irritated, though. She was smiling as she put her head against his chest. "I didn't mean our physical traits."

"So, like what?"

"You're humble, and you're so humble you're ashamed of being humble," said Sakura, still smiling. "That's not really bad."

"Self-esteem wise, it's pretty bad."

"The ability to laugh at yourself is always a good thing."

"Not always. Not if you're, say, an accountant."

"Can't accountants be funny?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Sure they can. You, for one, can make anyone feel calmer once you're in a room with them."

"Oh, please," muttered Sakura. "I just attacked you."

"Well, when you're not emotionally distraught."

"There's a bad thing."

"Being emotional?" questioned Kakashi, surprised.

"Yeah."

"That," Kakashi kissed her on the lips, just for a moment. "Is not a bad thing. I am very, very glad you're emotional."

"Really?"

"I promised I wouldn't lie, remember?"

xXx

Kakashi went down to the lunchroom again, figuring that human company wouldn't be so bad. Asuma was right (although he would never admit it), he was a lonely bastard. Another thing he wouldn't admit was that he was slowly starting to change.

"Wow, apparently I didn't pay my tithe at church," said Anko jokingly. "Hatake's back. What did I do to you, oh mighty God?"

"You don't go to church." reminded Ibiki. He, once again, was eating the school lunch. Kakashi couldn't imagine stomaching something as gross as that, so Ibiki must have a stronger constitution.

A _much _stronger constitution.

Kakashi pulled out a seat and sat, ignoring Anko when she faked tripping him.

"Hey, Kakashi," said Genma, coming up behind the younger man. "Nice seeing you here again."

"You make it sound like I'm at some sort of marriage counseling thing." grumbled Kakashi, stabbing the salad with a fork.

Coming down to the lunchroom to eat was like working out or drinking cough syrup. You felt better afterwards, but the trip there was a pain in the ass.

"You still eating that crap?" asked Genma as he sat down. He was, of course, commenting on Ibiki's choice of lunch.

"Yes. I'm not letting it go to waste."

"Hey, Hatake," said Anko.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi warily.

"Are you pregnant?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and everyone looked at Anko.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no other way to explain your sudden mood changes."

"Sure there are." said Genma.

"Thank you." said Kakashi.

"Menopause, for instance."

"Does anyone but me see the problem in that reasoning?" asked Kakashi, sighing exasperatingly.

"No." replied Ibiki promptly.

"How about my sex?"

"No one can be certain of anything these days, Ms. Hatake." said Genma.

"If you _ever_ call me that again I will shove a knife up your ass."

Genma made a quick change of subject. "So, who's signing up for summer camp?"

Summer camp? What the hell was he talking about?

"I am." added Genma.

"Are you going?" asked Anko to Ibiki.

Kakashi cut in. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" asked Genma, surprised. "That's extremely antisocial, even for _you_."

"I guess I'm forging through to new heights when it come to that."

"Anyway," continued Genma. "The signups for this year's school summer camp are coming. Sarutobi wants as many teachers as possible to be counsellors."

"I'm not going." said Kakashi immediately, confirming the group's thoughts.

"I think it's stupid." announced Anko.

"I'm going." said Ibiki. Kakashi had a mental image of Ibiki dressed in tan shorts and sporting a big, corny, smile. He stifled a laugh.

"Maybe I will too." revised Anko. Kakashi smirked. If Anko thought it was stupid, then she was obviously going for something else.

"Raido's going too. They want some non-teachers there. The kids from the school across the street are eligible, so they want people who can work with younger children."

The school across the street taught kindergarten to fifth grade. It had started a few years after KSA, and was an obvious spin-off of the Arts school, considering it too was an Arts school that just happened to cover the grades KSA didn't.

"So, are you going?" This time, Anko directed the question towards Kakashi.

"I already told you I'm not."

"What will it take for you to change your mind?"

"Several thousand dollars."

"Damn, that's the one thing I don't have," Anko made a face at him. "You could ask for something more reasonable."

"Maybe it's because I really don't want to go."

Genma snorted. "I bet someone could convince you to go."

"Excuse me?"

"Your lady friend, perhaps?"

Kakashi glared at Genma. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, really? You're wrapped around her little finger. If she asked you to go, you'd go, no questions asked."

That wasn't true. Kakashi knew himself well enough to know that he'd complain a lot.

"I don't think so. Besides, I doubt she'd ask me to go anyway."

Anko was now intently listening, trying to figure out if she knew Kakashi's "lady friend".

Ibiki couldn't care less.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure she'd love to go to camp. She's never want to you miss this opportunity."

"She knows me well enough to know how miserable that'd make me!"

"I think she would think that it would make you a better person."

"I'd get put in prison for the murder of several hundred innocent children is what would happen," replied Kakashi coolly. "How would that make me a better person?"

"Oh please, you'd never do that," scoffed Genma. "Would you like to make a bet on it?"

"That he wouldn't murder several hundred children?" asked Anko.

"No, that his girlfriend won't convince him to go to summer camp."

"I won't bet money." said Kakashi quickly. He'd had a mental image of his current finances and had puked a little in his throat. It was that bad.

"The rules are that neither of us can bring it up or interfere." said Genma.

"It has to be in the next week, too." added Kakashi.

"Fine," huffed Genma. Then he grinned. "The loser wears an outfit of the winner's choice."

"All right," sighed Kakashi.

"And…if she finds out, both of us have to wear an outfit of her choice."

"Wow," whistled Anko. "Did Hatake actually get a kinky girlfriend? Are you sure it's not me?"

"Shut up." grumbled Ibiki.

"What?" asked Anko, startled.

"Stop referring to yourself that way. It doesn't become you."

"If you're calling me a lady, I will tell you that I most certainly am not." Anko looked indignant at the very idea of being called a lady.

"Lady or not, you're not as bad as you think and I wish you wouldn't say such things about yourself." Ibiki gave a very grudging half-smile to the purple-haired woman. Anko gave him a hesitant one back.

Kakashi was smiling too. Genma was such a moron. There was no way he would lose.

That was, of course, the dumbest thing you can think in a situation like this.

xXx

Shikamaru ambled over to their lunch table, where Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were having a passionate discussion about how hard it would be to fit Santa into a chimney and/or washing machine.

"Hey." he drawled.

"Hey yourself." said Sakura.

"So…"

"Yes?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"Hatake and Genma just made a bet."

"So?" asked Sakura. "They're friends. A little joking around would do Kakashi some good."

"It involves you."

Sakura's eyes immediately narrowed. "What kind of bet?"

Knowing Genma this couldn't be good.

"You know that summer camp that's coming up?"

Sakura shuddered and rolled her eyes at the same time. She hated camps. "That lame thing? Yeah."

"Genma bet Kakashi that you'd convince him to chaperone for it within a week. Kakashi said you wouldn't, and even if you did he'd be able to hold out. Genma says you have him wrapped around your little finger. Oh, and whoever loses has to dress in whatever outfit the winner wants."

Sakura laughed. It _was _kind of true. "I don't see why I should be upset. I'm not going to make Kakashi go to any summer camp, so I'll just look forward to seeing Genma cross-dress or whatever."

"I wasn't finished," grumbled Shikamaru. "The last part of the bet is that if you find out they have to wear an outfit of your choice."

Sakura just sat for a moment, a grin slowly spreading across her face as her mind flooded with all the possibilities.

"They don't know you were listening, right?"

"Hell no. I was trying to eat my chicken soup behind a pole at the time."

"Er…why?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru shrugged.

Sakura banished an image of Kakashi in a maid's outfit and said, "I think I'll wait a day before I tell them I know. And I won't just say it like that, either. I'm going to make it look like Kakashi slipped up or something."

"You're evil." said Sasuke dryly.

"No, I'm a teenager. You should try it sometime."

"That doesn't even make sense." whined Naruto.

"Get a dictionary." said Sasuke.

"Get a brain." said Shikamaru.

xXx

It was two days before Sakura brought up, having expected Kakashi to do this. Shikamaru hadn't heard the part about them not being allowed to bring it up, so she had waited in vain.

Kakashi was hoping she wouldn't bring it up at all. If she didn't, he would win. The truth was, if she asked him to go and she really meant it, he would probably break and subject himself to torture al la Genma.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sakura looking at his with something akin to constipation. What the hell?

"Yeah?" he said cautiously.

"Did you know they're letting teacher be counsellors for that summer camp?"

Sakura's screwed up face didn't go away, so Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

"I was thinking about going, but only if you wanted to." Sakura looked like she was attempting to pout, but all Kakashi got was the air of one who had joyfully made it to the bathroom.

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

Kakashi couldn't take it. "Sakura, you're a horrible liar."

"Huh?"

Sakura was usually a good liar, so she had no idea how Kakashi had known.

"What are you hiding from me, Sakura?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue, which was normally endearing. However, he constipated face hadn't entirely gone away and Kakashi was presented with some very nasty mental images.

"Nothing."

The poop face was back.

"You're lying."

"Arrrrgggh!" exclaimed Sakura. "I'm usually good at this!"

Kakashi thought of several bathroom humor related sarcastic jokes, but he kept them to himself.

"So, what's going on?"

Sakura didn't say anything at first. The, finally, she piped up. "You're different."

"Yes, I am. We're all different. Some would argue this makes us all the same, but that's not the case. Let's get back on point."

"I can't lie to you. I can lie to everyone else, but not you."

"Lying isn't healthy. Didn't we make a promise not to do that anyway?"

"What gave it away?"

Kakashi smirked. "Probably the expression of severe constipation."

"Ewwww!"

"It's true."

"Oh, shut up!"

For a second Kakashi thought she was actually angry, but a second later her face broke into a nervous smile.

"Do you really want to know what I'm hiding?"

"Yes, I thought I'd made that quite clear."

"Several mental images of you and Genma in lingerie."

It took several seconds for this information to process in even Kakashi's smart brain. "What!"

"Shikamaru overheard your bet. It was over before it started. I believe you have to dress in whatever I say now, right?"

Kakashi covered his face in his hands. "Genma, you dick. I hate you."

"It was him who started the bet, wasn't it?"

"Yes." he moaned through his fingers.

"It's a good thing for you that the bet didn't encompass any motions, because you've just missed performing a lap dance."

Kakashi could only groan.

Ten minutes later, Kakashi found himself calling Genma.

"Hello, Jo's Chinese Restaurant. Would you like a dog with your order?"

"Genma, shut up."

"You sound like you're in a pissy mood. Did someone catch you masturbating?"

"I said shut up."

Sakura was dying of laughter on the couch.

"You'd better get over here. Sakura knew from the beginning about the bet."

"You mean…?"

"Yes." said Kakashi tensely.

Genma was silent for a moment. Then…

"Sweet!"

Kakashi hung up. "He's coming over."

"Awesome! I already had the outfits and everything. I'll go downstairs and get them."

Sakura rushed down to her apartment, leaving Kakashi to put shove his face back into his hands and wonder how this had happened.

1. HAHAHAHA! THE PLOT…..sucks. It's amusing, anyway. You give me awesome, great reviews and I give you this. The reason is a beautiful (whoa, spell-check fixed that from an unrecognizable mess) thing called WRITER'S BLOCK!

2. Does it make sense? Any sense? I wrote this in, like, thirty sittings, so my continuity is screwed up. I hope it made sense.

3. I forgot what I was writing about…I have a horrible memory. Umm….oh yeah! The outfits! I ended there because I have no idea what the outfits should be! Give me suggestions and the best one wins. Oh, and the last time I checked (I don't have Internet at home) I had 299 reviews, so whoever hits 300 gets a commission. :)

4. Nothing else to write here. Oh yeah! I remembered! Random Facts 5 goes to…um…crap. I'm tired. Sorry, no random facts for this update! However, if you have any suggestions for a plot thingy for the next chapter or two, I would be very, very happy to get it.

5. Yeah, I'm desperate.

6. I got Pokemon Black! :) It's EPIC! Ok, it's kind of cool.

7. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! I love you soooo much! By the way, the last chapter was weird in my amount of reviews I got. The first night it was posted I got, like, nine reviews. Then I got no reviews for five days. Then, in the course of one night, I got nine reviews! Weird! But AWESOME! THANK YOU!

8. I need sleep.

9. Roy Mustang!


	21. Shake it, Baby!

Disclaimer- I love it, but...sorry, no.

Have fun! ;)

* * *

Genma made it there within twenty minutes, Raido with him. Kakashi was unhappy with this, to say the least. He was used to embarrassing himself with Genma. In front of another adult?

"I'm back!" announced Sakura in a singsong voice. Kakashi glanced up to see her holding something that looked, to say it nicely, scary as hell.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's two outfits. My mom kept them after her high school graduation. They're guy outfits, so no worries there."

"Hey," said Raido. "I think I know that outfit. Isn't that from the Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"Oh god." said Genma, trying not to smile as his needle bobbed.

"Yep," said Sakura happily. "It's Frankenfurter's."

Kakashi suppressed a dry heave. Frankenfurter was a creepy transvestite rapist who wore basically a corset, a pair of underwear and fishnets.

The original role was a guy.

"What's the other one?" asked Genma.

Sakura shrugged. "A stripper fairy. I'm not sure where my mom got this stuff."

"I hate you." said Kakashi, directing this statement to Genma.

"Why?"

"For making this stupid bet."

"You agreed, remember?"

"Stop being reasonable. I have to vent my misery to someone."

Genma grinned. "See, you are getting better."

"I don't see how."

Sakura handed Kakashi and Genma the separate outfits. "One of you can change in his bathroom and one of you in the bedroom."

"Ordering us around in my own house." muttered Kakashi.

Raido just laughed.

Kakashi took the bathroom and Genma took the bedroom. Kakashi left the door open a crack to they could complain to each other. Genma had the fairy while Kakashi had the Frankenfurter outfit. Kakashi could die and would have if he could have. Ok, maybe that was a little melodramatic, but as he stared down at the fishnet and garters he felt it was needed.

Sighing, his pulled his shoes and pants off, preferring to keep his underwear on. As he pulled on the black booty shorts (if you could call them that, they looked just like black underwear to him) he realized that that wouldn't be possible. Cursing to himself, he pulled his underwear off.

"What kind of stripper needs pink stockings?" asked Genma as Kakashi pulled on his clothes. He groaned as he looked down. The underwear/shorts were so tight on him he could see the outline of his privates in them.

"An imaginative one."

"Eww."

"Yeah, I'm straight and I don't find that attractive, especially on you."

"I figured that with the whole straight thing."

Kakashi winced as he tripped onto his leg and had to readjust himself. He pulled on the fishnet slowly, painfully. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this.

He clipped on the garters, thinking about all the manly things he had ever done and trying to make himself feel better. He figured he could give Sakura a guilt-trip when he lamented about how this didn't help his self-esteem.

He tried to put the corset on, but realized that he couldn't do it. Whoever this outfit was meant for was several inches shorter than him and had a smaller frame.

"Genma," he called. "Are you done changing?"

"Almost, I'm getting the tube top on now."

"Good. I can't get this corset on by myself."

"I never thought I would hear that from you."

"Shut up, you cross-dressing pig."

"You're one to talk."

Genma walked in and Kakashi indulged in a smile. Genma looked severely disgruntled, but still congenial (he had the problem of looking nice all the time). He was wearing a pink tube top, a pink frilly skirt and pink stockings along with bunny ears, a wand and wings.

"Where do the rabbit ears fit in?" asked Kakashi sceptically.

"Who knows?"

Kakashi sighed. "I can't even get this corset on. It's ridiculous."

"You are pretty muscular."

"So? Your point?" said Kakashi defensively.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" asked Genma as he tied up the corset in the front, making Kakashi's stomach constrict. "I wish I had a chest like that."

Kakashi glanced at Genma's chest. It wasn't flabby or anything, just flat. "That's not bad."

"Raido's got a great chest," muttered Genma. "I'm jealous of both of you."

"You're too critical of yourself."

"Ha, you're one to talk."

"You already said that." scowled Kakashi.

Genma finished the corset and shook his head. "That was ridiculous."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Maybe you should stop working out."

"God, you really are jealous. You have no reason to be. I've been working out for how long and I guess I'm attractive enough, and how long did it take for me to get a girlfriend? You, on the other hand, hooked up with Raido as soon as we got here and you haven't been to the gym since Sophomore year. It just shows, personality counts."

Kakashi laughed as he sat on the toilet to put on the high heels. Genma made a face as he pulled out some glitter.

"Get that away from me," said Kakashi. "You know that stuff. It's the herpes of the art world."

Genma laughed back. "Good point, but it's part of the outfit."

Kakashi grabbed the bottle from his friend. "You helped with my corset, so I figure this is only fair."

He poured the bottle over Genma's head, watching in amusement as he spluttered in surprise. Glitter coated the man's face, hair and upper body.

"What did you do last night? The art world sure took a dump on you."

Genma shook his head, scattering glitter everywhere. Kakashi winced. He'd have to clean that up later.

"What was that for!"

"Payback for this whole thing. C'mon, I've got the heels on, let's get out there."

Kakashi stood up and almost fell. "Holy shit, why do women where these things? It's impossible to move in them."

"To be taller? I'm not a women, I don't know."

"Well, I must be six two or three in these. I'm going to bump my head on the doorframe."

"You have small doors."

"Go complain to the owner."

Kakashi leaned against the wall, making a note to never wear heels again. Apparently they weren't made for half-crippled men.

He pushed Genma out of the bedroom, a shower of glitter falling off him as he stumbled into the other room. He heard Raido whistle.

"Sexy." the construction worker called.

"Kakashi," said Sakura from the other room. "I want my eye candy, get out here."

Kakashi said goodbye to the fairy of dignity and limped into the other room. Sakura, fortunately, did not have a camera as he had half-expected. Thank heavens.

"Wow." said Sakura.

"Wow." said Raido.

Kakashi glared at her. "Does this make you happy? Seeing me dressed like this?"

"Hey, _you're_ not wearing pink." griped Genma. Then he noticed the outline of a certain anatomy part through the fabric of the embarrassing shorts. He promptly turned red and turned away.

Sakura noticed the same thing and Kakashi noticed her hide her blush quickly. Wonderful. She was staring at his junk. Just what he wanted.

"Yes, it makes me pretty happy." she replied after a moment, regaining her composure.

"Is this supposed to teach us some sort of lesson?" asked Kakashi doubtfully.

"Don't make bets involving me. Is that good enough?"

"Yes," said Genma. "Because you have no idea how hard it was to get that damn corset on him. Kakashi's got abs. It'd be harder to get that thing on Raido, though."

"Oh, please," scoffed Raido. "I'd never wear that. I'm the man in the relationship."

"And I'm a woman?" asked Kakashi resentfully.

Genma and Raido ignored him. "You don't have to tell them that!" said Genma.

Raido shrugged. "I'm sure they have it figured out."

Sakura was turning red from attempting not to giggle herself to death.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kakashi sat down, trying to ignore the sight of his gartered legs as he did so.

"Wow," said Sakura to Kakashi. "You have killer thighs."

That sentence was enough to push Kakashi over the edge. He covered his face with his hands and wished with all his heart he could hide every part of him, especially his thighs.

"You're the one wearing pink." pointed out Raido loudly.

"That's it," said Genma, smirking. "I'll prove to you that I'm not a woman. He seemed genuinely hurt, and Raido's eyes softened. "Gen, I didn't mean-"

Genma grabbed Raido's wrist and dragged him out of the apartment, forgetting his outfit. Ten seconds later he was back and grabbing his clothes. Then they were gone.

"That was sudden." said Kakashi.

Sakura saw the withdrawn expression on his face and suddenly felt extremely guilty. She walked over to where he was sitting and started untying his corset.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Sorry? We made this stupid bet, it's my-"

"No it isn't. I mean, it kind of is, but not really. The bet was silly and I took advantage of it. It's no big deal for Genma, since he has fun with this kind of stuff, but I embarrassed you."

"What's a relationship without a little pain?"

"There's a difference and we both know it. I was way out of line with this."

"I don't think you were."

"You're just too nice to say otherwise." She finished untying the black corset, leaving Kakashi free to breath. He shed it quickly.

"Kakashi, I'm serious. I humiliated you and that can't help your self-esteem at all."

Kakashi, who had agreed with her about thirty seconds before, protested. "You're not as bad as you think. If I was in your place-"

"You wouldn't have done this to me. I know you wouldn't have, and I feel like a jerk knowing that."

She leaned in to kiss him, fingering his chest. She glanced at his left shoulder and saw, for the first time, a red tattoo in a swirl design.

"Is that the tattoo Enoki was talking about?"

"Talk about an embarrassing story…"

She glanced at the high heels he had finally kicked off. "More embarrassing than this?"

"No, but pretty close. It's the only time I've ever gotten drunk. I don't drink for two reasons; mostly because of my father and because Hatakes have no alcohol tolerance. It's part of the reason my father's such a horrible drunk."

"You don't have to tell me the story." said Sakura. She'd hurt him enough today.

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

He pulled the garters and fishnets off, leaving him in nothing but the underwear. "I think I'm going to change. I don't really want to look like a male stripper much longer."

"Wait," she said softly. She kissed him again and he gave in, letting her trace his scars as they kissed.

"I really am sorry."

"It really isn't that bad."

"No, I…I can't explain it, I just feel…"

"Sakura, I'm not as fragile as you think. I can deal with a little cross-dressing without completely breaking down. My genius isn't so unstable that I can't handle a little ridicule."

"No need to rub your 'genius' in. And be glad you're not going anywhere in that, because that would be a lot more than a little ridicule."

"Speaking of that, I told you I need to change. This thing is so tight I can feel it crushing my balls."

He got out of the chair and Sakura admired the view from behind, trying not to think of Kakashi's balls.

xXx

Kakashi looked at his class. Haku, Sakura, Samui, Hayate, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Yugao…and Deidara, the missing member. It was the last day of school, and Yugao, Hayate, and Samui were graduating.

Kakashi knew he got more attached to his students then most teachers, especially this class because it was so small (Sakura was evidence of that). Genma was attached to his students too, but he didn't have the opportunity to bond with his them. Well, bond as much as Kakashi could, considering how emotionally retarded he was.

"There's no point in doing anything today," said Kakashi as soon as his class was seated. "And don't worry about any homework. I'm done grading for a while."

"Good." snorted Kankuro. He looked unnerved by the last day, like it had snuck up on him. Samui would be going to college, and he would either have to maintain a long-distance relationship somehow or say goodbye.

"I'll say." replied Kakashi.

"Are we allowed to come back to your class next year?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, if you want. I try to teach different things every year so the people who come back don't get too bored, but I can't promise anything. There's only so much out there to teach."

"Oh please," said Shikamaru, bored. "Don't tell me someone with a Ph.D. can't think of anything to teach us."

"Two Ph.D.s, remember?" asked Yugao with a smile.

"Will all of you shut up?" grumbled Kakashi. "Those were in my college days, when I had nothing better to do than write a five-hundred page paper on the topic of alliteration and its uses in Ancient Greek literature. I'd like to think I spend my time more productively than that now."

"Is that really what you wrote your thesis on?" asked Yugao sceptically. Her stomach was bulging by now, not really big but getting there.

"Hell no, of course not," scoffed Kakashi. "Even I don't have the patience for that."

The class period passed without incident, Kakashi and his students talking together, showing a side he usually reserved for Sakura and sometimes Genma. He let himself joke a little and to show more of a cool side rather than his usual jerk. It was the last day of school, and he wanted to make them know he did care, as a teacher should. It was something Minato's teaching had ingrained into him.

The last five minutes approached them, and Kakashi tapped his desk for attention.

"This year has been my best year of teaching," he said, meeting their eyes with his single one. "I learned a lot about all of you this year, and only because I let myself do so. I was, to put it nicely, a jerk, for a long time. All of you…" Kakashi coughed awkwardly. "All of you know why."

He paused and folded his fingers together. "Yugao, Samui and Hayate, I wish you the best of luck in your lives past high school. Samui, I see nothing but success in your future. It may sound cliché, but it's true. You'll be good at whatever you do, trust me. Hayate, you'd better take care of Yugao, because if you don't I'm sure you'll have a couple of angry classmates out to beat you up."

Everyone applauded at that.

"Yugao, you've got the hardest path ahead of you, but I'm sure you're up to the challenge. And don't ever undervalue your child, because not everyone has the privilege of having children."

Sakura thought she saw understanding dawn in Shikamaru's eyes, but he stayed quiet.

"You've been good students and I hope to see you all next year. Now I'm going to let you all go for the summer and you'd better enjoy yourselves. See you." Kakashi waved them goodbye as the music start playing. It was Summer Time by High School Musical, and Kakashi knew Sarutobi was going to have several hundred students and a good five or ten teachers complaining about that later.

"Are you glad school is out?" It was Sakura, leaning over his desk to get her face close to his.

"Yes and no. I get three months off because my paycheck spreads out over that time, but I will miss you guys."

"Don't worry, you won't have to miss me. And I'm sure Genma will make himself known."

"Wonderful," said Kakashi, rolling his eyes. "Genma. Just what I wanted."

"He's a good friend, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Speak of the devil…" said a new voice from the doorway. It was Genma, and he was slouching on the door, teasing the needle in his mouth.

"What do you want?" Kakashi had a pretty good idea what he wanted, and he was going to say no.

"There's this after-school party held by the staff…"

"No. You tried to get me to go to this last year and the year before that. You know why I won't go."

Genma stuck out his tongue. "I know, but you don't have to drink."

"It takes place in a bar. Do you really think it's that easy not to drink?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Genma, I'm not going. Stop trying to convince me otherwise."

"You're not the only one who won't be drinking. Kurenai hasn't been drinking lately."

It was common belief that Kurenai was pregnant, even if Asuma and Kurenai wouldn't say anything about it.

"Yes, because I want to go to a place where people will compare me to a pregnant woman all night and say I have no alcohol tolerance, which is true."

"It'll be fun!"

"No it won't. Not for me."

"But-"

"Genma, drop it!" said Sakura fiercely. "You're being mean. You know why Kakashi doesn't want to go."

Genma looked abashed. "I know, but it won't be very much fun without you. It never is."

"That's very kind, but you know alcohol doesn't sit well with me, figuratively and literally."

"We can have our own party." added Sakura. She knew her mother was going to the staff party, so she had time.

Kakashi chuckled. "If you want."

Genma glanced at both of them and said, "Do you mind if I join?"

"What about your party? Are your sure you want to miss that?"

"It's not my party and I'm sure. Like I said, it's not that fun. I'll call Raido and tell him to

meet us at his place."

"You sure changed your mind fast." said Kakashi dryly.

"Qúe Sera sera."

"Moron." said Kakashi.

"What did he say?" asked Sakura.

"Whatever will be will be. It doesn't really fit."

"I didn't expect it to, considering I didn't know what it meant." said Genma cheerily.

"I'm not surprised."

"I'll go in my car, considering you probably won't drive me to school tomorrow."

"What're you talking about?" asked Sakura, confused. "There is no school tomorrow!"

"For us there is," snorted Kakashi. "We have to finish packing up and do paperwork and such."

"Fun," said Sakura. "I'm going to the pool with Naruto tomorrow as an school's over party."

"Fun," said Kakashi with the exact same tone of voice, showing how much the idea of teenage-infested parties excited him.

They parted from Genma and started home, stopping by a supermarket for some pop and snacks. It was a short trip after that, and Sakura helped him carry the groceries up the stairs. It was another fifteen minutes before Genma got there, followed by Raido. When asked what took him so long, Genma produced a bottle of sparkling apple cider.

"You have issues." said Sakura.

"I tend to agree." added Kakashi.

Genma just winked. "Whatever."

He threw the bottle to Raido, making Sakura and Kakashi wince before Raido caught it deftly.

"Don't throw bottles. Your mother should have taught you better."

"Oh, yeah, because a dead mother is going to teach me that while I was in foster care," said Genma sarcastically, his comment directed to Raido. Sakura glanced at Kakashi, startled. He shrugged.

"We bonded because both of us had shitty lives, I guess."

"We could play catch," continued Genma. Raido ignored him by setting the bottle on the counter. "You're either insane or…never mind, that's the only option."

"You know it, baby."

Kakashi leaned back into his chair and Genma said, "So, what do ya'll want to do?"

"I've got tons of movies," shrugged Kakashi. "That's really all I have to do."

"We could watch Rocky Horror Picture Show." suggested Raido slyly.

"No!" said Sakura loudly.

"Ok, all right!" said Raido defensively. "No need to get your panties in a bunch."

If Raido hadn't been gay, Sakura would have punched him for mentioning her panties.

After several minutes of arguing they finally decided on The Simpsons Movie, like any sane group of people should. Genma had never seen it, and Kakashi had given up about halfway through, so he thought he would try it again.

"I always thought you resembled Lenny." remarked Kakashi to Genma.

"Does that make me Carl?" asked Raido.

"Yeah, that was the point." said Kakashi dryly.

"You'd be Moe." replied Raido, smiling.

"That's insulting."

"Why, because he's so damn stingy, grumpy, and ugly?"

"No, because I'm nowhere near that old. Just because my hair is silver doesn't mean I'm as ancient as my personality."

"I can see your self-esteem hasn't improved."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stuck in the movie. Guys could be such morons sometimes.

They movie went fast, and they enjoyed it (well, Kakashi didn't think it was anything special, but he wasn't going to tell Sakura that). Surrounded by friends and their lover, all four of them felt like the world couldn't be better.

The door knocked as the credits rolled. Kakashi limped to the door and opened it to see Karin standing there. The red-head opened her mouth to say something, but Kakashi beat her to it.

"Come back in an hour when I'm not enjoying life. Sorry."

Then he shut the door.

* * *

1. Wow, I just re-read chapter fifteen or sixteen or something around there and I didn't even remember writing it. Have I really written that much?

2. You guys gave me so many ideas I couldn't believe it! Thank you and I'm sorry if I didn't use your ideas, especially because they were so good. By the way, I've never seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show and I'm sorry if that's too obscure. :( I really liked the penguin one, by the way.

3. I'm watching the Simpsons right now. I couldn't help it.

4. I'm too lazy to do Random Facts 5.…but I'll do it anyway. It's Genma! Genma's mother died when he was little and his father left him, so he was stuck in foster care for years…I don't remember if I've contradicted this, but it's the official story. Did I use Genma as a Random Facts already! I don't remember! I'm starting to freak out about how much I've written for this! Anyway, he was really poor and he came out of the closet in early high school, so he was beat up a lot. He defended himself, and if Kakashi was there he helped, but it wasn't easy on him. Now he's a well-adjusted adult! Kind of…he's still Genma, after all.

5. Please give me an idea for the plot! :) Review, you wonderful people!


	22. Elementary, My Dear Sakura

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Finally! i'll tell why this update took so long at the end of the chapter. Oh, by the way, this chapter has a shameless crossover with someone you should ALL know, so...yeah. That's it. He'll be one chapter only, so there's no fucking way I'm switching this into the Crossover genre.

Enjoy, you little buggers.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Kakashi. He was now lounging on the couch, Sakura and Genma next to him. Raido was on the chair, leaving Karin to stand.

"Otagakure College of Linguistics sent me to request your presence-"

"No."

Karin growled. It seemed she had regained a backbone since he had last seen her. "-to give several lectures on Linguistics and Language."

"So tell me, why in the world would I do that?"

Genma was half-asleep by the looks of it. The only thing keeping him awake was the freaked-out looks Karin kept shooting him.

"What?" he drawled. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Er, no," she responded, startled. "Anyway, the reason you would do that is because you're dirt poor and we pay well."

There was silence for a moment.

"That's illegal. How the hell do you know that?" grumbled Kakashi.

"Never mind that." shrugged Karin.

Raido glanced at Kakashi. "Are you really struggling that much? We could always-"

"I'm not borrowing money from anyone!" snapped Kakashi.

Sakura shot Kakashi a look. He hadn't mentioned any financial troubles. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hm? Oh, I, uh, I didn't think it was that important."

Sakura promised herself she would bring this back up, but for now she decided to let him concentrate on Karin. She handed a smooth sheet of paper to him, unfolding it after taking it from her purse.

Kakashi whistled. "That's a lot of numbers."

"Yes, I know. We want you to be one of two guests talking at the college in two weeks, you on Lit. and the other man on Science. The last day you'll be doing a discussion together."

"Who's the other man?" asked Kakashi curiously. He did keep track of most of the intellectual world, and he would like to know which old geezer was going to show up.

"A man nearly as odd and scarred as yourself." replied Karin snidely.

Kakashi just laughed. "Good, that'll be interesting. Well…if it pays that well I guess I'll do it. Am I allowed to bring anyone with me?"

Karin's eyes shot to Genma before returning to Kakashi. "One person. I assume it'll be…"

"Sakura, if you'd like to go…?" interrupted Kakashi. Sakura grinned.

"Of course. You remember me, don't you?" She directed this last bit to Karin, who jumped.

"Oh, er, yes, I think so," she said. "You were one of his students, right?"

"Yeah." replied Sakura, thinking with fondness about the time when Haku had pulled his "Edward Elric" impression on her.

Raido held out his hand. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Raido Namiashi."

"Karin."

"Genma told me a lot about you."

Karin nodded slowly. "Oh. Is that a good thing?"

"Depends."

Karin handed Kakashi all the information he would need, including the date, time, and when his plane was scheduled.

"You already scheduled the plane?" asked Kakashi, eyebrows raised.

"Did I? Oops."

"Where is Otagakure College?" asked Sakura.

Karin looked peeved that she didn't know. "It's in New Mexico."

"God I hate that state." muttered Kakashi. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Tell you later." he added to her.

Karin couldn't hide her glee that she had convinced Kakashi so easily. "Thank you! You've made my job easier! For some reason, Koharu and Himura don't seem to like me…"

Kakashi's brow furrowed. "You're from Otagakure. Why would you answer to Koharu and Himura?"

"Didn't you hear?" Karin scowled. "Two years ago, Koharu and Himura's college bought out Otagakure, so it's under their hands now."

"Fun," grumbled Kakashi. "Just what I wanted. So, Karin, if you're done her, I'd like you to leave."

Karin sighed. "Just like always, eh, Hatake?"

"I suppose so."

Kakashi limped over to the door and held it open. Karin happily left, a bounce in her step even though she'd been so rudely excavated.

"I think we'll go too, huh, Gen?" said Raido.

"Yeah, we'd better hit the sack at out place." agreed Genma.

Raido snorted. "Hit the sack, my ass. Sure, we'll _hit the sack_. Not what I was planning though."

They were halfway out the door when Raido peeked back in. "Oh, I nearly forgot. One of your old students, Hayate Gekko, just got hired at the construction company. Replaced me, in fact."

"Replaced you?" asked Sakura. "You didn't get fired, did you?"

"No, I got promoted," smiled Raido. "It'll make our goal a lot easier to reach."

Genma nodded, his head back in the door too. "I wish I would get a promotion."

"Heh, at our school?" grunted Kakashi. "Go home and have sex. If you're going to leave go do it."

"Oh, whatever." shrugged Genma, and they were gone.

Sakura nestled against him. "Why didn't you tell me your were in financial trouble?"

"First, I'm not really in trouble, I'm just stretched a little thin at the moment…a big medical bill I still haven't paid off came in the mail, but I'll be fine with the extra money from the lectures."

"Still…you didn't tell me." said Sakura unhappily. "A relationship is a two-way street, no matter how cliché it sounds. Don't treat me like I'm not smart enough to help make these decisions."

Kakashi sighed leaning against her a little. His arm felt warm against her skin. "That was never my intention. It's just…embarrassing, is all. I know I should have told you, but it sucks to not have money. I'm not trying to slight you and you're right…I guess I was being selfish."

"Not selfish, just shy." smirked Sakura. He rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful. So much better." he muttered.

"So, looking forward to going to New Mexico?" teased Sakura.

"Not at all."

"I'll be happy as long as they've got air conditioning." shrugged Sakura.

"I'm sure."

"I wonder who that guy that'll be there too is?"

"Probably some masochistic idiot with a God complex," replied Kakashi, eye curving. "Thank god I'm not that."

"You're not, you know."

"I know, it was a joke. Man, you don't have to take everything so literally."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Whatever."

He leaned down for a kiss, and she succumbed to his warmth and the smell of his aftershave.

xXx

"Ready?"

Sakura hooked her arm through Kakashi's elbow. "Duh. We've been waiting at the airport for, like, three hours."

"Twenty minutes."

"Stop using logic, it makes my complaining worthless."

"We've had this discussion before."

They were guided onto the plane by a woman with a smile as fake as Paris Hilton. Kakashi was pleased to see they were in first class and he could comfortably stretch his leg out. Sakura gazed out the window, "admiring" the view of concrete and manicured lawn. Mostly concrete.

"Prepare for lift-off." announced a female voice from the intercom.

"That's what she said." replied Sakura cheerily. Kakashi chuckled at the scandalized looked from the woman behind them.

"I wonder where that saying came from?" wondered Sakura.

"Every teenage boy in the world in every language. Ever." shrugged Kakashi.

"I should've known. You're underestimating girls, though. We're pretty dirty."

"I believe it. I had the misfortune of picking up one of Genma's romance manga. you know, Yaoi."

Sakura grinned. "The look on your face would have been priceless."

"Makes me glad that you weren't there."

The trip was uneventful, Sakura and Kakashi keeping themselves amused by talking to each other. They stopped in Chicago for refuelling, then went directly to Albuquerque. Karin was waiting at the airport with a couple _bodyguards_.

"Why the hell do you get bodyguards?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe a communist hates my writings. I doubt it, considering I've never written anything political."

"Yeah, that might put a stop to that theory."

Sakura was in a great mood, and it was infectious even to Kakashi. He couldn't help but laugh at her jokes and make some of his own while dreading the week of lectures.

Karin drove them to a huge university, the huge buildings with the landscaped trees looking out of place. There wasn't that much green in all of New Mexico. She guided them to a small room behind a large auditorium. It was furnished in dark brown, reminding Sakura of chocolate. The effect just made her hungry.

"I thought you would like to meet your colleague." announced Karin.

"You could have asked."

Two men were seated in chairs around a small table, drinking coffee. Kakashi scanned the taller of the men, who met his eyes. That he was wearing a trench coat and odd hat were among the things he noticed.

Karin swept her hand is a wide gesture. "Mr. Hatake, meet Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

Kakashi nodded grimly and Sherlock examined him, interested.

"Mid-twenties, not married. Suffered from one…no, two, severe accidents. Possessing an intellect equal to my own, if not surpassing. Not homosexual, but is close friends with at least one gay man. Girlfriend who isn't over the age of twenty, probably the young woman next to him. Hasn't been in a serious relationship until recently. Teacher, high school probably. Likely some psychological trauma." He spoke in a fast British accent.

Holmes said this in a bored tone to Karin, who seemed to be beside herself with glee. "Isn't he great?" she gushed.

Sakura hissed and looked at Kakashi, whom she expected to be pissed off. To her surprise he was smiling.

"Mostly right. Three accidents, not two."

"Damn," swore Holmes. "I assume you're Kakashi Hatake, the world-renowned linguist?"

"Yeah. Sherlock Holmes, the world-renowned private investigator?"

Kakashi was in his element, realized Sakura. Someone with his I.Q. he could talk to. She wasn't being bitter or anything, but she had figured Kakashi might get bored with being a teacher sometimes.

"Yes. This is Dr. Watson, a doctor and my good friend."

Kakashi turned to Karin before responding. "Would you mind leaving the room?"

Karin scowled and left.

Kakashi continued. "This is my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. I assume you've been roped into this lecture thing too?"

Sherlock nodded. "Unfortunately."

Sakura and Kakashi took their seats. "So, are you gonna tell us how you knew that stuff about Kakashi?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"Elementary," smiled Holmes, a gleam in his eyes. "No wedding ring, so not married. Never married either, considering your age and the lack of tan line where the ring would have been. The silver hair almost through me off, but looking at your face you can tell you're as young as I am. As for the intellect, you tap your fingers against your coat five times and tap your feet five times, signalling obsessive compulsive disorder, yet you control it well, a sign of intelligence and self-control. You've been in several accidents such as whatever caused your blind eye and your limp, two injuries obviously caused by different sources."

"I could have told you that." grunted Watson, an older man with graying hair and a cane.

"I know you're a teacher because Karin told me you were," said Holmes, starting to finish up. "Friends with a gay man because you're wearing his shirt, as it smells of his cologne, a brand only used by homosexuals. It's faint though, and it's not anywhere else on your body. Psychological trauma because near-death experiences tend to leave a mark." Holmes stirred his coffee, clearly bored again.

Kakashi sniffed in distaste as Sakura laughed. "You're wearing Genma's shirt?"

" I am, apparently. He wears gay cologne? Is it some message to other gay men that he's taken?" wondered Kakashi.

"Probably." agreed Sakura.

Watson was tapping his cane against the table, looking left out. Sakura felt a stab of empathy. Boy, had she been there.

"Kakashi, do you think you could do that? Like, figure out stuff about him?"

Watson perked up a little. "That would be interesting."

"I suppose…I guess I could try," Kakashi leaned back in his chair, scrutinizing Holmes. "British, maybe late twenties. Smokes a pipe, former cocaine user and has recently quit smoking. Extremely intelligent and bored easily. Never married, mostly asexual and celibate. Plays violin, albeit badly. Private investigator, estranged older brother."

Sherlock Holmes's eyebrows shot up. "Very accurate. Your turn to share."

"Your accent would be a dead giveaway if I hadn't already known where you live. Twitchy, like any rehabilitated drug addict. Sure, twitchy doesn't mean you're a druggie, but it's more likely, considering you've been wearing several nicotine patches a day. So many, in fact, your left arm is paler than your right. Smart because you have the same capabilities as I do, and bored because I could see that in your eyes. As for celibate, we'll…I've read about you on the Internet. The trench-coat gives away the P.I. status. I figured you're not on good terms with your brother because he gave you that scar on your arm and broke your nose, right?"

"Yes, yes," tutted Sherlock happily. "So Karin did something right after all. I'll be looking forward to our discussion later this week. Until then, goodbye."

He stood up and left, Watson following him.

"I'm getting the impression that you two just had some sort of intellectual argument." said Sakura.

"Eh, not really."

Sakura got it. "You were bragging to each other, weren't you?"

"I don't know about him, but I was making sure he was the real deal."

"Sure you were." teased Sakura.

"I wasn't bragging!" protested Kakashi.

"Uh-huh. Just keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll sink in."

"Who's the mean one now? You're antagonizing me, you mean person."

Sakura laughed. "Ooh la la. The tables have turned."

"The irony."

"Get over it."

Kakashi and Sakura talked and laughed their way out of the building, ignoring everything but one another. Even as they both thought it they realized how corny it was.

They didn't really care.

xXx

Kakashi put down his book to see Sakura emerge from the hotel bathroom clothed in only a towel. He quickly brought the book back over his face, wishing to god that she would put her clothes on.

"Kakashi?" she asked. "Have you seen my jeans?"

He peeked over the top of the book and was given a lovely shot of Sakura's behind as she bent over to rummage through her bag. She hadn't completely dried off….he couldn't stop himself from watching water droplets travel down her thighs.

"Er…no." he said thickly.

"Are you all right?"

"Mm-hmm."

She positioned herself close to his face, a position that was not helping Kakashi's waning self control. "What's up?"

If he had been Genma he would have had a very, very inappropriate answer to that question. Instead, he smiled weakly. "I think I saw your jeans under the bed?"

"What? How'd they get there?"

Telling her the truth had apparently been a bad idea, since she had to bend over again to check behind the bed. "Aha!" she crowed as his stomach turned. She turned to find Kakashi sinking lower in the sofa, the book over his crotch.

"Kakashi?"

He didn't respond. Her eyes dropped to the book's position and she blushed as she realized why Kakashi was acting strange. He expected her to push him away and tease him, so when she kissed him he had to grip the armrests.

"Er, aren't you mad?" he gasped as she aggressively handled him. Not that he minded.

"That you think I'm attractive? Not at all."

He lifted his head off the couch to kiss her back as he tried to control his erection. He wasn't normally a very lustful man, but today seemed to be different. Maybe it was because he had kept good on his promise not to, put tastefully, please himself that way for months now.

She straddled him and he bit back a noise of pleasure. He was the man here, he should control himself. Sakura was gasping a little between kisses and he rubbed the back of her neck.

She brushed the book he had been reading off his lap and stroked the area softly, making him involuntarily moan. His hands were clumsy and rough as he tried to find a way to show her what she meant to him while not encourage her to think that this would be their first time.

Because he was determined, even with the wanting desire he had, that they were not going to have sex right then. It wasn't the right time.

Sakura grasped Kakashi's member through his pants. "Wow, thick too?" she panted, a very sexy smile on her face.

"Sakura, not yet," he groaned huskily.

"Why?" she said, sounding injured, letting go off him.

"Because you're not-"

"I _am _ready, and I'm not just saying that. I'm ready for this."

He leaned up and pinned her under him on the sofa so all she could see were his mismatched eyes. "You're right. It's me who's not ready."

Her eyes widened. "Whaa..?"

"I'm not lying either. I'm the one who's not ready to take this next step. I'm a little scared, to be honest. Give me a little time and I'll get over that."

He leaned down to kiss her. She smiled. "Cold feet?"

"No. I love you, Sakura Haruno, and I will make love to you, just not today. Not yet."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, all right?"

"Fine with me," he mumbled, preoccupied with his straining erection. Why were these pants so tight? "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Is that all you're going to do?" she teased.

"A cold shower."

She laughed. "I get it. Go on, then."

He smiled shakily and sidestepped to the bathroom, making sure not to show her his front.

She laid down on the couch for a moment before finally pulling on those jeans, trying to loosen the knot in her stomach.

xXx

Kakashi glanced at the crowd looking at the empty seat where he and Holmes were supposed to be in three minutes. It had been a boring week in some ways (due to the lectures) and a great one in others (being able to spend all his spare time with Sakura). She was seated in the front row next to Dr. Watson. Watson was actually much more interesting than Kakashi'd originally thought, having had a chance to talk to him.

Sherlock strode out into the room and sat on the chair designated for him. It was up on a small stage-like thing that they were clearly meant to sit on and talk to each other. Kakashi yawned. Damn Karin. It was supposed to be summer break. He'd much rather be at home right now.

Ignoring a tiny bit of stage fright he stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched up to his sit, plopping down in it. The audience clapped. It was a larger group of students than before, probably over five hundred. The lectures he'd given had had about two hundred. Too many people either way, if you asked him.

"So, how does this work?" asked Kakashi. Holmes shrugged.

"I think they ask questions and we answer them. Simple as that."

The crowd settled down and waited for one of them to speak. Kakashi glanced at Holmes, who shook his head.

"I hate you," muttered Kakashi. He cleared his throat. "Welcome to this discussion. I don't have any pretty words to say, nor do I have much of an introduction, but I will say that this week could have been much worse if I hadn't had a very good audience listening to me lecture on about boring sh-" He cut off, not sure if he was allowed to swear. "Stuff."

They laughed and applauded. "Go ahead and ask questions then," said Kakashi, embarrassed.

\

A woman near the front raised her hand. She looked barely older than Sakura, with brown hair. "Professor Hatake, do intellectuals like yourself find if difficult to speak to people of average intelligence?"

"I didn't realize this was a discussion about my personal life," responded Kakashi calmly. "But to answer you, no. Intelligence can't be measured by I.Q. tests. You're as smart as you think you are."

Sherlock nodded. "I agree to an extent. I do, however, get bored with talking to some simple-minded people. Not all, mind you, but some."

"That's where we differ," shrugged Kakashi. "If I get bored of talking to someone it's because of their personality."

Next question: "Have you ever read the series, Eragon? And if so, what do you think of it?"

"I have read it," acknowledged Kakashi. ""It's not an original idea by any means and they writing is less than perfect, but it is an accomplishment considering that the author was fifteen years old at the time."

"No comment, as I haven't read it." said Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, do you feel you have any similarities with the fictional detective of the same name?"

Holmes rolled his eyes. "Obviously, considering I also am a detective, I share the same name, and my great-grandfather was Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Oh." said the asker of the question.

"This is directed towards both of you," said the next person. "Do wither of you feel that your intellect affects your sex life in any way?"

Several surprised whispers ran throughout the room. Sakura was laughing.

"No, not really." said Kakashi indifferently.

"Same here." agreed Holmes.

"Next question." said Kakashi pointedly.

Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi called on her.

"Have either of you found any difficulty in finding a romantic partner because of your intelligence?"

Holmes and Kakashi met eyes. "Yes." they said in unison.

"I normally repel people like flies because of my somewhat abrasive personality," commented Holmes affably. "I know this."

"And while I do agree, I think that your personality affects your ability to find love more. I too am known for my less-than-nice ways and I think that contributed more to the trouble I had I that department. I will say, however, I've found someone who's able to forgive my worse attributes in favor of the better ones. Love is for everyone people, no matter who you are."

Kakashi could see the smile on Sakura's face even at this distance.

* * *

1. I HATE (almost) ALL OF YOU. Yeah, I sounded nice at the top of the page, but trust me, I was bottling it up. I put SO MUCH work into this fanfiction you have no idea. I am fourteen years old. I could be hanging out with my friends a lot more if I didn't write so much. Yes it is my choice but I make this choice because I was under the impression that the majority of you like his. I normally get you a chapter in two weeks that is about fifteen pages long. Do you realize how much I have to write to do that? THIS STORY IS ALMOST THREE HUNDRED PAGES LONG. Ten reviews, guys. Literally half of what I got for the chapter before it. Literally. So, to the ten reviewers, I thank you. Thank you, asfhjkl , d3athsar, scarecrow15, Confuzzled (not Confuzzled anymore, are you? A little sexier here!), PassionateWriter18, MikaUchiha666, AnnoyingTurnip, angel897, and violentblossom. Thank you so, so, so, so much.

2. By the way, I purposely waited to write more to get revenge. ;)

3. I'm seriously sick of promoting Kakashi, but I had to with this story idea. so boring...FOR GOD'S SAKE WE KNOW HE'S A GENIUS ALREADY! ARGH! :):):):) Ugh...anyway, I hope you liked it despite the shameless and really annoying Kakashi promoting! :)

4. Review, dammit.


	23. Moving On

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

:)

* * *

Sakura peeked out of her bedroom door. Tsunade was in the living room, holding a bottle of wine loosely in one hand. Sakura wasn't sure, but she had the idea that her boyfriend had dumped her.

"Iss that you, Sakura?" slurred Tsunade.

Sakura winced. Oops. She shouldn't have checked. Now Tsunade had noticed her.

"Yeah, Mom."

"You're not my daughter! I don't have a daughter!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure." She had seen the birth certificate, so she wasn't worried.

"What, you don' believe me?"

"Of course I do."

Sakura cautiously approached her drunken mother, sitting down warily.

"Ok, good." groaned Tsunade, tipping more liquor in her open mouth. Sakura wrinkled her nose as some ran down her chin. Gross.

"If you say so." shrugged Sakura.

Tsunade turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

Sakura scooted away. "I didn't mean anything, I was just-"

Tsunade lunged at her with the bottle and Sakura fell off the couch in her haste to get away.

"Where are you, you bitch!"

"I'm right here!" gasped Sakura.

Tsunade brought the bottle down on the table and Sakura rolled out of the way. The bottle broke and Tsunade was left holding the neck and some shards.

"Shit," muttered Sakura. "Mom, snap out of it."

"Snap out of what! Are you trying to control me!"

Sakura didn't have time to roll her eyes, but she would have if she'd had the opportunity. Tsunade had good reflexes even while drunk and managed to punch Sakura in the mouth. She tasted blood and winced before dodging the broken bottle. No even bothering to put on her shoes, she ran outside and up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment.

"Anyone home?" she called weakly as she knocked. It only took a few seconds before Kakashi's opened the door.

"Sakura," he said, looking surprised. "Come in."

She rushed in, hoping her mother wasn't outside looking for her.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi. He noticed the already-forming bruise on her cheek and scowled. "Your mother has some big fists. It looks like she gave you a black eye and got you in the mouth."

She just nodded, not ready for words.

He rummaged through his closet and procured a first-aid kit. She let him fix her up, relishing in the cool press of his hands.

"There," he said softly. "I'm done." He'd taped a bandage to her face and she gingerly rubbed it.

"Thanks." she whispered.

She curled up on the couch and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're up late tonight," she noticed. "It's after three."

"Just reading. Thinking, you know."

"Normal people don't stay up for hours just thinking."

"I suppose not, huh? Then again, I've never been normal."

"I've noticed." grinned Sakura.

Kakashi chuckled a little, but his face quickly became one of concern. "What did she do?"

"She was really drunk and she attacked me with a beer bottle and hit me. I got out of there fast."

Kakashi pulled her close and leaned his head on hers. He didn't say anything, and Sakura felt squeamish. What was he thinking?

"I wish I could get you out of there. Away from your mother." he murmured, and she nodded sleepily.

"I promise you Sakura, the moment you turn eighteen you can come live with me…if you want, that is."

She looked up at him. "Really?" She tried not to sound shocked.

"Do I lie? Of course I mean it."

She snuggled back up against his chest. "I'll be looking forward to it."

One more year and she'd be living with the man she loved.

xXx

Sakura woke up with a stiff neck, probably due to the fact she'd fallen asleep in Kakashi's arms- while still on the couch. She poked him several times, causing him to groan a bit.

"You awake?"

"I am now."

She shifted so he could stretch out and he did so gladly, rubbing his leg.

"I didn't hurt it, did I?" asked Sakura, concerned.

"Not at all. It's always stiff in the morning."

There was a pause, followed by Sakura's giggle and Kakashi's blush.

"That's not what I meant!" he declared hotly.

"Suuuuure it wasn't…."

Kakashi limped to the kitchen, where he began making breakfast. Sakura loved his breakfasts. They were much better than Tsunade's (cereal…always) as he made bacon and eggs and more bacon and more bacon…Sakura started drooling just thinking about it.

"Any plans for the week?" asked Kakashi casually as he poured two glasses of orange juice

"You're looking at it…oh, wait! I'm supposed to go meet with Naruto and them at the mall on Friday. That's pretty much it. Wanna go?"

"Not likely," snorted Kakashi. "Really though, it's not healthy for you to spend all of your time with me. Go out and have fun."

"Ew, that sounds like something a dad would say."

"Ew is right."

Sakura set up a TV tray and grabbed her glass. "Thanks."

"No problem."

He sat down with his plate and they dug in, Sakura very happy that she was on summer break. Who wanted school?

xXx

"Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go! Are you ready?"

"Ahhh, yes! I'm ready!" cried Sakura in exasperation. "Take a chill pill!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

They trooped outside and Sakura glanced up at where Kakashi's apartment was. He'd gone to visit Genma for once, and told her to enjoy her day.

"Hello? Sakura, you beautiful cheery blossom, is that you?"

Sakura cringed. She'd forgotten Lee was coming. He was dressed in a green turtleneck in summer and a pair of green trousers. Personally, Sakura thought it was way too much green.

"Oh, leave her along, she's got a boyfriend." scoffed Ino, looking nice in a yellow halter.

"Really? Who is it? I must fight him to make sure he is worthy!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Funny, we get that a lot."

Naruto's Charlie the Unicorn miraculously hadn't broken down yet, so they all stuffed in there, where Sakura found Shikamaru sleeping.

"Wake up, lazy ass." smiled Sakura.

"Oh…Sakura. G'morning."

"Good afternoon, you moron."

"Really? Is it already? So, where are we going?"

"The mall, remember?"

"Whatever…"

They picked up Kiba and headed to the mall, Sakura once again squished between Shikamaru and Ino. Once they got to the mall they split up, Sakura and Shikamaru escaping Lee, Naruto, and Lee, who were going to Aeropostle.

"Where do you want to go?" yawned Shikamaru.

"Gamestop. That place it the bomb." grinned Sakura.

"What is this, 1992? You just lost the game, fo' sure."

The both laughed as they lazed (Shikamaru's only way of walking) over towards the best part of the mall, right across from a pretzel place.

"So, what systems to you own?" asked Sakura.

"Every one. Playing games is the only reason I stay awake."

"I can tell that you like my company." teased Sakura.

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant," grumbled Shikamaru. "You're almost as good as a video game."

"Wow. Thanks."

"That didn't come out right."

"I know."

They browsed through the store, ignoring all the sweaty middle-aged men crowding them. Sakura ended up buying a couple Final Fantasy PS2 games. Shikamaru grumbled about the price before giving in to his teenage self and buying himself a couple DS games.

"Have you heard about the new 3DS?" asked Sakura as they walked to the pretzel stand. The same pretzel stand, in fact, that Sakura and Kakashi had visited so long ago.

"Do they have any with cheese in them?" responded Shikamaru.

"Er, yeah," said Sakura. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru ignored her while he ordered his pretzels.

"Is that all?"

"Do you want me to say more?"

"It's not like it's a controversial subject," snorted Sakura. "A cooler version of the DSi came out, that's all."

Shikamaru folded his hands behind his head and leaned back. "That's subjective."

"How?"

"I don't think the 3DS sound cool. Lame, but not cool. I already have a perfectly functioning DS, I don't need a DSi, a 3DS or anything else," snapped Shikamaru. "Why does everyone need the first new toy they see? It's ridiculous."

"I guess you're right."

Sakura visible pouted for a moment before Shikamaru realized he'd been a little bit of a jerk. "That's just my opinion, I'm not trying to take it out on you."

"That's all right, don't worry. I know you're a jerk." smirked Sakura.

"I didn't say that. Women are so troublesome."

"I feel like I've heard that before."

"Yeah, from me."

Sakura and Shikamaru chatted for a while before heading back and joining the others. Ino, Naruto, and Lee were happy, having gotten several new shirts at whatever store they went to.

"Aeropostle." muttered Shikamaru in Sakura's ear.

"What? How did you know what I was thinking? Am I that predictable?"

"I guess so."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

"I can read minds." he admitted jokingly.

"Oh really? What am I thinking about?"

"Bacon?"

"Nope!"

"You should be."

Sakura rolled her eyes as they exited the mall. Sure, they hadn't spent much time there, but she'd had a good time. Her cell phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Sakura?" It was Kakashi, and he sound even more serious than usual.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Can you get home soon?"

"How soon?"

"Now, preferably."

"Love you, bye." she said.

"Love you too." he said, and she could feel the warmth in his voice despite the gravity of his tone.

"It's a good thing we're done here, cause I've gotta get home."

Naruto looked at her with his big blue eyes widened in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't say. But he sounded upset."

Sakura was nervous and jumpy in the car and almost ran out of the car when she was given the opportunity. She waved hastily to her friends before grabby her bags.

Kakashi's door was open, which was almost as scary as whatever was waiting for her. She opened the door to find him and Raido sitting the, Raido staring at his calloused hands. Kakashi's face was impassive and unemotional, reminding Sakura of the first day she'd met him. What had happened?

"What happened?" asked Sakura, foregoing hellos for information.

"Hayate's dead." said Kakashi calmly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What!"

"It was at the construction site where we worked," whispered Raido. "It was only his second week. One of our co-workers had gotten stuck while on the scaffolding and Hayate went to rescue him, but he started coughing up blood and slipped and fell and I was there and…" Raido broke off and buried his face in his hands. "That was my job! That could've been me!"

"Where's Genma?" asked Sakura softly."

Kakashi was the one to respond. "He's with Yugao. Raido doesn't want to see her yet."

Sakura sat down, knowing she was in shock. "Has Yugao had the baby yet?"

"Not yet. She's very close though. She'll be staying with her parents now."

Sakura nodded faintly. Hayate was dead. She hadn't been that close to him, but thy had been friends. She couldn't imagine what Yugao was feeling. And in the past she'd compared her relationship with Kakashi to Yugao and Hayate. It pained her to think of it, but she was scared that Kakashi would end up with Hayate. Dead.

There was a knock on the door and Genma entered, looking dishevelled and unhappy.

"How is she?" asked Kakashi and Sakura in unison.

"Upset, as she should be. Devastated. She's got people to take care of her, though. She'll be all right in time. She's sleeping now, as all this stress might hurt the baby."

"Right." nodded Raido absently. He was staring at his hands again, and Genma sidled over to him. He put him arm around him and drew him close. Raido, who was more muscular and several inches taller than Genma, looked almost comical as he let go and started crying into Genma's shirt, who wordlessly did his best to soothe him.

Kakashi got up and went to the bedroom, Sakura following him with a word.

"The funeral's going to be in two days," Kakashi said. "We're all invited."

His voice cracked on the last word, and Sakura leaned up and put her arms around him silently.

"This sucks," she whispered. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Life never works the way we want, does it?" he murmured, stroking her hair. Sakura remembered that Kakashi had told Yugao she was pregnant first, even before her mother. Kakashi had been her favourite teacher and even somewhat of a friend. Both she and Hayate had looked up to him.

"Never," she replied, thinking of her mother and his sterility. "Life sucks."

"Hey, hey," he said, holding her at arms length so her could give her a sad smile. "Don't say that. We're here, aren't we? Hayate's not, which is pretty horrible, but we are. Don't hate for that."

She couldn't take it and started crying. It was so ironic! Kakashi had been through so much more than her, and here he was scolding her for being depressed. She clung o him, and soon there were four people crying in the small apartment. She reached up to kiss him and found that he too was crying silent tears.

xXx

The funeral was sad, as to be expected. Kakashi wore the old suit stuffed in the closet, and Sakura "borrowed" a black dress from her mother. Raido, Genma, and the rest of the Lit. class were there. Yugao looked mournfully beautiful and her thick-lashed eyes were downcast throughout the affair. She had the most right to grieve, even more so considering that both of Hayate's parents were dead.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat when she saw Hayate's body laying in the casket. According to the doctors who had examined him, he would have died soon either way. He'd had a serious undiagnosed lung disorder than had caused him to cough up blood and sooner or later, his lungs would have collapsed.

But either way, he was dead.

Sakura drifted over to Yugao, who was alone for the first time that night.

"Hey." said Sakura softly.

"Hello."

"I'm not going to ask you how you're doing, 'cause I know you're hurt, but…it'll get better. Not to sound cliché or insensitive, but that's what Kakashi has taught me. Unintentionally, of course. It'll get better, you just have to get through the now."

"Thanks." Yugao gave Sakura a half-hearted smile and put her hand on her large belly. "That doesn't stop me from wishing that he was alive."

"You'd be a jerk if you did! And it'll always hurt and it'll stink when your baby is born without a father, but you'll move on."

"You're like a well of wisdom today, aren't you Sakura? Hatake's rubbed off on you. I know I'll be fine eventually. But for now…I need to mourn."

"Yeah." said Sakura, and together they looked at the picture of Hayate, trying and filing not to cry.

* * *

1. Sorry for the delay! So sorry! I wanted to get this chapter to you quickly but life wouldn't allow it! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! 42 of them! That's almost double of what I've ever gotten before. If I'd known I'd get that many from complaining I would've done it sooner! :) Thank you all so much and please, please, please keep it up! Now that you've shown me what you can do yoo're screwed! ;) Also, don't think you EVER have to apologize for the length of the review! Long reviews are the best! :)

2. The chapter turned out depressing no matter what I did...R.I.P. Hayate.

3. Randomness- Haku is sooooooooo OOC, isn't he? Not at first, but he is now...eh, whatever. So what if he's another little Edward Elric!

4. Shikamaru was in this chapter for the people who said they loved him! To be honest, I love writing him.

5. Please review! Domo arigato!

6. :)


	24. Shots

"_What're you doing?"_

_Deidara looked up. "Polishing."_

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

1. Author's notes at the beginning of this chapter, just because i don't want to interrupt the intenseness! :)

2. And I don't want you guys to kill me.

3. Sorry this chapter's short again, I meant to make it longer, but it just felt right where I left off. :)

4. Enjoy! And review!

* * *

"_What, your penis?"_

"_My gun, you dick."_

"_Your gun and my dick?"_

_Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at Kisame. The large man was grinning absurdly at the door._

"_So, why're you polishing it?"_

"_I've got a new target."_

"_Really? I thought Pain had given you some down time."_

"_Yeah, yeah. But it's MY target. I'm after him for my pleasure."_

"_Really?" asked a new voice. "That's new. It looks like you've become as bloodthirsty as the rest of us."_

"_Hey, Kakuzu."_

"_Are you going against orders?"_

"_Not really. I'm just after my own prey. I'm bored."_

"_Do we know him?"_

_Deidara shrugged. "Remember that teacher we beat up months ago? I figured I could go after him again."_

_Kakuzu and Kisame exchanged glances. "Hatake, the cripple? You already beat him up pretty good. Why go after him again? You haven't heard from him since, right?"_

"_Yeah. I guess I'm just feeling bloodthirsty."_

"_Ha! Even I'm not that cruel and moronic!" laughed Hidan, who came in the room. They were hiding in an abandoned crack house, and Deidara was sitting on an upside-down crate. Not their best hideout. _

"_Moronic, maybe." muttered Deidara. _

"_Oh, shut up." whined Hidan. _

"_I don't think you should go after him." said Kakuzu firmly. _

"_Excuse me! This is my decision, stay out of it!" snapped Deidara. _

"_You decision? What are you doing it for? Petty boredom? I can understand revenge, but that's pathetic." replied Kisame._

"_Why do you care if I hurt Hatake?" snarled Deidara._

"_I don't," replied Kakuzu and Kisame in unison. They glanced at each other in surprise, and Kisame shrugged and kept talking. "Like I said, you're being a coward. Akatsuki may be a gang, but we don't hurt people just to hurt them."_

"_You could've fooled me." grumbled Deidara. He finished polishing his gun and stood up, brushing Kisame and Kakuzu on the way out. _

"_Be careful, Deidara. You don't want to have anyone turning against you, do you?"_

_Deidara all but ignored Kakuzu, choosing to flick him off instead. "Whatever. I'm part of this group, aren't I? Not much you can do about that, huh?"_

"_We'll see."_

xXx

"Do you like waffles, yes we like waffles, do you like pancakes yes we like pancakes, do you like French toast, NO."

Kakashi glanced up at Sakura's abrupt finish to the song she'd been singing. "I have a feeling that song's not supposed to go like that."

"I don't like French toast."

"I got that."

Sakura smiled and swung her legs back and forth over the bed. Kakashi was reading Make-Out Paradise (he thought she didn't know, since he'd tried to fool her by putting a fake cover over it) and she was just sitting around near him, enjoying the day. She seemed to do that a lot, to tell you the truth. Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with her.

"Is someone there?" called a voice from the door. Sakura motioned that she'd get the door and skipped to open it. It was Genma, as she'd thought. It had been a couple weeks since Hayate's funeral, and she'd seen Raido a couple times since then. He was still upset about it, but she knew Genma was helping him move on.

"It's Joe. You know, the pizza guy?"

"Hey, Genma."

"Hey, kid. So, where's the old man?"

"You make him sound like he's your dad."

"With that hair he could be."

"Oh really? I think I see some grey of your own."

Genma pouted. "That's totally not true. In fact, I'd check if I was vain enough to carry a mirror."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Check you purse, see if there's one in there?"

"You're full of banter today, aren't you?"

"And you're just plain full of it." teased Sakura.

"As always."

Genma poked his head inside of Kakashi's door. "You there, hermit?"

"Hermit? Who're you calling a hermit?" Kakashi rolled his eyes as he put his (poorly disguised) book down.

"That's right, this little lady has helped take that stick out of your ass." remarked Genma cheerily.

"You are full of it." said Kakashi.

Genma yawned. "Man, I'm tired. I need some sleep."

"Excuse me? Why do I care?" asked Kakashi, one eyebrow raised. "Besides, it's pretty early in the morning."

"So? I didn't get much sleep. Raido and I didn't get to bed 'till late." Genma didn't wink or anything, so Kakashi and Sakura dismissed the remark as something non-sexual.

"Why are you here?" asked Kakashi bluntly.

"Would you like to come over to our place for dinner?"

"Nah." shrugged Kakashi nonchalantly.

"It's Raido's invitation, not mine."

Kakashi half-smiled. "Fine, fine, we'll go. Is that all right, Sakura? Do you need to call your mom?"

"No, she's spending the weekend at her boyfriend's house."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"For now," snorted Sakura. "They don't usually last long."

"I'm sure. So, let's go!" Genma grabbed Sakura and Kakashi's arm and started pulling them towards the door.

"Hey," protested Kakashi, sliding off the bed. "Whaa-it's still morning! When the hell is your warped idea of dinner, you dick!"

"I know, I know. But you're not doing anything today, are you? Why not?"

Kakashi fell off the bed, jarring his leg. Sakura was treated to the wonderful sight of Kakashi flipping off Genma as he rubbed his leg. "Why do you want us to come so badly?"

Genma's eyes softened. "Raido's still getting over Hayate's death and his way of forgetting things is cooking. He's been cooking so much that I don't know what to do with all the food! And I think he would be happy if someone other than me got a taste. C'mon, we could kill time once we got there!" he pleaded.

"Cooking, just like a woman. A very muscular woman." grunted Kakashi and he picked himself off the floor and limped toward the door. Sakura scurried after him, and this time it was Genma who was practically skipping.

"Weirdo." giggled Sakura.

"Who're you calling weirdo? You're the once who goes to an arts school!"

"You're the one who teaches at an art school." pointed out Sakura.

"Don't group me with the likes of him." chuckled Kakashi.

Genma ushered them into Myrtle the minivan and Sakura found herself sniffing it suspiciously before getting in. She thought she smelled something odd…

"It's clean, it's clean." reassured Genma, but that just made Sakura wonder more.

When they reached Genma and Raido's house Sakura let out a gasp. In the middle of two normal brick houses there was a house that looked like it had come straight from Japan, complete with the plants and sliding doors.

"What is this?" wondered Sakura.

"It was Raido's mother's house. She died a while back, and she left this to him. She was Japanese, and she had this built because she missed Osaka so much." explained Genma.

"Wait, Raido's Japanese!" exclaimed Sakura. Her mind conjured up an image of Raido, who was tan and tall and muscular.

"Yeah, he doesn't look it, does he?" grinned Genma, parking in the driveway. "He takes after his father."

"Wow." whistled Sakura. "I never would have guessed."

"No one ever does."

Kakashi got out of the car quickly. "Thank god, it smells like cat piss in there."

"Does not." grumbled Genma.

"Does too."

"You two are less mature than I am." giggled Sakura.

"Am not."

"Yeah, you are." said Kakashi.

"Am not."

"Are too."

They entered the house, and Genma took off his shoes, putting on some slippers. Kakashi and Sakura did the same, Sakura feeling like she had just entered into a different world. The wooden floors were almost bare, and the doors were made of paper. It was both exotic and beautiful.

"Oh, hey," said Raido, looking surprised and he came out of what looked like the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Didn't you invite us?" asked Kakashi pointedly.

"Er, no? Genma said something about making extra food, but no."

Sakura and Kakashi's head turned to Genma, who scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I lied. I thought company would be nice."

"I don't mind," said Sakura happily, while Kakashi glared. "Your guy's place is cool."

"Thanks. I guess Genma already told you about it?"

"Yeah, I did. It took a while to adjust to it when I first moved in, but it's great now." said Genma.

"I grew up in the place, so it's normal to me. I think it would be cool to visit Japan today."

Raido sat down in a Western chair and yawned. "Genma, I'm not cooking anything else today. I'm sick of it. It's your turn after this."

Genma cringed as he was hit with more accusing stares. "You lied about that too?" sniffed Sakura, pretending to be mad.

"You said you liked it here, right? So why are you angry?"

"I'm not, I'm just pretending to be."

"Little minx." smiled Genma, ruffling her pink hair.

"I don't appreciate that." said Kakashi, coming to stand over by her and dragging her out of Genma's reach, making Genma give an exaggerated sigh. "Overprotective."

"Shut up, you ass."

Raido was untying the pink apron he'd been wearing, making a face while doing so. "Genma, I'm beginning to think you gave me this apron just to embarrass me."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hey, Genma, don't you have a park near you?" asked Kakashi, abruptly changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we do."

"There's a while 'till dinner. I was thinking Sakura and I could go take a walk."

"Sure, go ahead."

Sakura loved the idea, and the two of them put their shoes back on. The summer breeze was warm, and the sun was beginning to beat down.

"So much better than winter." sighed Sakura contentedly.

"Definitely." agreed Kakashi.

Arm in arm they trekked to the park, where flowers were blooming and trees were thick with leaves.

"I feel like I'm in a corny romance novel." said Kakashi, pulling a leaf off of a tree and fingering it.

"I always feel like that." laughed Sakura.

They sat on a bench and Sakura rested her head against Kakashi's shoulder. "I do this a lot." she said, reaching around to hug him.

"And how is that a bad thing? When you lean on me I feel pretty happy, Sakura."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Mr. Pessimist."

"That's my middle name."

"Kakashi Pessimist Hatake. It has a nice ring."

Sakura grinned and Kakashi smiled at the sight. He liked seeing her happy. And then, suddenly, he squirmed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," He eyed the porta-potty nearby. "Ew."

"Oh, just go behind a tree, you big goof."

"That's gross." said Kakashi, pouting a little.

"Grow up! Go be a man and pee on a tree!"

"Ew," he grouched, but got up. "I'll be back in a moment."

"I know."

He found a patch of trees nearby and hid behind one. He wished fervently that there was a real bathroom nearby, but no luck. Sighing, he unzipped his pants, but before he could do anything, he was pinned to the tree.

"Hello?" asked Kakashi, bewildered.

"It's been a while." snarled a familiar voice. Kakashi would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Ah, yes, Deidara. I thought my days of seeing you were over."

"Not quite." Deidara punched him in the gut, and Kakashi slid a little bit down the tree trunk a little, debating whether or not to yell for Sakura to run. He might go after her, and he didn't want to risk that.

He smiled at Deidara, who scowled. Kakashi had his cell phone and he reached for his trousers.

"I don't know what you've got in there, but you're not getting to it." said Deidara, bringing his foot down on Kakashi's thigh. He groaned and his leg buckled on him.

"Any reason for you to come after me now?"

"Boredom, really."

Deidara pulled out a gag and tied it around Kakashi's head. "I've been following you for a little while now, you see. As soon as you got away from your girlfriend I attacked. I have nothing against Sakura, but I won't hesitate to hurt her if she gets in the way. I still can't believe you're dating her though. How pedophilic can you get?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and Deidara kicked him in the thigh. "Don't get smart with me!"

Kakashi reached out and grabbed Deidara's neck while his other hand scrabbled for his phone. Deidara's fingers tried to pull the larger man's grip off of him, and Kakashi held on while he quickly found Genma's speed dial without taking it out of his pocket.

'_Deidra kidnapped me hlp' _he texted, his clumsy fingers trying to find the right buttons without him looking. Deidara freed himself of Kakashi's grip and punched Kakashi hard in the face. Kakashi felt his nose crunch and blood start flowing. He groaned through the gag.

"Did that hurt?" wheezed Deidara, clutching his neck. "Think of it as retribution for trying to choke me."

He hit Kakashi hard on the head with something blunt and Kakashi felt himself starting to black out. His last thought was that this stupid asshole of a teenager was going to take him out _again_.

Genma would never let him live it down.

xXx

Sakura was getting worried. It had been way too long since Kakashi had gone to the bathroom and unless Kakashi had a really, really, full bladder, something was wrong. She started to get up, but a yell from the other direction made her turn.

It was Genma and Raido, running towards her.

"What's wrong?" she called, biting her lip.

Radio reached her first, Genma close behind. "Genma got a text saying that Kakashi had been kidnapped."

Sakura's stomach dropped. "Like, a ransom?"

"No, it was from Kakashi. He said it was Deidara. How long has it been since you saw him?"

"He went to the bathroom in that patch of trees," Sakura pointed to the trees. "It's been a while and I was starting to get worried."

Together they ran to the trees and searched for where Kakashi had been. "I found something!" called Genma. They gathered around him.

"The leaves are all trampled," remarked Sakura. "And The bark looks fragmented, like someone broke it all up."

"There's blood on the ground." said Genma, leaning down. "And footprints. There's an imprint in them. Hey, Raido, these look familiar."

Raido bent down and squinted. "They look like the footprints from the work boots the warehouses next to our construction base leave. See, there's a logo in there."

"I think those warehouses are our best hope." decided Genma.

They nodded, and Sakura's heart pounded fast in her chest. This was happening so suddenly! Twenty minutes ago they had been fine, and now look what had happened…

Sakura blinked back tears. Why did everything always have to happen to Kakashi?

xXx

Kakashi woke up in pain. As he had said before, this happened a lot, but now the pain was located somewhere different: his head and his nose. His arms and legs were tied to a chair and he was still gagged. From the look of things, he was in some sort of storage room.

"Finally waking up, are we?" taunted Deidara, who was standing a few feet away.

Kakashi only shook his head, noting that his blind eye was open for Deidara to see, meaning his cloth had either fallen off or Deidara had taken it off. Probably the latter.

"I know you'd make some sort of deadpan comment, but I think you look much better without a voice."

True to what Deidara had said, Kakashi was dying to point out that you couldn't see someone's voice.

"This is pretty much for revenge and boredom. And for a chance for me to rebel against those Akatsuki assholes. So I'm going to kill you."

Kakashi met his gaze with both eyes. He was scared: he wouldn't lie. He could see the demented look that Deidara had. He'd seen it before in hi father and he'd ended up half-blind because of it. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that he was capable of killing him in cold blood.

"But first I'm going to torture you. Don't worry: I'll always remember you as my first kill, my first work of art."

Kakashi sighed through the gag. Really, Deidara, really? How predictable could you get?

Deidara was grinning like the psychopath he was and was approaching Kakashi quickly while pulling out a pocket knife. He drew the blade against Kakashi's neck, making him feel the cold blade sliding across his Adam's apple. He held his breath, waiting to see if Deidara planned to slit his throat.

He lifted the knife and Kakashi exhaled. His overwhelming thought right then was the wish that he could get out of his bonds and deal Deidara a blow to his (probably non-existent) manhood.

"This is gonna hurt." whispered Deidara gleefully. He brought the tip of the knife down on a point right above Kakashi's left eyebrow, right where his scar began. Pressing in, he dug in and seared a trail identical to Kakashi's original scar, going deep and slowly. Kakashi was breathing harshly when he started and was barely keeping himself from screaming by the end.

"That was fun." said Deidara. He was smiling but Kakashi could see the shock of what he had done reflected in his eyes. Kakashi's mind was overloading as blood ran down his face and he tasted iron. He tried to shut his eyes, but the knife had torn through his eyelid. Kakashi knew that if he got out of this he'd had to get to the hospital or Shizune _immediately. _He would like to have Shizune in the hospital, if he got his choice.

"What shall I do next?" he hissed.

"Die," said a distinctly southern voice from the door. "Or maybe get your ass kicked and get hauled to prison."

Kakashi turned his head to see Genma, Raido, and Sakura standing in the doorway of the warehouse they were in. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the bleeding wound that was the left side of his face.

"Sakura." he said, his voice muffled from the gag.

"Kakashi." he heard her say, her voice wavering but brave.

xXx

It had taken them way too long to get to Kakashi. There were almost a dozen warehouses, and Deidara had chosen the one farthest from were they had parked. They had run from place to place, checking every crook and nanny while trying not to take forever.

They had found him tied up in a chair with Deidara holding a knife over him. Sakura was impressed by Genma's bravery: he had made his appearance like a true novel hero.

Kakashi looked at her, and Sakura could see the terror and the overwhelming determination in his eyes. His left eyes was dripping blood and Sakura thought she could see the meat under the flesh. His nose looked broken and his hair was skewered everywhere.

"Don't move," yelled Deidara. He pulled out a gun and backed up, levelling it at Kakashi's chest. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

Genma held up his hands, as did Raido. "Can't we talk this-"

"No! I'll shoot him either way, but if you don't move you don't have to die!"

"Wrong thing to say." growled a throaty voice from behind Sakura, and she heard the sound of gunfire.

Two shots were fired.

The seat where Kakashi was sitting jarred, and Deidara collapsed. Sakura turned to see a tall man with green eyes wearing a cloak with red clouds holding a smoking revolver. He nodded to her.

"Be safe, kid."

And he was gone.

xXx

Kakashi saw the bullet before he felt the pain. He saw its trajectory and knew that if it hit him at that speed and angle, it was kill him. So he moved, dragging the chair as quickly as he could five inches to the right. The bullet hit him at the very top of his lung and he made sure the bullet stopped moving before he launched himself at Deidara, bringing the man down to his knees. A member of his own gang has shot him.

Kakashi's shot him a wicked grin as Deidara lay on the ground dying under him.

"Who's dying now?"

But with Sakura's screams and the pain spreading like fire, it still felt like him.

* * *

REVIEW DAMMIT!


	25. Fears

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kakashi!"

Sakura got free of Raido's grasp and ran to Kakashi. She was vaguely aware of Raido pulling out his phone and calling 911 frantically and Genma checking Deidara for life signs. She didn't care right now. She knelt by him and felt for his hand, for his heartbeat.

"Sakura," he gasped, and blood bubbled from his mouth. "Hit top of my lung. Need hospital."

"Raido's calling. I promise you you'll be ok. You'll be ok!"

"Sakura…"

She met his eyes and cringed when she saw the bloody mess that was Kakashi's left eye. "I'm sorry he did this to you."

"Why? S'not your fault. Sakura…"

Sakura gripped his hand. "Yes?"

"Love you."

Her breath sucked in fast when he said that. "You're not going to die! The ambulance is on its way! I won't let you die!" Tears were forming, and Sakura didn't bother brush them away.

"But just in case…I love you." His chest was heaving and he was coughing up blood and she was crying and she just wanted everything to be better…

Sakura heard sirens approaching loud and fast. She sighed, relieved. "I love you too. But you're not going to die."

Kakashi smiled shakily. "I can't keep out of accidents, huh?"

"Don't talk, please." whispered Sakura.

He ignored her and panted, "Is Deidara dead?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad."

"He shot you!"

"He was just…he was just a kid."

Kakashi's breathing was getting raspier, and Sakura held his hand ever more tightly.

"It hurts," he wheezed. "It hurts a lot."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It hurts…"

The ambulance got there, and the next few hours was a blur of hospital noises and lights. They loaded Kakashi onto a stretcher and let Sakura ride with him, her hand still in his. All the doctors ignored her, concentrating on Kakashi (as they should) and talking loudly in medical terms to one another . Sakura, after living with Tsunade, got a lot of it and it scared her. She knew he was in pretty bad shape and she knew that the moment they got to the hospital he would be brought into surgery to get the bullet out and fix his lung.

He was still conscious, and he clutched her sweaty hand as the vehicle hit rocks and potholes, causing him to cry out in pain. They'd swathed his left eye in thick white bandages, but that didn't stop the gauze to turn red from the blood.

They made it to the hospital and Sakura was shunted to the waiting room. Raido and Genma arrived shortly afterward, followed by Enoki, who looked like she had just gotten out of bed and was accompanied by her drummer, TK.

"What's going on?" she asked, her silver hair completely messy and her pyjamas wrinkled. "What happened to Kakashi?"

"He got shot," answered Sakura, staring at her hands in shock. "One of his former students shot him."

Enoki's eyes widened. "What!"

"He was part of Akatsuki and was after Kakashi because Kakashi got him expelled from school."

"Was the kid a prick?" asked Enoki.

"Yeah."

"Then he deserved it. I hope he's in jail right now."

"He's dead." said Genma quietly.

"Did Kakashi…?"

"No, a member of his own gang shot him. Deidara probably went against them to try and kill Kakashi."

"Wow. Hopefully they don't come after anyone else."

"I doubt it," shrugged Raido. "They would've done it right then if they wanted to kill us."

"Yeah," said Enoki softly. "Probably."

"Who's he?" asked Raido, pointing to TK. The blonde drummer was snapping his fingers together and nodding to an invisible beat.

"That's my friend TK." explained Enoki.

"Is that his real name?" questioned Raido.

"I'm not sure." admitted Enoki.

"Why is he here?"

"He's an overprotective bastard, aren't you?" The last bit was directed towards TK, was nodded as he attempted to do the splits on the bench. "I'm pretty sure he cares about me, and he wanted to come along when I found out Kakashi was hurt."

"That's fine."

"By the way, I'm Enoki, in case you were wondering."

"I figured. I'm Raido, Genma's boyfriend and one of Kakashi's friends."

Sakura was barely paying attention to their forced conversation. She wanted his surgery to be over. She wanted him to be all right. Even if he lived, would he be able to go back to normal? He already limped, would he have chest troubles too? Would he be stuck on oxygen for the rest of his life?

"Is anyone here with Mr. Kakashi Hatake?" A nurse had emerged from the surgery room, a doctor's mask pooled around her neck.

"Us." said Sakura and Enoki in unison. Genma and Raido got up too, and they walked over to her.

"The surgery was a success. We removed the bullet from his chest and closed up his lung. He'll have a little trouble breathing for a while, but he should be fine. His eye, well, we did what we could, but we're contacting his doctor for her help. She's on her way and she should be able to fix his eye up. Are any of you related to him?" Her eyes fell on Enoki, who was tall and had the same silver hair.

"Me," confirmed Enoki. "I'm his first cousin."

"Do you know where we could contact his parents or any closer relatives."

"That's not a good idea," said Enoki quickly. "Kakashi and his father are badly estranged. Besides, I don't know where he lives anymore anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, we can let you in to see him in a short time. He's being moved to a regular room from the ICU as we speak."

"He's out of Intensive Care?" said Genma, relieved.

"We're actually out of rooms in the ICU," confessed the nurse. "Mr. Hatake isn't as gravely injured as some, and we're fairly sure he'll pull through, so we had no choice but to move him to a regular room."

"Did you say that only Enoki could see him?" asked Sakura, just realizing that.

"Only family-"

"She is family," said Enoki abruptly. "She's my third cousin, and therefore Kakashi's third cousin. Most of our family died a while back, so the ones of us that are left are pretty close."

"And them?" asked the nurse, gesturing to Genma and Raido.

"Family friends." they said in unison.

"And…him…?" This sceptical addition was directed to TK, who was trying to stand still but failing, waving his arms as little as possible.

Enoki rolled her eyes. "He's just an idiot, ma'am."

xXx

Kakashi opened his right eye to see Shizune at his side. He groaned and shut his eye again.

"You're awake," came the surprised reply to his groan. "Who would've known? Well, in case you're wondering, you've made yet another mess of yourself. The biggest one yet, actually."

"Dunno 'bout that." rasped Kakashi.

"Don't talk. I'm fixing your eye right now, and don't' worry about any pain, because you're fixed up on more painkillers than 2-D at a Gorillaz concert."

"Whaa…?"

"I said don't talk. I've superglued your eyelid back together, and before you complain, superglue is more effective than stitches, and I don't think you want to have ugly stitch scars all over your eyelid I saved your eye, since thankfully that gang member's knife didn't go very deep. You'll be fine. In a lot of pain for a good amount of time, but fine."

"Thanks."

Shizune patted his newly re-bandaged eye. "No problem. And you're welcome. I'll go now, since I think a couple people are waiting to see you."

She raised the bed up so Kakashi could see something other than his IV and left. Seconds later, a blurry Enoki and Sakura entered and equally blurry room. He raised his hand to rub his eye and found that it was the one with the IV. Cursing, he set it back down.

"Kakashi," said Sakura, holding back tears. "You're not dead!"

He nodded sleepily, unable to bring himself to say anything.

Enoki gave him a small smile and walked over to his other side. "Hey, cuz. You know we had to lie in order to get in here, just to see your sorry butt? You better be grateful."

"If you say so." he said hoarsely.

Enoki was the one trying not to cry now.

Kakashi looked down to see that most of his upper torso was bandaged. "Guns do kill people, people do." he whispered.

"Really?" Sakura asked, and he was surprised to hear a note of sarcasm in her voice. "Because if I pointed my finger at someone and said, 'boom', I don't think it would do anything."

And it was Kakashi's turn for his eyes to fill with tears.

He was alive.

xXx

"You have to take your medication every day."

"Of course."

"You may not overexert yourself, no matter how bored you get."

"I understand."

"You _have _to use the wheelchair when you want to get out of bed."

"I know."

"Make sure you get some fresh air every day. We don't want you to get cabin fever."

"Aye aye, caption."

Shizune glared at him. "Don't get smart with me."

"Sorry." Kakashi said, not sounding very apologetic.

It had been three weeks since Kakashi had been shot. The first few days had been miserable, him being mainly asleep, and when he was awake he was in constant pain and sometimes even a little delirious. It had taken another few days for him to be allowed to breathe on his own (he'd been given an oxygen tank shortly after Sakura and Enoki's first visit) and to be declared in the clear. After that it'd been pure recovery and some therapy to make sure he'd heal right.

The doctors had been very interested in his eye and leg, trying to get him to give them permission to do tests on him, but he'd firmly refused. He did not want to become some example to med students about what could happen in a knife fight or a car accident. His eye had scabbed over a while ago and he was just waiting for it to scar. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Deidara had gone right over his old scar, just making it so he'd go through more pain instead of making more scars. No need to worry about anything else disfiguring his face.

"You ready?"

Kakashi glanced back at Enoki. He was being discharged today and Enoki had offered to drive him home, where Sakura, Genma, and Raido were hopefully waiting. He hadn't had much of a chance to see them, and when he had he'd usually been tired or drugged up or in pain or in all three.

"Yeah. I'm sick of this place. I'm not very fond of hospitals."

"Is anyone?" joked Enoki, pushing his wheelchair out the front door. He chuckled and she snorted with disbelief.

"It wasn't that funny."

"I'm just happy to be out of the hospital."

"Don't think you're done yet, mister. You've still got to rest for the next month before you can even think about doing anything strenuous."

"Just in time for school to start."

"You chose to be a teacher, didn't you? Your fault. And be happy, because we're throwing you a party."

"Yay."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic to me."

"I'm not much for parties. Besides, all I get to do is eat cake, right? Nothing strenuous," Kakashi expression brightened. "Non-hospital food! That's certainly something to look forward to."

"I'll bet. That, and being alive."

"That's a benefit too."

She loaded the wheelchair into her car while Kakashi staggered into the passenger seat, realizing that Shizune was right in ordering him to use the wheelchair, considering how badly his chest hurt when he tried to walk.

"You alright?"

Enoki slid into the driver's seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Hello? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kakashi rubbed his chin, which was unshaven. He hadn't been given a chance to shave in three weeks.

"Only fools are positive."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," finished Enoki, rolling her eyes. "That joke never gets old, does it?" she said sarcastically.

"Obviously it does."

"What's the shortest distance between two jokes?" asked Enoki, smiling as she got on the expressway.

"I don't know, what is it?"

"A straight line."

Kakashi really did laugh that did. "Who'd you steal that joke from?"

"TK, if you'd believe it?"

"That guy is weird. He came to visit me once and talked in nothing but nonsensical song lyrics."

"Yeah, he does that."

"Are you two dating yet?"

Enoki scowled at Kakashi. "What do you mean, yet? No, we're not dating."

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to break him-"

"I knew women did that."

"Shut up. I'm trying to teach him how to speak English without song lyrics. See, that's how he started to learn our language, and now he won't stop!"

"And you'll date him if he talks normally?"

Enoki blushed. "Maybe."

It was only a few more minutes before they reached his apartment, where Kakashi scowled deeply.

"And how do you all expect me to get up those stairs?"

"You'll see. Sorry, but I have to go now. "

He wheeled himself alongside Enoki and his jaw dropped when he saw what Genma and Raido had done.

"What is this?"

Genma and Raido beamed at him from the top of the stairs. "We built a ramp. Don't worry: it's removable. Be careful, it's steep." called Genma. Raido bounded down the stairs and took the handles of Kakashi's wheelchair.

Raido actually started pushing a protesting Kakashi up the full flight of stairs while standing on the ledge of steps they'd left open.

"You're insane!"

"Would you rather have me carry you?"

"I'd rather walk!"

"What, back to the hospital? Because that's where you'd end up."

Kakashi breathed a huge sigh of relief when they reached the top. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Of course I do," scoffed Raido. "I put together ten story buildings while walking on ledges barely bigger than tightropes. Get over it."

"Don't phrase it like that." said Genma, looking slightly sick.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because it's _dangerous_ and I worry about losing you, that's why." muttered Genma.

"It's not like I do that anymore. I'm not going anywhere." reassured Raido.

Sakura grabbed hold of the back of the wheelchair, pushing Kakashi down to the apartment.

"I can't believe you're in a wheelchair. It's weird."

"Tell me about it," replied Kakashi, slightly bitterly. "You wouldn't think getting shot in the chest would constitute a wheelchair, right?"

"As long as you're all right I don't care if it's a wheelchair or a full body cast."

"Really? Funnily enough, I do."

She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. He smiled. "That almost makes it worth it."

She opened the door, and he saw his apartment for the first time in three weeks. It was still cluttered and small, but it was his place. The coffee table was cleared off, and there was a small cake that read, 'Get well soon!' on it. A banner with the same reading was strung across the small hallway.

"Corny."

"Meanie."

"Corny and sweet." amended Kakashi.

"You're so sweet horseflies keep hanging around your butt." sniggered Sakura.

"How ladylike."

"Who said I was ladylike?"

Genma and Raido came in and sat down on the couch, while Sakura sat on the chair. Kakashi, just wanting to get out of the wheelchair, was squished in at the end of the sofa.

"That's good cake." said Kakashi, after they started digging in.

"You'd think anything was good after three weeks of hospital food." pointed out Sakura.

"Or three weeks of Genma's cooking." added Raido, who had somehow finished eating already and was leaning back with his arm around Genma's shoulder.

"You cook and I eat. It's a good deal," shrugged Genma. "Not sure why I should complain."

"You shouldn't. Who gave you that idea?"

"You complaining about my cooking. It's not _that_ bad."

"Be honest, Gen. You can't even made hard-boiled eggs."

"Ah, but I can make ramen."

"What an accomplishment," grunted Kakashi in-between bites of cake. "Such culinary genius you possess."

"Would you like me to add another gunshot to the repertoire?" asked Genma playfully.

"I think I'll pass."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

Genma pretended to pout. "Aw. It would have been such payback for everything you've ever said, you meanie."

"You little psychopath, you. Might as well rename you Deidara."

"I'd prefer not to be called a prick, thanks."

"Comes with the territory of being one. Sorry, man."

Raido snorted with laughter as he drank, making him spew Pepsi. Sakura had to clean it up while Kakashi lamented about how horrible it was that he didn't have to clean or cook for a month.

"Hey, we never got to have dinner at our place," realized Genma suddenly, "We were all so worried, I forgot about it."

"Speaking of forgotten people, where the hell has Asuma been the past few weeks? You'd think I would have gotten a few pity visits. Same for Kurenai."

Genma, Raido, and Sakura exchanged glances. "Well…"

"You sorta missed their wedding…They're on honeymoon now." mumbled Sakura.

"You went without me, didn't you?" asked Kakashi, trying not to looked too gleeful.

"I can tell how upset you are." sighed Sakura.

"I thought honesty was a good trait."

"Seriously, you're not upset you missed their wedding?"

"Maybe just a little," It was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Sometimes it feels like I'm only present for bad things in people's lives, like I'm the Grim Reaper or something."

"I think it's more like you've got a Grim Reader on your shoulder, causing you constant pain," replied Sakura thoughtfully. "You're there for plenty of happy things, but that little Grim Reaper can ruin it for you."

Kakashi smiled at her, his eye creasing. "Thanks. You've got the opposite effect. You make everything sweet."

Genma gagged. "The sap is killing me. That's half the reason I date Raido."

Raido laughed and drew Genma closer. "You're pretty sappy yourself, being the chick in the relationship and everything."

Genma looked very indignant. "Why do you tell people that? It's humiliating!"

Raido grimaced. "Sorry, Gen."

"You should be. I'm embarrassed enough about it as it is."

Genma wouldn't meet Raido's eyes when he apologised again, and they excused themselves out to the balcony.

"He's very self-conscious." observed Sakura.

Kakashi started chuckling. "I was just remembering the first time Genma was a bottom. We were still in Texas, and he came over to play video games but he wouldn't sit down. He wouldn't sit down for the next two days, in fact."

"Maybe you shouldn't make fun of him if he's so self-conscious." said Sakura, a little apprehensively.

"Really? Because I bet you ten bucks that if you looked out the window they're making out."

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure they're not-oh." Kakashi laughed after Sakura peeked through the curtains to find that's exactly what they were doing.

"See? He's forgiven him already."

Sakura got up and sat on the couch with Kakashi, who leaned his head on top of hers.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit. It's a little hard to breathe, and my eye hurts."

"Thanks for being honest."

"I don't lie to you."

"Yeah, but sometimes you don't tell all of the truth."

Kakashi kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, you big goof."

"I don't recall that particular insult." he grumbled.

"Who said it was an insult?" Sakura kissed his mouth, then his jaw, then his Adam's apple and the top of his chest. When she went back to his neck she couldn't help but suck on it and even bite a little, making him moan a little.

"Imagine was the Professors at the University would say, telling a Doctor he's a big goof."

"Brag, brag, brag, is that all you do?"

"Just saying."

Sakura laughed at started to put her head on his chest but noticed him stiffen.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It'll take a little while to get back to normal, but I'll get better."

"Don't you have to go to the hospital for therapy?"

Kakashi made a face. "Ugh, don't remind me. Every other day for a month. Enoki's driving me."

"Do what they tell you to. I want you to get better."

Kakashi yawned. "Okay, Mom."

"You're the old one here."

"Well, this old one is getting tired. Time to take a nap."

He unhappily got back into the wheelchair and she pushed him to the bedroom, where he reassured her that he could get undress by himself.

He kissed her goodnight despite it being early in the afternoon and Sakura promised that she'd come back tomorrow. When she went outside she basically had to pry Genma and Raido apart to say goodbye before she went home. Inside, she was crying. The last few weeks had been touch and go, but it turned out Kakashi was going to be fine. The worst was over, and the worst had been horrible.

Her worst fears were groundless, though. Kakashi was alive.

* * *

1. See, you don't have to kill me!

2. Sorry about the beginning of the last chapter. Didn't mean to!

3. Yes, another chapter already! Last week was Spring Break, so that explains my updateyness.

4. Thank you for your reviews! Please continue! :)


	26. Recovery

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Here's a new chapter, although I don't think you deserve it...

* * *

Kakashi leafed through the research book, scowling at the handwritten notes stuck in the margins.

"Thanks." he muttered, squinting to read some of the more waterlogged pages.

"I don't sense much appreciation," chuckled Sarutobi, dumping several thick volumes on the coffee table. "Why did you want all this anyway?"

"A little bedtime reading."

"So you're telling me that I hauled my old bones around in my personal library to find something for you so you could do some bedtime reading?" snorted Sarutobi.

Kakashi shrugged. "I figure I don't have anything better to do."

"Is that it?"

"Well…I asked for these particular volumes for a reason."

Sarutobi huffed on his pipe, making Kakashi cough. "I trust you. Just get these back to me in a timely fashion."

"Of course."

"I was sorry to hear about what happened to you. I hope you recover well."

Kakashi smiled. "I'm doing much better, thanks. Hopefully I'll get out of that thing in less than a month." He gestured to the wheelchair fold up against the wall.

"Best of wishes. I must be going now."

Sarutobi nodded politely and departed, leaving Kakashi to sigh at the books. They weren't cheery reading by any means, all of them about history or anatomy and other dreary subjects.

Sakura entered, looking over her shoulder. "Was that Sarutobi?"

"Yes. He dropped off some reading material."

Sakura glanced at the books before dropping into a seat. "That looks fun."

"It's better than nothing."

"Oh, so I'm nothing?" teased Sakura.

"That's not what I meant. I'd much rather play a board game with you than read this."

"Then why are you reading it?"

"This book," Kakashi pointed to a dusty volume. "Is the history of gangs. This book is the long-term impact a gunshot on someone's health. This one is about parental abuse and this one is about eyes and how much it takes before it falls out. Gross, huh?"

"Finally taking care of yourself?"

"The parental abuse one is for you."

Sakura bit her lip. "Only a few more months."

"I know."

"Um, anyway, I would have thought that'd you know all this stuff already."

"Nah. This is all past college level stuff. I only studied the basic subjects so far. It's the Lit. that I'm good at."

Sakura laughed. "Give you a pair of spectacles and you'd looked like a real bookworm, surrounded by the pile as you are."

"Yeah, a pair of spectacles for some who had twenty-zero vision. Smart."

"Oh, you know what I mean." Sakura sat next to him.

"You know, I think I'm getting out of shape already and it's only been a week."

"Don't even think about it. Walking ends up messing you up at this point, idiot."

"I was just saying. What're you going to do when I'm all flabby?"

"Be happy that you're alive."

"Good point."

Kakashi started to smiled but ended up yawning.

"You can't take a nap yet. You haven't eaten."

"But-"

"Didn't you hear me? I said you haven't eaten, so you're going to eat."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sakura quickly finished the meal she'd been cooking for him and handed it to him.

"Mm. Miso soup."

"Your favorite," She leaned over and kissed him. "You need a shave."

"I dislike wheeling myself into the bathroom. It's small, cramped, and awkward. And I dislike being helped into the bathroom even more."

"I get it, I get it."

"Do you know how much it sucks to be helped into the bathroom? It sucks and it's happened way too many times for my liking."

Sakura sniggered. "Here's some Pepsi, you big cry-baby."

"I'm so sad. I'm crying." he said solemnly.

"I can tell. Hey, at least it's not a catheter."

Kakashi shuddered. "Those suck. Those really, really, suck."

Sakura's jaw temporarily dropped. "You've had a catheter."

"Don't remind me. Please, please, _please_, don't remind me."

She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Sorry."

"Painful and humiliating."

"Huh?"

"Painful and humiliating. That's what a catheter is."

"I am sorry that I laughed."

He finished his soup and set it next to the books. "Get down here."

She sat on the couch with him and was surprised when his strong arms surrounded her. He breathed in her scent. "I wonder. Have I told you that I loved you enough?"

She didn't know what to say. "I love you too."

"I came so close to death, Sakura. I was so close. I was scared. I never want to lose you. I was so scared," Kakashi's voice vibrated against her ear, and it sounded shaky. "So scared."

"I love you so much." She knew he needed to hear it. She meant it.

"I don't think I'd be able to go on without you."

His breath was ragged and he swore as his hand went to his bandaged eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll have to re-bandage it. It's wet."

Sakura ended up crying too, ending up completely entangled in his arms. She unwrapped his bandage and very lightly touched her fingers to his eye. The last time she had done this his eye had been scarred and the eye itself was black and red. Now it was scabbing over and raw and just looked…painful. You could see a little bit of the old raised scar here and there.

"I wish you could be happy."

"I am happy."

"I meant…I wish it was easier for you to be happy. Like me."

"Narcissistic, much?"

"No, I mean," Sakura stumbled over her words. "A teenager's happiness is so much more easily come by than yours."

"Ah, yes," Kakashi smiled, his eye creasing. "But my happiness is more permanent than a fickle teenager's."

"Then I'm living by your happiness."

"I think that's what I wanted to hear." Kakashi's eyelids drooped, and Sakura hurriedly re-bandaged his eye and sent him to bed.

"And I'm glad you're happy." whispered Sakura once she thought he was asleep.

He wasn't, and he smiled.

XXx

"Visitors!" chirped Sakura.

Kakashi set down one of the books. "Who is it?"

"Wait and see."

Kakashi heard several people talking outside the door and, despite his best efforts, he was curious. Sakura held open the door to reveal Kankuro, Samui, Haku, Yugao (was was looking distinctly not pregnant), and Shikamaru.

"Hey," said Kakashi, surprised. "Didn't expect to see you guys."

They all grinned, even Yugao and Samui. "When we heard you got hurt we had to come see you as your class, all together again."

"Almost all together," added Yugao solemnly. "We're missing two members."

"Deidara and Hayate," sighed Kakashi. "Both of them died too early."

"Even Deidara?" asked Kankuro, sitting on the couch uninvited but not unwanted. "I thought he was the dick who shot you."

"He was. He was just an unhappy vengeful kid who got involved with the wrong people." replied Kakashi.

"You can't like him?" said Haku, aghast.

"Of course not. I was just telling you what I think."

"Can we see the bullet wound?" asked Kankuro, showing enough excitement that Kakashi wondered what the true reason for his visit was.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yeah!"

Sakura and Shikamaru sat crossed-legged on the floor while Samui sat next to Kankuro and Yugao and Haku squished in with them. Kakashi was in his chair, debating on whether or not to show Kankuro.

"Fine. Just once, all right?"

"Yes!"

Kakashi lifted his shirt high enough to show the top of his chest (ignoring Sakura's drooling) and the half-healed bullet wound that was normally concealed. "Just another scar to add to the list."

"Are you doing all right? How are you feeling?" asked Yugao anxiously.

Kakashi shrugged. "So-so. I could be better, but I did just get shot, so I'd say I'm pretty good. The eye's been bothering me a bit. Bt never mind that. Did you have the baby?"

Yugao beamed. "My parent are taking care of her now. She's got Hayate's hair. In fact, she's almost his spitting image."

"I'm glad everything went well. Take care of yourself now."

"You sound like an old man." teased Haku.

"The wheelchair makes me look like one too."

Kankuro glanced around the apartment. "This place is messy. There's so many books!"

"What did you expect?"

"Well…this."

Shikamaru examined Kakashi. "You looked tired."

"I sleep a lot when I'm injured."

"That explains it."

Yugao leaned back, effectively crushing Haku, who squeaked. Kankuro shook his head as he pushed Haku off of him and Samui completely ignored them. It was so like them that Kakashi smiled, happy to see his favorite students acting so much like themselves despite everything that had happened.

"A smile?" asked Shikamaru incredulously. "From _you_?"

"Oh, give him a break," teased Yugao. "He's been all wishy-washy ever since he started dating Sakura. He's in loooove." She said it lightly, but pain briefly crossed her face.

"Maybe that's why he keeps getting injured," speculated Kankuro. "Karma or something."

"Nah," dismissed Kakashi. "I've have crappy luck since I was a kid. Sakura's pretty much the only good thing that's ever happened in my life."

"Way to be depressing." muttered Haku.

"Have you guys gotten it on yet?" asked Kankuro, showing serious signs of ADD.

Sakura turned red and smacked him. "Why do people keep asking us that?"

"'Cause it's natural of people to be vulgar?" shrugged Kankuro.

Samui smacked him this time. "Not to this girlfriend."

"That's a given." said Kankuro hastily.

"No," said Kakashi flatly. "We haven't. And don't ask it again."

"Why? Can't get it up?" asked Shikamaru jovially, but Sakura saw his serious eyes on the injured man.

"I can!" spluttered Kakashi indignantly. "I am not discussing my sex life with you people. Got it?"

"Got it." said Kankuro and Haku, disappointed.

"About that…" continued Shikamaru unabashed. "Are you lying? _Can _you get it up? You're a dude, right? How can you not want her?"

Sakura glared at Shikamaru, seriously pissed off. She punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just asking, man to man."

"Teenage boy to adult," corrected Kakashi irritably. "In front of several people. If you want an answer, I suggest not making me angry."

"Nice going, Shika," said Kankuro. "Hurting the feelings of someone who just got shot."

"Yeah, nice going," snorted Haku. "He's got enough problems as it is. No need to add you to the list."

"It was a bit insensitive, but don't gang up on him." added Yugao.

Kakashi's gaze flickered between them all. "Wait, you-you don't actually _believe _that!"

Everyone but Sakura looked away and Kakashi's mouth dropped open. Sakura wished she could have gotten away with taking a photo of him.

"I'm not impotent!" stuttered Kakashi. "When have I ever led you to that opinion?"

"When you said something about not everyone being able to have children," said Yugao softly. "Shikamaru was the one who figured it out, and we were worried about you."

"No, you were prying into my life," growled Kakashi. "I can deal with my own problems, and one of them is _not _impotency."

"Then explain what you said." insisted Shikamaru.

Kakashi curled his fists. "It was a goddamn theoretical speech. Nothing else to say."

"Seriously, leave him alone." snarled Sakura, getting up to sit on the edge of Kakashi's chair.

"We have a right to-" started Shikamaru, but Samui cut him off.

"No. No we don't. We don't have a right to your life, Mr. Hatake," she said firmly. "But we care about you and we would like to know so we can do something about it. Maybe not even that. Maybe we just was to know so we can say we're sorry."

Kakashi stared at the wall beyond all their heads. He was angry, sure, but he was also a little touched. They cared? He had never thought that anyone other than Sakura, Genma, Raido and Enoki cared about him. He had never been a particularly nice teacher to them, only loosening up in the second half of the past year.

He had never told anyone but Sakura about his sterility. Genma only knew because the doctor's had told him. But they'd almost figured it out already, so what would him confirming it harm?

"I'm…" He sighed deeply. "I'm completely sterile. Nothing I can do."

It was silent in the room, and Sakura gripped Kakashi's hand in shock. She'd never thought he'd tell them, not willingly.

"Oh." said Shikamaru, embarrassed about what a jerk he'd been.

"And yes, I can 'get it up'."

The tension broke, and everyone started breathing again.

Yugao bit her lip. "I'm really sorry. I've been flaunting my baby around, and I had no idea…"

Kakashi laughed. "Flaunting your baby? There's been none of that. If I wanted to be pitied I would have told you a lot sooner."

"That's true." nodded Kankuro.

"I think we should go." announced Samui suddenly. Everyone agreed, eager to get out of the awkward situation.

They all apologized to Kakashi and said goodbye, Shikamaru lingering.

"Sorry I was such a douche-bag," he muttered unhappily. "I should've been more considerate."

"Yeah, you should have." said Sakura and Kakashi in unison.

"That was a jerky thing to do." added Sakura.

"But you sound like you mean your apology, so I'll take it." finished Kakashi, giving him a strained smile.

He left, and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura and cried.

xXx

"Do you want a walker?" asked Sakura mockingly, mimicking the motions of walking hunched over.

"That is insulting to seniors everywhere."

"I can see why you're upset." Sakura winked at Kakashi, who rolled his eyes.

It had been almost a month, and Kakashi had been given permission to walk outside with someone accompanying him.

"I hate canes," muttered Kakashi. "And I feel like everyone's looking at us."

"No one's looking at us, they're looking at you."

"That makes me feel so much better."

Kakashi would never admit it, but the cane helped with both the pain in his chest and his limp. He was way too proud to use it permanently, and they both knew it.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"That's within my meagre walking ability right now? Down the stairs."

"And don't forget the trip back up." added Sakura.

She hooked her arm through his and helped him down the stairs. Kakashi leaned heavily on the wall, figuring he didn't want to crush Sakura.

"That was fun." he wheezed once they were down.

"Oh yeah, loads." she said sarcastically.

"Maybe someday I'll be able to make it down the block."

"Maybe, if you're good and eat your greens."

Kakashi made a face. "But they're naaasty." he whined.

Sakura giggled. "Don't you want to grow up big and strong?"

I _am_ big and strong. Even big and strong boys like me go down when they get shot."

"Are you sure? I think Ibiki could beat up Chuck Norris with one hand while holding off Godzilla with the other."

"I see how it is. Just because the Russian is the size of a small elephant means he's stronger than me."

"I didn't even know he was Russian. Besides, when we went to the zoo for that field trip all the people that worked there were applauding him."

"Why?" asked Kakashi, genuinely curious.

"Because he apparently saved six kids from a bear two years. Single-handed."

"Seriously?" snorted Kakashi. "Sadly, I'm not surprised."

They went back up the stairs and Kakashi collapsed into the chair. "I'm tired. I've trekked the universe and back and I am tired."

"Of course, astronaut Hatake."

He laughed and decided to make the extra effort to his bed. "I know it's early, but I'm going to take a nap."

"Man, you sleep _so much_, Kakashi."

"Healing process, as I've reminded you oh-so-many-times," He yawned and plopped on the bed, pulling the covers around him fully clothed. "G'night."

She curled up around him with a book and kissed him on the nose. "Love you."

"Love you too. You'll be there when I wake up, right?"

She felt a fuzzy feeling in her chest. "Of course."

* * *

1. Say hi to this short story! it's the story of how Raido and Genma met! :)

* * *

"Hey there."

A muscular, tan, man squinted at the person who had just plopped down on the bench next to him. The larger man was usually more quiet when speaking to people, a habit learned from years of being bullied and yelled at. Why had he spoken up?

"Yo." said the brunette wearily. Despite the light greeting and the sewing needle in his mouth, he looked dejected and worn.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The man glanced at him and Raido Namiashi caught sight of eyes like deep chocolate. He lost his breath for a moment.

_No._ He couldn't do this. He wouldn't even try. Whoever this man was, he'd probably ridicule Raido for who he was.

"What's your name?" What was he doing?

"Genma Shiranui. You?"

"Raido Namiashi." Why was he letting himself do this?

Genma sighed and leaned against the bench. "Enjoying the day?"

Raido shrugged and fingered the scar that was still sharp across his face. Genma hadn't even flinched when he'd sat down. Nothing. Had he even looked at him?

"Not really."

He glanced at the park they were in. It was the middle\of summer, and the grass was on the verge of drying up. Just like Raido.

"Would it be pretentious to ask why?"

Genma winked at him, and Raido was privy to his heart practically exploding. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Depressed, I guess. My sister died not long ago."

Genma's eyes softened. "That sucks."

"Yeah. We were in a car accident."

"So was my best friend. Don't worry: he just lost his cousin and some of the use of his left leg. No big deal," Genma covered his face with his hands. "God, this sucks. Losing it in front of a complete stranger."

Raido hesitated, then reached out and patted him on the back. "No problem. At least I'm not a jerk or anything."

"Life sucks, huh?"

Raido unconsciously touched his scar. "Yeah, it does."

Genma took a deep breath before meeting Raido's eyes. "Hey, do you have any plans for tonight? I can't cook, but I can order some pretty good take-out."

Raido's stomach turned. "I'd love to, but that's the problem. I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I'm, er, I'm gay." He stared at his palms and started when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Cool. So am I. How about some Chinese?"

Raido allowed himself to smile. "Sure."

Genma's thumb travelled to Raido's left cheek. "And by the way, I think you're very attractive. That scar doesn't detract from your appearance at all."

Who could've known how good Chinese takeout could taste?

* * *

1. IBIKI! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? Lately I've been OBSESSED with Ibiki. Completely OBSESSED! If you're willing to accept my weird-ass obsession, go read Bar Talk (it has no reviews :(…) or Physically Scarred, my new Ibiki centred oneshots!

2. You people are seriously starting to piss me off. Eleven reviews, guys. Eleven reviews. Can you guys make up your minds? Was the last chapter that bad? I wish you guys would give me constructive criticism or tell me what I did wrong or _something._ Anything! I spend hours awake in my bed trying to figure out what I could do to get your guys' support like I once had. It's been so touch and go lately that I'm beginning to wish that I could just end this now. No, I'm not going to because I do love writing this, but you guys haven't been very nice with your reviews. And yes, I will be pissed if you tell me I should be grateful (which I am) and how some authors don't have many reviews and how some people don't want to take time out of their day to review. Well, you know what? That's bullshit. I'm sorry if I'm too pushy for you, but I'm pretty pissed. I know it's bullshit because I write a review for almost (I'm not perfect!) everything I read and no, it doesn't take me half an hour. It takes me five minutes max. I know people forget and I know you aren't required to review, but for my sanity and well-being I would really, really, really, appreciate. I'm practically begging (in an obnoxious, angry way)!

3. Please don't hate me or yell at me for that ran. I don't like flames. It's just…I would've thought you guys would've cared more that Kakashi was all right.

4. Does anyone else hate Rebecca Black as much as me?

5. Also, go check out up in Flames. It's my FMa fanfic, starring Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. ;)

6. I'm sure you get it by now, but please review! (apologetic smile) And thank you to those eleven wonderful people who reviewed last chapter!


	27. Sparkle, Dan, Sparkle

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi limped cheerily (if that was possible) back to his classroom, where fifteen impatient students were waiting. Sure, he had given them a good reason why he'd needed to leave the room- he'd needed to get some papers from the copier- but he was late. Really, really, late. He'd stopped in the teacher's lounge and spent nearly twenty minutes talking with Kurenai, who was very happy with Asuma.

It was December 12th- and Kakashi was worrying about one thing and one thing only. School had started and was nearly to the middle, and he and Sakura were just as close as always. He'd healed up from his bullet wound nicely, and his leg was even a little better from the physical therapy Shizune had forced him through. No, he was worried about his and Sakura's one year anniversary. He had no idea what to get her, so he'd spent the time in the lounge talking to Kurenai about it. Yes, she'd seemed surprised, and she'd tried to help, but nothing she'd suggested had seemed right.

Somehow he was still in a good mood and his students sensed it, scowling at him as he re-entered his class. He just chuckled at their angry faces.

"Sorry I took so long, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way."

Silence.

"Seniors these days…no sense of humour."

"Since when did you have a sense of humour?" asked a bored African-American kid with a lollypop in his mouth.

"Since when did you all become jerks? Besides, last time I checked, kids liked being left without a teacher." Kakashi carefully removed the tacks off the chair and sat down, only to discover his pants were suddenly glued to the chair. "Ah. Double trick. Nice."

He grimaced as he pulled his wet pants off the seat. Ignoring their laughter, he smiled, curving one eye. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go get new pants. Get back to work, I'll be back in a while."

They groaned, and he laughed as he left. He helped the same kid mutter, "Lovesick idiot."

Kakashi knew he was right when he realized he didn't care.

After getting a pair of pants from Genma (who wasn't happy about it, and de-gaying (another thing Genma wouldn't be happy about later) them, Kakashi returned to his class to find that the music was playing. He chided them for now doing their work and sent them on their way.

"You're in a suspiciously good mood." chirped a voice from his side. He glanced over to see Sakura and his heart felt into his stomach. Damn it, he still hadn't gotten her anything for tomorrow.

"I'm just hiding my anxiety." he admitted.

"For what?" teased Sakura, knowing exactly what he was worried about. No one was in the class yet, as Kakashi's third period only had six students, one of which was Sakura and three of which already knew about their relationship. One of Sakura's classmates, Tenten, had made it into his Lit. class, along with Konohamaru, now a Freshman. Sarutobi himself had admitted it was because he'd wanted it for his grandson.

"Tomorrow," They'd planned a dinner at Kakashi's place, and his hand lingered on her cheek for a moment. "I'm sorry it won't be too romantic."

"I think it'll wonderful," pouted Sakura. "You're so hard on yourself. I'd much rather be with you than at some dumb restaurant."

Shikamaru walked in and gave them a glance that said it all. Sakura turned to go to her seat. "Just being with you it good enough for me."

She might say that, but Kakashi was willing to bet she'd be pissed if he didn't get her something.

As his students trickled in, an idea occurred to him, and he swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple bob up and down. It was a damn good idea in his opinion, and to be honest, he'd been suppressing it for a while now. Would she get mad? Would he chicken out?

Only one way to find out.

xXx

"This is fantastic!" exclaimed Sakura, slurping down the spaghetti down as fast as she could, trying to stuff a meatball in at the same time.

"Is it really that good?" asked Kakashi, smiling.

"It's wonderful! This is so good!"

He picked at his meal himself, watching the shadows flicker across his face. They'd lit candles instead of used lamps, and Kakashi was enjoying the effect as he saw how it darkened one side of her face, making her look ever prettier.

Kakashi sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"I think it's me. Do you mind if I take a shower? I'll give you your present afterward." Sakura had given him a very nice pair of dog tags, one with her name on them. He was wearing them now, and the feel of cold metal against his neck was nice.

"Sure, I guess."

Kakashi ruffled her hair. "Go ahead and finish your food. I'm already full."

The shower wasn't nice at all, considering how nervous he was. Was this a bad idea? Was he just being a typical guy, thinking this would be something she would want? He finished the shower quickly, wrapping the towel around his waist somewhat loosely.

"Kakashi?"

His head perked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you done in there?"

He opened the bathroom door and Sakura smiled. "So you are done. I was getting bored."

He opened his mouth and closed it. Wow, he was so literate today.

"Kakashi? Are you ok? I want my present."

He reached down to kiss Sakura, who's eye widened as she realized exactly what Kakashi was wearing. Or lack of it, to be exact.

"And your present?" she whispered.

"This is it…if you want it."

Sakura stifled her gasp as she realized what he meant. His dark eye bored into her, and she realized that he was waiting for her response. "Yes."

She reached her hands up to his chest and ran his fingers over it. She found one of his nipples and played with it, finding it to be surprisingly oft. That, however, changed very shortly, and she giggled slightly and he hide his moan. She guided his hands under her shirt, and for once he didn't protest, sliding his fingers up under her blouse, taking it off in one swift motion. She blushed as she realized she was wearing a much more frilly bra than usual. He smiled as he kissed her again.

"Would you like to get out of the bathroom?" he asked, his hands roaming over her chest for the first time.

"Mmm-hmm."

He lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the bed despite his leg. His eye found hers and she smiled nervously. "Remember, this is my first time."

"I know." He kissed her yet again, and she let her hands fall to his hips, feeling the curves she hadn't even known were there. He, in turn, slipped her skirt down a little, and when she didn't stop him, pulled it all the way down, throwing in onto his dirty laundry pile.

"It wasn't all that dirty." she said huskily, and he felt some heat pool in his groin. She'd managed to make that simple sentence sound arousing.

He pressed his soft lips on her jawline, making her squirm. His kisses travelled to her neck and then the apex of her breasts. She gripped his hips, making him buck slightly towards her unintentionally. He was still in the damp towel, and she in her bra and panties. Sakura let her eyes ravish his nearly naked body, and felt him do the same. He reached around her and unhooked her bra strap, sliding it off her smoothly. His next kiss went lower, and she moved her hands up so she could grip his hair. She leaned up and caressed his scarred eyelid when he stopped kissing her.

She removed the low-riding towel from his hips and made sure it joined the rest of her clothing. The rest of his body looked like the parts she'd seen- pale, lean, and handsome. It was then she realized how big eight inches really was.

He gave her a small smile before reaching towards her panties. She placed her hand over his and he stopped. Giving him a coy grin she placed her hand over his hardening length and watched as he panted heavily. "Now you can."

He did so, and they were both naked. He shifted off of his left leg, hissing in pain from applying too much pressure. Sakura directed her attention towards it and traced the scars. She's done the exact thing before, but now it felt so much more…sensual. She could feel his breathing in her ear and she remembered where her hand still was. "What are you waiting for?" she murmured.

"I have to wait 'till you're ready."

"I am ready." she protested, purposely squeezing a little too hard. He groaned in pain before gasping, "No, I mean…physically." His voice was much deeper than usual and she felt tingles run through her body.

His eye was fixated on her body, unable to change his focus. She was beautiful. He lapped at her breast, and she shivered. He knew she was self-conscious of her small breasts, but he felt that they were perfect the way they were.

They kissed yet again, and Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's head, positioning herself so that he was right above her. He was so warm, and she felt safe in his strong arms.

"Are you ready?" His voice rumbled in his throat and she felt the vibrations against hers.

"Yeah." she whimpered. She felt needy, too needy, and it was so warm with him and she didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to let go…her adrenaline spiked and she gripped Kakashi's body. He grunted from the pain on his leg. "Sorry." she said hoarsely.

"I'm fine." He lowered himself into her slowly and she gritted her teeth through the sharp pain. He kisses her on the lips, the cheek, the neck, everywhere he could think of to distract her.

"Ready?"

"Mm-hmm."

And they gripped each other as they finally, _finally, _were joined as one. Sakura could feel the sheets and her sweat and her hair on her cheek, but most of all she could feel _him_, his warm breath, his calloused hands, his strong chest, and most of all his sweet voice in her ear telling her how much he loved her.

Waves of pleasure consumed them both and Kakashi moaned her name as he hit his climax. She drove her nails into his back as she arched and did the same. It hadn't lasted all that long, but she was spent. She lay back on the bed as Kakashi gingerly pulled his limp member out of her. He kissed her softly on the cheek before plopping down next to her. Sakura knew that was just a sweet kiss, not meant to ignite anything, but by gods it did. She found herself over him, looking into his surprised eyes-both of them.

"We're not done."

"Hn? We're not?" He seemed uncertain. "Are you sure? I thought I might've hu-ahh…" His sentence ended in hissing when Sakura pressed her lips to one of his nipples.

"I told you, we're not done." She straddled him, and he gave her a smile.

"I think I can live with that."

xXx

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a ceiling that wasn't her own. Her first thought was of panic. Where was she? If she was at Kakashi's, did her mom know? She calmed down when she remembered that she was indeed at Kakashi's and her mother thought she was at Ino's house.

She sat up and a dull throbbing in her lower regions presented itself to Sakura. She blushed, remembering what she and Kakashi had done last night. She glanced over and saw that the bed was empty next to her. After another brief moment of panic she saw Kakashi in the doorway.

"You're awake," he said, looking like he was nauseous. "Good. I'm making bacon and eggs."

"Are you all right?" she asked blearily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied unconvincingly.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"Did I…did I hurt you?" She realized he was probably sick from worry.

"I'm a little sore, but nothing major," she reassured. "Trust me, our time last night was great. More than great, in fact."

He gave her a relieved smile. "Thank goodness."

She rolled out of bed, finding herself a little unsteady on her feet. She followed him the short distance to the kitchen and waited as Kakashi put some deliciously greasy looking bacon and eggs on a plate.

"Orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice." She put up a tray and curled up on the couch, watching him eat. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and she spent a moment to appreciate his chest. Looking down at herself, she found that she was wearing one of Kakashi's largest shirts. When did she put that on?

The food was fantastic, and Sakura ate with gusto. Kakashi picked at his food, and Sakura knew that he was still worried.

"Kakashi, I'm fine. If you really want to worry go get me an ice pack or something."

"Sure." He limped to the fridge and pulled an ice pack out of the freezer.

"You just keep those around?" she asked incredulously.

"For my leg." he explained.

Sakura remembered then that the very first time she'd ever come over to Kakashi's house he'd used an ice pack. She gingerly placed it on her groin area.

"Kakashi, I know that if I don't stop you you're going to think that you really hurt me, going spiralling down in a deep depression and then break up with me or something, so I want you to accept that I'm really, really, fine, and you were perfectly gentle and you didn't force me into anything and everything was consensual."

He blinked in surprise before saying, "I wouldn't have broken up with you. I'm too selfish for that."

"Selfish?" It was her turn to be surprised. "Selfish my butt!" She laughed. "I don't think you've done anything selfish in the year that I've been with you! You're that most selfless person I know."

"As far as you know," He gave her a cocky grin. "I think I'm being pretty selfish to keep you all to myself and stop you from having pretty little babies with someone else."

"Dumbass," said Sakura affectionately. "You're not keeping me from anyone. If I wasn't with you I wouldn't be with anyone. And who needs pretty little babies anyway?"

"Housewives?"

"Do I look like a housewife? You'd be a better wife than I would."

"I don't know about that." He laughed with her this time, and joined her on the couch, putting an arm around her. He smelled clean and his hair was damp, so she figured he'd taken a shower already.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. I get up early," Kakashi glanced at the clock, which read about ten o'clock. "By the way, we're not going to school today."

"What! When did you decide that?" Sakura looked temporarily aghast before calming down. "You at least called the school, right? I don't want my mother getting a call from them saying I played hooky."

"Don't worry about it. Sarutobi knows not to do that."

"Good," Sakura sniffed herself. "I need to take a shower."

"Yeah, you do."

"You're not supposed to agree!"

"You don't stink, it's just kind of weird to smell myself radiating off you in waves."

"That….give me the weirdest mental image in my mind."

"Don't share it with me."

Sakura stuck out her tongue in her signature of defiance and walked to the bathroom, not caring that Kakashi's shirt didn't completely cover her. It didn't really matter at this point, did it?

The shower was refreshing and eased muscles she hadn't even noticed were sore. Sakura checked her neck and turned red at the marks she saw. Remembering everything they had done, Sakura was willing to be Kakashi's neck was worse.

Sure enough, when she got out, she checked Kakashi's neck for lovebites and found them in abundance on both his neck and chest. He shrugged when he saw her looking. "I found out you like to bite."

"Rawr." deadpanned Sakura.

"I'm scared." said Kakashi, using the same sarcastic tone. Sakura, who had been reunited with her jeans, joined him in setting up a game of Monopoly. They played two games by the time school let out, and Sakura had won one, although she was suspicious that Kakashi had let her win, although he'd assured her otherwise.

"Hey, why would I let you win? You're a jackass to play with, and that just gives me an incentive."

"I'm not a jackass!" protested Sakura.

"Listen to yourself when you play!"

Sakura tackled him and he went down with an "Oof!"

"Take it back!"

Kakashi ruffled her hair as she mockingly hit him. "Can't take back the Truth."

"You don't capitalize truth in the middle of a sentence."

"And you can't berate me on a spoken sentence, missy."

Sakura playfully head-butted him. "I'm not a missy."

"Of course not, missy."

"Oh, you're just asking for it now."

Sakura and Kakashi continued their mock fight until they heard a knocking on their door. He disentangled himself from her answer the door.

"Hey," said the ever-so-familiar southern voice. "Let me in."

Kakashi grudgingly did so, and Genma pranced in.

"So…you two skipped school today. Why?"

"She's a jackass in Monopoly." explained Kakashi, thumbing a finger at Sakura.

"Yes, because that _totally_ explains what I was asking."

Genma was carrying a tote bag and set it on the couch. "Would you like to know what's in there?"

"Not really."

"Thanks for asking. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"We just wanted to spend some time together." said Sakura, deciding the floor wasn't _that_ dirty and was still capable of handling her rolling around on it.

"Aha! I knew it! Finally!" Genma crowed. Then he stopped to stare at her. "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's rolling around on the floor."

"…Sure."

Genma flopped on the couch. "So, you two did it?"

"What are you, a teenage girl?"

"Maybe. Ask my subconscious. The point is, I wan' to know if you all did the deed or not."

"Of course we'd tell you that, Genma, because it's not totally private and we don't have any right to keep our lives to ourselves." Sakura's voice was muffled as she continued rolling.

"Is she doing that for a reason?"

"I think you're boring her." smirked Kakashi.

Genma turned up his nose. "I could never bore anyone."

"Tell that to your classes."

"That, my friend, was a low blow."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Seriously, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Not."

"You know you've already told me right?"

"He's got a point." Sakura had sat up by now. Neither man mentioned the imprint of the rug on her face. Neither man wanted to die.

"Fine. We did. Go the hell away."

"Not yet, not yet!" announced Genma, looking happier. "You get to find out what's in the tote bag!"

Genma opened the green tote bad and turned it upside-down. Nothing came out.

"And…?"

"There's nothing there." said Sakura, taking the role of Caption Obvious.

"Of course there is! Don' you see it?"

"No." they said in unison

"You obviously don' have the power I have. What just fell out of this bag was a mini-threstal."

They stared at him.

"You know, from HP? I found a mini one in the woods."

"I've seen someone there and that bag is empty."

Genma sighed patiently. "You two don' understand the hugeness of the situation. I found a magical creature! HP is real!"

"Yeah, that's it, you're gone." Kakashi ushered him out.

"That was interesting." grumbled Sakura. Kakashi picked up the bag and put his hand in it.

"Ow!" He swore.

'What?"

"Something bit me!"

"Really?" Sakura perked up.

"No." Kakashi chuckled.

"You suck." pouted Sakura. Her phone rang, and she picked it up after dancing to her ringtone for a moment, Kakashi suppressing the urge to do the same.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello Sakura. Are you home?"

Sakura grimaced. "I'm close by. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. Get there as soon as you can all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Don't you whatever me, young lady."

"Sorry."

Sakura hung up. "I've got to go." Kakashi nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

Sakura rushed down the steps and frantically unlocked the door. She glanced around the small front room. Despite being the same layout as Kakashi's it seemed gloomier. She was just sitting down when her mom's car engine came into earshot.

Sakura flicked the potted plant in annoyance and boredom. A little nervousness, too.

Tsunade opened the door, her face grave. "Sakura, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Her heart thumped, and she dragged her fingers on the corduroy couch.

"I have a new boyfriend."

Sakura's heart settled back into place. "Why do you look so unhappy?"

Tsunade didn't answer. "He wants to meet you."

Whoa. That was a change. Usually Tsunade's boyfriends were about as upright as Tsunade was.

"And he wants to take us out to dinner and to a movie," Tsunade's façade broke and she grinned. "He's amazing! His name is Dan, and he's everything I've ever wanted. He's kind, he doesn't drink, he's responsible, and he's around my age."

How the hell had he found her mother? Sakura found this hard to believe.

"Also, he's picking us up in about ten minutes."

Sakura had two simultaneous thoughts- that she'd give this Dan a chance and that she'd been wearing this outfit for the past two days.

"I've gotta change!"

Sakura rushed off to change and did so quickly. She was now wearing a plaid skirt with black leggings and a simple black tank top. She combed her hair just as she heard her door open.

She skidded to a stop in front of a tallish man with pale purple hair and kind eyes. Tsunade looked so happy to see him that Sakura couldn't help but smile. No, her mother certainly wasn't perfect, but she deserved to be happy.

"Hi, I'm Dan." He held out his hand, and Sakura shook it, noting that he had a firm grip.

"I'm Sakura."

"I know. You're seventeen, right?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you're a lot less troublesome than I was at your age."

Sakura hide a smile at his use of "troublesome". Now who did that remind her of?

"Probably." Except for the part where she was dating a twenty-six year old teacher (his birthday had passed a few months ago. They'd gone on a really fun date).

"So, how'd you meet my mom?"

"I met her at the skating rink."

Sakura gave them a look that said exactly what she was thinking- what the hell had two forty-somethings like them been doing at a skating rink?

"I was going with Genma," explained Tsunade. "You know, in September? He made me go."

Ironic. They'd met on Kakashi's birthday. Genma had brought Tsunade there with Raido so she'd be distracted.

"And I was on duty there," explained Dan. "I'm a cop."

An image of Itachi Uchiha popped in her head. Ok, well, an image of what she thought he looked like. She'd heard the story of how he'd stopped Kakashi and Asuma on their way to Shizune's forever ago. Plus, Sasuke never shut up about how annoying he was.

"My boyfriend's brother is a cop," said Sakura. Sasuke was still her faux boyfriend, much to his chagrin. "I heard he's a jerk."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Then you're talking about Itachi. Yeah, he can be a real pain the ass."

Dan smiled in a similar way to Kakashi, closing his eyes. Sakura found herself liking the man.

"Where're we going for dinner?"

"One of my favourite steakhouses. I hope that's all right. I made a reservation, so we need to get going."

"Sure."

They left, Sakura watching Tsunade's huge heels crush the pavement. A sudden impulse urged her to look at Kakashi's window. She saw a silhouette wave slightly and she waved back, smiling.

Maybe everyone could be happy in the long run after all.

* * *

1. Short story time! Don't try this at home, kids.

* * *

Ibiki glared at his group. He was positive they'd given him the most annoying bunch they could. Probably on purpose, too.

Deidara stared back at him. "What're you looking at?"

"You." he growled.

Deidara shrank back.

He'd been assigned to escort (drag) five students around the zoo. Deidara was the most annoying, while Temari was second, thinking she didn't need to respect authority. Hayate and Yugao were annoying only together, being all lovey-dovey and pissing him off. Samui was so damn quiet and reminded him of himself at that age so much it freaked him out and made him avoid her. None of these kids were even his students anymore, considering that he taught Freshman and these kids were all Sophomores.

"Where're we going?" asked Temari, her eyes so heavily made up that he wanted to dump water on her and watch the mascara drip down her face.

"Polar bears."

"I wanna see the monkeys." whined Deidara.

"I don't care. It says right here we're going to go see the polar bears, so we're going to see the polar bears."

Deidara scowled when Ibiki grabbed his collar to stop him from "wandering off".

They trekked towards the exhibit they were looking for, Ibiki having to separate Hayate and Yugao's lips not once, not twice, but four times. Being a teacher was so much harder than being a hit man.

"These stupid bears won't do anything." complained Deidara and Temari.

"Then we'll move on. Any other complaints?"

Samui pointed to Hayate and Yugao, who were, guess what, kissing.

Ibiki dragged them apart.

"But the zoo is so romantic!" pouted Hayate, taking a break at the end to cough.

"That's funny, I never thought so. Especially when I had a not-so-friendly teacher breathing down my neck."

Yugao sighed. "We'd better do what he says."

Damn right, he thought.

They went to look at the monkeys. Deidara's complaints somehow managed to increase, while Ibiki cracked a rare smile as the monkeys, being a good judge of character, attempted to throw poop at the wily blonde. If only the glass hadn't been there…

A group of preschoolers ran past him, most of them standing barely above his knees. He chuckled and saw a couple of them squeal with fright.

"There's a giant in the way!"

A teacher shot him an apologetic glanced as she herded her students together.

"Where to next?" asked Yugao, seemingly sorry for making Ibiki having to stop Hayate from sucking her face off.

Ibiki glanced at the sheet. "Koalas."

"Oh, they're so cute!"

Ibiki thought about the time he'd been to Australia. He shivered as he remembered the angry, angry, marsupials he'd met there. It hadn't been his fault that his team-mate had driven a Jeep into their trees.

"Yeah, cute."

The rest of the trip continued in the same way- Deidara complained, Yugao and Hayate forgot about decency and he was forced to get an up close look at their tongues, Temari followed Deidara's lead and complained, and Samui was stoically silent. Fun.

He was sitting on a bench, resting his knee (he'd gotten an injury years ago fighting samurai in Korea and it ached if he walked too far) when he heard screaming. He stood up abruptly when people began running past him.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"A bear got loose!" yelled one woman. He spotted the preschool teacher from earlier counting her children.

"Oh god!" she shouted in panic. "Where's Jean and Breda? I can't find them!"

A girl toddled up to her. "Ms. Rockbell, I think Maria's back there with Jean and Vato."

"Oh thank god you're here, Elizabeth. Is anyone else there?"

"Roy and Kain. They're all back with the bear. Are they gonna be back soon?"

He saw Deidara and the others watching him. He sighed. "You five stay here. If you aren't here when I get back, I'll pound you into dust and _then_ I'll tell Sarutobi."

He stopped over to the woman and growled. "I'll go get the kids back. What do they look like?"

"There's a bear back there! You can't-"

"I don't have much time, woman, what do they look like!"

"Roy's got black hair and is the leader of their little posse, bless them, Vato's got grey hair, Maria has black, Breda had red, Kain had black, and Jean is blonde. Vato's the tallest."

"Thank you." Ibiki nodded briefly before sprinting of in the direction of the screaming, bowling past everyone in his path. He'd already wasted too much time. He arrived on the scene of the action to find a huge black bear sniffing around a waste bin calmly, six kids huddled up in the nearest corner, shivering. The hair colour all matched, and Ibiki stood still, looking for zoo officials. There were none in sight. Bad timing for a lunch break.

The bear reared up on her back legs and roared, and Ibiki saw a woman who worked there (about time) trying to get the bear to back away with a stick. Idiot.

"Back away." he roared.

The bear paused and turned towards him. The woman scampered away. Ibiki strode closer, staring the bear in the eyes. The bear was now aggravated and growled at him aggressively.

Ibiki didn't hesitate. He attacked.

xXx

Ten minutes later, the bedraggled bear was being shepherded into a secure pen and a rapid response team was treating his wounds.

"That was amazing!" gasped a nurse. "I've never seen anything like it."

Ibiki grunted in response. He was pretty sure he'd broken a rib.

"Really, though, I've never even heard of someone taking on a bear and winning."

Ibiki spat out some bear fur in response.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? I'd recommend it, of course."

Ibiki saw his five charges standing a little way away, jaws dropped. "Nah. I can take care of myself."

The nurse winked and quickly set his rib, making his wince.

He limped back over to his students, who each had a preschooler hiding behind them (Deidara had two).

"That was exciting." he grumbled.

"I could've taken him!" squeaked the lead preschooler. The one called Roy.

Ibiki bent down. "I'm sure you could've. You'll grow up to be big and strong."

"Of course I will! I'm going to be General of the Army!"

Ibiki chuckled. "I'm sure of it." Groaning, he got back up to find that his students hadn't moved or said anything. He noted with satisfaction that not only were Hayate and Yugao apart for once, but there were tracks of black mascara running down Temari's cheeks.

"Dude," said Deidara in awe. "That was epic."

Ibiki shrugged. He couldn't very well tell them this was his third time fighting a bear. "It is what it is."

"You know what it is? It's the most kick-ass thing ever, that's what it is." announced Samui dramatically.

Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle. Who could argue with that?

* * *

1. People asked me to write the Ibiki story and I couldn't resist~! :) If you like Ibiki, check out my fics Physically Scarred, Bar Talk, and Alterior Motives. The names of the kids and the teachers...tell me if you get where they're from! :)

2. Someone asked why there are spaces inbetween lines. That's because my computer doesn't automatically do it and I have to click inbetween each one manually. Trust me, it looks a whole lot worse without them. Trust me.

3. Thank you to my reviewers! I didn't have as many readers, but I had a great average for the reviews I got from you! remember, my personality is a lot like that bear, so if you stop reviewing I'll go ballistic and Ibiki'll have to keep me in line. ;)

4. I know, I know, I skipped months again. I was sick of filler, all right? I don't want to because as infamous as Naruto itself, having 85 consectuative episodes of filler. :(

5. Please, please, please, PLEASE, review.


	28. Handcuffs

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Sorry for the delay! I was caught up in...lazy. Plus, my first two of seven exams are tomorrow. :( Wish me luck!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at her mother. It was the day after they had gone with Dan out to eat, and as far as she'd known everything had gone fine. More than fine, actually. Great. She'd just gotten back from school and had returned home to find her mother waiting for her with a very serious expression. Not jokingly serious, like with Dan, just serious.

"Yeah?" The conversation was heading in the same direction, but for some reason Sakura couldn't help but be even more worried.

"I have to talk to you. You know Sasuke?"

"Er…yeah?"

"I very much doubt that he's your boyfriend."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Tsunade's sharp brown eyes met Sakura's green ones. Whatever else she might be, Tsunade was smart.

"Because I found him making out with Naruto Uzumaki in the storage room this morning."

Sakura mouth opened and closed like a fish. "That's very cliché." she managed to say after a moment. Inside, she was itching to punch both of them for being so careless.

"I confronted them. Naruto was kind enough to accidentally tell me that Sasuke was covering for your _real _boyfriend."

Sakura stopped breathing as her stomach dropped to her feet. Damn.

"Sakura, who _is_ your real boyfriend?"

Sakura took a deep breath to restart her heart. Should she lie?

No. It had been long enough. Maybe honesty _was _the best policy.

"I'm dating my teacher. Kakashi Hatake."

There was a long silence. Tsunade's fists curled into tight balls and stared at Sakura. "The cripple?"

Sakura, who had been scared and worried, felt a stab of anger. "Yes, the cripple. He's more than that, you know. He's a great person and a good man and I love him."

"He's way too old for you," snarled Tsunade. "And he's too messed up. That man is screwed up in more ways then you know."

"What do you know about him?" cried Sakura. "You've barely talked to him. He's scarred and lonely but he's sweeter than you'd ever expect and I fell for him. What's wrong with that?"

Tsunade was remembering a conversation she'd had months ago with Hatake about how he needed to make a move on his girlfriend. Now she knew, and now she was pissed that neither person had told her. She was Sakura's mother, and as such she deserved to know about something so big in Sakura's life.

"Have you two had sex?"

"What? Mom, that's none of your business!"

Tsunade got close in Sakura's face. "Excuse me? What do you mean that it's none of my business? You're my daughter, you're underage, and if you've had sex with him that's rape!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "No. You wouldn't."

"I would! Did you have sex with that perverted bastard?"

"Like I told you, that's none of your business!"

Tsunade reached out and grabbed Sakura by her shirt, getting her face even closer to her daughter's. "Do you want me to ask your boyfriend? The bastard who probably stole your virginity?" Her eyes narrowed. "I think that's exactly what I'll do."

Dragging Sakura, Tsunade stomped up the stairs up to Kakashi's apartment. She knocked roughly on his door, making Sakura wince. She knew Kakashi was icing his leg right about now, as he'd had a rather bad day starting when one of the sixth graders got underfoot and tripped him.

The door was thrown open, revealing a grumpy-looking Kakashi. "Who is it?"

He saw the expression on Tsunade's face and how she was dragging Sakura and immediately understood.

"What can I do for you?" he asked softly.

Tsunade pretty much growled at him as she brushed past him into his apartment. He didn't protest, just stood aside.

"Sakura says that you two have been in a relationship."

Kakashi sighed as his eye flickered towards Sakura. "Yes, we have."

Tsunade's fists clenched. "Have you two slept together?"

Kakashi's jaw clenched and his Adams' apple bobbed. "Yes."

Tsunade slapped Kakashi. He didn't budge, his eye just turned downcast.

"You're a goddamn teacher! You shouldn't be fucking students like this, you fucking whore! How could you betray the trust of the school like this? How could you betray my trust?" Tsunade was shaking him violently by his shirt, and he didn't raise a hand to protect himself.

"Stop!" screeched Sakura. "Leave him alone! Everything we did was consensual! We waited a long time before having sex! Don't you trust me!"

"Not anymore!" yelled Tsunade. She slapped Kakashi again, ripping his black cloth from around his eye. "You don't have any right to fuck with her mind, you unstable bastard!"

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right, damn it!" Tsunade shoved him backwards, and he stumbled onto his bad leg.

"He wasn't screwing with me!" screamed Sakura, launching herself at her mother. Kakashi caught her before she could do so.

"Don't make this worse for yourself."

"Make this worse for _myself_? Do you have any idea what she could do to you?"

"I'm not stupid." he murmured. Briefly, before Tsunade could protest, he pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "I love you."

"Get off her!" Tsunade grabbed Sakura and pushed her back angrily.

"Don't hurt her, especially in front of me." said Kakashi fiercely.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You shouldn't want to hurt her either way."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?"

"I have a feeling I know, yes."

Tsunade grinned wickedly as Sakura resisted the urge to attack her bitch of a mother.

"Good. You know what's coming," Tsunade pulled out her phone and punched in three buttons. 911. "Hello? I would like you to come help me. I have a man in my custody who raped my daughter. Please hurry. I'm at-"

Sakura didn't listen to the rest of the call, just ran to Kakashi to give him a hug and to feel the comfort of his arms, if only for a second.

"It's all going to be ok, right? You'll get out of this, right?"

He didn't answer, just stroked her hair. Tsunade looked ready to murder Kakashi, but didn't make a word as they clung to each other for the last few minutes before the cops got there. Sakura heard him making a low whimpering sound and looked up to see his eyes, both of them, leaking tears.

"I don't want to go to prison." he whispered.

It was then they heard the sirens approaching and Sakura gave him one last kiss. "I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't brought you down just like everything else in your life."

"Oh Sakura," he said, smiling sadly. "You could never bring me down."

Two police officers knocked on their door. Tsunade moved to open it as Kakashi let her go and walked to stand alone.

It was Dan and Itachi. What horrible luck.

"I came as soon as I heard," said Dan, panting slightly. "Are you all right, Sakura?"

"I'm fine." snarled Sakura, glaring at Tsunade.

Dan looked from Tsunade to Sakura and realized something was more wrong than he thought. "Sakura, are you sure?"

"Dan, pull yourself together," said Itachi apathetically. "I came to arrest Hatake, not to coddle some teenager. What were the charges, Ms. Senju?"

Tsunade nodded briskly. "Statutory rape."

"Was Ms. Haruno against this rape?"

Tsunade glanced at Sakura. "Yes, she-"

"No, I wasn't," interrupted Sakura loudly and angrily. "If you're going to arrest Kakashi, at least be honest about it."

"Fine," huffed Tsunade. "No, everything was apparently consensual."

"And what do you have to say to that, Mr. Hatake?" Dan was looking at Kakashi stonily, who wasn't meeting his eyes.

"I have to accept full responsibility for my actions. I did have sexual intercourse with Ms. Haruno of both of our own free wills. I broke the law for my own and Ms. Haruno's own selfish reasons. Therefore I deserve punishment to the full extent of the law."

Kakashi voice was quiet and even, and only Sakura heard the pain in it.

"You seem like a respectable man, Mr. Hatake, and I'm sorry to see that you're fallen to this level." said Dan.

"I never said anything about falling. I'm still the same person I was, and anything I did to hurt Sakura was completely unintentional." Kakashi's gaze was stony.

Itachi smirked. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be held against you in a court of law…" He read Kakashi the Miranda rights as he handcuffed him.

It felt surreal to both of them. Kakashi could only believe this was happening when he felt the cold handcuffs fastened around his wrists.

"I'll miss you, Sakura."

He was led out by Itachi. Dan lingered in the apartment for a moment longer. "I'll come back to check on you. I-Sakura, I'm sorry about all of this. I'm sorry that he took advantage of you like this."

"He didn't," growled Sakura. "Don't you people think I have a mind of my own. Mom, this isn't something I can forgive and forget, like I have all my life. No, _mother_, I'mfiling for divorce the first chance I get."

"Divorce?" spluttered Tsunade.

"Yeah. Ever heard of it? It's when a kid has been abused by their parent or treated horribly unfairly or something like that. I'd say what you've done counts as both, right? I'll stay with a friend or something until Kakashi gets out of jail."

"How do you know he'll get out of jail?" sneered Tsunade.

"Don't be rude," said Dan quietly. "Sakura, did you say that she's abused you?"

"Yeah, she has! And staying here isn't worth it anymore, because you just took the only person I ever cared about away from me! And get out of Kakashi's apartment!"

Sakura stomped out the door, making sure to leave the door open. It wasn't worth staying with her. Not if Kakashi wasn't there.

"One call."

"Thanks." Kakashi was the quietest one in the large jail cell, alone and withdrawn. Middle-aged woman were smoking cigarettes as they complained about spousal abuse and daughters-in-laws. Older men slouched on the hard bench and grumbled about DYIs and bitchy wives. Two teens were playing cards on the floor, looking accustomed to the cell. He was the only one standing, despite his leg, and he was tense and unhappy.

He dialled a number, glad he knew it by heart. He was dressed only in pyjama bottoms and an old tee-shirt, and felt underdressed and out of place.

"Genma?"

"Hey, Kakashi." Genma voice was jovial and carefree. Kakashi swallowed.

"I won't be coming to work tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"Five minutes." rasped the guard. He sound like he had been smoking cigars for the past sixty years.

"I'm- I'm in jail. And it's likely I'll be here a while. Don't try and collect bail, it's too much."

"What?" Genma sounded shocked. "Why?"

"Tsunade freaked and…and I don't think I'm going to get out of this one."

"She found out?"

"Yeah. It was only a matter of time. We'd hoped it would be when she turned eighteen, but it wasn't. It's all my fault, really."

"Aw, man, don't say that," whined Genma. "Don't blame yourself."

"There isn't really need for blame. No time. Please call Enoki and tell her and have her take care of my house when I'm gone. I've already been assigned a lawyer and the trial is in a month."

"That soon? Since when was the law that efficient?"

"Since thirty-two colleges called this jail, outraged. Look, I have to go."

"Ok, just…" Genma took a deep breath. "Take care of yourself."

Kakashi hung up and returned to the cell, where a couple people glanced at him suspiciously.

"What'd _you_ do?"

Kakashi shrugged noncommittally. He didn't feel obliged to tell anyone what he'd done to get there. It'd be better for his health if he didn't.

"I get it. Tax cheater or something? Think you're to good for us?" snorted the sweaty old man.

"I don't owe you anything."

"That attitude won't get you far in prison."

Kakashi flinched. He knew the man was right. He wouldn't last a day in prison.

And now he had to learn how.

Sakura slammed her hand on a suitcase, forcing it shut. She didn't need all that many clothes, so it was filled with personal possessions and the like. Sakura was serious about leaving Tsunade's house forever.

He mother was standing by the door as she left.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Genma Shiranui's house. He's a good friend of Kakashi's that I've known for awhile."

"You know he's a faggot, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't care, unlike you, you prejudiced bitch."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Don't think you can speak to me like that."

"I'll speak to you any way I want to. You ruined the man I love's life through me. Do you really think I can forgive you?"

"It's for your good."

"No, it's for _your_ self-satisfaction." Sakura's face was stormy as she left, knowing as long as Kakashi was in prison she would never come back.

"Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi glanced up from his hands to look at the judge. "Yes?"

"What do you plead?"

"Guilty."

He didn't meet Sakura's eyes. He knew the expression on her face all too well. Disappointment.

"And this trail is for the sentence for your crime, correct?"

"Yes."

Kakashi fidgeted with his tie. He hated crowds and people looked at like this, and there were enough people in the audience to make him squeamish. People from school, people from various colleges, people in the jury, Sakura in the front row and Tsunade in the accusing seat.

The defence attorney walked up to Kakashi who managed to keep an even face. God, he couldn't believe this was happening. How could he be here? He was screwed up, yes, but he hadn't tried to do anything wrong. Was loving Sakura wrong?

"Dr. Hatake, you believe that you broke the law, correct?"

"Yes."

The defence attorney was pacing back and forth, making Kakashi even more nervous.

"And you knew the full extent of the law before you broke it?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anything to say against it?"

"Only that everything we did was consensual and I had no intent to harm Ms. Haruno at all. If I did I fully deserve any sentence you give me. I know that the Romeo and Juliet laws, my only saving grave, do not apply here for several reasons."

Kakashi was dressed up in his old suit, and he felt overdressed instead of underdressed.

"You have several mental illnesses, correct? Obsessive compulsive disorder, a moderate case of schizophrenia, and paranoia, according to this record."

"I have those under medicated control."

"I wasn't finished, Dr. Hatake," said the man, his beady eyes focused on Kakashi. "I haven't mentioned your eye, which had been mutilated so badly that the blood vessels in the eye popped and turned it red, yes? And how your leg's most major muscle was severed almost four years ago in a vehicle accident that also caused your sterility?"

Kakashi's jaw clenched, and Sakura pressed her lips together in a show of worry for him. "Yes."

"And you still believe your thinking and judgement was rational?"

"I was perfectly aware of my actions."

"My client has not cooperated with me well, telling me playing his mental illnesses wasn't honest. It is honest, folks, because no matter how well they're hidden they're still there, wouldn't you agree?"

Kakashi really didn't like his defence attorney.

It was the prosecutor's turn. He rose from his chair and strode over to Kakashi. "Dr. Hatake?"

"Yes?" He wished they would stop using his name so often.

"You say you have full control over yourself. I tend to agree, considering you have the highest recorded I.Q. in the western hemisphere. I have several well-known professors and such vying for your sanity, one by the name of Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

"Objection." said the defence lawyer, standing up. "Mr. Holmes did not specify any remark towards Dr. Hatake's sanity."

"This certainly is a change," remarked the judge idly. "The prosecutor trying to convince the defence the defendant is sane."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. He didn't care what the judge thought right now. He cared about his future.

"Do you have any more questions?" added the judge.

"Just one. Dr. Hatake, do you think what you did was wrong?"

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. "I, er, swore not to lie. No."

"I rest my case."

The attorney sat down and Kakashi's defence took his turn. "Could you tell me what led to your decision to partake in sexual intercourse with the victim?"

"Well…" Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly, embarrassed. "We had been dating for a while. A year, actually. And, we, uh, oh god," He drew a hand over his face, mortified. "We just thought it was time. I knew we should've waited a couple more months. Ms. Haruno was planning to move in with me when she turned eighteen, and I figured we would wait until then, but I guess I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Would you say Ms. Haruno was at all reluctant?"

"I don't feel comfortable with this…but I guess I have to answer. No, unless she was a very good actor."

"How long was it until Ms. Senju found out about your relationship?"

"About a week."

"So it was only four more months until Ms. Haruno's eighteenth birthday?"

"That is correct."

"Pray tell me, what did Ms. Senju do when she found out?"

"She stormed up to my apartment- I live right downstairs from them- and knocked loudly. I had been reading and," Kakashi stared at his hands again. "Icing my leg when I let her in. She was dragging Sakura with her and asked me if I was dating her daughter. I didn't lie."

"Was she calm when she asked this?"

"No. She was yelling."

Tsunade looked angry now, as if she expected Kakashi's sense of honour to spread to making her look good.

"And what did she do then?" The defence attorney leaned forward expectantly.

"She hit me. I didn't blame her. She questioned me more, then hit me again. Then she called the police."

"And that's all?"

"Yes. The police arrived and escorted me to jail."

"What will you do if you're sent to prison? Will you expect Sakura to wait for you?"

"No. I don't expect her to wait for me. The time I could be sent to prison would be the most developmental and enjoyable of her life, and I don't want my time paying for my mistakes to affect that. I wish with all my heart that I could ask for that, but I've never deserved-" He cut off, choking up as he realized that he was going to have to give Sakura up forever. "I wish deserved to love Sakura but I-I'm too screwed up for that. My presence doesn't help anyone around me and I-" Kakashi cut off as he had to look away and wipe his eyes. He'd thought he'd been embarrassed before… "I'm sorry. I think you know what I'm trying to say."

"That is all. It's now up to the jury to decide."

The judge rang down with his hammer. "The court is adjourned while the jury is out."

The next hour was one of the worst of Kakashi's life- he could see Tsunade, Sakura, Enoki, Genma, Raido, Sarutobi, Yugao and everyone else that mattered. And he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't talk to them, even say, goodbye, just in case.

Although, being honest, he couldn't expect anything less than a prison sentence.

"The jury has decided," announced the judge. He paused to look at Kakashi. "The jury finds the defendant guilty on all charges."

Understandable. He'd pleased guilty, after all.

"He is sentenced to five years in prison, three on parole."

Kakashi swallowed, taking more than a second to take in the information. He'd known it would happen, he really had, but hearing it was ten times- no, a hundred times- worse than imagining it. It was final. He was going to prison, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sakura's eyes spilled over with tears. God. He was going to prison and it was all her fault. Did he really think she wasn't going to wait for him? Did he really think she was that shallow, that self absorbed?

He looked tired and scared and unhappy, with bags under his eyes, his hair a mess and his skin pale, despite the suit he was wearing. Soon it would be replaced with an orange jumpsuit. Soon he'd be out of her reach, and she'd hardly ever get to visit him. It turned out Genma had convinced her not to divorce her mother, since she would be eighteen so soon anyway. She was living with the couple now, and as far as she'd known Dan was staying with Tsunade a lot, as soon as Tsunade had apologised for any abuse Sakura had suffered.

That didn't matter. Kakashi was going to be away from her for the next five, maybe three, years. She's be twenty-one at the least when he got out.

"Would it be all right…if I got maybe five minutes with her? Just to say goodbye?"

The jury all murmured to each other, but the judge nodded understandably. "Of course. But just five minutes."

Sakura and Kakashi got to meet only ten minutes later, right before they led her out and handcuffed him.

"I love you." he said sadly, at repeated it, like a broken record.

"I know," she replied. "And I'm not moving on. You're not dead and we didn't break up, sp I don't see why we should."

His hand brushed her hair. "You know it would be better for you-"

"I don't care, Kakashi. Can you get that through your thick skull?"

She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't think that would be appropriate, considering. Especially not with four police officers surrounding them.

"I'm miss you. Be good so you'll get out soon, got it?" Sakura gave him a watery smile.

He gave it back to her. "Of course. I'm not a violent guy. You know that. I'll probably just pass the time with the library or something."

There was a brief silence before they realized they didn't have time for that.

"I know I said it already, but I love you." he whispered. His open eye searched her two green eyes.

"I love you two. Remember that."

And he was whisked away from her, off to prison, away from her.

1. Courts. Trials. Well, you know what? I don't know shit about that stuff. An episode of Judge Judy here, a Law and order there, a smattering of Wikipedia…you know. It went quick and they decided fast. The end. :(

2. Kakashi cried. He as under stress, he was worried and unhappy, his was thinking about yet another huge loss in his life…give him a break. :)

3. I forgot what I was gonna write here.

4. I think of Dan as the kind of guy that believes in you and doesn't need to know everything to love you, even though he's a cop. The perfect guy for Tsunade.

5. What's the right term for divorcing your parents? Argh, I can't remember!

6. Please review! Thank you all for the reviews last time, please review again!


	29. Prison

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Update! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sakura crossed her legs, her mind on something completely different than the game she, Genma, and Raido were playing. She absentmindedly rolled the dice for Monopoly.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura? Are you there? You just landed in Jail."

Her frown deepened. Jail. She heard a snap and blinked. Genma was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Hey, man, come back to this planet."

"Sorry," apologised Sakura weakly. "I was just thinking."

"I know," nodded Raido understandingly. "It's gotta be rough on you."

"Yeah, but…" Sakura stared at her hands. "How much more rough on Kakashi is it?"

Genma and Raido grimaced. "Kakashi's a big boy, he can handle it." said Genma encouragingly.

"I know, but…but what if he can't? It's all my fault."

"It's no one's fault," soothed Raido. "It's no one's fault, and if it was it would be Tsunade's. Don't blame yourself for this."

Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying, but it wasn't working. "I know, I just…three years!"

She leaned into Raido's muscular chest and cried.

xXx

Kakashi changed into the orange prison uniform and was "escorted" to a cell. He followed in a slight daze, still a little disbelieving that he was there. Prison. He was in prison.

He heard a key jangle and he was locked in the small two-person cell. He glanced around to see that there was someone else in the room. So he wasn't alone. Well, that probably wasn't going to end well. Sighing and avoiding eye contact with the other person he sat on the bed, ignoring the creak of the springs.

"Hey," came a jovial voice. "You can't ignore me forever."

Kakashi glanced over to see a large man, probably in his fifties or late forties, with long spiky white hair and a cheery disposition.

"Hello." said Kakashi sullenly.

The man smiled. "Are you new here?"

"What, you mean prison?" replied Kakashi in spite of himself.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kakashi leaned back on the bunk and felt the scratch of a woollen blanket underneath him. He wasn't exactly talkative, and whoever this was should know that.

"You _can't _ignore me forever. If I told people here you were a pain in the ass they'd beat you up. I have a _bit_ of an influence."

"What do you want to know?" snarled Kakashi.

"Your name will do for a start."

"Kakashi."

"Jiraiya." He held out his hand and Kakashi grudgingly shook it.

"So, what're you in here for?"

Kakashi looked away. "Go ahead and beat me up. That's my business."

"Me? Thanks for asking. I killed six people. Your turn."

Kakashi met Jiraiya's eyes. Despite the light tone, the man wasn't joking.

"Do you tell everyone you share a cell that?"

"No. Just the ones who don't look like they belong here."

"Thanks, I think."

"It would be wise to befriend me. I've been here a while." Jiraiya mimicked his position, laying out on his bunk.

"I suppose."

"Plus, there isn't much to do when you're locked up with someone but talk."

"That's a good point."

"Thank you for agreeing. Answer my question."

"What was it again?"

They bantered, but Kakashi's heart was decidedly not in it. He felt empty, like he'd just lost everything important to him and now he had nothing inside him. Which was true. Sakura was away from him, and he was sure she would move on by the time three, maybe five years, had passed.

"Why are you here?'

"Rape." said Kakashi calmly. Maybe that would throw him off.

Jiraiya didn't even blink. "Statutory, huh? You looked like the teacher type."

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Five years, three on parole."

"Nice. I've been in here for almost eighteen years. It would've been longer, but I'm a good boy."

Kakashi fell silent and Jiraiya let him. It was Kakashi who spoke next.

"What can we do here? I hope we don't have to spend the entire time in this cell." Kakashi looked around, and he felt Jiraiya's gaze fall on his scarred left eye. So what? He didn't need to know about that.

"No. Food in the cafeteria and time in the break room, plus time outside and a library if we want to."

Kakashi interest was slightly peaked at the library option, as Jiraiya had known it would be.

"Is there an exercise room?" asked Kakashi, surprising Jiraiya.

"Yeah. Are you actually going to use it?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Stereotyping the teacher, are we?"

"Ah, you caught me."

A guard passed, peering into every cell as he passed. He was short, with a brown ponytail and a scar over his nose. He looked vaguely familiar, and Kakashi furrowed his brow in frustration.

It only took a second to remember. "Iruka Umino!" he announced. Jiraiya smiled. This guy was full of surprises.

The guard stopped. "How do you know my name?" he muttered.

"I-ah, sorry," Kakashi realized where he was and stared at his hands.

"How do you know me?" asked the man sharply. "Answer me!"

"I knew your son." Kakashi had met Naruto several times, and once he had seen Iruka waving from the window of their house as Kakashi picked Sakura up.

"You knew my son?" Iruka looked closer at Kakashi and his expression changed. "You're Hatake. You're the one who took advantage of Naruto's friend. Stay away from us." he snarled.

With that, the man turned and continued on his rounds.

"He sure doesn't like you." remarked Jiraiya.

"I've never even met him." sighed Kakashi. Was this what his life was going to be like now? He knew that rapists weren't popular even with other inmates. What was in store for him now?

"You'll get used to it."

"I doubt that."

Kakashi was quiet, and Jiraiya didn't push him. It was another hour before they heard someone coming, and Jiraiya perked up.

"No one's supposed to be walking around for another half hour." Jiraiya said, interested.

It turned out to be Iruka again, his face stormy. Behind him was an older woman with black hair that Kakashi immediately recognized.

"Shizune?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." she said irritably.

Iruka opened the cell door and slammed it shut, turning away from him without a word. Shizune walked in, barely glancing at Jiraiya, whose mouth dropped.

"You are such an idiot!" she growled.

Kakashi flinched. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I'm your doctor, dumbass. You need an exam to make sure you're healthy before you get beat up."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, unbelievably happy to see her but not about to say so.

Shizune pushed him back so he was laying on the bunk and shone a light into his left eye. "Blind as ever. I've got your meds, don't worry. I instructed the nice-looking guards to give you your medication every meal, blah blah blah. They're used to schizos being in this place, apparently."

"Thanks." muttered Kakashi, avoiding Jiraiya's eyes.

"I know, I know, you've got it under control. Yeah, with _my _medication," Shizune was rambling on, and Kakashi got the impression that she was trying not to cry. "I can't believe you're in here, you _idiot._ That girl had better be worth it, considering that you're in prison for her. Did you know you were my favorite patient? It's going to be damn hard to keep it that way with you in this place."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You probably did what you thought was right, moron. I can't believe you're so righteous that you'd let yourself be put in prison."

"Whoops." he chuckled. She slapped him, only half-kidding.

"It's not funny. You're all right, physically, although your leg seems to be regressing slightly. Don't just sit around, make sure you get some exercise."

"And mentally?"

"And crazy as you've ever been, love." She winked, and blew out of there as fast as she'd come in.

"Wow," said Jiraiya, awed. "Did she come in here to give me exposé or let me look at some boobs?"

"Unintentionally the first one. Don't talk about her like that, she's like family."

"Sorry," said Jiriaya, unabashed. "I like women."

"I'm glad, considering you're my cellmate."

Jiraiya laughed, and to Kakashi's happiness he didn't ask about his leg, his eye, or his medication. Not that his leg problems would be hidden for long.

Then Jiraiya fell silent. Their conversations seemed to be punctuated with awkward periods of quiet, like both of them had to remember where they were every once and a while.

"Soon it'll be time for lunch. After that we go to the break room. Then we come back and then dinner, then free time for any activity we want. Usually people go out and exercise for a chance to be outside."

Kakashi gave him a wane smile. "Fun."

"I'm sure you'll be a hit with your crimes."

"I'm not stupid," sighed Kakashi. "And I'm not completely physically healthy either, which makes me even more screwed than I was before."

And with that, the two men were led to the cafeteria.

xXx

Sakura hated going to school. Before the trial had happened there were only rumours, what with a semi-permanent sub taking over for his class and Tsunade and Sakura never speaking. Now that the trial was over it was much worse. It had been all over the news, and even though Sakura's name hadn't been mentioned, it had somehow gotten all over the school that Sakura had been Kakashi's illegal girlfriend. Sakura suspected her mother.

People talked behind her back now, and some sent her pitying looks for no reason. She'd forgiven Sasuke and Naruto after a little while pretty much because they incessantly apologised. Ino wasn't speaking to her because Sakura hadn't told her, and most students were avoiding her. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto, were the only ones who stuck by her, other than Genma, who was constantly snapping at most of her class because they were being so rude to her.

She was miserable without Kakashi. She hadn't noticed how much of her life had centred around him until he was gone. And the idea that he was just as miserable as her just sucked. They were going to be apart for the next three years, and knowing Kakashi, he had probably figured she would move on and was thinking he had lost her forever.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran up to meet her as she walked up the steps to the school. "Wait for me!"

She paused so he could catch up. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to walk with you, that's all."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He texted me earlier. Apparently he's going to be late. Doctor appointment or something."

"I hope he's all right."

"It's just a check-up," Naruto grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile in return. "Did you do Genma's homework last night?"

"Of course. Did you?"

Naruto's grin faltered. "Er…say, could I borrow your homework?"

"Do it yourself, you lazy bum."

"Hey, I was busy last night! Give me a break!"

"Busy doing what?"

"Iruka made me and Sasuke a big dinner. I couldn't turn that down." pouted Naruto.

"And you ate for eight hours? That's the only way you wouldn't have had time to do the homework."

"I was busy, I told you!" defended Naruto. They clambered up the stairs to Genma's classroom, who, by some stroke of coincidence, they had homeroom this year too. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention…" Naruto's face was deadly serious now. "Iruka met Kakashi yesterday."

"Huh? He did?" asked Sakura, shocked. "But how?"

"He's a prison guard, remember? Anyway, Iruka doesn't think much of Kakashi. Don't worry, though, I don't think he gave him much of a chance. Iruka can be a little narrow minded sometimes." Naruto gave her an apologetic smile.

"That's fine," reassured Sakura, feeling slightly queasy but not mentioning it. "I understand that he doesn't like Kakashi. If you don't know our circumstances, I'm sure what he was arrested for sounds bad."

"Yeah. Iruka just doesn't get it."

Genma entered the classroom. "Everyone, settle down. Class is startin'."

Neji snorted. By some crappy luck, they had gotten him in their class again too. "Who cares/ It's not like anyone here actually likes history."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Do you think you're funny? Because, honestly, you're not."

"At least I'm not a faggot like you."

"Shut up, Neji!" snapped Sakura. "That's really rude, you know that? You're such a jerk."

"Coming from the chick who got her boyfriend landed in jail. Are you preggo or not? Everyone's betting on it."

Genma's eyes turned into slits of fury. "Look, _kid_, you have not idea who you're messing with. You need to shut up or you're going to end up expelled, I promise you."

Neji smirked. "You didn't deny it. Is she?"

Genma's fists shook. "If only corporal punishment was still allowed…blue slip. Get up to the principal's office, you little jerk."

Neji's face turned a little red. "You're abusing your power."

""You're disrupting my class and I have the authority to send you to Sarutobi. Go!" Genma pointed angrily to the door, and Neji slunk out. The class was muttering to each other, and Sakura sank lower in her seat. This really, really, sucked.

When Sakura got outside she found someone extremely unexpected waiting for her.

"Enoki!" she yelped when she spotted the lanky woman leaning on the flagpole, grinning.

"Hey, kid," said Enoki effortlessly. "I heard about you and Kakashi. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Aren't you going to yell at me or something?"

Enoki laughed. "I probably would have a month ago. That's why you haven't seen me until now, I needed time to calm down. I just came to say hi and ask if you're all right."

"I'm…I'll live. I'm worried about Kakashi though."

"So am I," said Enoki, a dark look crossing her face. "Which is why I came to talk to you. I'm going to visit him tomorrow and I wanted to know if there's anything you wanted me to pass on."

"That's a great idea, thanks," Sakura fidgeted for a moment. "Tell him…tell him that I'm not going to give up on him no matter what he thinks. And tell him to shave, because he looks weird with a beard."

Enoki mock-saluted her. "Got it. I've got an idea for you two, but I have to make sure it'll work before I tell you about it."

Sakura nodded. "See you."

Enoki snapped her fingers in a way reminiscent of TK, her drummer. "Get chance and luck!" she crowed before walking off.

"Who was that?" asked Shikamaru lazily., approaching Sakura with his feet dragging.

"Kakashi's cousin, Enoki. She'd going to pass a message on to Kakashi for me."

"That's nice of her. She's that singer for the opening band of Killer Bee, right?"

"Yeah, I told you about her."

"That's right," Shikamaru nodded sagely. "She's hot."

Sakura backhanded his playfully, and Shikamaru doubled over in pain. "Don't kid like that."

"I wasn't kidding." groaned Shikamaru.

"You have a girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah…I forgot."

Sakura shook her head. Some people never changed. She headed off in the direction of Genma's car, who was taking them home. She let himself smile for a moment, but it faded quickly as thoughts of Kakashi filtered through her consciousness. How on earth was she going to make it through the next three years?

xXx

Kakashi stood in the line for food, resisting the urge to fidget. It wasn't like everyone had stared at him when he'd walked in- he wasn't that special- but he could feel a couple very hostile glares on his back, not to mention how weak he felt when he had to limp from place to place. He'd never felt so inadequate before.

He followed Jiraiya to a table, who thankfully let him sit down. He hated this feeling, like he was at the bottom of a very dangerous totem pole.

"Say hi to Hatake," said Jiraiya cheerily to several gloomily looking half-shaven men. "He's going to be stuck here for a couple years."

"What do you care?" grumbled one. "You're leaving soon anyway."

Jiraiya laughed, a loud booming laugh. No one questioned this king of the prison, as if that was a good title to be had.

"You're quite right. Don't begrudge me that, I've been stuck in the hellhole longer than all of you."

It occurred to Kakashi that someone who had killed six people should have a life sentence. What had the circumstances been surrounding Jiraiya's "victims"?

"What's your name?" asked one, a shorter man with thick-framed glasses and grey hair. "I'm Kabuto."

Jiriaya gave Kabuto a sharp glance. "Who said you could sit here, Yakushi?"

"I should be the one getting mad at you, considering you killed most of my closest friends." replied Kabuto sweetly.

"Give it a rest and move," sighed a man wearing a bandanna in a style similar to Genma's, pushing his black spectacles up his nose. "No one wants you here, Kabuto."

"Speaking from someone who got here because he didn't pay his taxes." sneered Kabuto.

"And hacked into nearly half of the game systems in America." reminded the man.

"Ebisu's right," growled a huge black man with a white goatee. "Get outta here."

Kabuto smirked. "Fine, A, if you insist. Nice meeting you, Mr. Hatake."

He strode off, and Kakashi muttered, "No one said my name."

"Yeah, well, he's a creep," said Ebisu unnecessarily. "Even by our standards."

Kakashi saw their eyes on him and involuntarily slid lower in his seat.

"Watch your posture." said Jiraiya through a full mouth.

"Hatake, is it?" asked Ebisu.

"Just call me Kakashi." he said, picking at his food unhappily.

"And what're you in the place for?"

Kakashi shrugged, not wanting to the two men against him. "Oh, you know…this and that."

A and Ebisu laughed. "You don't want to tell us, huh?" roared A, amused. "I'm sure Jiraiya's already got it out of you."

Kakashi threw Jiraiya a surly glance. He was being treated like a kid by the older man and his friends.

Jiraiya smiled. "Hey, they know me."

Kakashi knew he should keep his strength up, so he ate the bland food with fake gusto.

A was talking to Ebisu about the schedule for road pickup and how they could fake out of it so they didn't have to suffer the humiliation. Jiraiya picked up a conversation with Kakashi.

"Do you have anyone to visit you tomorrow?" asked Jiraiya.

"Maybe. Depending on how many papers my friends have to grade." He laughed, a little joke that only teachers would appreciate.

"I'm sure you'll see them," remarked Jiraiya. "As for me, I have no one to visit me. I made sure no one close to me found out about me being here. Most of them think I'm dead." Jiraiya got a far-away look in his eyes, and Kakashi didn't press him for more.

Kakashi thought of Enoki and felt a ray of hope. He was fairy certain at least she would visit him.

They finished their food and Kakashi went to outside with almost everyone else, giving himself a chance to exercise just like Shizune had told him. He slept fitfully that night, the next day hopefully bringing something to look forward to.

xXx

Sakura went to her new home with her mind whirling. What did Enoki mean that she had an idea for the two of them? It had to be legal, or Kakashi could get in even more trouble. She stumbled into Genma and Raido's house and smiled. Raido had gotten home early and started cooking. Yum.

Contemplation could wait. Right now Sakura needed to eat!

xXx

Enoki smiled at Kakashi through the thick pane of glass. "How're you doing?"

Kakashi smiled back. It was good to see a familiar face, especially female, after all these dirty old men.

"I'm alive, and that has to mean something. How's Sakura?"

Enoki pouted. "Aren't you going to ask about me?"

"Sorry. How're you?"

"I'm fine. The band is fine, my life is fine, and TK and I are still dating. I only saw Sakura for a minute, but she seemed gloomy. She told me to tell you that she wasn't giving up on you and that you needed to shave," She peered at him. "Which you haven't been doing."

Kakashi chuckled. "What's the point? It's not like I'm going to go do anything important."

Enoki started to smile, but was interrupted by a guard who said roughly, "Someone demands to see you in a private room, Hatake."

"Who is it?" asked Kakashi, figuring they could wait another minute or two for them to get done talking.

The guard frowned. "Does anyone who isn't your relative like you? We have a Mr. Hatake here to see you."

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. Enoki's mouth fell open.

"His first name. What's his first name?"

"Sakumo. His name is Sakumo Hatake."

* * *

1. A couple people are saying my writing style has changed big-time in the past chapter, but I'm not sure how. I _have _been writing a diary story on my own time, from first person view. Maybe that's it? I'm not sure if my writing is bad now, but I"m kind of worried. Please tell me if something is up!

2. Emancipation! I KNEW it had something to do with food! XD Thank you to everyone who corrected me! :) it's legal in Ohio, and that's where it takes place, so I think that's fine now.

3. Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep it up, and please tell me if my writing style is ok. I'm really worried now.

4. Also, the reasomn Ebisu and A are in jail...I was out of characters to use. What did you think of Jiriaya? :) In fact, here's a poll- who's your favorite Here I Am character so far? I'd love to get a response!

5. Please review! xD

EDIT- A lack of reviews this chapter are from, I think, the fact Jiraiya's name was spelled wrong and the stupid xXxs I put in didn't register the first time. Darn it! Sorry for the crappy chapter.


	30. Kabuto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Sorry for the delay, the library computers didn't accept my flash drive...

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi took a deep breath to steady himself before going into the room. He couldn't believe Sakumo had found him? How? Had he been on the news all the way down in Texas? Or had someone told Sakumo they'd seen him on TV? Or had he known all this time and was just now bringing himself to talk to Kakashi?

He limped inside the door to the private room, staring ahead resolutely. Maybe he was being predictably brave or whatever, but he didn't know what else to do.

"You sure got yourself in a fix." mocked a voice similar to his own. Too similar.

Sakumo was shorter than Kakashi and had longer hair, tied back in a grungy uniform. He was wearing a pair of overalls and an old shirt, making it look like he'd just gotten off a farm, complete with nasty smell.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi was painfully aware that he was dressed in a prison uniform, hadn't shaved in a week, hadn't showered in at least two days, and overall just looked a mess. He scratched his hair, feeling himself turn back into a scrawny, angst teenager who just wanted to play video games and avoid getting hit in the jaw every time he came home.

"What, I can't visit my own son?" scoffed Sakumo. His teeth and fingers were stained from tobacco. He laughed, a laugh that ended in a smoker's cough.

"You know I don't want you here."

"I don't really care, kid."

Kakashi had never liked being called a kid even when he was one.

Sakumo slouched into one of the seats. "Damn, thee things are hard. Not good for my old bones."

Kakashi ignored him and sat across from his, hands clenched together.

"Rape, huh? I remember how pissed you were at me when you got in that accident. You blamed me, unrightfully so. I didn't drive you into that semi!"

"No, you didn't." sighed Kakashi. "No, you didn't drive me into that semi," His voice got stronger. "But you did make me get in that car. I could barely see out of either eye for all the blood, and you made me get in that car. You can't deny that."

Sakumo shrugged, but Kakashi wasn't done.

"Worse than that, you lied to me and told me Enoki was dead, you total bastard." snarled Kakashi.

Sakumo's eyes widened in shock. Evidently he hadn't known about Enoki's contact with Kakashi. "I didn't lie," he spluttered unconvincingly.

"Don't bother," Kakashi stared at his hands. "I just want to know why you came here."

Sakumo regained his confidence quickly. "Just to ask you something. Did that chick scream a lot when you raped her? Did she struggle under you? How did it feel to-"

Kakashi slapped Sakumo for the first time in his life. "I don't care if every camera in the world is on me right now," he said coldly. "You obviously still don't know anything about me or the details of my sentence. I fell in love, something I doubt you've ever experienced."

"Hey, no need to get-"

"Fuck you, _Dad_." Kakashi stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my prison cell, the best place I can stay away from you. And when I get out, I'm getting a restraining order."

"Don't you think you're going a little to far?" asked Sakumo wildly. He was shocked that Kakashi would treat him like this. He had expected a stoic, silent response from Kakashi, not this angry man.

"No. You took half my vision and you took half my ability to walk. What next, my hearing? My arm? I don't think I can take any more of your parental care. I'm sorry, father, but this is the last time I'll ever see you." Kakashi met Sakumo's eyes evenly, not flinching as he accepted that they were identical to his. How his _used_ to be.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying goodbye. I'll never know if you ever loved me," Kakashi's eyes softened. "But you loved Mom, and that's enough for me."

And Kakashi limped out, slamming the door.

He knew he was in prison, but for the moment he felt freer than ever.

xXx

"What's your plan?" Sakura reached for the bowl of popcorn, but Enoki slapped her away. They were in Enoki's tiny trailer, decorated with band posters, and in TK's corner, anime pin-ups. The entire living room was a practice ground for their band, so they were holed up in the master bedroom (enough room for the five of them…barely) eating popcorn.

"Share." reprimanded Enoki.

"But my boyfriend's in prison." whined Sakura.

Ryu snorted, her dark hair falling in her eyes. "Been there, done that."

Levia leaned back on the bed, effectively squashing everyone else. "What, how many times? Six?"

Ryu threw popcorn at her. "Two, thank you very much. Plus Sasori, who gets his own level."

"Sasori? You know Sasori?" Sakura sat up in the bed, dropping a piece of popcorn.

"Yeah, he's my ex-boyfriend. I met him in rehab." Ryu gave Sakura a strained smile.

"Sasori? But he's, like, thirty-five!"

Ryu shrugged. "So?"

Sakura dropped that thread of conversation. "Enoki, what's this plan you have?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I'd worked out the details, but I did, so I will," Enoki gave a good-natured laugh. "I got as a gig at the prison with all _five_ of my band members, including myself of course."

"Five?" Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, including you."

"But I can't play an instrument!" objected Sakura.

"Yeah, but you don't have to to play an instrument to play a tambourine," Enoki smiled. "We'll get in there and during our break Ryu will find Kakashi and tell him to go to the bathroom outside the cafeteria, where the concert will take place. They'll let Ryu do it- she's slept with half the guards."

Ryu glared at Enoki but didn't contradict her.

"You'll sneak off and meet Kakashi, got it? You can talk or whatever for about half an hour before you have to get back and pretend to bang on the tambourine."

"Can you just say I banged on the tambourine? It would make me look less stupid."

Enoki patted her on the back. "Sure, why not? So, do you like the plan?"

Without thinking, Sakura hugged Enoki so hard she fell off the bed. Ryu and Levia couldn't help laughing, while TK made the hand signal of a gun at them.

"I'll take that as a yes." Enoki choked out between hugs.

Ten days later, Sakura found herself standing in front of Konoha Penitentiary with Enoki and her band, which had been renamed The Glass Rhinos. A better name than The Innocents,.

They were lead in, Sakura with a forged note from her mother. She was too excited to feel guilty. They had to go through a metal detector and TK was stopped, forced to remove the handcuffs around his neck, the chains on his jeans, and the six lighters he had hidden in his very, _very_, deep pockets.

TK didn't smoke.

They were brought to a backstage area, where a nice-looking guard (that Ryu had slept with) explained that they often had concerts to keep the prisoners' morale up. Enoki seemed to like this so far, her long silver hair pulled up in a complicated twist and her eyes shining. She whispered to Sakura that this kind of thing seemed like a cool thing to do.

Sakura nodded, half-listening. She knew what she was saying- she was just more excited to see Kakashi, considering she'd figured she wouldn't see him for three whole years.

She spotted Kakashi and her heart jumped. He was sitting at a table with a huge black man, a scrawny man with dark glasses, and a man with spiky white hair. The black man slapped Kakashi on the back after he muttered something, sipping something that looked like black coffee. Kakashi shoved the man off before grumbling something at the big white-haired guy. He had bags under his eyes and hadn't shaved in a long enough time that he'd almost grown a beard, he was still handsome and he was still Kakashi. They announced the band and his eyes widened in shock, then he shook his head like he wasn't surprised.

The band started, and Sakura peeked out from her spot behind the speakers. If she didn't go soon, her eardrums were likely to burst.

They played a song that had Ryu actually go into the crowd of prisoners and sung (screamed). She stood on the table where Kakashi was, grabbing his collar and slipping a note in his collar. No one noticed- they were too busy staring at Ryu's butt.

She saw Kakashi take the paper out of the collar of the orange jumpsuit and watched his expression change into one of wonder. Her stomach plunged with nervousness, but she slipped away, down the hallway Ryu had told her about.

She waited for him by a door the read 'bathroom', hoping he would come. He had to, right? He had to!

Kakashi soon limped into sight, shaking his head.

"You know this could get me in trouble?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I know, I'm sorry. It was Enoki's idea-"

He was hugging her before she could finish the sentence. "Thank you for coming." he murmured. She smiled and pulled herself away from his scratchy beard.

"I thought I told you to shave." she said teasingly.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you for the next few years." He grimaced.

He held her for a moment, neither of them saying anything for nearly a minute, both of them just absorbing each other's presence.

"I missed you so much." she whispered.

"You have no idea." he said, his voice rumbling in her ear.

But before they could continue with any more sappy antidotes, they were interrupted. A shorter, tan man with a scar over his nose walked right up to them.

Kakashi jumped away from Sakura, a look of guilt on his face.

Iruka was scowling. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hatake? Haven't you caused that girl enough harm?"

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. "Don't tell anyone, please. I just want to get out of here."

Iruka squinted his eyes suspiciously. "Naruto told me the full story of what he thinks, but I'm not sure if I believe it."

"Please, Iruka, we're not doing anything wrong. Just let me have a little time with her."

"Mr. Umino, please," added Sakura. "I'm turning eighteen in barely more than a month. This is my choice."

Iruka gritted his teeth. "Ten minutes."

And he left, with no intention of coming back to check if it had been ten minutes or not.

Sakura and Kakashi went inside the bathroom, where Kakashi apologized for how nasty it was.

"It' a prison, I can't help it." he said gloomily.

"Well, duh," replied Sakura. "I'm just glad I don't have to be here. It's so dreary," She fiddled with the collar on his jumpsuit. "These really are hideous. Although…" She paused for dramatic effect. "I think they gave you one a size too small. I do believe your crotch is practically bursting through those pants."

Kakashi's face could've fried an egg. "That's not my fault."

"I know, silly," She nudged him playfully. "I was kidding. It does look pretty appealing to the prison girlfriend though."

He face got redder, if possible.

"Hey," said Sakura, as a not-very-decent idea struck her. "We're alone. Iruka shouldn't be coming back for another five minutes. I think that would be time for a quickie."

Kakashi couldn't believe she'd actually said that, especially in those words. "That's all right, Sakura. Sorry if I seem like a prude, but I don't think I want to stay in here for the full five years."

Sakura blushed this time. "Sorry. Just an idea."

He ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly self-sufficient…if you know what I mean."

She burst out laughing, knowing Kakashi would rather have died than say that a year ago.

They went quiet, and she leaned into him. "I so sorry about all this. So sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's about half my fault and half your mother's."

"That means you should've gotten half the sentence." grinned Sakura. He laughed.

"Life isn't that fair. Equivalent Exchange doesn't really exist."

"Maybe in a perfect world."

Kakashi sighed. "I think I need to get back in there. Even if I was jacking off right now, I would've been done by now."

She hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Don't jack off too much. Save some for me!"

"Trust me, that won't be a problem." he chuckled.

He got up, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed back, and for a second everything seemed all right.

"I have to go." he whispered, and she let him, giving his one last hug. She ran back though the backstage entrance and found Levia sitting behind the stage, smoking a joint. Sakura shot her a look.

Levia waved the joint around. "I can quit anytime I want to!" she said cheerily and jokingly. "Just don't tell Ryu. She's sober now, you know."

"Your secret is safe with me." Sakura was all smiles, having just seen Kakashi and made sure he was alive and somewhat well.

The band finished, and Enoki came back in time for them to squeal with happiness that their plan worked.

"I can't believe he grew a beard," tutted Enoki. "Even though I gave him your warning."

"Yeah, he doesn't take a direction very well." laughed Sakura.

They left the building with a heavy load of equipment and high spirits.

xXx

Kakashi returned to the cafeteria and slid back into his seat. A glanced at him.

"You missed most of the concert." he rumbled.

"I'll live." replied Kakashi.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You're hiding something, aren't you? Don't worry, it's none of our business."

Ebisu pushed his glasses up his nose. "That singer was very good."

"Yeah, I should know. She's my cousin." admitted Kakashi.

Jiriaya laughed. "That explains why she's here. I wondered what a young thing like her was doing singing to a bunch of old pervs like us."

Ebisu blushed. "Speak for yourself. I'm here because I hacked into a couple Playstations."

The concert was quickly over, and Kakashi got up, realizing that he had to go to the bathroom. He limped towards the urinal and finished quickly. He zipped his pants shut turned around to see Kabuto and a bunch of his goons glaring at him.

"Um, hello?" asked Kakashi.

Kabuto growled, "I found out why you're here, Mr. Teacher."

His stomach sank. This was bad. Kabuto's glasses glinted as he said, "Do you know what happened to my sister?"

"No." said Kakashi, his good eye flitting from person to person, trying to find an escape route. He found nothing.

"She was found dead and raped in a dumpster. She was a maid, you see."

"Ah. I'm sorry for your loss, but-" Kakashi was cut off by a punch to the gut. He doubled over in pain and felt the back of his head slam into the tiled walls of the bathroom.

"Filth like you don't even deserve prison." hissed Kabuto. Kakashi swung out and caught Kabuto in a right hook, and he howled in pain for a moment before regaining his composure.

He tried to stand back up, but someone stomped on his bad leg so hard he almost blacked out from pain. They stomped on him again, and he had a fleeting thought that he seemed to get beat up rather a lot. Someone hit him in the face and he felt his lip slit. He struggled against the three people holding him down, managing to drag his nails into the shoulder of one of the men. He screamed, and Kakashi was slammed against the wall again.

Kabuto was unzipping Kakashi's uniform, and the latter felt icy fear pierce his stomach. Where they really going to do this to him?

Kabuto leaned towards Kakashi's bruised face. "Now you'll know how it feels." He nuzzled Kakashi's ear, and Kakashi fought the urge to throw up. This was wrong, this was gross, this wasn't right. He started trying to get up again, but he was rewarded with another hit and someone pressing their boot on his leg. The biggest man took the chance to bring his foot down on Kakashi's chest. He heard something crack and felt searing pain erupt there. He squirmed with the discomfort and pain while trying to stop Kabuto from taking off his jumpsuit.

"What the hell are you gaining from this?" he gasped, blood trickling out of his mouth. "You don't even know anything about me. You don't know the circumstances."

Kabuto pressed his lips against Kakashi's, and Kakashi felt unbearably sick. "I don't need to."

He roughly pressed Kakashi's face to the filthy floor. It must have been three men holding him down.

"Stop!" he moaned. "Don't do this!"

Before he could protest more, the uniform was pooled around his ankles and he closed his eyes in fear. He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe his life had fallen this far.

Kabuto was in his with one thrust and he screamed with pain. It hurt _so much_, and he could feel blood seeping down his legs. The men were laughing and he was dripping tears onto the floor, hoping no one could see them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" boomed a voice. Kabuto abruptly stopped pounding into him and them men holding him down let go, letting Kakashi fix his uniform and giving his a chance to breathe.

It was Jiraiya, and he looked so furious that Kabuto put up his hands in defence. "We were just having a little fun. Nothing serious."

Jiraiya was so angry that Kakashi could easily see how he'd killed six people. "Harmless fun? That's bullshit, you little faggot! A lack of women shouldn't make you take it out on him!"

"You know what he's done!" protested Kabuto.

"Who gives a shit?" roared Jiraiya. "It's goddamn prison and the circumstances were a lot nicer than this! Why the hell do you think he's here? It's not like he got off scot-free! I thought killing your gang would've made you realize that I don't play around"

Kabuto backed off. "You got lucky this time." hissed Kabuto.

Kakashi pulled himself to his fit, his left leg so sore he couldn't press down on it at all.

"Can you walk, kid?" asked Jiraiya, concerned. His anger turned off like a switch.

"I don't think so." he groaned. Jiraiya strode over to him and put Kakashi's arm around his shoulder.

"Lean on me, kid."

Kakashi didn't remember the horrible walk back to their cell, just the dizzying pain and the blood dripping down from the inside of his uniform. He collapsed on his bunk, and Jiraiya ruffled through his own mattress and came back with first-aid supplies.

"What're you hiding in there?" croaked Kakashi.

"Eighteen years is a long time to find stuff." grinned Jiraiya. He applied antiseptic to Kakashi's swollen lip and cheek and bandaged his ribs, which Jiraiya said were probably cracked.

"Do you want to find a guard? We could tattle on Kabuto." suggested Jiraiya.

"No," muttered Kakashi. "I don't want them to know about the fight. I want to go on parole."

"Hatake, you don't care that Kabuto got halfway trough raping you? He'll get stuck here another few years if you speak up."

"Sorry, but it's not worth it. I'm a little too proud to be known as the rape victim."

Jiraiya's eyes softened. "You really want to get out of here, huh?"

"Yeah."

Jiraiya left Kakashi alone after that, whistling cheerily and making some excuse about the library so Kakashi could use the tiny bathroom to clean himself up and make sure he was all right.

Despite the fact he had bled a lot, he didn't have to worry about an STD, since no fluids had been exchanged from Kabuto- Jiraiya had gotten there in time. He felt weak, like kid. He couldn't even protect himself. This kept happening, kept proving to him that he was weak, despite his muscles and his attitude. He'd been beat up by Akatsuki twice and Kabuto and his goons. He knew that he'd never actually gotten to fight with someone one on one, but it didn't alleviate his depression.

When Jiraiya got back Kakashi was wearing a clean uniform and was standing against the wall. The older man sat on Kakashi's bunk. They were silent for a moment.

"Was Kabuto's gang the White Snakes?" asked Kakashi tonelessly.

Jiraiya looked taken aback. "How did you know that?"

"I knew his name sounded familiar. I know a woman, Anko, who mentioned his once in relation to the gang."

"You know Mitarashi?"

"She teaches dance at the school I use to work at."

Jiraiya was greatly amused by this. "Dance! The only dance she knew when I knew her was a striptease!"

Kakashi chuckled. "That explains a lot," Kakashi's face was quickly serious again. "Jiraiya, there are rumours that a white-haired man from Orochimaru's past was the one to take him down, along with his most loyal members."

Jiraiya smirked. "I guess so, huh?"

"Were you that man?"

Jiraiya frowned for a moment, then lightened up. "Let me tell you a little story, kid. Thirty years ago I was in college with my two best friends. One was a woman, and the other was Orochimaru. That was before Orochimaru got all involved with bad shit, or at least before he was open about it. Inevitably, I fell in love with the woman. We cut ties with Orochimaru, and I joined an underground organization separate from the police trying to stop the White Snakes. We were married, the woman and I- not Orochimaru- and we were happy. Then I busted one of Orochimaru's close friends. He told me that he would kill her, and I knew I had to stop him. So to get to him, I hat so kill a few people," His face contorted with pain. "Kin. Dosu. Zaku. Kidomaru. Tayuya. And Orochimaru. My wife was pregnant and I had to go to prison. She never found out though. I was my own attorney and made sure she never found out why I disappeared," Jiraiya smiled sadly. "A small consolation, I guess, my wife never knowing I was a murderer and just thinking I was a deadbeat dad."

"What was her name?" asked Kakashi softly.

Jiraiya glanced at him sadly. "Tsunade. Tsunade Senju."

Kakashi stopped breathing for a second before he remembered that he needed to live. "What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said Tsunade. Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She's the reason I'm in prison. I'm in love with her daughter. _Your _daughter."

The stared at each other in shock and horror.

* * *

1. I really am a bit of a Kakashi sadist...:(

2. Please forgive the daly! And please still review!

3. Ah! Yes! Did any of you see that coming? I mean, one person guessed it, but only one...out loud. Was it obvious? Tee-hee.

4. Please review!


	31. Remorse

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

It was Jiraiya who broke the silence first.

"I knew you had good taste in woman." he said jovially, his façade almost fooling Kakashi. Almost, but not quite.

Kakashi clasped his hands. "Now I feel even guiltier than I did before."

"That's right, I'm supposed to bring out my shotgun and threaten you not to mess with my baby girl. Unfortunately, the law already did that for me." Jiraiya sighed.

Kakashi nodded. He stared at the calendar with red Xs crossing out the days behind Jiraiya. He would be going home soon, soon enough that Jiraiya would meet Sakura by the time she was eighteen. He would see her before Kakashi would.

"What's she like?" asked Jiraiya in a whisper. His eyes were glued on his hands, and neither man looked at each other.

"She's beautiful. She's got pink hair and green eyes, and now I wonder who she inherited that from. She's caring and considerate and a little short-tempered. She thinks the world of me, for some reason. She's loving and she's stubborn and she's a little immature. And she'll be waiting for me, I think, even if it's just to slap me." said Kakashi, figuring this man deserved to know the truth.

"Sounds like Tsunade."

Kakashi grunted, "She's the one who called the cops on me."

"It's been nearly twenty years since I saw her. She probably changed in that time."

"Jiraiya…she's in a relationship. One she's getting serious about." Kakashi remembered Dan and felt horrible on Jiraiya's behalf.

Jiraiya shrugged, but Kakashi saw his face fall slightly. "I've moved on. It's been long enough, you know."

"Yeah."'

Kakashi started to stroke his chin and made a face. "I think I'm going to shave. This is getting itchy."

"The five o-clock shadow is all that works for you, kid. You've been pushing it." replied Jiraiya.

"I figured."

Their tiny bathroom included a sink, and Jiraiya managed to dredge up a razor from underneath his mattress. Kakashi was fairly positive this qualified as a weapon, but he didn't say anything.

"Hatake, if I found out you've been lying to me about what you and my daughter did, I'll rip your intestinal organs out your throat." called Jiraiya as he shaved.

"I'd expect nothing less."

"I may do so anyway."

"You're a father, I expect it." Kakashi swore when he had to shave over his bruises. Ow.

"I think I am!"

Kakashi dropped the razor and lifted his hands in defense. "I'm just warning you, I'm already bruised! It won't be as satisfying."

Jiraiya growled with displeasure. "You're right. I'll wait."

Kakashi was almost finished shaving when Jiraiya came up and slapped him on the back for no reason. He jumped, the razor sliced his skin, and his back screamed in protest, being already bruised. "Ow! Damn it!" Kakashi pressed his hand to his face, blood seeping through his fingers.

"There. That's fatherly retribution."

"Shit, that hurt."

Jiraiya became serious again as Kakashi sat back down. "Hey, I know finding out about my daughter was a shock for both of us, but that doesn't change what happened earlier. Are you ok, kid?"

Kakashi shrugged, not wanting to think about. It made him feel weak and inadequate. He gripped the scratchy mattress with one hand as he said, "I'm fine."

Jiraiya shot him a sharp glance but didn't protest.

"Are you sure...are you sure she's my daughter?" Jiraiya glanced at him, and there was such fear and longing in his dark eyes that Kakashi felt his heart go out to him.

"If Tsunade really was pregnant with your child eighteen years ago, yes. Sakura has no siblings."

"I don't know what the hell to think of you, Hatake. You've brought me news I thought I'd never hear, but now I know what she's been up to! I'll have to give her a talk." chuckled Jiraiya.

"Hey, you've been in prison for her entire life. You can't talk."

Kakashi laid back on the bed and squirmed slightly at the feel of his bruises. He turned over to stare at the wall, examining the chipping plaster that barely hid the cement. He didn't really feel like talking anymore. What Kabuto had done was getting back into his head, and he felt uncomfortable and dirty. He'd taken a short shower when they'd gotten back to their cell, but he still felt filthy.

"Night, kid."

"Yeah."

Jiraiya had a lot to think about that night, mused Kakashi. He'd have to give the man Genma's address so he could visit Sakura. He was glad for the man, but the events of the night were starting to weigh down on him. It was a long time before he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

_He felt the harsh breathing on his neck and tried to struggle out of the grip of the coarse, rough hands that were holding onto him. He was strong, he could escape, couldn't he? Why was he so trapped? Why was he so weak? The men held him down and he could hear their jeers. His clothing, that same uniform he'd thought was so repulsive, was ripped from him and he felt the sting of cold air hit him and he whimpered. They slammed his head on the cement tiles and he gasped with pain, seeing a drops of blood hitting the stained floor. Kabuto leaned on him and he could taste the nicotine and Kabuto's own sour taste as he pressed his lips against Kakashi's. He wanted to vomit from the taste. It sickened him and he heaved when Kabuto licked his lips. He didn't like the way they were dragging thier hands across his torso. That was Sakura's to have, Sakura's to touch, and they were dirtying him with the press of their dirt-covered fingers, their tongues lappiung at his ear, the way they grabbed his hair. _

_Then the pain came, the humiliation. He was slammed against the floor and he cried out at the sound of his skin ripping. Kabuto seemed determined to hurt him like this, and Kakashi despaired as blood trickled down his legs, warm and betraying. It was all too warm, what was happening. The cool tile was the only thing that felt remotely good right then, and he let himself be pressed against it, his throat dry as bits of dirt scraped his cheek. _

_He struggled not to cry, no to looker evne weake,r although he was weak, so weak, and he just wanted to die from this, he was in so much pain and their laughs came from above him, taunting him-_

"Hey, kid, wake up!" Kakashi felt himself being brought back to consciousness by Jiraiya. He shook him none too gently, and Kakashi blinked sleep and terror from his eyes. "Thanks." he said sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare. I could hear you."

"Yeah." Kakashi was shivering, although it wasn't cold.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Kakashi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't want to admit how scared he'd been, how weak. It just wasn't something you did in prison. Jiraiya glanced at him suspiciously before shrugging and laying back down in bed.

He wanted to go home. He didn't care how childish the longing was, but he wanted to go home and see Sakura and sleep in his own bed and do whatever the hell he wanted. He wondered if Anko was his substitute or if they'd gotten someone actually qualified. He missed teaching, missed everything about his life that he didn't have anymore. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Tsunade took a deep breath, running her hands through her already mussy blond hair. She shifted from the weight from the bags in her hands, freeing one to knock on the door. The door opened a moment later, revealing a man with straight brown hair and chocolate eyes. He chewed on the needle in his mouth for a moment before muttering, "What do you want?"

"Is Sakura there?" Tsunade felt jittery, the lack of alcohol and the bright sun making her nervous. But she agreed with Dan- this had to be done.

"Why?"

"I have something to give her." Tsunade held up the bags, half-offering them.

Genma seemed to think for a moment. "I'll see if she wants to talk to you."

The next minute was the most agonizing of Tsunade's life. After the long silence she heard the sound of someone stomping toward her and the door opened again. Sakura stood there, her hair just as messy as Tsunade's own. She was almost taller than Tsunade, her cerulean eyes glowing with anger and unhappiness, and she wished with all her heart that she hadn't messed everything up so badly.

"What do you want?" snarled Sakura.

Tsunade struggled not to show any emotion. She held out the bags. "Here. This is everything you left. I thought you might like it back."

Sakura looked surprised, but she accepted the bags. "Is that all?" She started backing up.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "No."

Sakura's face took on a guarded look. "What is it?"

"Hatake...do you really love him so much?"

Sakura met her eyes. "Yes. More than anything." _More than anyone_ is what she was really saying, Tsunade knew. She also knew that in order to have Sakura in her life she'd have to make up for what she'd done to her girl. She'd broken her heart, she knew that now. Dan and weeks without alcohol had made her realize that.

"That's all I wanted to know," Tsunade stopped herself from biting her lip purely because of her lipstick. "I'm-I'm sorry." She turned and left without another word, not looking back. Unbeknownst to her, Sakura had shut the door softly and slid down to her knees, crying softly.

"How did it go?" asked Dan as she climbed back into his car.

"It was as we-you-thought. What I did was a mistake."

Dan gave her a sad smile, and Tsunade felt her heart lift just from that.

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?"

"When's the next visiting time for the prison?"

Dan gave her a much less sad smile. "Now, actually."

"Did you plan this?" Tsunade playfully slapped Dan.

"Maybe. That depends. Would you be mad?"

"I don't think I'd ever be mad at you."

They turned up the radio and Tsunade was quiet for a while, one arm on the windowsill. She'd never have had the courage to stop drinking without Dan. It was odd, how much her life had changed recently. It made her strangely happy, even though she had trouble with it a lot of the time. She wanted beer so much sometimes it was unbearable, but Dan was always there for her, always there to make sure she didn't give up.

They turned into the drive for the prison and guilt overwhelmed Tsunade. The driveway was so bleak, she couldn't imagine how horrible it must be to actually be stuck in there. She straightened her hair quickly and checked her reflection. Dan parked the car. "I'll wait here."

"Thanks." Tsunade gave him a nervous smile. He patted her on the shoulder.

Tsunade walked up to the prison, flanked by other women and men who were visiting loved ones. They didn't give her a second glance, their eyes on their feet as they approached the concrete building. Tsunade went through the gate and was checked for weapons. She informed them who she was and who was visiting and they led her to a room where people were talking to each other between panes of glass. All the men on one side wore orange jumpsuits, and Tsunade was instantly nervous again.

It seemed that she was destined to wait today, because it was another ten minutes before the guard was back, leading Kakashi behind him. Kakashi sat down across from her, and she stifled a gasp when she sat the mottled bruises that marred his face. On the other cheek was a cut that looked more like he'd cut it from shaving. He looked tired and unhappy and frowned at her, shifting in his seat as though he was uncomfortable.

"Tsunade." he said. It wasn't a question.

"Kakashi," she said, feeling even guiltier. He had those bruises because she'd gotten him sent to prison. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Kakashi was still fidgeting, and an expression of discomfort crossed his face briefly. Tsunade wondered what that was about.

"Sakura. I'm beginning to doubt my actions. I was rash, and I wasn't thinking for quite a long time. I was unfair, and although what you did was wrong, what I did..." Tsunade clasped her hands in an effort to have something to hold onto. "I was more wrong."

She nearly smiled at the shock on his face. "What?"

"Sakura really loves you, more than she loves me. If I want to have any connection with her, I have to make this right."

Kakashi actually laughed, standing up as though he couldn't take sitting down any more. "That's rich, coming from you. You talk about integrity like it comes naturally to you. What's your game? What else can you possibly want from me?"

"Nothing. I've stopped drinking. I just want my life, and to do that, I have to help you, so I guess it is selfish."

"Ah, whatever." Kakashi sat back down, wincing slightly. To her horror, a hoard of prison stereotypes and her nurse's training flooded back into her.

"Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right?" Kakashi sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had bags under his eyes and looked much older than twenty-six as he rubbed his temples. "I've had a bad night. A bad week, really."

"I wish there was something I could do." murmured Tsunade.

"You didn't do this crap. You got me in her, but you didn't actually do this to me."

"I'm sorry. It's close enough."

Something seemed to spark in Kakashi's eyes. "Ah, how could I forget. I've only spent all night thinking about it. Tsunade, I've got some pretty shocking news for you." He seemed alive for the first time that day.

"What is it?" Tsunade didn't really expect anything. After all, what did he know of news? He was in prison.

"I met Sakura's father."

Tsunade reeled in shock. "What! He's dead!"

"His name is Jiraiya, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but how did you-"

"He killed Orochimaru to save you and Sakura eighteen years ago and went to prison for it. That's how he explained it to me. He never told you because he didn't want Sakura to grow up ashamed of her father," Kakashi looked excited. "Please tell Sakura for me. I wish I could, but you know..."

Tsunade couldn't breathe. "He's...alive?"

"Yes."

"That idiot!" she practically roared. "I mourned for him! That little liar!"

Kakashi sat back in his seat, smiling. "I think you should visit him, not me. And he's not expecting anything from you, by the way. I mentioned Dan."

Tsunade wished there was something to punch close by. "Damn him!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just the messenger."

Tsunade remembered he was there and gave him a shaky smile. "I'll visit him, I think. But first, you promise that you really love my daughter?"

His black eye met her brown ones. "With all my heart."

"You'll need more than that to tame her." smiled Tsunade. Before she visited Jiraiya, she had something to do.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to do something."

Kakashi smirked. "Of course."

She walked outside the prison and pulled out a wad of papers that Sarutobi had given her and her phone. Dialing a number she read off the paper, she introduced herself to the person she'd called. "Hello, Ms. Mei from Kiragakure college? This is Tsunade Senju, calling about a Mr. Kakashi Hatake. Yes, I'm calling about his recent incarceration. I'm the woman responsible, and I'm regretting my actions. Is there anything you can do for him?"

She proceeded to call every number that Sarutobi had given her. When she was finished she stepped back into the prison, back to visit the last ghost of her past.

* * *

1. Yes, I know it's short. My computer crapped out on me and I have to write this in the doc. uploader part of fanfic. net. Forgive any increased amount of spelling errors, there is no spell check. My feet are falling asleep and I wanna go home, but I'm uploading this for you!

2. This fic is nearly over. Have any of you realized that yet? I think there's going to be two more chapters. Sorry if you're sad! :(

3. To my many amazing reviewers, I love you all! To the one asshole out there, I have never been in prison and therefore can't write it like it really is. In this world, this is it. STFU. Also, if you don't tihnk my fanfiction is good and it doesn't deserve this many reviews, why are you still reading it? Go away, butthole.

4. I'm not kidding. :)

5. Thank you all you beautiful people~! Please continue to review! :)


	32. Claps

Disclamier- I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sakura bounced up and down on her seat. "I can't believe it I finally get to visit him!" Well, legally.

Genma smirked at her from the drivers' seat of the car. "Really? Because that's all you've talked about for the past week."

Tsunade had shown up at their door with a court order that said Sakura was allowed to visit Kakashi and news that she'd gotten a good lawyer for Kakashi that had gotten Kakashi's case revisited. When asked how, she said she had "pulled some strings". When asked why, she didn't answer, just smiled sadly.

It had been a long week, since you could only visit prisoners on Sundays. She'd practically slept through all her classes (something Genma hadn't appreciated) and her afternoons had been spent playing Mortal Kombat with Raido and Genma to get her mind off things. Saturday had been extra-long, so she'd gotten together with Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru and gone to a festival. It had been fun, but the entire time her stomach had been in a knot for the approaching visit.

Raido snorted at Genma's comment. "We've all been talking about it, silly. God knows what we had to do to get our minds off it."

Sakura shuddered. She knew exactly what they'd been doing. On _those_ nights she'd taken to playing FFXIII with the volume turned all the way up.

Genma's van, Myrtle, screeched into the parking lot of the prison. It was depressing place, made worse by the wilting plants out front. She guessed the semi-drought was affecting them most. Why would a prison need sprinklers?

Sakura hopped out of the van, followed by Genma and Raido. She barely contained herself from running to Kakashi, wishing she could just knock out the guards and run straight to him. Obviously, this wasn't the best course of action, but Sakura was getting even more worried by the second.

They went through the rigid security system and Sakura found her impatience bubbling up in her stomach. Yes, it had only been a week since she'd seen him, but now they had good news. If everything went well, they would get to be together in a year, maybe less. Now she'd be able to visit him every week and they wouldn't have to despair.

Genma and Raido waited in the waiting room. There was a man there that looked vaguely familiar, and Sakura probably would have recognized him if he hadn't had a newspaper in front of his face.

When she saw Kakashi she pressed her lips together in unhappiness. Pale yellow bruises that mottled his face made her wonder what had happened in the past two weeks, as they definitely hadn't been there before. He looked even more tired, but he had shaved and he gave her a bright smile when he saw her.

"Hey there." he said softly, his hand tapping the glass separating them softly.

"Hey," she grinned, nervous and happy. "How're you? What happened?"

He flinched slightly. "I have to tell you about that. But...not here."

"What happened?" she breathed. "If you can't tell me here, when are you going to tell me? Oh god, Kakashi, what happened?"

His jaw set and he looked uncomfortable. "Well…do you want the uncomfortable truth?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" she snapped. "Stop beating around the bush."

"I was raped," he said calmly. The only thing that betrayed him was the tightening of his fingers. "It could have been a lot worse, but it could have been a lot better."

She stared at him in horror. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. She wanted to throw her arms around him and cry, but three inches of glass separated them from each other.

"Don't be. I think…I'll be all right. I just want to get out of here. Three weeks is more than enough for me." He gave a laugh that Sakura hated, hated the pain in his voice.

"You talked with the lawyer, right? What did he think?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"He thinks that I'll be able to get out in a year, maybe half a year in we play up my mental problems." said Kakashi bitterly.

"I don't care what you have to do; I just want you here with me."

He glanced at her and smiled a little. "I love you, Sakura. You know that?"

Sakura faked shock. "What, saying it where someone might hear you? That's almost unbelievable." She joked to mask her own longing, strong enough to match Kakashi's.

"I'm not ashamed to say it." His smile was strained now.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Or...I will be, when I get out of this hell. That damn Kabuto smirks at me whenever I walk by, and I don't really feel like thinking about him whenever I want to eat."

"Kabuto?" asked Sakura, confused.

"Sorry…he's the one who…you know…" He said it awkwardly, and Sakura wished everything could go back to normal.

"Oh."

He rubbed his face tiredly. "You haven't said anything about Jiraiya, Sakura, I'm surprised."

"Huh? Who?"

Kakashi sat back in the hard chair and gave an actual, not-so-bitter, chuckle. "God, I'll never understand that woman. Does she want you love or not? Considering how little she tells you, I think she's accidentally hindering herself.

"Kakashi, I never seem to know what you're talking about any more." said Sakura, half-joking.

"Your mother. Jiraiya, well, I didn't think I'd be the one to tell you this, but…he's your father."

"W-what?" stuttered Sakura. "Who is this guy? How did you find him? I mean, you're in prison! H-how?"

"Jiraiya's my cellmate. He's a good man who's been in prison as long as you've been alive. Have you heard of the White Snakes?" Kakashi looked excited instead of in pain, and she felt good about that.

"Duh. They were taken down almost twenty years ago. It was a gang led by Orochimaru."

"Yes, and it was your father who did it. To save you and take down Orochimaru he had to kill six people, and that got him one hell of a reduced sentence."

Sakura's lip trembled. "This isn't a joke? How…how did you know?"

He gave her an apologetic smile. "I was lonely…so I talked about you. Tsunade came up in conversation, and it went from there."

That was sweet, but it wasn't what she was thinking about. "Oh god…can I visit him? Is that all right? _Should_ I visit him?"

"Sakura…he's a good man, like I said. A bit of a pervert, but a good one. I'm fairly sure that he's actually the author of Make-Out Paradise," Kakashi blushed a little. "And he's rich, too, so he'll have no trouble taking care of himself. He's going to get out of prison in a little over a month."

"Really?" she croaked. "Do I…do I look like him?"

Kakashi burst out laughing. "You look absolutely nothing like him. It's really weird. He's a big guy, probably around the height of Ibiki."

"You mean Mr. Morino?"

"Yeah, he's got the bulk of him too. He's got a shock of white hair, longer than Yugao's. He…why am I telling you this? You can see him for yourself."

Sakura cradled her hands in her face, letting herself sob. "What the hell? Why didn't I know about him? Why the hell did my mom lie like this?"

"She didn't know," whispered Kakashi, his hands pressed against the glass, wishing he was on the other side so badly he thought his chest would burst. "She didn't know he was even alive. She'd thought he'd been killed by the White Snakes."

Sakura's shoulders shook with her sobs. "He's alive?"

"He's very alive. He's very, very, alive. And he loves you very much. He wouldn't have left you if he'd had a choice." Kakashi said it warmly, but he looked very sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice thin as she wiped her eyes.

"I saw my father." He said emotionlessly.

"What!" asked Sakura, shocked. "How did he find you?"

"I don't know. He could've seen me on the news."

"What did he say?"

"The usual crap, trying to blame me for everything. So I told him to shove off."

And then Sakura understood. Somehow, in gaining a father, he had lost his for once and for all.

"I think we're almost out of time." said Kakashi regretfully.

"Awwwww," pouted Sakura. Her childish expression changed back to a serious one. "I'll visit him. I ask for Jiraiya?"

"Yep."

"Genma and Raido are here to visit you too, by the way. I'll send them in."

"Thanks."

"I love you." She gave him a nervous smile.

"You too."

She trekked back into the waiting room, where Genma had all but fallen asleep on Raido's shoulder. The man with the newspaper was still there, and Sakura cleared her throat.

"Hey, guys, you can go in. I, um, I have someone else to visit."

"You do?" asked Genma, surprised.

"Yeah. If it…if it turns out well, I'll tell you about it."

"You should tell us about it anyway." replied Raido, smiling.

"I guess so," said Sakura noncommittally. "You can go in now."

"Hey," realized Genma. "Sakura, are you crying?"

"Er-I was," she admitted. "But I think I'm ok now."

They got up, and they went back in. The man with the newspaper shifted slightly, his dark green eyes visible over the top of his paper.

The wait for her father was even longer. Kakashi said he was a good man, but what if he was wrong? What if he was just putting on an act, and was really just as abusive as her mother? What if he wasn't her father and was just faking it? What if he was a jerk? What if he'd lied about why he was in prison, and was a rapist or something. A real one, not like Kakashi.

She breathed deeply and fidgeted as she waited. A man was led towards he, smiling as he said something to the guards. The guards gave a grudging smile, and the man winked playfully.

Kakashi was right- he was big. Big and jovial, like Santa Claus. To further this impression, his long white hair was bushy and a bit messy. He had a wide face and a wider smile than wavered as he saw his visitor.

"Hello there," he said, slightly confused. "I don't normally get visitors, let alone young ladies."

Then his eyes wandered over her pink hair and green eyes, remembering what Kakashi had fervently told her about his love. He remembered Tsunade's visit and gave Sakura a trembly smile.

"Are you…Sakura?"

She nodded mutely, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Kakashi said…he said you were my father."

She saw him swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. The seat she was on felt uncomfortably cold, making the sides of her arms feel frozen, the first part of her body that went icy.

"That I am." Jiraiya said huskily.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Is everything Kakashi said true?"

"I don't know. What did Kakashi say?"

"He said you went to prison defending me and my mom and that you're the one who took down Orochimaru."

Jiraiya snorted, his fingers tapping out a dance on the glass. "That's true, all right. That's damn true."

Sakura gave a faint smile. "Why didn't you contact us? Anything, really!"

"I thought it was better if you didn't know I was alive. I didn't want any of Orochimaru's goons after you."

There was another pause before Sakura's composure broke and she sniggered, "Goons? Who says goons anymore?"

Jiraiya looked surprised for a second before he laughed. "I guess I'm a little bit out of the loop."

"Probably a lot out of the loop." giggled Sakura.

"Hey, that was a low blow, kid."

"So…Kakashi said you were getting out soon."

"Yeah. Thirty-four days, actually," Jiraiya laughed. "I know it down to the minute."

"I'm sure. Do you…do you want have dinner together or something? I mean, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to spend some time together."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm sorry, Sakura, that I wasn't there to see you grow up. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you whenever you needed someone. It makes me feel old, seeing you all grown up and it makes me painfully aware of what I lost the past eighteen years."

Sakura didn't know what to say. "It's all right."

"No, it's not," sighed Jiraiya. "It'll never be all right, and I'll never be able to make it up to you. I'll do what I can…and you don't have to worry about me freeloading or anything…I'm actually loaded." He gave a cocky smile.

"What're you looking forward to doing when you get out?" asked Sakura, curious.

"Well, other than that dinner that you just promised we'd have…" Jiraiya's chest heaved and he whistled. "Ladies! God, the lunch ladies are not good enough! Before last week I'd never noticed that your mother had such big knockers! I mean, obviously I had, but, god, they're humungous!"

Sakura hid a laugh. "I think she needs a breast reduction."

Jiraiya looked scandalized. "Are you crazy? Women with boobs like than should never give them up!"

"I see what Kakashi meant now…"

"You sure talk about Kakashi a lot." pointed out Jiraiya.

Sakura blushed. "Sorry."

Jiraiya grinned, the chair creaking under his weight. "Don't be. That man is head over heels for you, and I wouldn't want my daughter to be the kind of woman who doesn't care that a man went to jail for you."

"Head over heels?" spluttered Sakura.

"He used to be a hardass, didn't he? Trust me, you've got him wrapped around your little finger. Keep him that way, he'll stick with you."

"Even if he wasn't wrapped around my finger, he'd never leave me." muttered Sakura.

"I think you have to go." said Jiraiya, catching the guard's hard look.

"Oh. I'll visit both of you next week. You can compare notes or something." Sakura joked. She waved goodbye awkwardly, and he did the same.

When she was gone he buried his face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please, God," he murmured. "Even a guy like me deserves a cup of coffee with him family, right?"

xXx

Sakura went back to the waiting room, where Genma and Raido had already arrived. They made to leave, but a voice stopped them.

"Did you have fun?"

Sakura glanced wildly around the room, from the fake painting on the wall to the rough, old, chairs crammed together.

"Who…?"

The man with the newspaper lowered it finally, and Sakura stared incredulously. He had curly black hair and green eyes, his face curved in a wicked smile.

"Is that really you?" she gasped.

Sherlock Holmes gave an uncharacteristic grin. "I would think so."

"Why did you come? I mean, don't you live in England?"

"Who is this guy?" asked Genma curiously.

"Ah, you must be Kakashi's gay friends. I believe he had one of your shirts. You might want to go to his apartment to pick it up. I'm sure his cousin wouldn't mind." Sherlock stood up, his lanky form towering over Genma, matched by Raido.

"Huh? That didn't answer my question!"

"I am Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Hatake and I met some months ago at a conference. I am well versed in law, and I have decided to assist in getting him out, as you might put it. I think getting him out in six months in the long end of my capabilities. You should expect to see him before that," Sherlock rubbed his hands together. "I've always liked a good challenge. Well, off I go. Kakashi has to have one more visitor today it seems."

"So he hasn't seen you yet?"

"Not yet. I imagine he'll be quite surprised, don't you?" Sherlock said warmly.

"I'll bet." agreed Sakura cheerily.

"I'm off then." Sherlock waved and disappeared into the adjoining room.

"He's…eccentric." remarked Raido.

"I love British accents." said Genma dreamily. Raido slapped him playfully.

"What happened in there?" asked Raido.

"I met someone...someone really special. I'll tell you about it later, I'm just…really surprised. And happy." Sakura wiped her eyes a little.

"Are you all right?"

"Jeez, you guys are like broken records. Yeah, I'm fine." retorted Sakura.

"So, that Holmes guy…is he good?" asked Genma. "Will he help Kakashi?"

"Good? He's awesome!" confided Sakura. "Amazing. He's just as smart as Kakashi."

"Wow, that is something." grinned Raido. Then wandered out, none of them wanting to comment on how their hearts were pounding. Visiting Kakashi just brought back how much of his life was at stake.

xXx

Jiraiya leaned back on his bed. "You didn't lie, Hatake."

Kakashi, who had only gotten back from his visits, glanced over. "Hm?"

"Sakura's…more than I ever imagined."

"I don't think you had very high expectations." grinned Kakashi.

"Hey, in this place you learn not to get your hopes up." retorted Jiraiya.

Kakashi fell back into silence, just as he had for the past week. Even though Kakashi should be thrilled with the newest events in his life, he had hardly spoken lately and had taken to quiet contemplation. Others would have attributed it to the genius thing, but Jiraiya had been there long enough to know that Kakashi was falling into a depression.

"Hey, kid, snap out of it."

Kakashi blinked. Well, he may have winked, since Jiraiya couldn't tell, but he didn't think so.

"You're spacing out. Put what happened behind you and get on with your life."

"That's kind of hard to do when you're stuck here." snapped Kakashi.

"As I understand, you're not going to be here much longer," replied Jiraiya. "Aren't you smart enough to know it wasn't your fault?"

Kakashi shrugged, but gave a grudging smile. "Yeah…but it still sucks."

"Didn't say that it didn't, kid. I just think that dwelling on it will make it worse. Didn't you say you talked with a lawyer just now?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Surprisingly, yes. A man who considers himself my friend. We've both got precious few, so I don't mind."

"See? There you go. You'll be out of here in no time."

"Yep," Kakashi sighed before standing up. "I'm going outside. Want to come?"

Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up. Kabuto was almost always outside around now. It was down time for everyone who never got visited. Maybe Kakashi was closer to moving on than he thought.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll sneak off and charm the cafeteria ladies into getting me more food."

Kakashi snorted. "Sounds fun."

"Don't I look like I need food?" whined Jiraiya.

Kakashi stood up and looked back at him. "Hey, Jiraiya…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"And what did I do?" scoffed Jiraiya. "I'm just your cellmate. Don't get soft on me, Hatake, not here. Wait until we get out for that."

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Sure, why not?"

They laughed, hiding fear, tension, and worry in that laugh.

xXx

Sherlock Holmes kept true to his word. When Kakashi's trial came, he fought harder and better than any attorney seen since Atticus Finch, earning Kakashi a shortened jail sentence. He would be out only a month after his trial, almost three years early. Jiraiya was in the audience wearing a dusty suit, sitting next to Sakura, with Tsunade and Dan on the other side. Sakura and Jiraiya were getting along, although things were tense and sometimes Sakura hated him for not being there when she was growing up.

The last visit before Kakashi was Genma, coming to bring him clothes to change into when he was released. Kakashi couldn't help but finger the item he'd asked Genma to bring with the clothes for the next week.

When he walked out, a free man, Sakura was waiting for him. She shoved some flowers in his face so hard he nearly gagged.

"Here." she said, wagging the flowers in his face. He coughed.

"Doesn't it normally go the other way around?" he asked. "Aren't I supposed to give _you_ flowers?"

"Just take the damn things." said Sakura, practically snarling.

"Ok, ok!" conceded Kakashi cheerily. "Thanks for coming."

He squished her in a hug, and she was thrilled to be able to smell his scent, the one that had been fading away over the weeks without him. She hugged him back, the flowers forgotten.

"Of course I'm here, dumbass," she breathed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm doing better. Expect a couple nightmares here and there," he said breezily, but she could tell he wasn't joking. "Anything new out here in the real world?"

"Osama Bin Laden's been killed." remembered Sakura.

"Sakura, that was last year." reminded Kakashi.

"Anything new on _your_ end?" joked Sakura, looping her arm around Kakashi's.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Actually…yes."

"Yes? What else could possibly happen?"

"Sakura…do you think any less of me?"

"Huh? What? Why would I?" asked Sakura, puzzled.

"Do you?"

"No. I mean, I have no reason to."

"And what do you think you'll want to do in the future?" asked Kakashi.

"Go to college; maybe become a nurse or a teacher or something like that. I want to stay with you more than any of that, of course."

Kakashi ignored what his mind was screaming at him, ignored the fact common sense was telling him he was crazy. Sakura's birthday was next weeks, and she would be eighteen. He knelt on one knee, ignoring the searing pain that came when he did so and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I know I'm not rich or nice or even completely sane, but you're the person I want to spend my life with. If you…if you feel the same way, I'd love it if…What I mean to say is….will you marry me?"

Sakura stopped breathing for a moment. "Marry you?"

Kakashi nodded. "You don't have to." He looked hopeful, putting the fragile balance between the tragedies and happiness in his life at risk.

"Yes!" screamed Sakura, flinging herself at Kakashi. "Oh my god, yes!"

It felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Sakura wanted him, really wanted to be with him despite everything that had happened.

Then were brought out of their reverie by the sound of a single person clapping. It was Sherlock Holmes, his hands making a loud snap as he leaned against a dying tree. Next to him, Genma and Raido joined in. For some reason, they had hidden from then until now, probably not wanting to interrupt them, even though they came to be there when Kakashi was released.

More people emerged. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Yugao, holding a baby. Kankuro, and Samui, who must have come from college for this. Haku and Temari, who'd graduated last year. Guy, scarily enough, and Kurenai. Asuma and Sasori, the shorter man dwarfed by the headmaster's son. Hiruzen Sarutobi and Mei. Tsunade, Dan, and Jiraiya. Even Anko and Ibiki were there, Ibiki joining in the clapping reluctantly.

They were all clapping, all for Sakura and Kakashi. For the union that marriage didn't need to bond them with, because they already had it.

Kakashi couldn't have been happier.

The End

* * *

1. This is only technically the end. There is a sequel chapter coming out after this. :) In the words of Lucius Malfoy...Iiiiiiiiiiit's not over yet!

2. Who got that reference?

3. The delay was SO not my fauly, gyus! I told you my computer crapped out...what I meant by that is IT WON'T TURN ON. So now not only do I just lack intenet access, I do not have a computer at my dad's. My mom's is literally so old that three computer games makes it run out of space and it doesn't have word proccessors or internet. Point is...not my fault.

4. Your author is now fifteen! So many people say "Wow this is good especially because your 14". Weren't you wouldering how long that was gonna last? :P

5. Please read and review, toodles! Thank you for your support! :)

6. UPDATE- I meant Epilogue chapter! Sorry for any confusion!


	33. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura were married in spring, and as Sakura pointed out, this was very expected, considering her name. He just laughed and ruffled her hair. It was the best day of both their lives, and Kakashi walked around in a happy daze, unable to believe he was that happy.

Genma ended up getting so drunk that he and Anko danced around on the tables, everyone cheering them on and asking them if they were Merry and Pippin or Jewish. And no, Anko wasn't drunk.

Raido dragged Genma down and informed him that he was going to have a horrible hangover. Genma laughed and kissed Raido in front of everyone, giving Naruto, Sasuke and Ino a nosebleed.

By the way, Raido was right. Genma couldn't open his eyes, the hangover was so bad.

Sakura looked beautiful in her white gown, and Tsunade couldn't help but sob into a tissue as she walked up the aisle. It's what mothers do. Jiraiya walked her up the aisle, and she felt dwarfed by his giganticness. It felt good, though, to have a father by her side, even if it was still awkward.

Sakura looked gorgeous, her pink hair pulled up so her pale neck was exposed. The dress was paid for by Jiraiya, along with the rest of the wedding. He said it was the least he could do. The gown was sequined and shimmered in the light from the sun and Sakura felt wonderful in it. Her bright green eyes met Kakashi's dark one as they said their vows, and she smiled. He smiled back as he said, "I do."

He had gotten a new suit for his wedding; something that Sakura knew was a big deal for him. He looked so handsome that Sakura thought someone was going to steal him away from her, even though they were marrying. When they kissed it felt like she had just been promised something she couldn't explain, something that bound them together forever.

When Sakura threw the bouquet Anko caught it, and to Sakura's surprise, she glanced not-so-furtively at Ibiki. Ibiki actually blushed.

The night was one of revelry and happiness, Kakashi even dancing with her more than once. They were just killing the time until they could go on their honeymoon, she knew. They were going to Florida, which wasn't all that special compared to the Bahamas or something, but it would be time all to themselves and Sakura couldn't wait.

Sakura didn't care how cliché it sounded- they were madly in love.

xXx

Raido and Genma had their own celebration soon afterwards- they were successful in adopting a child. This child was coincidentally named Hayate, and they figured it was a sign that couldn't be ignored. Yugao was, naturally, the godmother of this baby.

Naruto and Sasuke broke up temporally when Itachi when berserk and tried to kill his entire family. He was admitted to a psychiatric hospital where it was discovered that Itachi had was schizophrenic and going blind for years. Naturally, it took some time for Sasuke to get over this, but when he felt like he could handle it he got back together with Naruto, who did his very best to help his lover.

Anko and Ibiki started dating, their equally dysfunctional qualities adding up to equal something close to perfect. Sherlock Holmes flew in for their wedding before fully returning to his crime-solving life in London. Asuma and Kurenai had four children something no one failed to tease them about. Ino dated Kiba, Gaara, Lee, and Chouji before deciding that she had a crush on Shikaamru. Shikamaru showed her how he felt by marrying Temari.

Sarutobi had pulled some strings and gotten Kakashi his job back. After the initial buzz, the gossip died down and Kakashi was able to settle back into a routine he was comfortable with. Sure, people still talked, but he could easily ignore any morons who thought he was a creep.

Sarutobi had more strings to pull. When Kakashi unhappily informed Sakura that an adoption agency wouldn't want to give a baby to a criminal, Sakura told Sarutobi, hoping he could do something. Even when she was out of high school, Sarutobi had become close to them, like a grandfather. He contacted Mei, who contacted someone even higher up. After a long chain that went on like this Kakashi opened his front door to find a letter from the President of the United States, Hashirama Senju. It said that any adoption agency on the list below would be more than willing to help him adopt, no extra cost. It felt odd to be on the receiving end of such kindness- Kakashi was so used to the opposite.

They waited until they were ready- Sakura had nearly finished her nursing degree and Kakashi had saved up a significant sum from extra college lectures. Their honeymoon phase was over, and their life together had begun.

xXx

"Daddeeee!" whined a little, slightly annoyed voice. Kakashi looked up from his paper to see his daughter bouncing up and down, her white hair flopping around. By some odd twist of the fates, it turned about Kakashi, Sakura, and everyone else they knew weren't the only ones who had oddly colored hair. Something that had started in Konoha was spreading to the rest of the world (which explained how Texan Kakashi ended up with silver hair in the first place).

Kakashi hummed in response. "Yes?"

"Pay attention to me!" She stomped and held up her drawing feistily. "Look!"

Kakashi ruffled her hair, smiling at the five year old. "It's very beautiful. I'll tell Mom to hang it up on the fridge." To be honest, it was horrible, but did Kiseki need to know that?

Kiseki's face broke into a wide grin. "I'm glad you like it, Daddy." Kakashi loved it when she called him that, especially since she'd started calling Sakura Mom instead of Mommy a month ago.

Sakura peeked around the corner of the kitchen. They had long since moved out of his crappy apartment into a real home. Kakashi had complained that they had decorated it too cheerily, of course.

"Lunch time. Are you hungry?"

Kiseki nodded and ran to eat the salad Sakura had prepared for her. When she had shut the door, Sakura sidle up to Kakashi and pressed her lips to his. "Are you all right?" Only she would notice the slight bags at Kakashi's eyes and his slumped shoulders.

"Yeah. I just didn't get much sleep." he said moodily.

She shook her head. "Don't lie to me."

After a moments' pause he admitted, "I had another nightmare. Silly, isn't it? After all this time?"

Sakura hugged him, ignoring the obstacle of the chair. She was twenty-six years old; around the age Kakashi had been when he'd met her. He was in his mid-thirties, although his face didn't show it much.

"That's not silly at all. You're totally justified in having nightmares about that." she smiled.

He nodded, and smiled back a little. "I was just thinking….she's got green eyes. Just like you."

"Her hair reminds me of yours. She told me that when she grew up she wanted to be you." replied Sakura.

"Oh, really? Because I wasn't aware that I was a nurse, considering that's what she said she wanted to be."

Sakura blushed with pleasure. "Then she'll be a snarky, sarcastic nurse with a chronic laziness."

"I'm not _that_ bad." pouted Kakashi.

"Yeah, yeah."

He kissed her before they were interrupted by Kiseki yelling something about greens attacking her. Sakura rolled her eyes before going to calm down the silly five year old.

Kakashi sighed happily, remembering a conversation he'd had with Genma in a hotel years ago. "My hair…and her eyes. Well, she's as close as we'll ever get to perfection."

"What was that?" called Sakura.

"Oh…nothing."

He was lying. She was everything.

* * *

I gotta type fAST B3ECUASE MY DADV IS WAITING FOR ME. woops, cap lock. don't have tiem to fix it. I just wannas thank you all for the amazing response i have gotten ion this fanfiction. it's amazing, consdering I'm still a teen and my writing skill's not thjat amazing. I want to say more, and I used to say thank yoj to each individual reviewerrs but i'm happy to say therwe's to many of you for me to do that. thank you to all the people thAT have been here for the whole fanfiction and tro the people who came in late at love it just as much. I can never thank you enough.

I hope you liked tihs fanfic tioln and I hoep this epilogue was satsifactory. I loved writing it and am sad to see it end. Thank you once again!

Goodbye! :)

* * *

EDIT: Hello! It has been nearly ten months since I finished Here I Am, and I have some things to say. First of all, I would like to apologize for being so terribly rude in the earlier chapters about reviews. I had some serious issues about appreciation at the time, didn't I? I remember complaining that I "only got 15 reviews!". The fanfictions I work on now are in such a little recognized fandom (Mahou Sensei Negima!) or about Ibiki (you can see in latter chapters of this fic that I was just starting to develop my long obession with Ibiki) that I'm lucky to get five reviews a chapter, but I'm fine with that because that lets me really talk to those reviewers and I like knowing how much they enjoy their story. I guess, when I wrote this story, that by the end I was so sick of it that I was just looking for praise from you, the reviewers. Also, (against my better judgement!) I left the original author's note intact to retain the integrity of the story (no matter how little there is).

Thank you all for reviewing and reading Here I Am, and no matter how tired I eventually grew with it, it is to date my largest project and one of my greatest sources of pride (okay, maybe not the last few chapters...XP). I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! :)

See you, space cowboys!


End file.
